Mientras nos quede tiempo
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: ¿Puede haber algo bueno dentro de una cruenta y larga guerra? Eugene descubrirá que sí al conocer a una mujer muy especial que acaba trabajando como cirujana para la compañía Easy. Esta es la historia de un romance sincero y profundo, así como la de fuertes lazos de amistad irrompibles dentro del horror de la II Guerra mundial.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

 ** _Mientras nos quede tiempo_**

Capítulo 1

Había oscurecido hacía varias horas, y los sonidos de las bombas rompían el silencio de aquella fría noche de casi finales de Diciembre del 1944. Bastogne, un tétrico día más, se vestía del sonido estridente que acompañaba a la muerte.

–¡Preparaos, pronto empezaran a llegar heridos! –Habló el único cirujano que quedaba en el pequeño pueblo belga, entrando a bocajarro en una de las estancias de la iglesia, sobresaltando a las dos únicas enfermeras que había en el lugar.

Las mujeres se miraron levemente, suspirando mientras ese ya familiar nudo se formaba en sus gargantas de nuevo ante las imágenes que aquella noche las sobrecogerían.

Escasa media hora después, los soldados malheridos comenzaron a llegar en jeeps, juntándose con los casi cientos de ellos que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte dentro del edificio sagrado. Apenas cabían ya en el frío y hediondo interior.

–¡Victoria, ocúpese sola de los que vengan en adelante, este hombre necesita a un cirujano y voy necesitar ayuda de Betty! –Gritó el doctor mientras se perdía entre la multitud junto con la muchacha rubia y pálida, y uno de los soldados heridos de mayor gravedad, portado en una tabla de madera que dirigían dos soldados americanos.

Victoria, una joven de media melena oscura recogida en un moño casi deshecho, de ojos marrones claro y cuerpo menudo, asintió mientras las palabras y la decisión se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, pero pronto se hizo reaccionar; No podía dejarse invadir por el pánico ni el desanimo, tenía que seguir salvando vidas, o intentándolo al menos. Era lo único que podría hacerla sentir algo de felicidad en aquellos tiempos.

Pocos minutos después, unos gritos provenientes del exterior pidiendo ayuda la alertaron, haciendo que saliera corriendo afuera dejando la mente en blanco. Dos hombres llevaban a cuestas a otro que sangraba a la altura del muslo, a pesar de tener hecho un torniquete.

–¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó deshaciendo el torniquete y observando la herida lo mejor que podía mientras corrían hacia el interior, directos a una de las capillas, las cuales funcionaban como improvisados quirófanos para los peores casos.

–Un fragmento de algo le ha dado justo en la femoral. Han empezado a bombardearnos otra vez. –Murmuró uno de los hombres mientras miraba levemente a la chica, quien cogió varios instrumentos médicos con velocidad.

–Va a tener que ayudarme, soldado. –Dijo mientras le pasaba un hemostato al médico, y varias gasas para limpiar la sangre, mientras ella se hacía con el porta-agujas preparado para coser. –Efectivamente, ha seccionado la femoral, pero está de suerte– la mujer miró los ojos del herido con una leve sonrisa, mientras este emitía quejidos–, vamos a poder arreglarlo y se pondrá bien. ¿Le ha puesto morfina? –Volvió a dirigirse al médico mientras él apretaba la herida, taponándola.

–Sí, está listo ¿Sientes mucho dolor, Ramírez?

–Estoy bien, Doc. No siento apenas nada. –Susurró débilmente mientras la mujer comenzaba a coser la arteria rápidamente con la ayuda del médico de guerra.

–¿Ramírez? ¿Eres Hispano? –Preguntó en español sin alzar la vista de su tarea, haciendo que el doctor la mirara de soslayo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–Sí, ascendencia puertorriqueña. –Respondió el soldado con dificultad. -Usted no tiene acento de ningún tipo, pero tiene una bandera americana en la camisa.

El soldado, al observar el rostro de incomprensión de su compañero, le tradujo lo que habían dicho. Victoria se excusó con el médico y volvió a retomar la conversación en inglés para que pudiera entenderlos.

–Soy española. Emigré a Estados Unidos por la guerra civil de mi país en el 40.

–Lo siento. –Susurró el doctor mirándola unos segundos, recibiendo una sonrisa llena de tristeza por parte de la morena. –¿Cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó tras unos instantes.

–Victoria Muñoz ¿Y el suyo?

–Eugene Roe.

–¿Americano de qué parte? –Preguntó sin mirarle, aún manteniendo su tono seguro y firme.

–Louisiana. De familia Cajún.

–Entiendo ahora su acento. Yo vivía en Chicago.

–¿Y por qué está aquí después de haber salido de otra guerra? –Preguntó totalmente intrigado, dejando de separar las paredes de la pierna de Ramírez al haber terminado la mujer con la arteria, pasando a ocuparse de cerrar la herida y vendarla posteriormente ante la atenta mirada de Eugene.

–Porque todos a los que quería murieron. No tengo a nadie que me espere en ningún lugar, y después de haber visto lo que vi en España, comprendo la gran falta que hacen los médicos en una guerra. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados teniendo conocimientos tan necesarios para otros, además, esto hace que no te centres en nada más; También es por egoísmo, no crea. –Dijo sonriendo mientras reía levemente de forma nostálgica. –¿Es usted cirujano, Eugene?

El médico se mantuvo en silencio tras aquellas impactantes palabras, para después reaccionar y responder a la pregunta, aún pudiendo saborear el dolor de aquella joven mujer, mezclado con el suyo propio que parecía incluso pequeño y vergonzoso ante la magnitud del que debía sentir ella. Roe tragó saliva y respondió.

–No, no tenemos cirujano, ni enfermería. Nada. Estamos solos en el bosque frente a la línea enemiga, rezando porque el próximo bombardeo no sea peor que el anterior. Suerte que vosotros estáis aquí.

–Visto como van avanzado los acontecimientos, no creo que duremos mucho. Es cuestión de tiempo que bombardeen esta posición, o vengan los alemanes a robarnos suministros. He oído que les va muy mal también en este lugar.

Al hombre le conmovió la frialdad con la que pronunciaba aquellas negras palabras. Escuchar a una persona tan joven ser tan pesimista era algo nefasto, pero desde luego, lo verdaderamente horrible era saber que podía suceder con mucha probabilidad.

–Espero que no ocurra, pero sí es así, vendremos de inmediato a sacaros de aquí.

Victoria rió levemente con tristeza, mirando al hombre a los ojos durante unos breves segundos con un deje de dulzura.

–Una compañía no se arriesgaría sólo para encontrar a uno o dos supervivientes, y eso con suerte. Pero gracias. –Respondió con una sonrisa amable que el moreno correspondió, para después hablar.

–Yo sí vendré.

Tras una sonrisa a media asta, pero sincera, Eugene salió de la estancia para volver al frente.

Victoria se sintió sorprendida tras aquel comentario, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía al hombre alejarse, volviendo al trabajo tras un segundo de evasión mental.

–Ya estás, ahora descansa. –Dijo a Ramírez al concluir el vendaje, dirigiéndose a la salida para atender a más personas, cuando se paró y volvió a hablar al hombre, en español. –¿Es así de entregado siempre el doctor?

–Sí, es un buen hombre. Siempre intenta animar y se preocupa por todos.

La mujer sonrió apartando por un momento el horror de la guerra de sus pensamientos, para de nuevo volver a la realidad al escuchar a nuevos soldados llegar requiriendo ayuda médica.

* * *

 _Victoria escuchó sendos tiroteos muy cerca de la iglesia, y alertada salió al exterior, contemplando con sumo temor a un batallón enemigo matar a todo aquel que se cruzaba, acompañados de tanques que disparaban a todos lado._

 _La morena corrió al interior alertando a gritos sobre lo que ocurría fuera, haciendo que los pocos que estaban sanos dentro empezaran a evacuar a los heridos hacia el interior de la iglesia, rezando porque los proyectiles de los tanque no impactaran en aquellos puntos._

 _Minutos después, tras aguantar un fuerte bombardeo que derrumbó parte del edificio, todo se calmó. La tropa empezó a alejarse del lugar con un sonido potente, haciendo que en el interior la gente volviese a respirar._

 _Victoria se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el exterior con la adrenalina inundándola, ignorando al doctor y la enfermera, que la decían que no lo hiciera, pero ella continuó avanzando teniendo una mala sensación dentro. Algo horrible le esperaba a la puerta de la iglesia, y no se equivocaba._

 _La mujer cambió su semblante radicalmente cuando vio a Eugene tirado en el suelo muerto, cubierto de sangre que manaba con frenesí de su pecho. La chica se arrodillo junto a él ágilmente, temblando._

– _¡Eugene, por favor! No... Por favor..._ – _Lloró mientras intentaba inútilmente reanimar al hombre y parar la hemorragia, temblando sin dejar de pensar que aquello no podía ser cierto._

 _Tras unos segundos paró en seco rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado, abrazándose al cadáver del joven hombre, el cual continuaba aún con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en una mirada inexpresiva y apagada_.

Victoria en aquel momento se despertó abruptamente incorporándose en su pequeño camastro, emitiendo un tenue grito que hizo que su compañera se sobresaltara, levantándose para acercarse y ver que la ocurría.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada mirándola mientras la abrazaba, frotándole el brazo.

–Sí, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Betty, gracias. Una horrible pesadilla. –Susurró limpiando una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, aliviándose de que hubiera sido un sueño, que esperaba que no se hiciera nunca realidad.

–¿Qué soñaste? –Interrogó con curiosidad y cariño la chica rubia, frotando aún la espalda de Victoria.

–Que los alemanes entraban aquí con sus tanques, aunque se iban y no nos pasaba nada.

–¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido para ponerte así?

La morena vaciló unos segundos, pero retornó a mirar a la rubia y responder con calma.

–Al salir, cuando se habían ido, habían matado a un hombre al que conocí ayer.

–Oh, ¿ese soldado médico tan guapo? –Preguntó con una sonrisilla la compañera, haciendo que Victoria sonriese levemente, respondiendo con un seco _sí_ mientras dibujaba en su mente el rostro de Eugene Roe, junto con sus últimas palabras.

 **¡Gracias a el que lo lea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 2

 _Nuevo día, pero mismas situaciones. Nada va a cambiar._ Pensaba Victoria mientras atendía a los heridos que habían sobrevivido un día más a la tragedia, pensando en qué les depararía la suerte.

Aquellas mismas cavilaciones eran los que cruzaban la mente de Roe, quien apostado en uno de los hoyos del nevado bosque, vislumbraba el frente abstraído en sus nefastos pensamientos. Sólo rogaba a Dios porque aquel día le diera un respiro; Sentía que no podía más con aquella situación.

Pronto comenzaron a bombardear la posición de la Easy, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien gritó que necesitaba un médico.

Roe salió corriendo esquivando las bombas, cayendo al suelo varias veces, haciendo estas que tuviera que arrastrarse hacia la trinchera más cercana para refugiarse momentáneamente, donde dos soldados mantenían sus posiciones.

-¿¡Dónde está Penkala!? -Preguntó el hombre metiéndose abruptamente en el hoyo, perdiendo su casco.

-Ni idea, Doc. Los gritos vienen de allí. –Señaló uno de ellos, haciendo escuchar su voz por encima del bombardeo.

Inmediatamente después Roe cogió aire, profundizándolo un instante, para salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el soldado herido sin pensar, continuando escuchando los gritos desgarradores que le llamaban. Unos metros más allá, halló a Penkala tumbado en el suelo con varios trozos de metralla y madera incrustados en una pierna.

-¡Skip, consigue un Jeep!

Eugene alzó la pierna herida tras el comentario, observándola unos segundos con atención, para después quitarle los trozos más pequeños y superficiales, dejando el más grave clavado. Sin perder tiempo prosiguió la cura echando sobre ella un sobre de sulfamida.

-Tranquilo, Penkala, que no está tan mal. –Agregó para consolar al soldado mientras vendaba fuertemente la zona dañada, mirando después a Skip. -Saquémoslo de aquí, venga.

El soldado acató la orden rápidamente ayudando a cargarlo, transportándolo lejos del frente, adentrándose en el bosque para reunirse con el vehículo que venía en camino.

-¡Aquí! –Gritó Skip al vislumbrar el Jeep minutos más tarde avanzar hacia ellos, cargando al hombre herido en la camilla que portaba.

-Dile a Spina que voy a por plasma y lo que me den. –Informó el sanitario mientras se subía al jeep, y este comenzaba a moverse.

-¡Vale, Doc!

Escaso minutos después, el vehículo entraba rápidamente en el pequeño pueblo, parando frente a la iglesia. El conductor y Roe bajaron sin perder tiempo, cargando al hombre hacia el interior.

Betty los dirigió al encontrarlos en la entrada, llevándolos hacia una de las camillas libres de la nave principal de la iglesia, saliendo después en busca de alguien cualificado para el trabajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Victoria apareciendo poco después, mirando al herido sin fijarse en quién le acompañaba. Al escuchar la voz de Eugene, la cual reconoció sin problemas, alzó la vista no pudiendo evitar alegrarse al verlo.

-Fractura abierta, sin morfina.

Al acabar la frase, la mujer centro sus ojos en los del hombre, quien esbozó una tenue sonrisa que Victoria, sin saber muy bien por qué, respondió con pudor. Acto seguido se centró el soldado, comenzando a trabajar rápida y habilidosamente tras anestesiar al hombre dándole alcohol para beber.

-¿No tienen morfina? –Preguntó Roe con el ceño fruncido.

-Estamos casi tan mal como vosotros. Como no llegue la ayuda aérea, no sé que vamos a hacer. ¿Está preparado? -Preguntó a Penkala mientras le miraba con una tierna sonrisa. El hombre asintió, y ella le quitó el vaso acariciándole el pelo sin dejar de sonreírle. Segundos después comenzó a trabajar en la herida del muchacho ante la mirada silenciosa de Eugene.

El repentino sonido de dos soldados portando a otro gravemente herido, entrando a toda prisa en la iglesia pidiendo ayuda médica con urgencia, hizo que tanto Eugene como Victoria se giraran veloces para vislumbrar qué ocurría, tan sólo un minuto después de que la morena comenzara a trabajar en el herido de la Easy.

-¡Betty, ocúpate de esto! –Gritó con rapidez Victoria dirigiéndose hacia ellos, llevándolos hacia una de la capillas donde depositaron al soldado sobre una mesa. Eugene apareció segundos después al escucharla chillar, llamando a alguien que la ayudase.

-¡Hay que encontrar la arteria! –Murmuró Roe mientras metía la mano en la herida del costado del hombre, intentando hallarla sin resultado mientras la chica apretaba sobre otra herida cercana de la que manaba sangre.

-¡Escúchame, te vamos a salvar, tranquilo! –Habló de forma esperanzadora la morena mirando al soldado, mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla sonriéndole, ya que este lloraba y sus ojos reflejaban un profundo miedo.

Segundos después, Victoria se detuvo al contemplar como el herido perdía la vida, girándose para mirar a Roe, quien entendió en la triste decepción de sus ojos lo acontecido. Separándose del cuerpo después de unos segundos, tiró al suelo con enfado el vendaje ensangrentado ante la mirada de la doctora.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos envueltos en el silencio. Victoria mostraba en una mueca triste su agotamiento y frustración, mientras que Eugene su impotencia y rabia.

Al final, la mujer rompió el contacto visual, para después salir de la estancia hacia la calle, sobrecogida a pesar de haber perdido ya antes a muchos hombre.

Paró a un lateral de la iglesia sentándose sobre unos bloques de piedra de la misma construcción, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, recordándole todo el dolor pasado y presente. La sensación de que no podía con más muerte y destrucción volvió a embriagarla.

Eugene apareció poco tiempo después, sentándose al lado de la mujer sin decir nada durante un tiempo, hasta que se decidió a hacerlo, notando como la española necesitaba consuelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó casi en un susurro, alzado la vista para contemplarla seguir contemplando el vacío, aún con ojos llorosos. Segundos después, tras un suspiró de la morena, esta respondió.

-Sí, lo siento. –Se disculpó secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, para después mirar a Roe.

-No has hecho nada mal. Eres buena médico y enfermera. –Añadió con una sonrisa leve, mirando a al chica, quien continuaba seria. Esta vez lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Si estuvieras en mi mente no lo pensarías. Cada vez que escucho gritos sólo puedo rezar porque el doctor o Betty puedan hacerse cargo. Estoy harta de ver sangre y muertos. Se supone que tengo que consolarlos yo a ellos y tranquilizarlos, pero lo único que deseo es que ellos lo hagan conmigo. Y eso me hace sentir idiota, porque sabía dónde venía y cómo es la guerra.

-Tienes un don, calmas a los hombres; Y eso es a veces más importante que la cura.

-Yo creo que es una maldición, es demasiado angustioso.

-Pero eres más fuerte que ello. Dios te ayudará.

-Si de verdad existe está claro que no está aquí, ni piensa aparecer –musitó fríamente–. Alguna vez dudé sobre la fe, pero ya no puedo creer en Dios, no después de todo lo que he visto y vivido. A pesar de todo a veces rezo porque una de esas bombas acabe conmigo, y así no tener que vivir con todos estos recuerdos el resto de mis días. Suena horrible, pero cuando lo pienso me reconforta la idea.

El hombre continuó clavando sus ojos azules en los vacíos y desesperados de ella, sintiéndose atropellado ante tal anunciación, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder a eso. Se vio obligado a intervenir de algún modo al sentir una punzada en el pecho mientras la idea de que ella pudiera morir se colaba en su mente.

-Al acabar todo esto podrás encontrar motivos que te hagan no recordarlo, por lo menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. –Habló Eugene tratando de sonar convincente, luchando contra sus propios sentimientos oscuros.

-Eso podría consolarme si mi familia y amigos estuvieran vivos, y no atrapados en mi memoria en el último momento de sus vidas antes de ser fusilados por los fascistas. –Dijo mirando al hombre con una mueca de tristeza.

-Es muy duro, lo siento. De todos modos, espero que sobrevivas y encuentres a nuevas personas para que puedas ser feliz y hallar paz.

Tras acabar al frase, dirigió a la mujer una sonrisa y se levantó poniéndose de nuevo el casco, dispuesto a partir hacia el frente, cuando Victoria lo nombró, haciendo que se detuviera y girara para encararla.

-Gracias –dijo con una leve sonrisa–. Espero que sobrevivas a esta guerra, Eugene Roe, y encuentres la paz, porque eres un buen hombre y te lo mereces.

-Tú también. –Agregó ensanchando su sonrisa, partiendo después hacia un jeep cercano, aún manteniendo en su cara aquella expresión de alegría.

 **Gracias al increíble episodio de Bastogne surgió esta historia, y este capítulo fue creado a raíz de esas escenas en las que se inspira, y es que al ser tan buenas, no pude evitar incluirlas aquí, y a la par hacerles un pequeño homenaje para que no sean olvidadas.**

 **Gracias a todo aquel que lea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 3

Tras dos días de aquella conversación con Eugene, Victoria se sorprendía pensando en el hombre con demasiada frecuencia, no entendiendo cómo podía continuar en pie, sin derrumbarse, siendo optimista tras todo lo que había visto y vivido.

 _Es un ángel._ Pensó la morena para sí, hallando aquello como única explicación de que su entrega fuera tan grande y desinteresada.

No pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar su última escena con él, aquellas palabras que intentaron animarla a pesar de que no se conocían, ni nada les uniera. Podría perfectamente haber continuado su camino, cosa que no le hubiera resultado extraño a la chica, pues en aquellas circunstancias cada cual tenía demasiadas cosas encima como para ocuparse de la de los demás.

De pronto, el sonido de un obús explotado demasiado cerca hizo que Victoria saliera de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose en su tarea de seguir desinfectando las vendas, corriendo hacia el exterior donde comprobó con miedo como varios aviones alemanes sobrevolaban la pequeña aldea, dejando caer sus bombas.

-¡Nos bombardean! –Gritó a pleno pulmón entrando en la iglesia, haciendo que el doctor y la enfermera salieran a su encuentro, comenzando a ayudar a los heridos menos graves a movilizarse rápidamente fuera del edifico.

-¡Hay que coger lo que podamos antes de irnos! -Gritó el médico a la sanitaria por encima del ruido de las bombas, refiriéndose a los suministros del otro ala de la iglesia.

-¡Iré yo, salid!

Tras la frase, la chica corrió contracorriente metiéndose en una pequeña capilla cercana al altar, donde se encontraban los poco suministros que quedaban, comenzando a rellenar una de las cajas de cartón que había semivacías con vendas y plasma, pero un nuevo ataque hizo que se detuviera y cayera al suelo fruto de la onda expansiva, cuando un nuevo obús cayó casi en el transepto de la iglesia.

Victoria, haciéndole frente al miedo que la inundaba se incorporó, acurrucándose en una esquina de la sala para evitar que los materiales pudieran caerle encima, mientras rogaba porque sus compañeros estuviesen bien.

Después de varios minutos, un silencio infernal envolvió el lugar, anunciando el fina del bombardeo. La mujer se mantuvo paralizada durante varios y largos segundos, tratando de controlar su respiración, cuando escuchó unos sonidos de pisadas retumbar entre los escombros de las destruidas naves del edificio, acompañados de unos gemidos que reconoció en seguida, y una voz estridente que hablaba en un idioma que no entendía, pero desde luego sabía que era alemán.

- _Auf die Knie! Knie!_ –Gritó el soldado empujando con su arma a los dos sanitarios, haciendo que les obedeciera con dificultad, debido a que ambos estaba heridos.

Vitoria se levantó muy despacio de su rincón, acercándose para observar lo que ocurría, viendo como un nuevo soldado entraba.

- _Was ist mit diesen? sind Ärzte._ –Dijo el que apuntaba a los americanos.

El compañero de este se acercó más a ellos y observó sus heridas, para después hablar mientras sacaba su luger.

 _-sind schwer verletzt, es nicht wert_. –Añadió para después pegarle un tiro en la cabeza al hombre, haciendo que su compañero le imitara segundos después con la enfermera.

Victoria tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos fuertemente para ahogar un grito de pavor al contemplar la escena, retirándose inmediatamente después del lado del hueco que antes había sido la puerta, buscando entre los escombros algo que la ayudara a defenderse al escuchar como los pasos de los soldados se movían por el lugar.

Con manos temblorosas, la joven cogió unas tijeras de tamaño mediano y se escondió como pudo, rogando porque se fueran sin más.

Maldijo con vehemencia su suerte cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos retumbar dentro de la ruina, acercarse a su posición. Su corazón latía desbocado a la par que el miedo cerraba su tráquea, dejándola sin respiración. No había escapatoria.

Cuando el soldado examinó por encima el lugar derruido, se dispuso a inspeccionar el escondite de la chica, haciendo que esta, tras henchirse de valor, cuando el hombre estaba entretenido, saliera y le clavara las tijeras en el cuello retorciéndolas para hacer que muriera rápido y sin emitir sonidos.

Victoria miró con los ojos aún brillantes por el miedo al alemán ahogarse con su propia sangre, clavada en su misma posición sin poder moverse mientras su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba de forma vertiginosa. Debía reaccionar y salir de ahí, debía luchar por sobrevivir, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué sentía aquel impulso primitivo.

Tras recuperarse de la subida súbita de adrenalina salió de aquel agujero lleno de escombros, entrando en lo que anteriormente habían sido las naves principales de la iglesia, deteniéndose al escuchar unos pasos cercano. Pronto vislumbró a un nuevo soldado alemán, quien también se percató de su presencia. Sin dudar sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar a la chica, sin lograr darla cuando esta se agachó, saliendo corriendo segundos mas tarde con el hombre detrás, disparando enérgicamente.

El soldado, al quedarse sin balas, con una sonrisa maliciosa guardó su luger, sacando un cuchillo mientras se acercaba a la morena, quien trataba de desbloquear el camino con frenesí para salir del edificio, tratando de lidiar con el miedo para no paralizarse.

Victoria se giró al darse por vencida al fallar en su intento, haciendo frente al rubio, esquivando sus ataques y tratando de clavarle su tijeras ensangrentadas, pero el soldado en un movimiento al pararla hizo que perdiera el objeto de sus manos, quedando desarmada, con lo que la sanitaria empezó a retroceder sin quitarle ojo. La mirada de gozo del hombre, al que aquello parecía divertir, llenó de ira y repulsión a la joven.

Tras unos inquietantes e infinitos segundos, Victoria tumbada en el suelo con el soldado encima, trataba de evitar que este la apuñalara en el cuello, recurriendo para ello a lo único que se le ocurrió; Agarrar la hoja y apretar intentando desviarla de su trayectoria, notando como su sangre comenzaba a manar, manchándolo todo.

Finalmente la mujer logró golpear con sus rodillas al alemán, distrayéndolo, aprovechando el momento para atacarlo con su propio cuchillo llena de rabia, ensañándose sin poder controlarse mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su ojos, fruto del miedo y la impotencia por los trágicos sucesos ocurridos.

Minutos después, tras haberse calmado un poco, la chica recogió las tijeras y el cuchillo saliendo de la iglesia, encaminándose hacia el bosque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y desesperanza, sin saber qué iba a ser de ella tras la destrucción del pequeño pueblo, rondando sin armas, ni comida, ni ropa de abrigo, con los alemanes acechando.

* * *

Eugene volvió a suspirar con resignación al recibir una nueva negativa de parte de un par de soldados que no tenían ni vendas ni morfina que ofrecerle. Intentando pensar qué podría hacer al respecto, comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo de tirador del capitán Winters, esperando que él tuviera algo que poder darle.

-Roe. –Lo saludó mirándole fugazmente, volviendo a centrar la vista en el frente.

-¿Podría darme algo de su botiquín, señor? Ando muy escaso.

-Claro. –Respondió pasados unos segundos de abrumador silencio, mientras buscaba en su guerrera lo que le quedaba. -¿Qué tal andas?

-De lo que conseguí en el pueblo hace unos días apenas me queda nada, señor. Un par de inyectables y algo de vendas, nada más. Gracias, capitán. –Añadió el hombre recogiendo el pequeño paquete rectangular que le entregaba el pelirrojo, cuando ambos se pusieron tensos al escuchar un ruido procedente de las entrañas del bosque, aproximarse a su posición.

Winters salió de su agujero portado su arma en ristre mientras Roe lo seguía, igualmente agazapado, hasta que vislumbraron una silueta avanzar a trompicones, cual muerto viviente en su dirección, pero la niebla no les dejaba distinguir quién era, ni de qué bando.

- _¡Hände hoch! nicht bewegen._ –Alzó la voz el capitán en un torpe alemán sin dejar de apuntar a la persona, la cual se quedó inmóvil. Al parecer, no entendía nada de lo que se le decía.

Los hombres al observarlo comenzaron a avanzar con decisión hacia la figura, sin dar crédito cuando se hallaron frente a una mujer joven de cabello negro suelto y despeinado, que les amenazaba con una tijeras en mano llenas de sangre, al igual que sus manos y ropa blanca bajo su abrigo largo negro. Winters bajó lentamente el arma cuando escuchó tras de sí la voz atónita del doctor.

-¿Victoria? –Murmuró fijando sus ojos sorprendidos y horrorizados en los de la chica, encontrando en ellos confusión y miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Eugene. –Dijo susurrando con voz trémula debido al gran frió que la embriagaba, no pudiendo creer que hubiera encontrado a los americanos, salvándose sorprendentemente de haber muerto.

 **Gracias a todo el que lo lea! Perdón por los más que probables fallos en las frases en alemán!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 4

La chica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, rompiendo a llorar mientras las tijeras se le caían de las manos, sintiéndose a la vez aliviada y horrorizada, llena de miedo e incertidumbre, a la par que segura. Pero lo que sobre todo sentía era rabia y dolor al haber perdido a su compañeros y a tantas personas en aquella iglesia, mientras que ella, quien no tenía a nadie ni esperanzas, había sobrevivido. Era tan injusto.

Victoria se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sin poder contener su desanimo, apoyando sus manos ensangrentadas en la blanca y fría nieve mientras el llanto se intensificaba. Eugene no tardó ni dos segundos en reaccionar, posicionándose junto a ella mientras posaba una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica, preguntándola con voz suave qué había ocurrido. Al darse cuenta de la forma en que temblaba, el chico se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó encima, haciendo que ella levantara el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Han bombardeado el pueblo, lo han destruido todo. Ellos... Mataron al doctor y a la enfermera. –Sollozó tratando de vocalizar.

-Venga con nosotros, la ayudaremos. –Intervino Winters al comprobar que la mujer estaba herida, dirigiéndole después una fugaz mirada a Roe, quien asintió levemente.

-Vamos, Victoria. Déjame que te ayude. –Dijo mientras se levantaba, para después ayudarla y comenzar a caminar.

Tras dar varios pasos la mujer comenzó a encontrarse cada vez peor, sintiéndose temblar con violencia ante el paso de los segundos, sin apenas sentir sus extremidades. El moreno, quien se dio cuenta, se paró mirándola.

-¿Estás bien? ¿qué pasa, Victoria? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Creo que tengo principio de Hipotermia. –Habló con dificultad, haciendo que los dos hombres se parasen, mirándola. Winters se fijó en Roe esperando que lo comprobase.

-Parece que sí, estás muy fría y algo amoratada. Hay que calentarla, necesitamos taparla y darle algo caliente, capitán.

-Toma, póngaselo. – Dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la chaqueta, dándosela a la mujer, quien se cubrió la cabeza con la chaqueta y el cuello con la bufanda.

-Hay que evitar que vaya a más, podría perder el conocimiento. Si ocurriese...

-Tranquila, estamos muy cerca de la posición, tenemos café caliente. Te podrás bien. Voy a llevarte en brazos. –Añadió Eugene al comprobar que apenas podía moverse bien.

El intento de excusarse de la chica llegó tarde, pues Eugene ya la había cogido, y no pudo mas que agarrarse a su cuello y guardar silencio.

-Iré unos pasos por delante, por si hubiese resistencia. Te daré la señal, Roe.

-Sí, señor. –Dijo el sanitario esperando que Winters se alejara, para después comenzar a andar con rapidez tras una señal. –¿Victoria, sigues ahí?

-Estoy intentando mantenerme despierta.

-Bien.

Pocos minutos después llegaron hasta el resto del batallón, que continuaba ajeno a lo que ocurría, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de paz que los alemanes les concedían en el bosque nevado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Roe a la chica, quien le respondió que parecía que su malestar no iba a más, mientras llegaban junto a Winters, parado frente a su pozo de tirador.

-Dejémosla aquí de momento, Roe.

-Muy bien. –Dijo mientras la soltaba con cuidado en el suelo, dejándola en pie. –Voy a buscar mantas y café, quédese con ella, capitán. Que no se duerma.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras la ayudaba a entrar en el hoyo, envolviéndola con su manta.

Guarnere, Perconte y Malarkey se pusieron en guardia al sentir los pasos rápidos de alguien ir hacia ellos, relajándose al descubrir que el personaje pertenecía a su compañía.

-Es doc.

-La madre que lo parió. Siempre me da unos sustos de muerte. –Se quejó Bill bajando su fusil.

-Necesito que me dejéis vuestras mantas, es importante. ¿Alguno tiene café?

-No, pero creo que Liebgott sí, hasta azúcar el muy capullo.

-Volveré en seguida a por esas mantas.

-¿Qué coño pasa, Doc? –Alzó la voz Perconte mientras el médico se alejaba, dejando al trío sin entender nada, aunque comenzando a movilizarse para sacar sus mantas.

-¡Liebgott! Me has leído el pensamiento. –Dijo el hombre con alivio al ver que el soldado preparaba café en su taza, y se lo cogía mientras le preguntaba si tenia azúcar.

-¡Pero Roe, qué cojones...!

-Es por una buena causa, Liebgott. –Dijo cortándole mientras volvía a alejarse con velocidad, pasando por el hoyo del grupo de Guarnere, antes de volver con Winters velozmente.

-Ya estoy aquí. Victoria, bébete esto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Creo que voy entrando en calor. Gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo.

Los dos hombres la miraron durante unos segundos, para después alejarse de unos paso, dándole algo de intimidad.

-¿De qué conoces a esa mujer, Roe? –Preguntó el superior, queriendo conocer los detalles.

-Es médico, atendió a Ramírez y a Penkala en el puesto de socorro.

-¿Médico? –preguntó algo incrédulo mientras Eugene asentía–. Bien, esperaremos a que se recupere y la llevaremos al puesto de mando. Por cierto, está herida, sus manos están cortadas. Al parecer tuvo una pelea con un alemán antes de escapar.

Eugene guardó silencio alzando las cejas con sorpresa, para después acercarse a la joven cuando el pelirrojo se hubo marchado.

-¿Puedo entrar? –Preguntó mirándola en ángulo cenital, recibiendo una afirmación acompañada de una sonrisa leve que devolvió. –¿Qué les ha pasado a tus manos?

-Un alemán pensó que debía ser demasiado fácil matarme con su arma, así que lo intentó con su cuchillo y salió perdiendo. Pero me corté al intentar parar uno de sus ataques.

-¿Agarrando la hoja?

-No tuve otra opción, créeme.

-Bueno, tengo algo de sulfamida, vamos a arreglarlo un poco. –Comentó mientras sacaba uno de los sobres blancos y unas vendas. La morena mostró sus manos para que el joven trabajase, manteniendo el silencio.

-Gracias, Eugene. –Susurró de forma sincera después de unos minutos, cuando el hombre hubo terminado, mirándose las manos, y por ultimo centrando sus ojos en los de él. Pronto retiró la mirada al sentirse cohibida y algo avergonzada después de que la hubiera visto derrumbarse en el bosque.

-No tienes que dármelas.

La chica volvió a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa que contagió al joven, pero ambos se sobresaltaron cambiando de actitud cuando el sonido de una gran explosión invadió el silencio del lugar. Los alemanes volvían a atacar.

-¡Sanitario! ¡Sanitario!

Era la única voz que se escuchaba en el bosque helado entre el estruendo de las bombas, precedente de algún pozo de tirador mientras trozos de árboles volaban de aquí para allá. Mientras, Eugene y Victoria seguían refugiados en el hoyo de Winters, agazapados intentando mantener el miedo bajo control.

-¡No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo enseguida! –Gritó mirando brevemente a la chica, para después salir de lugar antes de que Victoria pudiera decir nada.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando otro soldado comenzó a pedir ayuda médica por la misma dirección en la que Roe se había marchado, haciendo que Victoria tras unos segundos saliera del hoyo y corriera hacia el sonido de aquella desesperada voz, encontrando a un hombre pelirrojo tirando en el suelo junto a otros dos más que disparaban a su frente.

-¡Déjeme ver su herida, soldado, soy médico! –Gritó la mujer para que le oyera, contemplando los ojos atónitos del hombre, igual que el de sus dos compañeros, que incluso se habían detenido para mirarla.

-¿¡De dónde coño ha salido usted, señorita!? –Le preguntó Guarnere mientras contemplaba como la mujer observaba la herida de Heffron, y después se rasgaba un trozo del bajo de su falda blanca larga.

-¡Ahora no es el momento! ¿Tiene su botiquín, soldado?

El pelirrojo asintió señalando un bolsillo de su guerrera, donde Victoria metió la mano rápidamente, sacando un sobrecito blanco del pequeño pack médico, el cual esparció sobre la herida en el antebrazo de Babe.

-Se pondrá bien, no es grave, no ha tocado la arteria. –Lo animó mientras le vendaba apretando fuertemente, sintiendo como alguien llegaba a su lado.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en la trinchera! ¡No puedes estar aquí, ni si quiera estás bien! –Habló Eugene sin dar crédito a lo que veía, sintiendo como las miradas de su compañeros se clavaban en él con sorpresa y confusión.

-Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar al que me necesita.

-Pero no puedes intervenir en esto, no eres militar.

Acto seguido todos se agacharon más hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo al sentir junto a ellos una fuerte explosión. Victoria levantó la cabeza levemente para mirar a Eugene, algo furiosa.

-No tendré vuestra preparación, pero tengo más experiencia de combate de la que puedas imaginar. ¡He matado a más hombres que tú, o muchos de tus compañeros, por Dios!

Guarnere y Heffron se miraron atónitos sin entender como aquello podía ser cierto. Eugene contemplaba a la chica mudo tras aquel comentario, perdiendo el enfado al instante. ¿Acaso había luchado en la guerra civil de su país? ¿Eso era posible?

-¡Médico! –Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos, haciendo que ambos sanitarios se pusieran alerta. Eugene iba a decirle a la mujer que se quedara allí, cuando esta le cortó, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Estáis copados, no podréis evacuar a nadie, y si es grave yo tengo conocimientos para poder salvarle la vida. Déjame acompañarte, sé lo que hago.

El chico apretó la mandíbula mirando los ojos castaños de ella, llenos ahora de seguridad, al parecer vacíos de miedo, y no pudo más que asentir aceptando su propuesta, incorporándose y saliendo con ella del agujero en busca de aquella voz.

Pocos segundo después visualizaron a Winters tendido en el suelo junto con Lipton, quien apretaba la herida del muslo del pelirrojo para evitar la fuga de sangre. Ambos hombres alucinaron al observar a la chica junto con el moreno.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó el castaño olvidándose del resto de cosas por la sorpresa, cuando el capitán habló justo después de él, mirando a Eugene.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Puede preguntarme directamente, capitán; No necesitamos intermediarios. Yo insistí en venir. –Añadió ella respondiendo por Roe mientras se arrodillaba junto al hombre. –Quite la mano, voy a ver como está.

-La bala sigue dentro. –Murmuró aún sorprendido Carwood, obedeciendo mientras la chica sacaba algunos utensilios médicos de un bolsillo de su gabardina negra.

-Va a necesitar morfina. –Comentó mirando fugazmente al médico, quien asintió sacando un inyectable, poniéndoselo en el otro muslo.

-Usted no puede estar aquí.

El susurró entre quejidos de dolor de Winters no hizo que la mujer parara en su labor, hasta que este la nombró con firmeza, haciendo que posara la vista en sus ojos. Victoria habló con firmeza antes de que él pudiera decir nada de nuevo.

-¿Qué más le da si estoy a cien metros o a cinco? La bala no ha tocado la arteria, pero está en un sitio complicado que requiere de experiencia. Hay que sacar el proyectil y coser sin tocarla. Está demasiado cerca, podría dañarla si no se sabe actuar –Cambió de tema volviendo a centrarse en la herida-. ¿Aún así quiere que me vaya, señor Winters? Que yo sepa Eugene no tiene el conocimiento ni el material para trabajar en esto.

-De acuerdo –agregó el pelirrojo tras un segundo de duda-, pero no se acerque al frente, y después de esto márchese al pozo de tirador y espere allí a los heridos, los llevaremos.

-Muy bien. –Respondió comenzando a trabajar con habilidad en la herida con la ayuda de Eugene, mientras Lipton alzaba la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de los dos hombres, igual de asombrados que él ante la situación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capitulo 5

Victoria se encontraba de nuevo oculta en la trinchera tras haber curado al capitán, escuchando en la lejanía disparos de ametralladoras y rifles, los cuales cesaron después de unos minutos. Parecía que la lucha llegaba a su fin, y sólo podía rogar porque por aquel maldito día hubiera sido ya bastante.

Tras varios minutos más en soledad, observó como Eugene aparecía entre la niebla acercándose a su posición.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas? –Preguntó alzando la vista, pero el hombre miraba hacia el infinito, ausente hasta que habló y bajó la mirada.

-No han habido más heridos, y parece que ninguno está grave, así que podemos decir que ha sido un día bueno.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien. ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó tras una pausa al vislumbrar el semblante serio del chico.

-Winters quiere hablar contigo.

La chica asintió pensando en lo que seguramente iría a decirla, mientras musitaba un _muy bien_ y salía del agujero en la tierra, siguiendo a Eugene hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el capitán, junto con otro hombre de cabello moreno que no había visto antes.

-Pues era verdad, y no fruto de la morfina. –Comentó Nixon mientras veía aparecer a la chica, quien se quedó parada ante Winters, mientras este a su vez miraba fugazmente a su amigo para que guardara silencio.

-Victoria, es usted una excelente médico y enfermera, pero entenderá que debemos resolver esta situación. Este no es el lugar para... –El pelirrojo intentó buscar una palabra correcta, cuando la chica se adelanta con serenidad, hablando con rostro serio.

-Para una mujer.

-Oiga, yo no hago las reglas –intervino tras un suspiro el hombre–. No está permitido que las mujeres estén en el frente.

-No le pido que me deje estar en el frente; Le pido que usted y sus superiores se preocupes por sus hombres, y les den una oportunidad de sobrevivir en este maldito bosque. Ya no hay cirujanos, ni puesto de socorro, nada a kilómetros a la redonda.

Los tres hombres que se encontraban en el lugar guardaron silencio sabiendo que aquello era tan cierto como el frío que los golpeaba. Nixon interrumpió, no pudiéndose callar al no entender las ganas de la mujer de estar en un lugar tan peligroso y hostil.

-¿Por qué quiere exponerse de tal manera? Cualquiera de esos hombres daría un brazo por largarse de este cubo de hielo.

-Porque yo no tengo nada por lo que seguir –contestó sin ningún ápice de sufrimiento en su voz, a pensar de que por dentro el recuerdo seguía candente, mirando a los ojos al moreno–. Oiga señor Winters, estoy capacitada para estar en el frente; Cerca, o disparando una de esas ametralladoras. Yo ya he estado en una guerra tan sangrienta y dura como esta, y no como enfermera o medico, sino como soldado.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me está queriendo decir que tiene experiencia de combate y entrenamiento militar?

-Sí. La guerra en mi país duró cuatro años, y en dos de ellos combatí en el frente, como aquí lo hacen ustedes: Cavando fosas, abriendo fuego contra el enemigo, esquivando balas y metralla. Sé que no está en su mano, y que vayan a dejarme combatir es imposible, pero creo que debería convencer a sus superiores de que me dejen ser su cirujano.

Los hombres no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. Simplemente se limitaron a mirarla, para después observarse entre ellos mutuamente, hasta que Winters habló, dejando al resto aún más sorprendidos.

-Está bien, no le puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré que usted pueda ser el nuevo cirujano de la Easy. Mientras tanto no se meta en líos. Eugene, quédese con ella.

Al concluir la frase la española asintió, para después salir del lugar junto con el doctor, caminando en silencio hasta la posición más retirada de la línea del frente.

Ambos se metieron en la fosa manteniendo el silencio, hasta que la mujer habló, manteniendo la vista hacia delante, contemplando como los soldados del batallón se movían de aquí para allá, cavando nuevos pozos.

-¿Crees que accederán a que me quede?

-Creo que tienes probabilidades –respondió el moreno mientras lo pensaba, deseando en parte que así fuera-. No tenemos ni siquiera enfermería, y si tienes experiencia en combate podrán entender que no serás una carga.

-¿A ellos les importará? –Dijo desviando la vista de Roe, para señalar a sus compañeros de pelotón más cercanos cavar y hacer bromas.

-Se acostumbrarán rápido. No creo que les importe que seas mujer, al contrario, diría yo. –Añadió sonriendo levemente, contagiando a la chica.

-Es como tener una familia. –Susurró con nostalgia mientras observaba a algunos de ellos hablar entre sí, riendo y ayudándose unos a otros.

-Sí, se crean unos vínculos muy fuertes. Somos como hermanos después de todo esto.

-Me encantaría volver a sentir algo así. –Se sinceró la morena sin querer, sintiendo como aquel vacío en su interior se hacia más grande al recordar que no tenía familia ni amigos ya. Segundos después trató de rectificar recomponiéndose, pero Eugene se adelantó.

-Pronto tendrás una familia de nuevo. La compañía Easy.

Victoria ensanchó su sonrisa mirando al moreno mientras rogaba porque tuviera razón, y así poder de nuevo comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de aquellos fantasmas de su doloroso pasado.

* * *

Una nueva mañana comenzaba en el frió bosque de las Ardenas, y todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Silencio que quedó roto por el crujir del hielo al romperse mientras Winters intentaba encontrar agua para afeitarse. Al lograrlo, mojó la brocha en el líquido helado, para después impregnarla con la crema de afeitado.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo va eso? –Preguntó Nixon despejándose tras salir de su pozo de tirador, señalando la pierna herida de su amigo, quien se había negado a abandonar el frente.

-Parece que evoluciona bien, luego veré a Roe o a Victoria. –Comentó sin darle importancia, untándose la cara con la brocha a gran velocidad mientras escuchaba a Lewis acercarse, emitiendo un quejido a modo de risa.

-Y yo que creía que no podía ver nada más en esta guerra –dijo pasando a darle un trago a su petaca-. ¿De verdad decías en serio lo de hablar con el coronel Sink?

-Claro. Anoche hablé con él, me dijo que hoy vendría a verlo con sus propios ojos. No me mandó a la mierda ni me degradó así que, creo que se lo está planteando.

Lo dos hombres callaron al observar un jeep aproximarse, parando justo delante de la improvisada zona creada por los capitanes como puesto de mando. Ambos se levantaron con rapidez al observar a su coronel descender del vehículo junto con otro hombre, igualmente de gran porte y mirada rotunda.

-El general Mcauliffe, jefe de la división. –Dijo el coronel mientras el otro hombre se acercaba hasta Winters y le preguntaba sobre la situación, yendo directo al grano, fijando su mirada en la del capitán.

-Hemos ganado algo de posición, pero aún así perdemos en otros flancos por lo que dicen los jefes del primero y tercer batallón. El combate sigue en tablas con el frente en la linde del bosque. Sufrimos un constante fuego de artillería, general. Recibimos muchos impactos y no tenemos enfermería, ni cirujano, ropa de abrigo, provisiones, y ninguna o muy poca munición. La línea del frente es tan difusa que constantemente se meten en nuestra posición. No defendemos el frente, tenemos pocos hombres y por ello estamos muy dispersos, señor.

-Aguanten la línea como sea. Acabamos de saber que el primer batallón acaba de retirarse de Foy con los boches pisándoles los talones. Va a venir un montón más de mierda para acá. –Comentó mientras se iba alejando de los hombres, acercándose al jeep.

-Vaya delante, general. He de tratar un asunto en privado con el capitán Winters.

-Como quiera, coronel. –Se despidió el hombre de pelo cano mientras el vehículo arrancaba, saliendo de lugar tras despedirse de todos con el típico gesto militar.

-Bueno, capitán ¿dónde está esa misteriosa mujer? He estado pensando mucho en ello y no sé si es consciente de la gravedad del asunto. –Habló el hombre de forma fría, mirando seriamente al pelirrojo, quien dijo a Nixon que por favor la llamara, haciendo que poco tiempo después la chica llegara al lugar acompañada del moreno.

-Coronel, ella es Victoria Muñoz. Médico, enfermera... Y ex -soldado.

-¿Sabe usted que el ejercito estadounidense prohíbe la entada de mujeres en el ámbito militar?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y por qué cree qué debería hacer una excepción con usted?

-Porque soy una excepción, señor. Tengo conocimientos básicos y suficientes en el ámbito militar que harán que sea una ayuda y no un problema. No le pido combatir, sólo que me deje ser médico de cirugías de la compañía, y así poder darle una oportunidad de vivir a estos hombres.

-El problema es que usted puede ser una distracción para estos hombres.

-Señor, me veo obligado a intervenir. Ningún hombre de la compañía Easy sería capaz de desatender su labor prioritaria como soldado. –Replicó Winters.

-No vengo aquí a buscar marido, señor. Sólo a salvar vidas. No permitiría que eso ocurriese.

El coronel guardó silencio meditando aquello, sorprendido ante la actitud disciplinada de la mujer, que desde luego daba señas de haber sido militar en algún momento. Tras varios segundos, volvió a hablar centrándose en la chica.

-Me gusta su actitud, Victoria. Y como si yo estuviera en la posición de estos chicos también querría tener un cirujano, voy a permitírselo, pero deberá tener especial cuidado. No podemos dejar que esto salga al exterior porque acabaríamos fusilados. Al igual que deberá tener cuidado de que los alemanes no la capturen, o la harán hablar fácilmente bajándose la bragueta.

-Créame, señor. Jamás hablaría de nada respecto a la compañía.

-Muy bien –contestó lacónico, centrándose luego en el pelirrojo-. Espero que me comente de inmediato si hubiera problemas, capitán.

-Claro, señor.

-Pues que Dios nos asista. Llamen a un jeep.

Victoria se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos hasta asimilar aquello, que hasta hacía unas horas le había parecido totalmente imposible, para después desaparecer rápidamente de la vista de los hombres hacia el lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Eugene.

Embriagada por la ilusión, llamó al hombre desde lejos haciendo que se girase, para al llegar a su posición, abrazarlo mientras le daba la buena noticia, no importándole que varios soldados fuesen testigos de la escena.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Eugene incrédulo mientras sentía una especial ilusión ante aquello, mirándola a los ojos.

-El propio coronel me lo ha dicho delante de Winters y Nixon.

-Me alegra mucho que vayas a quedarte. –Dijo con una sonrisa, pero la chica desdibujó la suya levemente mirando a su alrededor, pues eran contemplados por varios de los muchachos.

-Espero que ellos se lo tomen igual que tú.

-Eres la que los va a salvar la vida, lo harán, créeme. Te los presentaré cuando el sargento primero Lipton les informe de la noticia.

-Gracias, Eugene.

El moreno volvió a sonreírle levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, para después tener que dejarla al ser llamado por un soldado. En ese momento Victoria vio como Winters se acercaba cojeando junto con Lipton, al que ya conocía. Al parecer las cosas iban bastante rápido allí.

-Chicos, acercaos. Venga, rápido. –Dijo el sargento mientras se formaba un semicírculo alrededor de los dos hombres, los cuales mostraban interés mirando de soslayo a la joven, dejando ver que se sentían expectantes por las novedades.

Victoria se adelantó hasta quedar junto a ellos, después de ser llamada por Winters con un leve gesto de mano, tras dirigir una mirada fugaz a Eugene.

-Desde este momento la compañía tiene una cirujana, Victoria Muñoz. De esta forma por lo menos tendremos alguna opción más a pesar de estar rodeados en el bosque. Es una más a partir de ahora, así que espero que no ocurran cosas raras. El general ha pedido discreción con su presencia. Eso es todo muchachos. – Finalizó el hombre para después volver por donde había venido, hablando de nuevo con Lipton mientras los murmullos comenzaron a sustituir al silencio, y los nervios de la española a crecer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 6

Los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse mientras murmuraban en voz baja, ceñudos, pero algunos se acercaron a la mujer, la cual trató de ocultar sus nervios. Uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa tendiéndole la mano a la chica mientras se presentaba con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola, Soy Bill Guarnere. Y estos son Joe Liebgott, George Luz, Donald Malarkey y Joe Toye. Bueno y a Doc me parece que ya lo conoces bien. –Añadió rememorando el abrazó que minutos atrás le había ofrecido, haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente y asintiera, para después saludar al resto de soldados que se acercaban.

-Tranquilo Guarnere, los demás tenemos boca también. –Agregó uno de los que acababan de aparecer, tendiendo la mano a la chica. –Frank Perconte.

Ella le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano, cuando la voz de uno de los presentes la distrajo.

-¿En serio eres cirujano?-Preguntó Luz sorprendido, haciendo que Malarkey le diera un leve codazo ante la posible ofensa hacia la morena.

-Bueno, yo no me definiría así, tengo conocimiento para realizar cirugías menores, y algo más allá de lo básico.

-Pues debes ser muy buena para que el coronel te haya admitido.

-Y encima en persona. –Concluyó la frase de Guarnere, Toye, mientras miraba a su compañero alzando las cejas.

-¡Eh, el café ya está, venid para acá, que también quiero enterarme, capullos!

-¿Te acuerdas de Heffron, el enano pelirrojo? –Preguntó Bill mientras comenzaban todos a caminar hasta llegar a la posición del hombre, sentándose al rededor de la pequeña olla humeante.

-Claro, ¿Cómo está tú brazo? –Preguntó mirando a Babe, quien habló señalando a Eugene.

-Bien, Roe me cosió y parece que todo está en orden.

-¿Y vosotros de qué os conocíais?

Eugene alzó la mirada hacia Liebgott, para después fijarse en la chica momentáneamente y darse cuenta de que en realidad, estaba algo nerviosa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar al chico, hablando.

-Trabajaba en el puesto de socorro, en la iglesia del pueblo.

-Si hubiese sabido que podría conocer a chicas tan guapas, hubiera pedido que me hicieran sanitario. -Comentó Luz haciendo que el resto sonriera y comenzara a bromear por haberle tirado los tejos a la chica sutilmente.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Doc se te ha adelantado con Victoria, Luz. –Dijo Perconte con mofa, a la vez que la chica notaba el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, fruto de a vergüenza que le provocaba aquello, tratando de esquivar con discreción la mirada de Eugene, quien hacía lo mismo mirando hacia el suelo y enrojeciendo levemente.

Pronto las risas pararon cuando el sonido estridente de una bomba envolvió el lugar, haciendo que todos los presentes se tirasen al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza. Al comprobar que nadie había resultado herido, corrieron cogiendo sus fusiles hacia sus trincheras.

-¡Vamos, ven conmigo! –Gritó Eugene agarrando a la chica de uno de los brazos, corriendo hacia atrás, alejándola de las bombas. Al estar en lugar seguro el moreno paró mirando a la chica de frente con rostro serio. –¡Traeremos a los heridos hasta aquí, no te muevas!

Acto seguido, el chico salió corriendo al escuchar el horrible grito de alguien pidiendo un médico, dejando a Victoria imponente ante la idea de tener que esperar allí, preocupada ante la posibilidad de que a Roe pudiera pasarle algo. Automáticamente después de pensar aquello expiró profundamente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor dentro de su pecho.

Tras unos horribles minutos escuchando en la lejanía el sonido de bombas, seguidos después por el ruido de los disparos, Victoria comenzó a vislumbrar a algunos hombres correr en su dirección surgidos de otro flanco, cuando uno de ellos fue derribado por un tiro que le dio de lleno en el hombro.

-¡Sanitario! –Gritó uno de sus compañeros arrodillándose junto a él, ayudándolo a levantarse cuando Vitoria apreció a su lado inspeccionando la herida, hablando a gritos para ser escuchada por encima de los tiro de los soldaos más cercanos, que eran atacados por otro frente.

-¡La bala está dentro, hay que llevarlo lejos del frente! –Dijo mirando a aquel hombre rubio y grande, que cogió al soldado comenzando a correr lejos junto con la doctora.

Unos metros más alejados, la chica sacó un inyectable de morfina que le suministró al herido.

-Sujételo...

-Llámeme Bull.

La mujer sonrió levemente para después sacar unas pinzas y comenzar a hurgar en la herida hasta extraer la bala. Sin perder tiempo echó sulfamida en la herida y comenzó a vendarla, cuando los disparos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

Bull se levantó raudo y salió corriendo a ayudar a sus compañeros tras gritarle a la mujer que se agachara, quien le hizo caso mientras ayudaba al hombre a imitarla.

-¡Vamos, señorita, hay que irse! –Le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y cogía en brazos a su compañero, corriendo junto con el resto de los hombres que le acompañaban. La mujer se quedó quieta intentando averiguar que pasaba, observando al frente.

-¡Vamos, Victoria! –Dijo Nixon mientras la agarraba haciéndola correr, hasta que pararon a unos metros y los alemanes abandonaron la persecución. -¡Martín, Martín! ¿Qué está pasando? –Gritó el moreno.

-A caído McGrath, señor. Hemos llegado hasta su línea.

-¡Hay que volver a por él, aún está vivo! –Añadió uno de los soldados

-No, replegaos. Hay que largarse de aquí, vamos. –Respondió Nixon a gritos mientras los soldados, acatando, comenzaban a movilizarse.

-¿Siguen bombardeando la posición del resto, señor? –Preguntó John Martín a su superior, ya que este había estado en la otra zona hasta su llegada.

-No, ya han parado. ¡Vamos para allá!

* * *

Victoria caminaba hacia otro soldado que requería de su atención tras acabar de atender al hombre herido de bala, cuando alguien se detuvo tras ella, hablando con duda en su voz.

-Perdone, Victoria –Dijo Lipton, haciendo que la chica se girara tras terminar de ajustar unas vendas al cuerpo de un herido, mirando al sargento. –El capitán Winters me ha dado esto para usted, no hemos podido conseguirlo más pequeño. –Añadió entregándole un uniforme militar, que esta cogió mientras daba las gracias con una leve sonrisa.

-Me las arreglaré, sargento. Gracias.

El hombre le devolvió el gesto para después dirigirse hacia el resto de soldados, mientras Victoria desaparecía para ponerse la nueva ropa encima de la suya propia, quitándose únicamente el abrigo negro y la falda larga blanca que llevaba.

Una vez vestida, se dirigió hacia la masa de soldados que, en circulo en su mayoría, descansaban comentando vagamente entre ellos, a la vez que unos guardando silencio, pensativos aún tras la muerte de uno de los suyos.

-Pareces un soldado y todo. –Dijo Guarnere burlándose al verla parada ante ellos con el uniforme que le quedaba grande.

-Sí, sólo le falta el fusil.

-¿El fusil? No querrás que la doctora se haga daño, ¿no? Perconte. –Añadió Luz haciendo que ante el comentario la chica arquease una ceja.

-Sí, no creo que muchas mujeres hayan tenido experiencias cercanas con las armas o el combate. –Le respondió otro soldado que Victoria no conocía, haciendo que ante el comentario, muchos hombres le diesen la razón. La morena se dio cuenta de que Winters le dirigió una mirada fugaz, como esperando a que reaccionara, con lo cual, la chica intervino.

-Estáis equivocados, chicos, y sobra decir que vuestra postura es más que machista, pero lo achacaré a vuestro desconocimiento sobre el tema. -Todos guardaron absoluto silencio, mirándola con extrañeza y sorpresa. -Desde la antigüedad en muchas culturas ha habido mujeres guerreras, tan mortíferas y preparadas como los hombres, incluso en ocasiones mejores que ellos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Guarnere con algo de sorna, rompiendo el silencio de sus compañeros que miraban a la chica con confusión y burla.

-Sí, y tan en serio. Ahí tienes a las amazonas, las vikingas, celtas... Incluso de las tribus britanas ¿No conoces a Buodica? Era la reina y principal guerrera de su tribu; Fue tan fiera y valiente que diezmó al ejercito romano de Nerón. Hoy en día muchos piensan que no estamos hechas para la guerra, pero creedme, he visto mujeres más peligrosas que muchos hombres en el campo de batalla. –Rememoró mientras los demás la miraban sin entender, sorprendidos totalmente. Ante la cara de confusión, la mujer soltó el bombazo informativo, dejándolos del todo aturdidos. –Yo fui por algo más de dos años miliciana en la guerra civil española.

-La madre que me parió. -Se escuchó susurrar mientras el silencio envolvió el lugar, y todos los ojos estaban puestos en la chica, quien bajó la mirada, observando como Perconte y George Luz se movían, haciéndola un sitio en el corro.

Victoria sonrió con nostalgia ocupando el lugar, conteplando los ojos de los presentes, deteniéndose en los de Eugene y Winters momentáneamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 7

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu historia? –Preguntó Bill seriamente, mirando a la chica, contemplando en sus ojos aquella tristeza que hasta entonces no había podido descifrar.

La morena suspiró profundamente mientras se deshacía el moño, que ya le molestaba, pues estaba prácticamente deshecho, dejando caer su largo pelo negro sobre su espalda y parte del rostro. Tras unos segundos, cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se lo retiró de la cara y miró hacia los chicos.

-Intentaron quitarnos lo que habíamos elegido democráticamente; Nuestro gobierno republicano, nuestras esperanzas de vivir en un mundo más igualitario y justo, nuestra propia gente... Ni siquiera venían de otros lugares, no... Eran españoles –habló con un ápice de enfado e impotencia–. En Julio del 36 estalló la guerra, primero los hombres marcharon al frente y nosotras empezamos a aprender medicina, sobre todo. Yo vivía en la capital, en Madrid, con mis padres y mi hermano Manuel. A mi padre lo mataron en el frente combatiendo, y mi hermano iba a marchar ese mismo año. Yo también quería alistarme, porque en mi bando a las mujeres nos enseñaban igual que a los hombres, ellos fueron los que nos enseñaron que éramos igual de válidas y podíamos hacer todos las mismas cosas, pero no podía dejar a mi madre sola después de todo aquello. Madrid era muy bombardeado y una de esas veces, ella estaba en el momento y sitio equivocado, y murió por un culpa de un obús.

-Joder. –Se escuchó susurrar a Bill en el sepulcral silencio del bosque, antes de dar una calada a su cigarro.

-Después de aquello ni siquiera mi hermano pudo detenerme, así que me uní a la milicia. Nos entrenaron en apenas unos meses y combatimos en la sierra de Madrid, defiendo la ciudad para que no entraran los fascistas, pero no hacían más que ganar terreno constantemente; Tenían más armas, más hombres...Al final Madrid terminó cayendo y tuvimos que huir a las montañas, allí intentamos planear boicots, crear guerrillas... Nunca nos rendimos, pero sabíamos cada día con más certeza que no teníamos nada que hacer. Habíamos perdido la guerra y muchos habían muerto, a otros los capturaban y torturaban para que hablasen y nos delatasen. No podíamos volver a casa porque muchos por miedo hablarían y vendrían a por nosotros para fusilarnos, así que esperamos. Un día uno de nuestros enlaces consiguió información sobre un barco que partiría de Oporto hacia América, y nos dijo que algunos podríamos salir de allí. Lo decidimos democráticamente y todos votaron para que me fuera, porque era de las más jóvenes, la que podría rehacer su vida lejos de aquella pesadilla, pero yo no me quería ir, y mi hermano me obligó. Él no entendía que a mí tampoco me quedaba nada más por lo que seguir, ni en América ni en China... Todos habían muerto; Amigos, vecinos, familia... –La mujer se detuvo antes de que su voz se quebrara, sorbiendo por la nariz tras un suspiro.

-Él quería que tú vivieras, quería darte una oportunidad. ¿Cuántos años tenías, 20, 21? –Añadió Liebgott.

-19, casi 20. Al final accedí porque él me dijo que vendría conmigo, pero nos tendieron una trampa. Se habían enterado y nos estaban esperando en una de las carreteras. Vi morir a mi hermano ese día fusilado. Él se sacrificó, hizo todo lo que pudo para que pudiésemos seguir el camino y llegar a ese puto barco. Sólo tenía 25 años. –Susurró mientras su voz se quebraba de forma visible, y Luz apoyaba una mano en su espalda. –6Después viví en Boston, y al saber que lío se había montado con Hitler acabé la formación médica más completa a la que pude acceder, y me vine esperando poder ayudar y olvidarme de mi drama, viviendo uno mayor a mi alrededor.

-Definitivamente nos habíamos equivocado contigo. Tienes unos huevos más grandes que los de todos nosotros. –Bromeó George mientras hacía que varios de ello sonrieran, incluida la chica.

-Bueno, descansad lo que podáis, muchachos –intervino Winters mientras se levantaba junto con Nixon dispuestos a marcharse, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse una última vez a sus hombres–. Y ya sabes, cuidado con lo que hacéis, o la doctora os pateara bien el culo.

Tas terminar la frase dirigió una leve sonrisa a la mujer, para después desaparecer del lugar junto con su amigo, entre las risas de los chicos.

-¿Piensas volver algún día a España? -Preguntó Heffron, haciendo que el resto guardara silencio, mirando a la morena.

-No. Hasta que ese dictador hijo de puta muera, mi país ha dejado de existir. Además, volver sólo haría que recordase más lo que pasó, que ya no tengo a nadie, y creo que no soy capaz de aguantarlo. –Respondió con resignación mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, poniendo gran empeño por reponerse.

-Eso ya no será así nunca; Ahora eres de la Easy, un hermano más –intervino Guarnere de forma solemne–. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Los soldados asintieron y respondieron al unísono mientras ella sólo pudo responder con un sincero _gracias,_ pensando que quizás con aquellos hombres podría a volver a sentir afecto, superando sus fantasmas pasados. Todos parecían grandes personas, unidas por un vinculo indestructible, algo que hacía que se sintiera bien.

* * *

La noche había llegado, y Eugene caminaba con desanimo y cansancio hasta un pozo libre de tirador después de aquel día horrible que habían vivido.

El hombre se quitó el casco al entrar en el hoyo, suspirando profundamente tratando de calmar su mente, pero el miedo y las escenas de muerte se repetían una y otra vez. Sentía que aquello le superaba y no tenía a quién recurrir para desahogar todos aquellos sentimientos que le paralizaban. Él debía ser el fuerte, el siempre entero. No podía venirse abajo, y aquella presión sólo hacía que los pasos hacia el abismo aumentaran.

Roe sacó de su bolsillo una larga tira de tela rígida que había pertenecido al pantalón de un soldado herido, y comenzó a enrollarla en una de sus manos a la altura de los dedos, empezando a murmurar una oración, sin darse cuenta de que Victoria se acercaba. Guardó silencio al escucharlo, esperando que acabara.

-Eugene... –Susurró con suavidad al verlo quedar en silencio, haciendo que rápidamente se girara. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y su ojos mostraban desesperación y frustración, que ella notó de forma clara -¿Puedo?–. Le preguntó haciendo que él asintiera, y la chica se metiera con suavidad a su lado en el hoyo, mirándole tras unos instantes. -¿Estás bien?

El moreno la devolvió la mirada muy serio, haciéndose de nuevo el silencio. En realidad sabía que Victoria conocía la respuesta, era más que evidente, había vislumbrado que la mujer le había observado después del ataque, y ella más que nadie era la que podía haber sacado todos aquellos sentimientos de su alma con tan solo mirarlo. Eugene bajó la vista hablando con un tono grave y oscuro.

-¿Cómo lo haces? No sentirte paralizada por todo esto. Cuando te das cuenta de lo que ocurre. –Intervino al comprobar que la chica esperaba algo más. Ella se tomó unos segundos para contestar, teniendo cuidado al escoger sus palabras.

-Supongo que no lo pienso. Claro que también no tengo lazos con ninguno de los hombres a los que veo morir y sangrar. Tú tienes mucho más mérito, Eugene. Es normal que te encuentres así.

-Pero no puedo fallar y siento que esto me supera. He perdido a varios hombres y... –El médico calló, no pudiendo concluir aquella frase, pues sentía que a veces por sentirse desbordado ante la situación había hecho morir a compañeros, por no actuar con decisión y velocidad. Victoria, quien sabía lo que quería decir, intervino de inmediato.

-Eugene, eres un buen médico. Has hecho lo que has podido, y desde luego no ha sido culpa tuya nada de lo que piensas. Eugene. –Repitió al ver como el chico miraba hacia otro lado, agarrándole del mentón para que la observara. -No tienes la culpa, al contrario, muchos de ellos viven gracias a ti. Debes sentirte orgulloso de ello, otros en tu lugar sí que no hubieran aguantado.

-Intento aislarme, no confraternizar con el resto como hacen entre ellos.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta ¿Es por eso que no los llamas nunca por el mote, ni el nombre? –añadió la chica sonriendo levemente, mientras el médico asentía–. Es normal que intentes protegerte, pero eso no te ayudará. Sin embargo, relaciónarte y compartir ese cariño sí, Eugene. Lo que no puedes pretender es soportar solo tu angustia, no apoyarte en nadie y ser un alma solitaria. Te volverás loco.

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. –Se sinceró fijando sus ojos en los de ella, quien sin dejar de mirarlo, posó una de sus manos sobre la de él, apretándola.

-Yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado, para sacarte de ese agujero. No tienes por qué estar solo si no quieres. Y aunque quieras debes saber que no dejaré que ocurra. –Añadió sonriendo, contagiando al moreno, quien murmuró un gracias.

-Creo que debería ser yo el que tendría que consolarte, y no al revés.

-Ya lo has hecho, Eugene. Lo haces constantemente recordándome que hay esperanza. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El médico asintió con una grata sonrisa, mientras ella murmuraba un _bien_ retirando después de una manera lenta pero firme su mano de la de él, comprobando que seguían unidas.

-Bueno, creo que debería volver a mi sitio. –Susurró con algo de vergüenza, intentando incorporarse cuando la voz de Roe la detuvo.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. –El murmullo hizo que la chica se sorprendiera, quedándose anclada en el sitio, mirándolo, reaccionando después de unos segundos.

-Claro. –Respondió sentándose junto a él tras regalarle una dulce sonrisa, compartiendo la manta del sanitario y tratando de dormir a su lado mientras notaba como su corazón latía aceleradamente.

 **¡Gracias a todo aquel que esté leyendo! y especialmente a Tzitziki Janik por animarse a comentar ¡Muchas gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 8

Eugene despertó abruptamente, abriendo los ojos al escuchar a lo lejos el estallido de una bomba. Segundos después al tranquilizarse miró hacia su lado, dándose cuenta de que Victoria lo abrazaba aún dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura.

Roe frunció el ceño no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. No quería despertarla, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí. No hizo falta que hiciera nada cuando la chica despertó sola, incorporándose con velocidad a la par que se sonrojaba al instante.

-Lo siento mucho, Eugene. Es algo que hago siempre inconscientemente.

-Tranquila, no tiene importancia. –Respondió tratando de sonar relajado, incorporándose mientras quitaba la lona que los cubría, saliendo del hoyo.

Una vez hubo salido, tendió la mano a la chica, quien la agarró devolviéndole la sonrisa, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Voy a ver a los heridos yo –dijo Victoria–. ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Volvió a hablar recordando la escena de la noche pasada, mirando al chico a los ojos con dulzura.

-Sí, Gracias. –Contestó sonriendo levemente, cuando escuchó a unos pasos a uno de los soldados llamarle.

Ambos se contemplaron unos breves segundos, no sabiendo si debían despedirse o decir algo, sintiéndose visiblemente incómodos, cuando finalmente la chica bajó la vista susurrándole que lo vería más tarde, y ambos comenzaron alejarse en sentidos opuestos mientras sentían a la par el mismo tipo de incomodidad en sus interiores.

* * *

Había llegado el crepúsculo hacía rato, dando lugar a aquella noche del 24 de diciembre, volviendo a sumergir en el frió absoluto a los miembros de la Easy, que aquel día habían gozado de prácticamente paz.

Bill Guarnere caminaba con velocidad para entra en calor, vislumbrando a unos poco metros a Victoria, quien de rodillas en el suelo parecía limpiar su poco instrumental médico.

-Eh, Victoria qué haces aquí... –El chico guardó silencio de repente, desdibujando su pequeña sonrisa al observar a la chica, quien girándose asustada lo contempló con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. -¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras la morena volvía a su trabajo, llorando de forma silenciosa, hasta que respondió en un susurro.

-Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Victoria no pudo reprimir su llanto, sollozando mientras dejaba caer con algo enfado el objeto que sostenía, y el hombre guardaba silencio, no sabiendo cómo consolarla.

-¿Sabes? Yo perdí a mi hermano también. Cayó en Montecasino hace unos meses. –Habló mirándola cuando esta giró el rostro hacia él.

-Lo siento mucho, Bill.

-Ya, yo también. Pero tenemos que seguir, no hay otra.

Después del murmullo triste de Guarnere, la chica se limpió la cara rápidamente tratando de recomponerse por completo, guardando sus objetos médicos mientras volvía a hablar tras haber recuperado la voz y la calma.

-Bueno, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Querías verme por algo? –Matizó al observar la duda en el rostro del moreno, quien sonrió ante la aclaración.

-Ah, no; Sólo venía a inventarme algo para tener una excusa para hablar y eso. Ya que no puedo invitarte a una copa o a cenar...

-No pierde el tiempo, sargento Guarnere. Pero debería recordar que su altos mandos podrían castigarle severamente si se distrae conmigo. –Dijo la chica con burla mientras le sonreía, siendo correspondida de igual modo.

-Bueno, quizás valga la pena –respondió mirándola a los ojos, coqueteando claramente-. Sólo me bastaría saber que tengo una mínima oportunidad, y créeme que sería capaz de afeitarle el bigote al mismísimo coronel mientras duerme.

La chica rió ante el comentario, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo darle de momento, sargento. Y por supuesto las gracias por los ánimos. –Agregó sonriendo con cariño, haciendo que este asintiera.

-Ahora eres de los nuestros. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que saldrás adelante; Eres una guerrera, ¡qué coño! estaré ahí para cuando necesites un hombro sobre el que llorar.

-Muchas gracias, lo mismo digo, Bill.

En ese momento, Eugene apareció llamando a la mujer con urgencia pidiéndole vendas, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando vislumbró que estaba a solas con el sargento. Victoria se levantó del suelo con velocidad, sintiéndose estúpidamente incómoda.

-Claro, un momento. –Dijo mientras las buscaba en su bandolera, poniéndose en pie, avanzado hacia el médico cuando las encontró.

-Por cierto, el capitán te está buscando.

La chica asintió agradeciéndole el aviso, para después encaminarse junto a él mirando a Bill para despedirse, pero esté habló haciendo que ella se detuviera.

-¿Cómo debo de tomarme ese beso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que la española enrojeciera totalmente al estar en presencia de Eugene.

-Supongo que lo descubriremos. –Añadió siguiéndole la broma, aunque sabía que Guarnere hablaba en serio, comenzando después a andar junto con el médico que esperaba unos pasos adelantado, intentando deshacerse de su vergüenza.

Anduvieron unos metros en silencio hasta que Roe no pudo contener más su intriga, pues aunque no lo supiera ella, había visto la escena.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante. –Murmuró vacilante sin mirar a Victoria, quien se apresuró en responder, ruborizada.

-No, no. Sólo estamos bromeando. ¿Nos escuchaste? –Preguntó después, sorprendida e intrigada.

-No, sólo vi el beso. Pero por el comentario supongo que está flirteando contigo. Guarnere es un buen hombre. –Añadió después, haciendo entender a la morena que si estuviese con él, no elegiría mal.

-Todos aquí parecéis serlo. Pero no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora. Además, tampoco quiero meter a nadie en un lío.

-Conociéndolos, seguro que más de uno lo acabará haciendo solo.

-Y recibirá de regalo de navidad la expulsión del cuerpo militar estadounidense.

El joven sonrió ante el comentario, guardando silencio mientras una duda asaltaba su mente, a cuento de la escena con Guarnere.

-¿No tenías novio en España? –Acto seguido, el soldado se sintió avergonzado por la indiscreción, pensando automáticamente en rectificar, cuando la morena habló sin importancia.

-No. Antes de la guerra estuve tonteando con un vecino mío, pero no resultó. Después no tenía ganas ni tiempo para el amor. ¿Y tú? ¿tienes a alguien esperándote, Eugene?

-No. –Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. –Tuve una novia hace unos años pero al final no pudo ser.

-Lo siento. Supongo que sería muy guapa. –Añadió la chica con sinceridad, dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, y el joven extrañado la miraba.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tú eres guapo, no espero menos. ¡Capitán Winters! -Dijo la chica cambiando de tema al observar al hombre de pie hablar con Nixon, dejando a Eugene allí parado, meditando aquellas palabras. Victoria no pudo evitar sentir alivio al ser salvada por la campana, a pesar de que había fingido con maestría y calma.

Roe, tras asimilar el comentario bajó la mirada dibujando una tímida sonrisa, dejándose llevar por un momento por sus pensamientos. Pronto imaginó que algún día él podría estar con ella, quizás en algún lugar tranquilo y alejado del mundo mientras conversaban sobre trivialidades.

-¡Eh, Doc! –Lo llamó Liebgott acercándose a él al ver que estaba ausente, mirando a Winters y Victoria. –Joder ¿es qué no me oías?

-Lo siento, Liebgott. –Se disculpó algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué, admirabas el paisaje? -Se burló el moreno sonriendo con picardía mientras se fijaba en la chica, que estaba observando la herida del capitán. Antes de que Roe pudiera decir nada, George Luz apreció por detrás.

-Vamos, Joe, ¿Lo culpas? Tú haces lo mismo.

-Sí, pero yo no soy el médico. Tengo un dolor horrible en el hombro. –Comentó mientras andaba tras Luz, junto con Roe, quien sacó un cigarro comenzando a fumar tras volver a pedirle perdón.

-A ver, déjame verlo. –Dijo mientras el chico obedecía sentándose junto con Luz.

-El puto Guarnere está sacando ventaja. –Comentó mientras veía al chico acercarse para beber del café de George.

-¿En qué? Qué pasa?

-Con Victoria, capullo. Pero que sepas que tendrás competencia. Va estar reñida la competición.

Roe, que en ese momento acababa de encajar el hombro de Liebgott, miró al chico con seriedad y algo de enfado, hablando.

-No es ningún trofeo, por Dios. Es vuestra compañera; Deberíais dejaros de competiciones y tonterías, y dejarla en paz.

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio contemplando atónitos al médico, quien sin decir nada más se marchó, no entendiendo muy bien aquella furia repentina. No podía confundir sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha. No en aquellas circunstancias.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**

 **Tzitziki Janik: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando! Qué bien que te gustó la historia que hay detrás de Victoria. Por desgracia cosas tan horribles como las que contó sucedieron en realidad.**  
 **Ya te aseguro que la historia entre Gene y ella será lenta, pero eso lo convertirá en algo especial, como no, rodeado de humor gracias a los chicos de la Easy!**  
 **Muchas gracias por todo, y espero seguir leyéndote para conocer tu opinión!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 9

Los días pasaban lentos para la compañía Easy, aún retenida en Bastogne. Lo que eran días, un par de semanas, parecían ser años largos y tortuosos en los que el miedo era la más leal compañía, y el ver un nuevo amanecer, la mejor recompensa.

Aquel día era el último del año, pero sin duda pasaría desapercibido para los hombres, quienes sólo rogaba a Dios por que los alemanes les dieran un respiro, parando con el bombardeo de su poderosa artillería.

Hasta el momento parecía que sus ruegos habían sido escuchado y disfrutaban de su comida esparcidos por la zona, sentados en círculos mientras comían y bromeaba.

-Eh, mirad. –Dijo Perconte a los que le acompañaban; Guarnere, Bull, Compton, Luz, Heffron, Malarkey y Lipton, señalando con la vista hacia un punto apartado, en el que estaban Eugene y Victoria hablando animadamente. –Os digo que hay algo más, está clarísimo que a Doc le gusta.

-¿Por qué es con quién más habla? Son los dos sanitarios, Frank. –Contestó Bull sin importancia, no creyendo que fuera algo tan exagerado como decía el moreno, quién volvió a tomar la palabra, mirando de nuevo.

-¿Es qué no ves cómo la mira? Y la sonrisa, otro detalle ¿cuántas veces en este tiempo has visto a Roe sonreír, eh? Pero desde que ella llegó ya he perdido la cuenta.

El grupo guardó silencio meditando aquello que se venía comentando entre aquel círculo, observando con atención a la pareja que sonreía bastante y mantenía una relación cada vez más estrecha desde que se habían conocido.

-Sí, yo creo que Perconte tiene razón por una vez ¿No os acordáis de cómo se puso cuando bromeábamos sobre lo de conquistarla?

-Yo no bromeaba. –Intervino Bill al comentario de Luz, alzando la vista hacia él, quien rió.

-Vas a meterte en un lío, Bill. –Dijo Lipton.

-Sólo si no me guarda el secreto, sargento. –Se burló sonriendo al hombre, quien rió levemente.

-Tranquilo, que si no se entera el capitán de esto, la propia Victoria puede que le de una paliza. –Dijo Malarkey haciendo que el grupo riera.

-O Roe. –Añadió Perconte entre sonrisas.

Mientras el grupo de soldados reía, Roe y Victoria se giraron para observarlos, ya que estaban escuchando sus risas, e instintivamente les atendieron durante unos segundos para después callar perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, sintiéndose algo incómodos.

-¿Crees que hoy nos darán un respiro, o entraremos en el año nuevo con las manos llenas de sangre? –Preguntó con tristeza el chico rompiendo el silencio mientras veía a sus compañeros tranquilos y felices, pensando en cuánto se lo merecían.

-Me gustaría pensar que preferirán vivir un día más y divertirse. Todos estamos hartos de guerra.

-¿Piensas en qué harás cuando esto acabe? –Se atrevió a preguntar haciendo que la chica lo mirara después de unos segundos de reflexión. Parecía tener serias dudas y miedo al respecto.

-Desde que llegué con vosotros, constantemente eso me aterra.

-¿Por qué? Eso quiere decir que albergas esperanza y has encontrado algo por lo que seguir.

-Precisamente por eso, Eugene. Si logro salir de esto con vida no sé que voy a hacer ni a dónde iré, pero sé que quiero estar cerca de vosotros. Sois lo único parecido a una familia que tengo, y sé que vosotros tenéis unas vidas a parte. Puedo soportar estar aquí y todo lo que conlleva, pero no una vida en soledad y recuerdos cuando la paz vuelva, no puedo. –Confesó la mujer, haciendo que Roe mantuviera el rostro serio, mirándola fijamente.

-Nunca más estarás sola, estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, si quieres. Aunque la guerra acabe.

La morena sonrió mientras continuaba sosteniendo su mirada, sintiendo su corazón golpear en el pecho con fuerza. Aquel hombre era un ángel; Su ángel, siempre pendiente y atento, con palabras de esperanza y ternura que lograban consolarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Si algo rogaba al cielo cada día, era que aquel hombre sobreviviera y no le ocurriera nada malo.

Victoria, después de unos segundos alargó su brazo ofreciéndole su mano a Eugene, quien la tomó con una leve sonrisa que ella le respondió junto con un _gracias_ sincero.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, el sonido incesante de la artillería alemana comenzó invadirlo todo, mientras los obuses creaban grandes agujeros donde caían.

Roe se levantó de encima de la chica, dejando de cubrir con su cuerpo a Victoria, ayudando a que se levantara rápidamente para correr hacia una de las fosas, cuando el silencio lo invadió todo de nuevo.

-¡Ocupad vuestras posiciones, vamos a atacar, se están acercando! –Se escuchó decir a Lipton mientras corría hacia el frente, y los chicos se preparaban para disparar.

Minutos después, tanques y alemanes surgieron de la niebla comenzando a disparar, haciendo que los chicos de la Easy devolvieran el fuego con la misma bravura.

Pronto el lugar fue envuelto por el sonido estridente de los disparos.

-¡Vamos, tienes que alejarte! –Gritó Eugene por encima del ruido a la chica, quien salió del agujero empujada por el médico, pero ambos se giraron cuando escucharon como alcanzaban a alguien.

-Bill –Susurró Victoria observando como el soldado caía al suelo-. ¡Bill! -Gritó tras unos segundos al reaccionar, corriendo hacia el hombre, ignorando los gritos de Eugene, quien salió tras ella.

-¡Médico! –Gritó Compton taponando la herida de su amigo, cuando Victoria se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, interviniendo de inmediato.

-Vas a meterte en un lío por esto. –Le dijo el rubio, mientras ambos escucharon los gritos de Winters de lejos, que le decía a Eugene que la sacara de allí.

-No me importa –dijo rápidamente-. ¡Estoy aquí, Bill, tranquilo! te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo. –Añadió con dificultad por el miedo y la sorpresa, mientras taponaba la herida fuertemente.

-No lo dudo, pero si no salgo de esta espero que te pongan a matar boches en mi memoria, nada me gustaría más.

La chica sonrió manteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, para después mirar al sanitario.

-¡Hay que operarlo, saquémoslo de aquí!

Eugene asintió y lo agarró junto con Compton, arrastrándolo lejos del frente con Victoria siguiéndolos mientras rebuscaba en su mochila, pero el grupo cayó al suelo fruto de la onda expansiva de una nueva carga que explotó cerca de ellos, haciendo que trozos de metralla y árboles llegaran a alcanzar su posición.

-¡¿Estáis bien?! –Alzó la voz Victoria levantándose rápidamente, aproximándose hacia los hombres que respondieron lacónicamente, emprendiendo todos el camino de nuevo hasta alejarse lo suficiente y parar cerca del puesto de mando.

-¿Podréis apañaros? tengo que volver al frente. –Dijo el rubio con pesar por tener que dejar a su amigo.

-Vaya, se va a poner bien, Teniente. –Dijo la chica alzándola vista mientras Eugene aplicaba sulfamida en la herida de Bill.

El rubio asintió mientras se mordía levemente el labio y salía corriendo. La morena sacó los pocos utensilios que tenía y le servían en la tarea, ocupando el lugar de Roe, quien presionaba la herida mientras ella se preparaba.

-Tiene orificio de salida, lo ha atravesado. Seguramente habrá tocado alguna costilla. –Comentó el doctor.

-Aquí no vamos a poder averiguarlo. Joder hay que sacarlo de aquí. Busca a George Luz y dile que pida un Jeep. Voy a intentar detener la hemorragia y ver que puedo descubrir. Ten cuidado. –Añadió en un susurro mirando a Eugene, quien después de asentir con las facciones rígidas, salió corriendo.

-Bill ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la chica mientras examinaba la trayectoria de la bala.

-Estoy bien, duele a rabiar, pero aguantaré.

-No te duermas, es importante. Hay al menos una costilla dañada, pierdes mucha sangre y no tenemos plasma, Bill.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que aquí no puedo ayudarte, vamos a sacarte aquí.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –Preguntó entre quejidos.

-Claro, puede que después de esto podamos tener esa cita, creo que te lo has ganado. –Le dijo sonriendo, terminando de taponar la herida del chico, haciendo que dejara de mamar sangre.

-Que sepas que pienso tomarte la palabra. –Añadió con dificultad, sonriendo levemente cuando Roe Volvió.

-Viene uno para acá, llevémoslo hacia el cruce. –Dijo agarrando a Guarnere, siendo ayudado por Victoria que musitó un _bien._

Tras unos minutos caminando lejos de las entrañas del bosque, el sonido del jeep cada vez era más cercano, hasta que lo divisaron acercarse hasta ellos, parando en seco.

-¿Hay algún puesto de socorro? –Preguntó la mujer mientras colocaban a Bill en el vehículo.

-Han montado una pequeña enfermería en un pueblo cercano.

-Gracias a Dios... Eugene, iré con él. Volveré cuando lo operen. ¿Qué necesitamos?

-Vendas, morfina y plasma. –Murmuró mientras ella se montaba en el coche asintiendo, y el conductor empezaba a mover el vehículo.

-¡Ten cuidado, Eugene! –Alzó la voz mirándole mientras se alejaban rápidamente, y el moreno sentía su corazón encogerse, no sabiendo muy bien si era porque ella se alejara de su lado o porque lo hiciera yéndose junto con Bill Guarnere. Fuera cual fuese la causa, aquel sentimiento hizo sentir al soldado muy extraño y confuso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 10

Victoria bajó del Jeep dándole las gracias al conductor mientras cogía la pequeña caja con material médico que le habían dado, viendo un instante después el vehículo alejarse tras dar una leve inclinación de cabeza a aquel hombre, dejándola sola en medio del bosque.

La chica suspiró mientras pensaba en la bronca que iba a caerle al llegar con los chicos por desobedecer órdenes, mientras andaba sin mucha gana, escuchando el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies.

Poco a poco visualizó al primer grupo de personas sentadas con sus tazas en las manos, guardando silencio algo alicaídos. La morena distinguió pronto a Toye, Malarkey, Liebgott, Martín y Lipton.

-Hola chicos ¿Ha habido algún herido más? –Preguntó parándose junto a ellos un momento, mientras los muchachos negaban con la cabeza.

-El capitán Winters quiere hablar con usted. –Añadió Lipton mirando a la chica con algo de pena, mientras esta suspiraba levemente.

-Ya imaginaba. Iba hacia el puesto de mando a hacer frente a las consecuencias. Gracias, Sargento.

-Eh, Victoria. Pase lo que pase tienes nuestro apoyo; Has hecho algo muy valiente que ha salvado la vida de Bill. –Dijo Donald haciendo sonreír a la chica, quien se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, continuando su camino.

La morena llegó hasta el pequeño fuerte de los capitanes, encontrando a Roe examinando la herida de Winters, quien alzó la vista encontrando a la chica parada de pie sin entrar en el lugar. Nixon calló al ver que su amigo dejó de atenderlo, y se percató de la presencia de la morena.

-Pase, Victoria –dijo el pelirrojo tras un suspiro, conteniendo un quejido de dolor debido al trabajo de Eugene–. Supongo que ya sabe por qué la he hecho llamar. –Tras observar que ella asintió seriamente, continuó. –No puede desobedecer órdenes. Mientras esté aquí, en la compañía, es una más y está bajo mi mando y supervisión, no puedo tolerar este comportamiento, y más teniendo en cuenta que el coronel no quiere que más de la cuenta sepan que está aquí. Podrían mandarla a casa si se entera de que se lanza como una kamikaze a rescatar heridos en primera línea de fuego entre las bombas. ¿Cómo está Guarnere? –Añadió relajando el rostro levemente.

-Bien. La operación ha sido un éxito. Tiene una costilla fracturada, pero podrá volver pronto.

Eugene se levantó en ese momento murmurando que ya había acabado y todo iba bien, marchándose después de un gracias por parte del capitán, a pesar de que no quería irse por sabe qué iba a pasar con la chica.

-No puede exponerse, Victoria. Es la única condición que tiene.

-No podía quedarme allí mirando. Volvería a hacerlo si pudiera, señor Winters. Entiendo que después de esto tenga que tomar medidas drásticas. -Confesó tras una profunda inspiración que trató de disimular.

-No se irá, Victoria. No voy a dejar que la echen de la Easy. Es usted una mujer admirable y valiente, me alegra que esté con nosotros y que tenga ese espíritu. Los chicos la aprecian mucho.

-Y yo a ellos, capitán. –Dijo aliviada, sonriendo levemente.

-Pero por favor, extreme las precauciones. Piense que es usted la que tiene que salvarnos.

-Sí capitán, siempre voy con mucho cuidado. Soy consciente del peligro.

-No dudo de usted, y menos tras conocer su historia.

-El capitán Winters es un acérrimo admirador suyo. –Se burló Nixon sonriendo, haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tenga cuidado y no repita de nuevo la hazaña, ¿eh?

-Lo intentaré, capitán.

Winters le devolvió la sonrisa levemente ante la contestación, pensando mientras la veía marchar, que aquella mujer tenia el espíritu de los hombres de la compañía Easy. Era igual de entregada a la causa, y anteponía la vida de su compañeros por la suya sin pensarlo.

Victoria llegó rápidamente de vuelta con sus compañeros, quienes se levantaron cuando la vieron avanzar hacia ellos, nerviosos por conocer su destino.

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué te ha dicho Winters? -Preguntó Perconte con el rostro tenso junto a George Luz y Malarkey al lado, estando a unos pasos Eugene y Liebgott, escuchando atentamente.

-No me van a echar. Es más, prácticamente me ha felicitado después de decirme que no sea una puta kamikaze, pero lo ha hecho.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Malarkey y Perconte la abrazaron con camaradería, riendo y bromeando sobre la heroicidad de la chica.

-¡Claro que sí, cómo cojones iban a echarte! –dijo Luz mientras sostenía en la boca su cigarrillo abrazando a la chica-. ¿Quién iba a tener los huevos de meterse entre el fuego cruzando para salvar al puto gonorrea?

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal va?

-Volverá pronto, ha tenido suerte. –Comento mientras Liebgott le daba la mano a con una sonrisa, para después darle un breve abrazo y volver con sus compañeros, continuando la conversación sobre Bill y lo que ocurrió.

Eugene fue el siguiente en acercarse a la mujer, quien se puso algo nerviosa, aunque comprobó que algo parecido le ocurría a él mientras tomaba la palabra.

-Me alegro de que vayas a quedarte.

-Gracias, yo también. -Añadió devolviéndole la tímida sonrisa, mientras los soldados miraban de reojo, con discreción.

Tras unos segundos Victoria se vio obligada por sus emociones desbordadas a ser más emotiva, como había ocurrido con los demás, y se abrazó a Eugene. Al chico aquello le pilló desprevenido, pero poco tiempo después reaccionó devolviéndole el abrazo de una forma cariñosa.

-Te lo digo, algo más hay ahí. Ya me lo dirás dentro de poco. –Susurró Perconte mientras daba un codazo a Malarkey, y observaban la escena mientras los chicos se separaban algo avergonzados, notándose en el rubor se sus mejillas y en sus tímidas sonrisas.

Malarkey sonrió mientras su compañero se alejaba, y él le imitaba dejando de contemplar a la pareja, que también a los segundos y tras una estúpida y abrumadora despedida innecesaria, comenzó a caminar cada uno hacia un lado a la par que trataban de controlar su nerviosismo interior.

* * *

Amaneció otra nueva mañana en el frió bosque de Bastogne, está vez ya entrado el nuevo año, siendo el dos de enero.

Habían pasado unos días tras el ataque que había mandando a Guarnere al hospital, y su ausencia era muy destacada, pero la guerra continuaba y nadie podía venirse abajo ni parar, pues los alemanes avanzaban y como no la compañía Easy tenía que hacerlos retroceder aún en el horrible bosque de las Ardenas.

Victoria caminaba desde la profundidad del bosque tras haberse aseado todo lo que podía en aquellas circunstancias, vislumbrando a lo lejos a un grupo de soldados observar un mapa que Lipton apoyaba en la espalda de Malarkey. Al acercarse lo suficiente comenzó a escuchar el nuevo objetivo de la compañía.

-Tenemos que movernos por aquí, hacia el camino de los leñadores. Nuestra misión es despejar el bosque de la ciudad de Foy, y hay que impedir que los alemanes tomen la ciudad. -Decía Lipton mientras el resto del grupo miraba el mapa, para después comenzar a recogerlo, empezando a ponerse en pie.

-Vamos, que nos va a tocar entrar en la puta Foy. –Se escuchó a George de fondo mientras se encendía un cigarro, escuchando como Lipton mandaba avanzar al pelotón, y todos comenzaban a andar tras coger sus mochilas y fusiles entre murmullos jocosos y resignados.

* * *

El camino sobre la densa nieve había ralentizado a los muchachos de la Easy, pero a pesar de las dificultades estaban a punto de llegar hasta su nueva posición, dando gracias porque aún no hubieran encontrado enemigos, pero tras más media hora andando, el grupo se detuvo al encontrar resistencia que les atacaba con fuego de artillería. Rápidamente el grupo se replegó, pero aun así, dos soldados fueron heridos por la metralla, en una nueva vorágine de metralla.

Eugene y Victoria se separaron, yendo cada uno a atender a un soldado diferente, pero cuando Victoria trataba de salvar la vida a su herido, un nuevo proyectil impactó en la tierra haciendo que esquirlas de metralla saltaran por los aires cerca de la mujer, quien se agachó encima del soldado para cubrirlo mientras sentía su corazón latir desbocado por el miedo.

La morena reprimió un grito de dolor cuando sintió algo clavarse en la parte alta su omóplato, pero no obstante, mantuvo su posición mientras escuchaba a alguno de sus compañeros llamarla a gritos con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, Smug. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, aguanta. -Dijo entre quejidos tratando de moverse rápidamente taponando la herida del soldado, cuando notó que alguien llegaba a su lado.

-¡Vamos, tenemos qué movernos! –Gritó sobre el sonido de las bombas Eugene, ayudando a la joven a arrastrar al soldado herido hacia retaguardia.

 **Gracias todo el que lo lea!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 11

Por fin la Easy consiguió llegar hasta su nueva posición en el bosque para acercarse a su nuevo objetivo; Foy.

Pocos metros separaban al batallón de la línea enemiga, tanto era así, que podían distinguir movimiento de soldados alemanes en el pequeño pueblo visible desde la loma donde se encontraba la nueva situación del equipo.

Los soldados cavaban sus pozos de tirador entre charlas sobre el teniente Dike y su nula participación como superior de la compañía. Llevaba poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para demostrar que era un líder nefasto que no tomaba decisiones.

-En serio, yo me alegro cuando dice que se va, así por lo menos sé que alguien con dos dedos de frente tomará el mando y hará que tengamos opciones de sobrevivir –Comentó Heffron mientras clavaba la pala en la tierra con esfuerzo, acompañado de Donald, Liebgott y Roe, quienes ayudaban a abrir fosas cercanas al hombre.

-Sí, menudo imbécil ¿Qué cojones tiene qué pasar para que lo reemplacen? –Respondió Malarkey, alzando la vista para observar al resto de compañeros, dándose cuenta de que no encontraba a Victoria. -¿Habéis visto a Victoria? Desde que salimos del último ataque no la he vuelto a ver.

-Creo que está en retaguardia, la vi hace como media hora. Creo que la ocurre algo, estaba demasiado seria.

A la respuesta de Joseph, el grupo guardó silencio pensando en ello, dándose cuenta de que era extraño que no hubiera aparecido desde hacía tanto tiempo. Tras unos segundos, Roe salió de su fosa, dejando la pala caer al suelo.

-Voy a ver si necesita ayuda. –Susurró encaminándose mientras el grupo continuaba la tarea, tras mirarse con una sonrisa.

El moreno avanzó hasta vislumbrar a la mujer en la lejanía, pero frunció el ceño al observar como esta trataba de hacer algo en la parte alta de su espalda con muecas de dolor, sacando después unas gasas ensangrentadas que depositó con desgana sobre la nieve.

La chica, quien no se percató de la presencia de Roe, se sobresaltó al encontrarlo cerca, tratando acto seguido de ocultar su herida y gasas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado, de qué es esa sangre? –Preguntó Eugene mirándola fijamente, mientras ella suspiraba resignada y tiraba con algo de enfado las gasas al suelo.

-Me hirieron con la metralla de la artillería. Creo que aún lo tengo dentro.

-Por Dios ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? –habló sorprendido Eugene mientras bajaba junto a ella, colocándose detrás–. Déjame ver. Sí, asoma, así que no tardaré nada en quitártelo. Te pondré morfina. –Añadió buscando sus pinzas en la bolsa, deteniéndose al escuchar a la chica.

-No, reserva la morfina. Aguantaré, puedo hacerlo.

-Como quieras ¿Por qué te has callado? –Volvió al tema que le interesaba, comenzando a hurgar con delicadeza en la herida de Victoria, quien emitió un quejido apretando los dientes.

-Creí que podría hacerlo sola, no es grave. Además, hemos estado marchando todo el día, y hay mucho que hacer antes de que oscurezca del todo. Quiero molestar lo menos posible para evitar dar pie a que me larguen de aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Las cosas van bien en ese sentido. –Comentó Eugene mientras dejaba las pinzas y el trozo de metal, pasando a tomar un sobre de sulfamida de una de sus bolsas.

-No hace falta que haga nada para que quieran echarme. Soy una mujer, eso es razón suficiente para que muchos no quieran tenerme aquí. ¿Por qué crees que tratan de ocultar al resto que estoy aquí? ¿Por qué crees que no dejan entrar a las mujeres al ejercito? Nos consideran un estorbo, inútiles y débiles. Para muchos no seré la excepción.

-Has demostrado que no es así. Winters lo sabe y no dejará que te echen. Te necesitamos. Las cosas van a ponerse más feas que antes, y eso ya es decir.

Victoria notó de nuevo aquel tono lúgubre en la voz de Eugene, quien sacó el esparadrapo y unas vendas para cubrir la herida de la joven, abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos agónicos. Sabía que el chico tenía razón y aquella nueva posición en el bosque era más peligrosa, pero no podían pensar en ello, o el miedo los paralizarían.

-Si hay suerte y tomáis Foy, seguro que os sacarán al fin de este maldito bosque. Los alemanes no pueden estar mucho mejor que vosotros, al final se retirarán. –Agregó con esperanza para animar al doctor, quien dejó de tocar la piel de la joven al terminar. Victoria se giró para mirarlo mientras respondía.

-Pero antes de que lo hagan esto se convertirá en una carnicería. Vemos su línea, y ellos la nuestra. Apenas nos separarán un par de kilómetros. Y cuando entremos en el pueblo estarán esperándonos con más artillería, y los chicos a cargo de ese hombre.

-¿El teniente Dike? ¿Es tan inútil como dicen los chicos?

-Nunca está, no los gobierna. ¿Cómo va a dirigirlos en la batalla cuando llegue el momento? Con suerte los ánimos aún están altos gracias al sargento Lipton –Roe suspiró con resignación apartando la vista de victoria, levantándose del suelo. -En fin, que Dios nos asista. Voy a ir a ver como están los chicos.

-Gracias, Eugene –agregó la morena antes de que comenzara a alejarse, volviendo a hablar cuando el hombre hubo iniciado la marcha–. Eres un gran médico, podrás con esto, ya lo verás.

Roe sonrió levemente, no muy convencido de sus palabras, y tras asentir comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada atenta de la joven.

Victoria continuaba viéndolo atropellado por las circunstancias, y aunque a veces parecía haberse recuperado de su crisis emocional de días atrás, aún lo hallaba alejado de sus compañeros, enfrascado en su soledad en demasiadas ocasiones, con la mirada perdida mientras su mente suplicaba ayuda.

La morena suspiró sintiendo que debía cambiar eso, deseando ayudarle a aliviar su dolor, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer ni decir, y cada día era una tortura aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo para hacerle sentir vivo y arropado. Roe era un hombre fuerte, pero acabaría por quebrarse si aquello no se solucionaba.

Victoria tragó saliva y se puso en pie mientras aquello rondaba su mente. No dejaría que eso ocurriera, aquel hombre se merecía la paz que tanto deseaba, y si ella podía ayudarlo aunque fuera a no dejarle pensar en ello, así lo haría con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía un gran aprecio por Eugene, y a veces notaba que sus emociones cruzaban la línea de la amistad. Aquello sí que le daba miedo.

Para alejar tan complejo y temido tema de su mente, la mujer se levantó deprisa agitando levemente la cabeza junto con una regañina interna, para después buscar a quien poder ayudar mientras la paz durase.

* * *

La luz de pronto lo inundó todo mientras las llamas engullían los pedazos de varios árboles que habían saltado por los aires. La noche dejó de ser silenciosa para que el estruendo de los obuses alemanes se hicieran protagonistas. El horror volvía a visitar a la compañía Easy.

-¡A cubierto, no salgáis de los pozos! –Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Lipton mientras todos los que estaban a descubierto se ponían en movimiento para cubrirse.

El bombardeo no cesaba mientras los minutos transcurrían lentos, cuando el sonido de los soldados desapareció por completo, dejando que el estruendo de la muerte envolviera el bosque.

-¡Sanitario! ¡Sanitario!

El grito en la lejanía no dejó identificar quién pedía ayuda, volviendo a perderse la voz entre los bombardeos.

Eugene apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras luchaba contra su pánico para ponerse en marcha, saliendo de el hoyo en el que se protegía tras unos instantes, escuchando la voz de Compton reclamar su presencia para ayudar a Toye.

Un nuevo obús impactó en el camino del médico, haciendo que este cayera al suelo hacia un lado cuando casi había llegado a la posición de su compañero herido, pero Eugene fue incapaz de levantarse al observaba fijamente a Joe sangrar profusamente mientras trataba de arrastrase, habiendo perdido su pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla.

La conmoción paralizó al médico mientras las bombas continuaban resonando, la sangre mancando la nieve del escandaloso rojo pasión, y los gritos de varios hombres pidiendo ayuda con histeria.

-¡Vamos, Eugene! ¿¡Estás herido?! ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¡Toye te necesita! –Gritó Heffron, quien había salido de su cobertura al vislumbrar al médico tirado en el suelo muy cerca de su posición.

El pelirrojo observó la terrible confusión en los ojos del moreno, que parecía encontrarse muy lejos mentalmente, aún completamente abstraído en la escena de su compañero herido.

-¡Victoria, Victoria! ¡Ayuda!

El grito de Heffron se escuchó con absoluta claridad al haber finalizado el ataque alemán, y pronto los pasos raudos sobre la nieve retumbaron anunciando la llegada de la cirujana, quien echó un vistazo a Roe con extrañeza y preocupación, continuando después su carrera, instada por Babe para salvar la vida de Toye.

 **Gracias a todo el que lo lea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 12

La madrugada se hallaba adentrada, totalmente gélida como las anteriores, pero más silenciosa que de costumbre desde hacía horas.

Los ataques de artillería enemiga habían sido brutales aquella noche, y se habían cobrado la vida de dos soldados, además de haber dejado grave a Joe Toye, quien había podido salir con vida del bosque, aunque sin su extremidad inferior derecha. Aquellos terribles acontecimientos habían sumido a la compañía en aquella oscura y triste mudez.

Victoria avanzaba con lentitud, medio agachada para acercarse al hoyo de tirador en el que se hallaban Compton y Heffron, girándose este último rápidamente para apuntar en su dirección al escuchar a alguien avanzar.

-No debería estar tan cerca del frente, Victoria. –Dijo el rubio con voz apagada, volviendo a divisar la línea, mientras Babe bajaba el arma.

-Lo siento, teniente. Quería saber si todo va bien por aquí. –Comentó de forma dubitativa al observar que, tal y como había oído comentar a algunos chicos, Buck no parecía estar bien.

-Estamos bien, no se preocupe. Vuelva a retaguardia.

La morena no quiso insistir al ver que el hombre estaba cerrado ante la ayuda, necesitando aún tiempo para asimilar lo que le había ocurrido a uno de sus grandes amigos, con lo que la española musitó un _claro._

-¿Sabéis dónde está el doctor Roe? –Preguntó antes de marcharse, mirando a Heffron mientras el teniente contemplaba la línea a su frente.

-No lo veo desde lo de Toye. Quizá esté con el capitán Winters, sé que quería hablar con él.

Victoria le dio las gracias al joven con una ligera sonrisa, masticando su preocupación por Eugene mientras se alejaba en busca del médico. Sin duda había alcanzado aquel punto tan temido donde el miedo y las circunstancias se habían apoderado de él.

Tras caminar unos metros, los susurros de Perconte y Luz hicieron que Victoria se acercara al agujero del que provenían las voces, alzando la manta que lo cubría para mirarlos.

-Hey, chicos ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Sabéis algo de Eugene? No lo encuentro y no está en su sitio desde hace horas.

-La última vez que lo vi fue al salir de hablar con Winters hace dos horas. Caminaba hacia retaguardia. No sé dónde estará. –Comentó Luz mientras sacaba un cigarro con manos temblorosas. Perconte tomó la palabra entonces, mirando a la joven.

-El capitán dijo que se fuera con el jeep, que se alejara un poco del frente. Se le ve jodido. Heffron dijo que se paralizó cuando lo de Toye, y que por eso fuiste tú ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, por eso lo busco. Necesita ayuda.

-La verdad es que, aún que no tenga que estar pegándose de tiros, estar rodeado de sangre, sufrimiento y tanta presión debe ser una putada enorme. Siempre ha estado dándolo todo por nosotros y metiendo en medio del fuego para salvarnos la vida. Recuérdale eso cuando lo veas.

Victoria asintió al comentario de Perconte con una sonrisa, volviendo a emprender su camino en busca de Eugene mientras volvía a empezar a nevar.

La mujer caminó durante unos minutos tratando de ser sigilosa y controlar sus jadeos y tiritera, atisbando en la penumbra de la noche a Eugene, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en un gran árbol. Aún conservaba aquella mirada ausente y angustiada que revelaba que su mente estaba dando demasiadas vueltas por terrenos espinosos.

Victoria se acercó despacio mientras reunía fuerzas para escuchar al moreno y ser capaz de ayudarle sin hundirse, y quedarse sin argumentos.

-Eugene... Vas a coger una pulmonía si sigues ahí. Y los alemanes podrían verte, estás muy lejos del resto. –Habló con suavidad mirándole desde arriba, pero el joven continuaba abstraído. Victoria se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño, hablando de nuevo. Verlo así le resultaba muy duro. –He oído que Winters te dijo que fueras al pueblo ¿Has vuelto hace poco?

-No he ido. –Susurró al fin con un hilo de voz, sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?

El doctor asintió sin cambiar su semblante, dejando a Victoria sorprendida y conmocionada. Tras unos segundos la chica se agachó a su lado, agarrando su mano.

-Por Dios, estás congelado. Vas a enfermar.

Victoria rodeo a Eugene con uno de sus brazos, frotando con el contrario al médico para darle calor, cuando escuchó que este hablaba después de unos instantes.

-Estoy paralizado. Debo ser fuerte y no decaer en ningún aspecto porque sus vidas dependen de mí, pero todo se desmorona.

-Y no es raro que ocurra eso. Eres humano también. Pero a pesar de todo lo estás haciendo increíblemente bien. Eugene...

-Joe Toye casi se desangra por mi culpa. –Le cortó súbitamente, mirándola por primea vez. Ella dejó de frotar su brazo, pero no apartó la vista de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes por qué creo que te ocurre esto? No es por el hecho de que seas débil y no puedas soportar todo el horror que nos rodea, es por como intentas protegerte de él. Estás solo, nadie te ayuda a ti, y también necesitas que te reconforten. Alejarte de ellos, enfrascarte en la soledad no hará que sea más fácil, Eugene. Al revés, no tendrás con quien desahogarte en estos momentos.

-Siento que no debo, que debo estar siempre preparado. Que no puedo fallar.

-Demostrar que necesitas que te reconfortes no es fallar. Todos soportan mucha carga aquí, y tú también. Ellos lo entienden y te querrán ayudar.

-Lo sé, no pienso lo contrario. No sé qué me está pasando.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pero vamos a trabajar de verdad en esto. Ya tuvimos esta conversación, te dije que te apoyaras en mí. En serio, déjame ayudarte si conmigo no sientes ese deber de parecer una roca como con los chicos. –Se burló sonriendo, atisbando un leve esbozo en los labios de Roe.

-Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño, pasando después a abrazarlo con ternura mientras frotaba su espalda para darle calor. Al separarse se puso en pie mientras Eugene la miraba fijamente, habiendo perdido las sombras del horror y angustia en él.

-¿Vamos? –Le preguntó Victoria ya de pie, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

Roe asintió levemente y aceptó la ayuda de la joven para levantarse, empezando a caminar junto a ella hacia las trincheras, mientras la chica comentaba que intentaría conseguirle café caliente para que entrara en calor.

Eugene contemplaba a la cirujana mientras esta hablaba con ánimo, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien para animarlo, y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado y tremendamente aliviado de tenerla cerca.

Era como un bálsamo en su espíritu atormentado, un regalo divino dentro de aquel infierno que lograba traerlo de vuelto de la oscuridad. Era su ángel particular, y sentía que debía disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera para agradecer al universo haberla puesta en su camino, más aún sabiendo que el destino era incierto con la muerte acechando a cada instante.

-Victoria. –Habló en voz baja cuando hubo un silencio, haciendo que ella lo observara sin detener el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, es sólo que... Quería darte las gracias.

La morena le regaló una sincera sonrisa, hablando después antes de llegar hasta los primeros pozos de tirador.

-No tienes que dármelas. Para eso están los amigos.

Eugene sonrió asintiendo levemente mientras la chica le daba una palmada en la espalda con cariño, cuando la voz de Luz los interrumpió.

-Por fin aparecéis, parejita. Ya creíamos que os habían capturado los boches e íbamos a tener que ir en vuestra busca.

-No digas tonterías, Luz. La doctora les hubiera dado una paliza. –Agregó Perconte tras escupir el dentífrico a un lado. Victoria sonrió, pero antes de poder hablar, Luz interrumpió.

-¿Todo bien, doctor?

-Sí, sí gracias. ¿Cómo vais por aquí?

-Bien. Todo tranquilo. Aunque como Perconte siga lavándose los dientes los alemanes nos van a ver a kilómetros.

-¿Chicos, sabéis de alguien que tenga café? –Preguntó la chica interrumpiendo las bromas de la pareja, dándose cuenta de que Eugene temblaba.

-Puede que Malarkey o Heffron tengan algo –dijo George haciendo que Victoria y Roe se pusieran en marcha-, pero no vuelvan a ausentarse tanto tiempo, doctores. La gente va a empezar a pensar que vais a jugar a los médicos entre ambos.

Victoria sonrió con algo de rubor mientras se alejaban de aquel puesto, fijándose en que Eugene no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, escuchando a Frank responder a Luz que no hiciera enfadar a los sanitarios, o nadie se acercaría a salvarle el culo cuando los alemanes le dispararan.

La mujer giró levemente el rostro para ver con más detalle la leve sonrisa del médico, sonriendo de forma vergonzosa cuando el hombre posó sus ojos en los de ella, haciendo que aquella sensación de cosquilleo la recorriera al sentir su mirada con intensidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 13

El temido día iba acercándose. Era 8 de enero, y aunque sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde los brutales ataques de artillería en el bosque donde la Easy había perdido a varios hombres, todos sentían que las horas pasadas habían sido el doble.

El frío y desanimo devoraban el interior de los soldados, que no sólo debían hacer frente al fuego enemigo, sino sobre todo al miedo y la incertidumbre que reinaba ante el inminente asalto de Foy al día siguiente, acompañado de la tristeza por la pérdida de compañeros.

El sonido del ir y venir junto con murmullos, golpes de pala y ramas moverse invadían aquella zona del bosque mientras los soldados trabajaban en acatar las órdenes que les habían sido asignadas, para esperar la hora del asalto.

La voz de Babe hablaba con un deje de enfado mientras ayudaba a Malarkey y a Luz a trabajar en el refuerzo de las trincheras, cerca de Victoria y Eugene, quienes hacían inventario de lo que les quedaba y trataban de limpiar el poco instrumental del que disponían, sentados en un tronco que había volado en una de las explosiones pasadas.

-Que reforcemos los pozos y aguantemos la línea... ¿Para qué?

-Para que mañana Norman trincheras nos lleve a que nos revienten el culo en Foy. –Respondió Malarkey, notándose que estaba más serio de lo normal tras haber perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos hacía dos días.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está ahora? Seguro que echándose la siesta en el puesto de mando. –Intervino Luz pasándole una rama a Heffron, dirigiéndose luego a Eugene, bromeando. –Eh, Doc. Si hieren a ese capullo te cedo mi inyectable y el de Babe para que Dike se vaya a dormir para siempre.

El doctor sonrió mientras continuaba guardando objetos en su bandolera, y Heffron intervenía diciendo que estaba dispuesto sólo por librarse del teniente.

-Hará que nos maten a todos –añadió Malarkey–. Antes de salir se volverá a Winters y le dirá lo que a Lipton ¿Cómo era, Luz?

El interpelado sonrió con malacia y se dispuso a imitar a su superior poniendo una exagerada mueca de terror.

-Ocúpese de todo, sargento Lipton, yo voy a buscar... Ayuda.

-George, estás jugando con fuego.

El comentario de John Martín, quien apareció dirigiéndose a los chicos, hizo que todos ocultaran levemente sus risas.

-Lo siento, sargento. Aunque tiene que reconocer que no lo hago nada mal, ¿eh? –Bromeó mientras se giraba hacia sus compañeros para encontrar aprobación, haciendo que Martín sonriera y volviera a hablar.

-Sí, eso está claro. Pero como te pille alguien que no deba, vamos a quedarnos sin diversión en el batallón. Vengo a por ti, por Heffron y por Roe. Tenemos que hacer una patrulla de reconocimiento hacia el este antes de lo de mañana. Parece que ha habido movimiento y podría haber cambiado algo.

-Bueno, no está mal, un poco de acción antes de la gran traca. Dale duro, Malarkey. –Dijo George saliendo del pozo, mientras Babe abandonaba la pala y cogía su fusil.

Victoria miró a Eugene levantarse y ponerse el casco para marchar mientras suspiraba profundamente, a la par que Martín se alejaba diciendo que los esperaba en el punto de partida en cinco minutos.

-Eugene. Si quieres puedo ir en tu lugar. Podría inventarme algo para que me dejaran.

El joven la sonrió con agradecimiento tras su comentario, observando como la joven se preocupaba por él.

Ciertamente a veces aún se sentía frágil y fatigado mentalmente, pero había mejorado mucho su control tras aquellos días desde la conversación con Victoria. Había notado que la mujer estaba atenta y se esforzaba por no dejarlo sólo y apartado, incluso integrándole más con los chicos, con los que ella solía bromear y hablar más que él. Se sentía mucho más fuerte a su lado, era una sensación que no había experimentado hasta que ella hubiera llegado.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Iré yo. –Le dijo con otra sonrisa que ella le devolvió dulcemente, deseándole suerte antes de que emprendiera la marcha.

Malarkey observó de soslayo a la morena abstraída mirando al doctor desaparecer, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de su embelesamiento, levantándose rápido como si no ocurriera nada.

-Voy a ayudarte con esto, Don. Por cierto ¿cómo lo llevas? –Agregó poniéndose seria, mirándolo al entrar en el pozo de tirador. El hombre cambió el semblante, entristeciéndose.

-Es duro, a veces insoportable pensar que Penkala y Muck... Dios, ni siquiera había algo que enterrar.

La joven apoyó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, mirándolo a los ojos. Sintió una gran lástima al contemplar tanto dolor en el hombre.

-Sé lo duro que es, pero eres un hombre fuerte y aprenderás a vivir con ello. Ganaremos esta guerra para que todas las muertes no hayan sido en vano. Pero igual deberías aceptar la oferta de Winters y alejarte unos días trabajando de enlace.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí con el resto y ser más útil. Además, el fuego cruzado ayuda a no pensar tanto. –Bromeó esbozando una leve sonrisa, contagiando a la chica quien frotó su espalda con cariño.

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, aquí me tienes, Don.

-Muchas gracias, Victoria. Lo mismo digo.

Tras un nuevo intercambio de sonrisas, ambos volvieron a la tarea. Malarkey volvió a hablar, esta vez alejando el tono de tristeza de su voz.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿A qué se debe tanta miradita hacia Roe?

-¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres. No lo miro tanto, sólo cuando es necesario. –Se excusó tratando de aparentar normalidad, cavando tras mirar levemente al chico, quien rió un instante, continuando con el refuerzo de la trinchera mientras musitaba un _seguro._

* * *

Roe se sobresaltó alzando la mirada cuando el sonido de un tiroteo comenzó a replicar en la lejanía.

El hombre se levantó del suelo mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca, continuando contemplando el frente, sin ver nada a causa de la niebla y la gran distancia con sus compañeros.

De pronto, el grito desgarrador de alguien pidiendo un médico hizo que Eugene tirara el cigarro al suelo, comenzando a correr en la dirección de los gritos, distinguiendo la voz de Heffron chillando por encima del estruendo de los tiros que dejara de moverse para que los alemanes no dispararan más.

Eugene se agachó ocultándose tras unos árboles caídos cuando observó las balas volar por el aire, contemplando después al resto de chicos ofreciendo fuego de cobertura mientras Babe trataba de alcanzar a Julian, a quien habían dado en el cuello.

El doctor visualizó el escenario unos segundos, para después reunir valor y salir corriendo de aquella posición, reuniéndose con Bull, Martín y Heffron tras una trinchera hecha de árboles y ramas.

-¡Retirada, hay que salir de aquí! –Gritó John dejando de disparar y volviendo a cubrirse, girándose hacia Eugene mientras lo detenía poniéndole la mano en el pecho para bloquear su amago de moverse. -¡No, Roe, es demasiado peligroso! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¡Aguanta, Julian! ¡No te muevas, volveremos a por ti!

-¡Venga, Heffron, vamos!

Al grito de Roe, Babe se incorporó y se dejó empujar por el doctor, quien lo agarró de la chaqueta para hacerle moverse y alejarse de los disparos, separándole rápidamente de la posición para volver al camino.

Cuando el grupo se hubo alejado del enemigo llegando al claro dónde esperaba Nixon junto con un par más de hombres, el capitán comenzó a hablar con Martin sobre lo ocurrido, a la par que ordenaba al grupo volver y desistir de salvar al caído.

-Pero, señor ¡Aún está vivo! –Reprochó Babe ante la orden, desistiendo cuando volvió a ser denegada la petición y todos empezaron a moverse en sentido contrario.

Eugene observó que el pelirrojo apretaba la mandíbula con impotencia, comenzando a andar mientras su semblante se ensombrecía con una mueca de desolación. Sin decir nada, Roe se posicionó a su lado y palmeó con energía uno de sus hombros, dedicándole una mirada de apoyo que el chico le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza como forma de gratitud.

 **Gracias al que lea!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 14

Eugene caminaba hacia el hoyo que solía ocupar, alejado de la línea de frente tras haber pasado unas horas con Heffron y Spina, tratando de animar al chico después de no haber podido salvar a su compañero de trinchera.

El moreno alzó la vista al cielo mientras comenzaba a nevar, a la par que la oscuridad iba engullendo el bosque de las Ardenas ante la llegada de una nueva noche. Le costaba controlar su tembleque ante el gran frío que asolaba la región.

Cuando pasó junto al pozo de tirador de Liebgott y Shifty, Victoria quien los acompañaba en aquel momento, salió del agujero mientras llamaba al doctor para que la esperara. Eugene se detuvo, y continuó andando junto a ella camino hacia el puesto que ambos compartían.

-Me he enterado en el puesto de mando de lo que ha pasado con Julian. Que no habéis podido sacarlo de allí.

-Sí. No paraban de dispararnos y hemos tenido que desistir. Heffron está destrozado.

-¿Has hablado con él? –Preguntó la chica algo sorprendida, ya que Eugene había pasado por una fuerte crisis, teniendo bastante como para tratar de consolar a otros.

-Sí. Spina y yo hemos estado con él desde que volvimos prácticamente. Le había prometido que si moría le enviaría a su madre sus cosas, y no ha podido ayudarlo en nada. Se siente frustrado e impotente.

-Es normal. Necesitará tiempo, pero conseguirá reponerse. Todos le ayudaremos. –Comentó la chica con ánimo, tragándose la pena por lo ocurrido, volviendo a hablar mientras se metían en el pozo de tirador vacío. –Y tú ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Traté de ir a ayudarlo, pero no pude acercarme con tanto fuego enemigo. Ninguno tenemos la culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

Eugene suspiró mientras se sentaba quitándose el casco, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras Victoria lo miraba, preparando sus siguientes palabras.

-No me refiero sólo por lo que ocurrió hoy, Eugene.

El moreno centró su ojos en los de ella, y dibujó una tierna sonrisa ante la preocupación y dulzura con la que le trataba de hablar, siendo extremadamente cuidadosa al no saber cómo se encontraba realmente.

-Me siento mucho más fuerte. Y te doy las gracias, porque gran parte de que eso sea así es merito tuyo. Hoy no me he paralizado, me sentía preparado para volver a ocuparme de todo sin pensarlo.

-Cuánto me alegro de oírlo. –Respondió con una amplia sonrisa, que él correspondió asintiendo levemente.

El médico sintió en su interior una nueva sensación de paz. Estaba logrando deshacerse del peso de todas aquellas emociones negativas que lo sepultaban en la debilidad y el horror que la guerra provocaba, y aquella atmósfera de paz y energías renovadas aumentaba cuando Victoria lo hablaba.

Era una mujer increíblemente fuerte, que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho más que él, se enfrentaba con bravura y una fuerza sobrehumana ante todo lo que acontecía. Eso lo hacía querer superarse y reponerse, para ser un apoyo para ella, y devolverle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Cómo va esa herida del omóplato? -Preguntó tras desdibujar su sonrisa, observando a la mujer volver a recogerse el pelo en una trenza, tras deshacer su moño despeinado.

-Oh, creo que va bien. Al menos ya no me duele. –Agregó mientras terminaba su tarea, mirando al chico al final de la frase.

-Deja que eche un vistazo.

Victoria asintió mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Eugene, sacando el brazo derecho de la chaqueta para después dejar que el médico le bajara hacia abajo la camiseta blanca, que también le quedaba grande, dejando al descubierto la zona de su piel herida.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al tacto de los dedos helados de Eugene, haciendo que este se disculpara y continuara observando.

-Está cicatrizando bien. No es necesario que lo vendemos ya.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella cubriéndose y volviendo a su antigua postura, mirando después a Roe.

-No hay de qué.

La sonrisa que el moreno le dedicó hizo que de nuevo su corazón se agitara, haciéndola sentir avergonzada y nerviosa, con lo que rápidamente apartó la mirada y salió de la trinchera mientras alegaba que iría a ver a Babe, riñéndose interiormente a la par que se alejaba, al vislumbrarse en una actitud tan estúpida y evidente. ¿Cómo no iban a bromear sobre que le gustaba Roe si se veía a leguas?

-¡Chicos, venid aquí. Guardad silencio! –Se escuchó hablar a Buck para que todos se acercaran junto a él y Nixon, aguardando hasta que el semicírculo se formara alrededor.

Los hombres se agruparon callados para escuchar lo que sabían con seguridad, eran instrucciones para el asalto a la ciudad de Foy aquella misma tarde, tras una mañana demasiado tranquila.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo cerca y atento, Lewis comenzó a hablar.

-El ataque se producirá a las 16 horas de hoy, chicos. Ya me han dicho que los superiores os han informado sobre que seréis la avanzadilla, mientras el 1º pelotón os cubre, y la Dog está de reserva. Sabemos que ahí abajo tienen todo un arsenal en artillería. La décima de panzers granaderos, por lo menos un cañón del 88, y tigers blindados, como no. Sólo quería recordaros personalmente que deberéis ser muy rápidos, porque antes de entrar en el pueblo hay 300 metros de campo sin apenas protección. Hemos pasado los mapas actualizados a los tenientes. Revisadlos bien antes de la hora, chicos. Mucha Suerte.

Los soldados empezaron a murmurar mientras la voz de Buck se alzaba para dar instrucciones ante las novedades, cuando Nixon se acercó a Victoria, hablándola.

-Victoria. Ya sé que el capitán Winters se lo dijo ayer, pero me ha pedido que vuelva a insistir en que usted deberá estar en retaguardia junto a él y el coronel. Quiere tenerla vigilada. –Bromeó con una leve sonrisa.

-Dígale que así será, que puede respirar tranquilo.

-Bien. Se alegrará. –Respondió riendo mientras se alejaba raudo, dejándola sola.

La mujer se mantuvo al margen mientras escuchaba lo que los tenientes decían a su subordinados, acercándose después de que todos se dispersaran y continuaran a lo suyo hasta el momento de prepararse para el asalto.

De nuevo la incompetencia del teniente Dike era el tema que salía a flote, cuando al acabar la charla, volvió a decir a sus compañeros que se encargaran de todo porque debía irse, y les vería a la hora de la misión a los pies de la colina para entrar en Foy.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio van a dejar que ese tío nos dirija? -Dijo Malarkey con indignación mientras se juntaba con otros compañeros, observando a lo lejos a Dike desaparecer.

-Me da a mí que los boches nos van a reventar el culo con sus morteros esta tarde. –Agregó Liebgott volviendo a meterse en su pozo de tirador, haciendo que Luz hablara.

-Eh, no te quejes, te cedo la radio. Yo tendré que ir pegado a Norman trincheras todo el rato. Preferiría que me agujerearan el culo para poder perderlo de vista.

-Tranquilo, Luz. Vaticinando la suerte que vamos correr ahí abajo igual tienes suerte y todo. –Se burló Perconte cuando Lipton llegó hasta ellos, tomando la palabra.

-Vamos, chicos, tranquilos. Si todos cumplimos con nuestro deber, no tiene por qué ir nada mal ¿De acuerdo? Centraos en eso y olvidaos del teniente Dike. Podemos hacerlo.

El grupo asintió y le dio la razón al sargento, que sólo trataba de animar a los chicos, recordándoles que eran muy buenos. Era sumamente importante que el ánimo de la compañía no decayera.

-El sargento tiene razón –dijo George-. Total, somos unos putos locos kamikazes salta aviones. Deberíamos estar acostumbrados a las cosas absurdas.

-Creo que seguir a Dike es más absurdo que ser paracaidista. –Se burló Malarkey haciendo reír al grupo. Perconte intervino de nuevo.

-De todas formas, aunque seamos los mejores de los ejércitos aliados, espero que Roe y Victoria estén preparados. ¿Ya has estimado cuánto tardarás en desafiar al capitán y al coronel, Victoria? Por que espero que no vayas a defraudarnos, y saltes al campo si nos dan una paliza.

Victoria rió levemente ante la broma, mirando al soldado y el resto de los chicos, mientras Eugene aún sonreía, esperando también que ella respondiera.

-Antes de que puedas echarme de menos ya estaré allí, Frank. Y reza porque no llegue el día en que haya matado más hombres que tú. –Bromeó haciendo que los chicos rieran y se mofaran de Perconte, mientras la morena se alejaba del grupo aún sonriendo al ser llamada por un soldado en la lejanía, y Eugene la contemplara alejarse sin darse apenas cuenta con esa extraña sensación crecer en su interior.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea y se pase por aquí! Ojalá os guste y os animéis a comentar que os parece!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 15

Victoria observaba desde la retaguardia a Winters ultimar detalles con el teniente Dike antes de que el batallón se dispusiera a avanzar hacia Foy, cruzando la explanada nevada casi vacía. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y tensa al desconfiar del éxito que pudiera tener aquella misión, sabiendo todo lo que se hablaba sobre el hombre y su trabajo.

Aguzando el oído mientras apretaba con nerviosismo la tira de su bolsa médica, escuchó como el capitán le daba ánimos a Dike, diciéndole que confiaba en él mientras le palmeaba un hombro.

Acto seguido el teniente se levantó y corrió hacia su posición, dando luz verde Winters al comienzo de la misión, haciendo que todos se movieran.

La enfermera encontró con la mirada a Eugene, y su corazón palpitó al contemplarlo alejarse tras los chicos, adentrándose en la explanada que antecedía al pueblo belga. Todos corrían con rapidez, pero pronto empezaron los disparos enemigos.

Todo en lo que podía concentrarse Victoria era en escuchar los gritos de Lipton a lo lejos ordenando a sus compañeros que no se pararan y avanzaran aprisa, y en escudriñar el campo para descubrir si sus amigos estaban bien. Pronto comenzó a reinar el caos y los nervios se incrementaron en su interior. Apenas distinguir nada.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Seguid avanzando! –Gritó Winters fuertemente, haciendo ver que también estaba igual de afligido que la morena al contemplar la actuación de la Easy.

El grupo se había detenido a medias de la explanada, buscando refugio para combatir al enemigo y resguardarse de las balas hasta que el teniente Dike emitiera una nueva orden tras haberles hecho parar, haciéndolos seguir avanzando, pero los minutos transcurrían y aquello no ocurría.

El fuego alemán comenzó a herir a hombres de forma vertiginosa al ser blancos fáciles, mientras el teniente se hallaba mudo y lejos de la vista de sus superiores, que no dejaban de gritar que debían continuar.

Winters hizo que contactaran con George Luz para hablar con Dike, pero este no atendía a la petición, con lo que lo pelirrojo comenzó a maldecir con enfado mostrando que sus nervios aumentaban a cada segundo, con cada nueva baja en su bando.

A Victoria le estaba costando mantenerse sentada en el suelo detrás de los oficiales al mando sin decir nada ni moverse, mientras veía caer a hombres a los que no distinguía desde lejos, algo que la hacía sufrir enormemente.

Mientras Winters clamaba a Speirs para que entrara en acción relevando a Dike, la doctora dio con Roe en el campo de batalla, a la cobertura de una pequeña cabaña, observando a Perconte herido a unos metros más allá de su posición.

Eugene no tardó ni dos segundos en salir de detrás de la pared y abalanzarse sobre Perconte para moverlo con velocidad y ocultarlo en su antigua posición, cuando una nueva bala enemiga impactó en el sanitario.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos mientras su corazón se detenía un segundo, aún viendo como los dos hombres sangraban y trataban de ponerse a cubierto, pidiendo ayuda y arrastrándose.

-Eugene... –Susurró con terror levantándose del suelo sin apartar la vista de la lejana escena, observando que seguían siendo disparados mientras Malarkey corría en auxilio de sus dos compañeros.

Finalmente la mujer reaccionó y salió corriendo hacia en frente pesando en ir a salvarlos, cuando Winters la detuvo en su carrera, agarrándola con fuerza.

-¡No puede entrar ahí, Victoria! ¡Alguien los traerá! ¡Settle, venga aquí!

El hombre de la compañía Dog mencionado corrió hasta el capitán, mientras el coronel Sink hablaba con frialdad a Victoria, recordándole su obligación de obedecer. La española ignoró la regañina del coronel, cortando al capitán mientras hablaba con el desconocido para que fuera a poner a salvo a los dos heridos.

-¡No podrán traerlos hasta aquí con tanto fuego enemigo! ¡Deben ser atendidos allí, capitán! ¡Déjeme ir a salvarlos, por favor!

Winters la miró a los ojos aún sujetándola, encontrando en sus orbes marrones el miedo y la desesperación, que incluso él mismo sentía al ver diezmada a su compañía. Se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema.

-¡Usted no puede meterse en el combate, señorita. Quedó claro cuando dejé que se quedara con la compañía. ¡No es un maldito médico de guerra! –Espetó el coronel ante el silencio del capitán, quien volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Victoria tiene razón, señor. -Dijo mirando al Sink, continuando antes de que él pudiera intervenir. -Settle, coja a su mejor tirador y cubran a la doctora hasta los heridos. Llévenlos a una buena cobertura para que pueda atenderlos.

-Gracias, Capitán. –Susurró ella mientras la soltaba y Winters asentía, dejando que los dos hombres y la mujer corrieran hacia un flanco para llegar hasta la casa donde Eugene había estado a cubierto.

El coronel habló sin dar crédito ante tal desacato, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, capitán Winters? Si el general se entera de esto...

-Soy totalmente consciente de todo, Señor. Si tiene que informar para que me echen de aquí junto con esa mujer, que así sea. Pero no puedo dejar a mis hombres morir teniendo una alternativa, aunque no sea la correcta. No podría vivir con ello, Señor.

El hombre maldijo en un susurro pero no le respondió al tema, sino que con visible enfado aún, ordenó al capitán que siguiera dirigiendo la operación, alejándose del lugar con paso raudo y firme.

* * *

Victoria esperaba al resguardo de la pequeña cabaña con el corazón tremendamente agitado a que los dos soldados que la habían acompañado llegaran hasta Perconte y Roe, quienes habían conseguido al menos arrastrarse hasta ponerse a cubierto tras unos amasijos de hierro.

Los soldados de la Dog pudieron enganchar de sus guerreras a ambos heridos, y arrastrarlos con toda la rapidez que pudueron hacia la doctora, mientras los disparos volvían a replicar al ver movimiento.

-Venga, ya casi está. ¡Vamos! –Susurraba la morena apretando las compresas limpias que iba a usar, tratando de mantener a raya su histeria.

Cuando el primer hombre llegó depositando a Perconte, Victoria pudo volver a respirar, pero no pasaron dos segundos cuando un nuevo tiro hirió al segundo hombre de la compañía Dog, a unos centímetros de llegar a la cabaña.

-Mierda... –Susurró viendo que el hombre sano no podría con los dos heridos, hablando entonces a Perconte con velocidad. -Frank, vuelvo en un segundo.

Tras atar bien fuerte la compresa taponando la herida del moreno, Victoria salió corriendo hacia el trío de hombres, ayudando a Settle a tirar de los heridos hacia la cobertura, mientras seguían disparándoles.

-Por el amor de Dios ¡Está como una cabra, Doctora! –Comentó el único soldado sano, acercándose a la chica para ayudarla en lo que pudiera, mientras esta sacaba otro sobre de sulfamida y vendas para el nuevo herido.

-Póngale esto en la herida a su compañero, y después véndelo fuertemente. No es grave, la bala le ha rozado.

El chico asintió y cogió los objetos que le daba la sanitaria, alejándose para atender a su amigo mientras la morena se acercaba a Eugene, rasgando la tela cercana a su herida, abriendo la sulfamida con premura al instante siguiente.

-¡Eugene, ¿cómo estás?! Tienes la bala en el hombro. Hay que sacarte de aquí, no puedo extraerla así. –Dijo mientras vertía el polvo sobre su herida, pasando después a taponar rápidamente.

-Aguantaré, ve a ayudar a Perconte. No me pongas morfina. –Dijo entre quejidos incorporándose para apoyar su espalda en la pared, llevándose la mano del brazo sano a la compresa recién puesta.

Victoria asintió, y tras palmearle en un muslo con una sonrisa tensa, volvió junto a Frank, deshaciendo su vendaje y poniéndole morfina.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! La bala te a atravesado limpiamente una nalga, Frank. Te vas a poner bien en seguida.

-¿Qué tal va Doc? El cabrón se ha lanzado sin pensarlo en plan suicida a por mí. –Dijo sonriendo, contagiando a la chica.

-Le han dado en el hombro, aún tiene la bala dentro, pero aquí no puedo sacársela.

-Eh, Victoria. Va a ponerse bien. Es un tipo duro.

La morena miró al chico a los ojos mientras asentía, agradeciendo que Perconte le diera ánimos al haber observado que se había asustado de verdad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 16

Aún quedaba una hora de luz antes de que la noche se cerniera de nuevo, está vez sobre un día extraño y difícil de calificar, donde el éxito y la derrota se confundían tras haber logrado conquistas el pueblo de Foy a los alemanes, pero habiendo perdido para ello a varios y valiosos hombres.

Las compañías Easy y Dog se hallaba dispersa por la zona centro del pueblo, aún asegurando el perímetro y revisando todas las casa para volver a comenzar con los nuevos planes, poniéndose entonces en marcha la Easy hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Victoria salió de la casa que ejercía de improvisada enfermería donde había estado largo rato atendiendo heridos, encontrándose a Lipton, Bull, Luz y Malarkey a unos metros, hablando animadamente.

-Ahí viene nuestra guerrera. –Anunció George al verla acercarse con lentitud y cansancio, aunque esbozó una leve sonrisa hasta llegar a ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Estábamos aquí hablando sobre la buena nueva –agregó el hombre-. Han quitado del medio a Dike, y Speirs de la Dog parece ser un puto jefazo que podría ganar la guerra solo.

-Oh, sí. Vi personalmente a Winters ordenarle que tomara el mando en el asalto. ¿Se sabe algo sobre qué pasará ahora?

-La verdad es que no mucho –respondió Lipton–. Sabemos que no volveremos al bosque, que seguiremos avanzando para ganar terreno a los boches. Quizás antes de volver a la carga nos den un respiro mandándonos a Mourmelon.

-Sí. Estaría bien después de haber estado viviendo en el puto bosque casi un mes. –Dijo Malarkey con desánimo.

-Como los gnomos, ¿verdad? –Añadió Bull haciendo que todo sonrieran, volviendo a hablar, está vez con seriedad. -¿Cómo están Perconte y el doctor?

-Perconte sufrirá un poco al sentarse, pero pronto se recuperará. Ha tenido suerte. Eugene tardará algo más. Deben de haberlo operado ya. Capturaron un cirujano alemán que tenía más conocimientos que yo, así que no le he vuelto a ver desde el ataque.

-Seguro que todo está bien –agregó Lipton–. Habiéndole dado en el hombro y siendo médico, estos cabrones ni lo enviarán lejos del frente para que se recupere. Suerte que es un tipo fuerte.

-Sí. ¿Por cierto, sabéis dónde está el capitán Winters? Tengo que hablar con él.

El grupo se miró sabiendo el por qué, tras que corriera el rumor de su de su desobediencia hacia el coronel, dejando entrar en acción a Victoria. Lipton respondió con duda.

-Puede que esté en la casa del tejado entero, esa de ahí, la segunda.

La morena observó el lugar y asintió, dándole las gracias, lista para emprender el camino cuando Donald habló, haciendo que se girara.

-Victoria, te apoyaremos en lo que haga falta, y a Winters. Has salvado la vida a Perconte y Roe al entrar ahí sin pensarlo.

La española ensanchó su sonrisa tratando e ocultar su temor mientras asentía en respuesta a las solemnes miradas del grupo, avanzando después hacía la casa señalada por el sargento primero.

Tras una profunda inhalación de gélido aire para mantener los nervios a raya, la mujer llamó a la puerta con el puño, escuchando que la voz de Winters le ofrecía paso.

Tras avanzar unos pasos por el vestíbulo oscuro de la casa, Victoria llegó a lo que fue la sala de estar del hogar, encontrándose con Speirs, Nixon y Winters alrededor de una mesa que habían situado en el medio, ojeando un mapa. El capitán tomó la palabra mientras los dos hombres restantes guardaban silencio.

-Victoria ¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería hablar con usted por lo que ocurrió antes. Siento mucho que vaya a tener problemas por mi culpa, haré lo que esté en mi mano para que el general y sus demás superiores no lo paguen con usted.

-Tranquila, no van a echarme del ejército ni a degradarme, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

-¿De verdad, capitán?

-Al coronel Sink le gusta demasiado nuestro querido comandante de batallón, lo necesitan. No sé qué le habrá contado a Mcauliffe para que no haya represalias contra ninguno de vosotros, pero tenéis mucha suerte, chicos. –Agregó Nixon interviniendo, haciendo que la chica se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Me alegro entonces enormemente. Y otra vez le agradezco haberme dejado ir a ayudar. Es usted un gran líder para esos chicos.

La morena trató de despedirse y marcharse tras el comentario, cuando Winters volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Victoria. Me alegra tenerla con nosotros. Ha demostrado tener todo lo que se necesita, y ha salvado la vida de muchos de mis hombres. Esas cosas ni siquiera puede negarlas el coronel, el general, ni nadie. No dejaré que la expulsen de la Easy.

La doctora no pudo evitar sonreír con agradecimiento sintiendo una gran emoción, mordiéndose el labio inferior por dentro para controlarla.

-Muchas gracias, capitán. Señores, si me disculpan, debo irme. –Dijo despidiéndose, deshaciendo sus pasos para ver por fin a Eugene.

* * *

Eugene sentía el intenso dolor en el hombro cuando el efecto de la morfina que le pusieron para extraerle la bala hubo desaparecido por completo, una hora después de haber sido intervenido por un cirujano alemán prisionero.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, observando varios hombres tumbados en el suelo sobre mantas, y al igual que él, sobre mesas sucias y ajadas donde habían sido tratados con apenas la luz de un par de lámparas. Los quejidos y el olor a sangre eran los protagonistas de aquel salón.

-Eh, Eugene. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Spina se acercó hasta la posición del médico, sonriéndole con alegría para después posar las manos en parte de la mesa donde estaba recostado.

-Todo ha ido bien. Ahora sólo queda aguantar el dolor y rezar por recuperarme rápido, para moverme con la misma agilidad. ¿Cómo está el resto?

-Hemos tenido varias bajas. Pero casi todos los heridos se recuperarán. Dicen que nos vamos de nuevo, ahora que los boches se han retirado. Que hay que aprovechar. Winters me ha dicho que te diga que te tomes un descanso y cuando estés recuperado vuelvas con el resto.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Puedo ser útil a pesar de esto. –Agregó haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia su hombro vendado.

-Bueno, tu eliges, Roe. Te he traído estas patillas– dijo rebuscando en su bolsa, sacando una tableta de un fármaco–. Antibióticos para la infección y eso. Las guardaré en tu bolsa, tómatelas. También te he conseguido unos analgésicos.

-Gracias, Spina. ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme las chaquetas? –Preguntó mientras cogía la prenda de su espalda, pasándoselas a su compañero.

Ralph tomó la primera prenda y se la pasó a Eugene por el brazo sano, sorprendiéndose al rozar su piel helada de que no le hubieran vestido tras haberlo operado, dejándole únicamente con su camisa blanca de manga corta.

El hombre empezó a abrocharle la cremallera mientras farfullaba sobre el frío belga, cuando Eugene atisbó a Victoria entrar en el lugar, dejando de escuchar al médico instintivamente.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa al verlo a lo lejos, y comenzó a acercarse esquivando hombres yacentes, llegando al lado de Spina sin que este se inmutara prácticamente, centrando sus ojos brillantes por la emoción en Roe, quien tampoco dejó de mirarla.

-Cuánto me alegra verte otra vez. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Fue todo bi...

Victoria no pudo concluir la frase cuando Bull entró a bocajarro en la casa llamándola con velocidad, reclamando su presencia en otro lugar.

Antes de girarse, volvió a mirar a Eugene a los ojos, sintiendo que sus pies no querían moverse de aquel lugar, pero se esforzó por que estos obedecieran a su cerebro tras despedirse de los hombres, prometiendo a Roe que volvería a verlo en cuento pudiera, e instándolo a que descansara.

-Bueno, esto ya está, Eugene. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Spina al verlo abstraído, con la mirada perdida en la salida. El moreno volvió a la tierra, centrándose en su compañero mientras cambiaba su semblante.

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias, Spina.

-No hay de qué. Debo irme. Descansa.

Ambos doctores se sonrieron como despedida, y Roe volvió a quedarse solo, rodeado de multitud, encontrándose una vez más pensando en Victoria de forma automática e inconsciente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron.**

Capítulo 17

Paz. Aquella era la palabra que describía la sensación del segundo batallón de la Easy en la nueva noche. La primera que iban a pasar resguardados, bajo un techo y entre paredes, alejados del frío y la nieve tras un mes.

Después de haber salido de Foy, el grupo se dirigía hacia uno de los pueblos cercanos para asegurarlo a la mañana siguiente, cuando les avisaron de que aquello ya había sido logrado por el primer batallón, con lo que la compañía se encontró con la grata sorpresa de tener una noche de calma lejos del frente.

Nixon había informado al capitán Winters de la situación de un convento muy cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban, en una pequeña aldea a un par de kilómetros de Foy, con lo que se habían puesto en marcha casi al anochecer para pasar la noche en el lugar.

El batallón había recibido la noticia como agua de mayo, y con velocidad recogieron su pocas cosas y a los hombres heridos, caminando hasta el convento con esperanzas y alegría ante la idea de un refugio, y algo de comida caliente.

Las monjas atendieron a los hombres con suma amabilidad y dedicación, a pesar de que estos habían llegado en mitad de la media anoche, dándoles caldo y mantas para que pudieran dormir en el refectorio del lugar, además de ofrecerles baños de agua caliente para poder asearse y relajar el cuerpo y la mente. Algunos de ellos habían sentido tanta emoción ante tales placeres, que no habían podido evitar las lágrimas.

Victoria había estado atendiendo a los heridos con calma y esmero tras que sus compañeros los hubieran ayudado a lavarse, y sólo podía pensar en el momento de poder hablar de forma tranquila con Eugene, ya que aún no había tenido tiempo para acercarse a él y conversar.

La mujer había terminado con sus obligaciones médicas, pasando después a asearse cuando no hubo nadie en los baños comunes de las monjas, habiendo observado que Eugene se encontraba con el resto del grupo en el refectorio, después de que Heffron le hubiera ayudado a lavarse.

Sentía ganas de apresurarse para poder reunirse al fin con él; Tenerlo cerca y escucharlo, comprobar que estaba bien, usando como pretexto para estar cerca el revisar su hombro, aunque hacía pocas horas le habían cambiado el vendaje. Sabía que él le diría que ya le habían atendido, y que le sonreiría de esa forma tan dulce cuando ella confesara que simplemente quería hacerle compañía y tenerlo cerca. La morena sonrió ante el pensamiento, sintiéndose tonta pero muy feliz, con lo que corrió rápido a acabar con lo que le quedaba, y no hacer esperar más al reencuentro.

Con animo renovado Victoria salió limpia del baño, habiendo conseguido incluso poder cambiarse de ropa y lavar un poco aquel uniforme dos tallas grandes que usaba, llevando puesta una camisa blancuzca y una falda negra y larga, cortesía de una joven hermana que ya no iba a necesitar su ropa del momento en que había entrado a entregarse a Dios.

Mientras caminaba hacia el refectorio la joven iba pensando en el doctor con más potencia, peinando nerviosamente su melena suelta y mojada con los dedos, esperando a que se secase antes de recogérsela. Al llegar a la amplia sala rectangular se detuvo buscando con la mirada al médico, sin éxito.

-Hey, ¿qué tal chicos? –Saludó llegando junto a Heffron y Liebgott, quienes trataban de acomodarse en el suelo para dormir, cerca de Malarkey, Bull, Martin y George.

-Como en el bendito paraíso. –Susurró casi en un ronroneo Luz, enrollado en su manta sobre el suelo.

-¿Dónde están Frank y Eugene?

-Las monjas han cedido algunas de sus celdas para que los heridos pudieran dormir en una cama y estar cómodos –intervino Martín–. Están al final del pasillo de la izquierda.

-Estupendo, voy a ver si todo está bien o necesitan algo. Descansad, chicos.

Los hombres se despidieron sin darle importancia al hecho de que la chica se fuera tan rápido, desapareciendo de la estancia con premura para tomar el pasillo citado.

Victoria caminó despacio cuando llegó a las puertas de los heridos, observando con discreción hasta dar con la correcta casi al final del pasillo.

Roe se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la pequeña celda, alumbrada por la luz de un par de velas sobre la mesilla. Su mirada fija en un punto hacía ver que su mente trabajaba incansable.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Victoria tras llamar suavemente con los nudillos, sonriendo al hombre cuando la miró, saliendo de su abstracción.

La doctora se acercó al chico, quien se incorporó sentándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. La morena volvió a hablar con visible ánimo.

-Es como volver a nacer, ¿eh? Sentir que existe el volver a dormir bajo techo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Mucho mejor ahora que estamos quietos y he podido tomarme un analgésico.

-Spina me dijo que consiguió medicación para ti, es estupendo porque debe doler mucho. ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras unos días en reposo antes de volver al frente?

-No puedo, me necesitan. Además, podré aguantar el dolor y ayudarte. Sólo debo tener cuidado hasta que cicatrice un poco y no se abra la herida. Cosa que creo que ha ocurrido.

El hombre trató de moverse sintiendo una punzada de dolor, haciendo que Victoria se acercase ofreciéndole ayuda.

Roe dejó que la morena le bajara la cremallera de la chaqueta, abriéndola después para observar el vendaje de su hombro desnudo, ensangrentado.

-Ha debido saltarse algún punto en el traslado. Voy a por lo necesario para arreglarlo. Te prometo que volveré enseguida. -Se burló con una sonrisa, desapareciendo velozmente.

Victoria regresó pasados unos cinco minutos con lo necesario para suturar y cubrir la herida, además de con un cuenco de agua y gasas mientras Roe trataba de quitarse la chaqueta solo para que la mujer trabajara a gusto.

-Yo te ayudaré, vas a hacerte daño, Eugene. –Dijo con velocidad dejando las cosas en la mesilla, sentándose después en la cama, mirando de frente al hombre.

La muchacha depositó la chaqueta a los pies de la cama, dejando al médico únicamente con la camiseta blanca de manga corta, apartándose el pelo suelto de la cara para despegar el vendaje de la herida con cuidado, vislumbrando que había acertado.

-¿Son muchos los que se han saltado? –Preguntó el médico mientras la joven guiaba una gasa limpia y mojada a su herida, lavándola.

-Unos 4. Lo arreglaré en seguida.

-¿Tú estás bien? Debe haber sido un día difícil. Había muchos heridos. –Agregó el sanitario con voz vacilante mientras la chica terminaba de limpiar y desinfectar la herida.

-Ha sido duro y no ha habido mucho descanso, pero me encuentro bien. Mucho mejor ahora que sé que estáis bien.

Eugene respondió a la sonrisa que le profirió la española, quien no mantuvo mucho su mirada para volver a su tarea y comenzar a coser.

-Has sido muy valiente. Nos has salvado a Perconte y a mí hoy. Gracias.

-Deberías dárselas a Winters, que es quién me dejó ir en vuestra ayuda. ¿Vas bien? –Añadió con una mirada de soslayo a Roe, quien asintió aguantando el dolor.

-Se las daré cuando lo vea. Pero ante todo quería dártelas a ti. Por todo.

-La mejor forma de agradecérmelo es intentando que no vuelvan a herirte. Necesitamos un poco de cordura en el batallón.

El moreno sonrió y se mantuvo observando a Victoria trabajar, rememorando el miedo en sus ojos cuando llegó hasta él tras el disparo, y no pudo evitar sentir un deje de culpabilidad.

Eugene salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella se incorporó al terminar de coser, cogiendo las vendas limpias de la mesa para vendarlo.

-Vale, esto ya está. Ten cuidado al moverte –Agregó en un murmullo la joven tras apartar sus manos del doctor, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo. Y lo siento.

Victoria se iba a levantar, pero apartó la idea mientras volvía a mirar sus ojos azules con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Siento que hayas sufrido por lo de antes. Sé lo duro que es.

Ella bajó la vista unos instantes sintiendo vergüenza, alzando la cabeza tras un suspiro.

-Me asusté mucho al ver que te habían herido entre aquel caos. Ni siquiera podía saber con aquella distancia donde te habían dado, ni si era grave. No pensé jamás que volvería a tener tanto miedo nunca. Pero lo importante es que eso pasó y has tenido suerte.

-Sobre todo porque estés aquí, con nosotros. Eso sí es toda una suerte.

Victoria hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no bajar la mirada y sonrojarse, abrazando a Eugene con ganas mientras sentía que él la envolvía con su brazo sano respondiendo con el mismo sentimiento. Su corazón palpitaba con brutalidad, sintiendo que al del joven le pasaba algo parecido, lo que hizo que se separara algo asustada ante sus pensamientos inconscientes.

-Voy a ponerte la chaqueta de nuevo. Tienes que descansar. –Dijo con una fingida sonrisa de normalidad, rezando porque él no descubriera lo vulnerable que se sentía en aquel instante.

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que se pase por aquí. Espero os guste.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 18

Enero seguía avanzando casi al mismo ritmo rápido que la compañía Easy, la cual por fin podía abandonar el bosque de las Ardenas tras que el grupo liderado por un conocido general apodado el sangre y agallas, hubiera hecho retroceder a los alemanes en su objetivo de continuar expandiéndose hacia el oeste.

El batallón había logrado recuperar varios enclaves de poca categoría, logrando alcanzar la victoria en la ciudad belga de Michamps poco después, llegando al día siguiente a Noville. Aquel pueblo era el próximo objetivo.

La batalla no había sido tan sangrienta y peligrosa como las anteriores, ya que era más que visible que el bando enemigo acababa de darse cuenta de su gran pérdida de territorio, y con ella de fuerza. Gracias a la retirada del grueso de los alemanes, la toma de Noville había sido limpia, sin tener que contar pérdidas humanas. Sólo un par de hombres habían resultado heridos.

Eugene alzó la vista del corte profundo en el brazo de uno de los soldados cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse, entrando en la polvorienta casa de la entrada del pueblo, que estaba siendo usada de enfermería tras la conquista de la ciudad producida apenas una hora atrás.

El moreno sonrió al ver a Victoria caminar hacia él con la misma expresión en el rostro, mientras la joven se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas con un paño.

-¿Cómo va eso, chicos? ¿Estás bien, Jackson? –Preguntó al herido al llegar frente a él, situándose a la izquierda de Roe para no taparle la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Muy bien, doctora. Doc dice que no es tan grave como parecía.

La chica respondió con jovialidad que aquello era estupendo, observando desde la altura como el médico cosía la herida, prácticamente terminando el trabajo.

Victoria pudo atisbar que a veces Roe se detenía unos segundos, moviendo levemente el brazo de su hombro herido hacía días atrás.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra el doctor?

Roe sonrió un instante ante el comentario, continuando las pocas puntadas que le quedaban para hablar y mirar a la joven antes de comenzar a vendar la herida.

-Estoy bien. No hay infección y el dolor ha disminuido. Ya estás, Jackson. Ve con cuidado. –Se despidió del chico mientras ambos se levantaban de las sillas, y el joven soldado salía de la cabaña.

-He notado que te molesta. Sabes que si es muy doloroso puedo sustituirte. No tenemos tanto trabajo, y te vendrá bien mover el hombro lo menos posible.

Eugene se lavó las manos en una palangana mientras la escuchaba, girándose tras agarrar un trapo para secarse. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

-Puedo hacerlo, de verdad. Duele aún y eso, pero me irá bien moverme un poco para ir acostumbrándolo.

-Está bien. ¿Haces los ejercicios que te dije? –Añadió ella, encontrando en los labios del doctor una nueva sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, sigo lo que me dijiste a raja tabla. Gracias, Victoria.

La morena sintió de golpe todo su nerviosismo y rubor al alejarse de la profesionalidad, y mirarlo desde su posición de simple muchacha de 23 años, observándolo fijamente como él estaba haciendo también.

Adoraba su leve sonrisa; Siempre sincera y tierna, sus ojos azul oscuro profundos y cristalinos como la mar, su cabello negro corto y revuelto... Todo de él le parecía encantador, y fijarse un sólo segundo era provocar un terremoto que sacudía su interior con furia.

Victoria tuvo que apartar la vista y abrir la boca mientras luchaba por hallar una excusa y salir de allí antes de que se abalanzara a besarlo, pero la entrada veloz de Heffron en la caballa le hizo abandonar la idea, dando gracias al cielo.

-Hey, chicos. Ha llegado el nuevo teniente, vamos. –Comentó para volver a salir de la casa, haciendo que fuera la mujer la primera en ponerse en marcha, seguida de un Eugene algo confuso por su actitud segundos atrás.

La pareja de sanitarios anduvo tras el pelirrojo, aunque este último más aprisa que ellos, llegando en pocos instantes hasta el corro de hombres del batallón. Todos contemplaban en silencio a Winters al frente, acompañado del nuevo superior de la Easy con quien murmuraba escuetamente mientras el resto formaba.

Eugene y Victoria se quedaron detrás de todos los chicos, contemplando como el capitán carraspeaba y comenzaba a hablar en voz alta y firme.

-Os presento al teniente primero Jack Ledger. El teniente Speirs volverá con su compañía y Ledger será quien se ocupe de la Easy, muchachos. Espero que esta tranquilidad dure y así podáis conoceros mejor.

Winters sonrió levemente, y acto seguido palmeó la espalda del recién llegado alejándose veloz mientras Lipton se acercaba al nuevo teniente. El grupo comenzó a disiparse para volver a sus tareas, no sin mirar de soslayo al hombre y comenzar con murmuraciones.

Jack Ledger era un hombre algo más alto que el resto y delgado, pero de robusta complexión. Rondaba los treinta, cosa que se notaba al comparar su rostro anguloso perfectamente afeitado con el de muchos de los jóvenes soldados de apariencia aún adolescente.

Su cabello castaño claro revuelto y demasiado largo cayéndole sobre la frente, anunciaba que no era uno de esos hombres que, como Dike, venían recomendados sólo para subir en el escalafón, sin tener apenas experiencia de combate ni agallas para hacer su tarea. Él llevaba su ropa sucia y desgastada, el casco abollado en la mano, y la mirada fría de quien había vivido la crueldad de la guerra inscrita en sus ojos marrones.

El nuevo teniente continuaba con Lipton, quien le hablaba poniéndolo al corriente de todo mientras escuchaba con seriedad manteniendo aquel porte rígido e imponente que pronto muchos vislumbraron en sus gestos, y no desaparecía aunque sonriera con cortesía al sargento primero.

Roe y Victoria se unieron al trabajo del grupo formado por Malarkey, Heffron, Perconte, George y Liebgott, ayudándolos a continuar desmantelando las trincheras alemanas que bloqueaban los caminos principales de acceso, alejándose de los superiores.

-Se le ve muy serio, estricto y cabroncete ¿No os recuerda a Speirs? –Comentó Malarkey mientras caminaban hasta llegar a las montañas de escombros.

-Mientras no sea como Dike, todo bien. Puedo soportar que sea como Speirs.

Los muchachos sonrieron ante la intervención de Luz, comenzando a separarse unos pocos metros, trabajando en zonas distintas.

-Bueno, ya sabéis. Si os ofrece fumar no le digáis que sí, por si acaso. –Se mofó Perconte al instante, girándose junto con Liebgott y George para observar a la pareja de médicos unos pasos más allá de sus posiciones.

Frank tiró una pequeña piedra a los pies de Malarkey y Heffron, quienes trabajaban juntos, para que miraran igual que ellos la escena.

Victoria hablaba riñendo a Eugene por no reposar lo suficiente, alegando que aún su herida necesitaba de mayor cuidado mientras movía su brazo y lo examinaba, pero a la vez sonreía y no podía evitar reír a la vez que bromeaba con el sanitario.

-Tenía que haberme presentado voluntario para ser sanitario. –Bromeó George echando un nuevo vistazo a la alegre pareja, siendo contestado por Liebgott.

-Vamos, Luz. La radio también da mucha compañía. Puedes abrazarte a ella cuando duermes.

El grupo rió y los hombres comenzaron a bromear y burlarse los unos de los otros con comentarios jocosos, cuando una voz familiar a unos cuantos metros los distrajo, haciendo que se giraran en la dirección contraria a Roe y Victoria para mirar al recién llegado.

-El puto Gonorrea. –Susurró Malarkey sonriendo, mientras el resto lo imitaban y dejaban sus labores.

Guarnere caminó más raudo a través del sendero nevado hacia sus compañeros, riendo mientras Luz le preguntaba si lo habían echado ya de la enfermería por cuentista.

Los chicos empezaron a saludarse con efusividad, estrechándose las manos y palmeándose en los hombros cuando estuvieron juntos, escuchando unos segundos después la voz de Victoria alzarse sobre el resto.

-¡Bill! –Gritó con alegría corriendo hacia él, sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara de inmediato.

El grupo de soldados se apartó de la trayectoria de la morena, quien sin pensarlo se dejó llevar por la emoción para abalanzarse sobre Guarnere, abrazándolo con ganas mientras le decía lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo de vuelta. El moreno la estrechó entre sus brazos automáticamente.

-Me alegra ver que me has echado de menos. Eso quiere decir que no te has olvidado de mí y me tienes presente en tus pensamientos. –Se burló al separarse de ella, sonriendo mientras todos los observaban.

-Nunca se olvida a un idiota, no te emociones. –Le respondió con guasa haciendo reír a muchos, incluidos el propio Bill.

Pasados unos segundos, Victoria cambió su sonrisa ácida y bromista por una alegre y emotiva, volviendo a abrazar al moreno con cariño mientras le repetía cuánto se alegraba de tenerle de nuevo allí.


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 19

Las risas de parte de los chicos de la Easy que caminaban casi los últimos en una nueva mañana helada, a través de la carretera que salía de Noville, inundaron el solitario y frío paraje.

La voz de Compton se alzó sobre las burlas y risas de los compañeros que aún seguían respondiendo a Guarnere tras haber contado una anécdota de su estancia en la enfermería poco grata.

-Vamos, Bill, no te quejes tanto –dijo sonriendo y girándose levemente para contemplar a su amigo–. Por lo menos estaban en una cama, protegiendo tu culo de la congelación. Soportar esos dolores y los quejidos de ese soldado fueron un buen precio a cambio de eso, ¿no?

-A lo mejor es que Gonorrea se ha ablandado. –Se mofó Malarkey Cuando la voz de Heffron intervino al instante.

-O quizás sólo quiera dar pena para ver si así Victoria le hace caso.

La mujer sonrió cruzando su mirada con el joven pelirrojo, mientras de nuevo los chicos volvían a burlarse de Bill, bromeando acerca de qué sería capaz de hacer para que la morena le hiciera caso en el ámbito sentimental. Todos sabían que Bill desde el comienzo coqueteaba con ella, y nunca se había rendido en la tarea.

-No necesito dar pena para que me haga caso -agregó Guarnere siguiendo la corriente-. Nosotros somos buenos amigos ¿verdad, doctora?

Victoria volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez girando su rostro hacia el moreno, quien caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, estando situado en la diagonal derecha de la mujer.

-Siempre y cuando no te dejes matar por los alemanes, Bill. Si vuelven a herirte me lo tendré que pensar.

Mientras los muchachos reían ante la intervención y soltaban algún comentario acerca de la dureza de la española, esta caminó hasta llegar junto a Guarnere, abrazándolo un instante con uno de sus brazos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cómplice.

La compañía continuaba avanzando a pie hacia su nueva posición. Está vez la lucha contra el avance alemán les guiaba a la ciudad de Rachamps, a unos tres kilómetros de la antigua posición donde sólo habían pasado el día anterior.

Eugene caminaba en solitario, prácticamente al final de la caravana de militares, observando desde su posición a Victoria hablar animadamente con Bill, bromeando y riendo de vez en cuando.

El médico podía incluso a veces oír lo que ambos decían, ya que estaba bastante cerca de la pareja, que en aquel momento hablaba sobre lo fastidioso de las fracturas de costilla. Victoria le contaba al moreno que ella lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes en su época de miliciana, al ser herida una vez por una bala.

El sargento se mofó al conocer la historia, ya que la joven sonrió mientras le propinaba un codazo a modo de broma en el costado sano. A la par Eugene no podía evitar quitar el ojo a la escena del par de amigos, con una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior.

Roe observaba con anhelo, y una mezcla de envidia y celos la relación que ambos compartían. Se les veía muy compenetrados y alegres juntos, y una voz interior hablaba automáticamente al vislumbrar aquello, diciéndole que deseaba ocupar el lugar de Bill y poder estar más tiempo con Victoria, contemplándola y haciéndola reír como Guarnere. Quería poder escucharla, comprenderla y protegerla en todos los sentidos, tenerla cerca y abrazarla.

Eugene volvió a centrarse cuando aquellos pensamientos irracionales le superaron, agitando levemente la cabeza mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y contemplaba el paisaje helado buscando con desesperación evadirse de sus pensamientos.

De pronto el sonido de disparos cercanos rompió el silencio del lugar cuando empezaba a divisarse el pueblo de Rachamps, haciendo que el grupo se agachara y comenzara a dispersarse por el terreno buscando cobertura, para después pasar a defenderse.

Roe pudo cubrirse tras un árbol cercano con velocidad mientras sujetaba su casco contra su cabeza para no perderlo, buscando con la vista a Victoria, a quien pronto encontró junto a Bill y Heffron al abrigo de lo que quedaba de un viejo carro de carga antiguo abandonado y cubierto de nieve.

Los disparos de la Easy pronto se hicieron escuchar, devolviendo el fuego a los enemigos mientras los comandantes trataban de organizar el ataque para salir de aquella mala posición, y poder entrar a hacerse con la ciudad.

Los gritos del teniente Ledger inundaban la zona por encima de las balas, mientras daba instrucciones a los sargentos y estos se ponían en marcha, a su vez hablando con sus subordinados para comenzar a moverse.

El médico divisó a Victoria y Guarnere salir corriendo de la cobertura, mientras Heffron disparaba atento a la línea de frente, siguiendo las órdenes de los superiores. El movimiento de la compañía comenzó rápidamente.

Eugene volvió a asomarse mientras el tiroteo continuaba, tratando de contemplar qué pretendía hacer la pareja, la cual corría con ganas hacia su posición.

-¡Quédate con Doc. Alejaos más, poneos a cubierto! –Habló con suma velocidad Bill al llegar al árbol junto con Victoria, empujando a la chica hacia Eugene para después seguir con la carrera para tomar una nueva posición.

La morena siguió con la vista al soldado, tragando saliva mientras rogaba porque no fuera herido de nuevo. Sintió las manos de Roe sujetarla para que se ocultara detrás del ancho tronco, escuchando a la par su voz.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí, estamos muy cerca del frente! ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó alzando la voz por encima del sonido de las balas, atisbando la lucha de la española contra su propio miedo cuando lo miró a los ojos asintiendo. –Guarnere estará bien–. Agregó dándole ánimos con una fugaz sonrisa a media asta, agarrándola de la muñeca para hacerla correr junto a él, abandonando la cobertura.

Ambos corrieron hacia retaguardia agachándose todo lo posible aún agarrados, llegando hasta un muro de piedra de algo menos de medio metro, posicionándose tras él con velocidad, quedando sentados en el suelo mientras jadeaban intensamente apoyando sus espaldas en la piedra.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, el sonido de una voz lejana clamando un médico hizo que Roe se incorporara, quedando de cuclillas. Antes de marcharse a auxiliar al herido, posó sus ojos en los de Victoria.

-¡Quédate aquí, no salgas!

La morena no pudo más que apretar los labios y ver a Eugene salir a toda prisa hacia el frente, sacando su cabeza por el borde del muro, pero pronto tuvo que volver a ocultarse ante la lluvia de balas.

El estruendo se hacía ensordecedor con cada paso de Roe hacia la voz de Lipton, quien gritaba por ayuda sanitaria.

Eugene encontró al sargento a unos metros de su posición de cobertura tras un árbol. El hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo para ocultarse tras un desnivel del terreno. En cuanto Lipton lo vio, le hizo señas para que fuera en la dirección que le señalaba, a tan sólo unos metros de su cobertura.

El doctor vislumbró al teniente Ledger sentado en la nieve tras un árbol, taponando una herida en su antebrazo mientras la sangre teñía la nieve y la ropa cercana. A pesar de todo, el castaño se mantenía sereno atendiendo más a la línea de combate que a su salud.

-Estoy aquí, teniente. –Comentó el sanitario mientras se tiraba al suelo con velocidad, pasando a observar el brazo del hombre, quien retiró la mano mientras lo miraba trabajar.

-Dese prisa, doctor. Tengo que volver a mi posición.

-¿Está seguro de hacerlo, señor? –Preguntó algo sorprendido ante su actitud y palabras. No parecía tener miedo.

-¿Es grave?

-No, señor. No ha tocado la arteria, pero pierde bastante sangre y necesita ser cosido...

-Véndelo e intente que no sangre tanto. Aguantaré. Tengo que guiar a los hombres, o esos putos alemanes nos aniquilarán.

Roe asintió mientras buscaba veloz lo necesario para atenderlo, echando sulfamida en la herida y vendándola después con fuerza y toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz. Al finalizar observó con asombro como Jack se incorporó cogiendo su fusil del suelo, y saliendo del resguardo para volver a guiar a la Easy en la toma del pueblo.

-¡Sanitario! –Gritó la voz de alguien en la lejanía, haciendo que de nuevo Eugene se pusiera en marcha tras una fuerte inhalación de aire helado, llenándose de valor mientras volvía a correr esquivando balas.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 20

Por fin incluso los tiros esporádicos se habían detenido, y sólo el trasiego de personas y sus comentarios sonaban en el pequeño pueblo de Rachamps, arrebatado al bando alemán hacía apenas una hora.

Victoria se hallaba dentro de una pequeña casa baja de madera a la entrada del pueblo por su parte norte, la cual había sido convertida en la nueva enfermería hasta el nuevo movimiento de la Easy.

La morena trataba la herida de Shifty en su espalda, al haber recibido un trozo de metralla. Se encontraban en la sala principal de la vivienda, ambos sentados en un par de sillas entorno a una mesa de mediano tamaño llena de polvo.

La soledad de la pareja se rompió cuando el teniente Ledger apareció por la puerta llena de agujeros de bala. Victoria le echó un leve vistazo, continuando después con su tarea, a punto de finalizar.

-El doctor Roe me ha dicho que viniera a aquí para que me atendiera usted. Él está ocupado con un herido grave. –Anunció el castaño, paseándose por la estancia tras depositar su casco y su fusil encima de una vieja cómoda de madera carcomida.

-¿A quién han herido, señor? –Preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa, luchando contra su miedo mientras el hombre seguía caminando y observándolo todo.

-Creo que su apellido es Hoobler. Le han dado en una pierna. No tengo más datos sobre su estado, lo siento.

Victoria guardó silencio mientras tragaba, sintiendo aquella horrible sensación de miedo en el interior, notando como el joven soldado al que atendía se tensaba igualmente inquieto, pero se obligó a dejar de pensar en todo el asunto y a continuar centrada en su trabajo, levantándose cuando hubo terminado con Powers.

-Ya está, Shifty. Te buscaré esta noche para limpiarlo y cambiarte la venda. Toma esto por si te duele mucho. –Le dijo dándole unas pastillas que recogió de otra pequeña mesa con suministros médicos, sonriendo con cariño al joven.

-Gracias, doctora. Teniente. –Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, saliendo de la casa un segundo después.

La morena fue a lavarse las manos en un recipiente que había llenado de nieve para que se derritiera, hablando al hombre mientras terminaba de limpiarse.

-Teniente, siéntese y ponga el brazo herido sobre la mesa, por favor.

Jack obedeció sin decir nada, esperando a que Victoria llegara a su posición mientras se secaba las manos, moviendo la silla para colocarse a su lado, de cara a hacia la mesa para poder trabajar bien con el antebrazo del castaño.

Comenzando a desatar el vendaje empapado en sangre que Eugene le había hecho media hora atrás, Victoria podía sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre cernirse sobre ella, pero no se dejó incomodar.

-Bueno, no parece grave a primera vista, pero sangra demasiado aún. ¿No se encuentra mareado?

-Algo. Me siento más débil que mareado. –Respondió con total tranquilidad, mientras la española pasaba a limpiar la herida y desinfectarla.

-Tiene usted suerte de no haberse mareado en mitad del combate con la sangre que ha perdido. Debe comer inmediatamente, teniente.

El interpelado asintió en silencio, dejando correr unos segundos antes de hablar con un deje de curiosidad y asombro en la voz, sin apartar la vista de Victoria. Parecía querer averiguar lo que desconocía a través de su penetrante y fija mirada.

-Cuando el capitán Winters me dijo que el cirujano de la compañía era una mujer, ya me costó creerlo, pero lo que de veras me ha dejado perplejo es ver que incluso está a pie de batalla.

-Sólo me acerco si es necesario. El coronel en persona permitió que me quedara. –Le respondió con un deje de malhumor oculto, ya en guardia de forma anticipada, sintiendo por su palabras que ya estaba juzgándola en su trabajo por ser mujer. Él continuó hablando con sinceridad y calma.

-Sí, eso lo supuse. Winters no se jugaría la expulsión, supongo. ¿Pero por qué el coronel ha permitido a una mujer unirse a las filas de una compañía estadounidense? ¿Qué tiene usted que la haga tan especial?

-Tengo formación militar y experiencia de combate, además de conocimientos en cirugía que le vienen muy bien a un batallón sin cirujano.

-Vaya –murmuró tremendamente sorprendido, obviando la mirada molesta y fugaz de la mujer-. ¿Y cómo es posible eso? Las mujeres no combaten, no están hechas para la guerra.

-Hay gente que no piensa igual, teniente. Luché en la guerra civil de mi país hace unos años. –Dijo abruptamente la mujer pensando que, cómo no, había dado con otro hombre machista que pensaba que su género sólo valía para cocinar y cuidar de un marido, algo que ella no podía soportar.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con su familia? –Preguntó tras un largo silencio, mientras Victoria ya cosía su herida. Apenas se notaba que el hombre sufría del dolor de la tarea.

-Los asesinaron o murieron por culpa de las bombas, señor.

-Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderla ni causarla dolor con el recuerdo. –Agregó al comprobar la tensión de la mujer tras la breve conversación.

El castaño dirigió una sonrisa leve a la española cuando esta buscó sus ojos, y lentamente abandonó la molestia de sus palabras hirientes, regalándole el mismo gesto. No valía la pena amargarse por algo contra lo que no podía luchar.

-¡Victoria, te necesitamos!

Bull entró a bocajarro en la cabaña, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara y la doctora se disculpara para correr tras el rubio e intentar ayudar a Eugene a salvar la vida de Hoobler, sintiéndose aliviada de poder salir de aquel lugar; Aquel hombre la incomodaba con su excesiva templanza y seguridad, algo que podía ocultar una horrible altivez y soberbia, que sería demasiado para soportar junto con su visible machismo.

* * *

Eugene se hallaba a la entrada de la improvisada enfermería apoyado contra la pared, sin su bolsa médica ni casco, mientras fumaba con parsimonia perdiendo la mirada en la oscuridad de la noche mientras aún pensaba en la muerte de Hoobler hacía unas horas. La bala le había seccionado la femoral y no se pudo hacer nada por él, algo que había dejado al grupo más callado de lo normal, apenado por la muerte de su compañero.

Roe esbozó una leve sonrisa al divisar a Victoria a la luz de la luna avanzar veloz hacía él, tras salir de una de las cabañas donde varios de los chicos se encontraban. Aquel gesto siempre era automático al mirarla, y hacía que sus pensamientos de desolación se esfumaran.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera con el frío que hace? ¿Ya se ha ido Ralph? –Dijo la chica, posicionándose a su lado tras sonreírle.

-Sí. Le he dado lo que he podido y se ha marchado hace nada. Me gusta fumar al aire libre, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Vienes de ver a Shifty?

-Sí, está todo bien. Así que puede irse a dormir, doctor. Aproveche hoy que puede. Yo me quedaré de guardia.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa divertida a la joven, dando su última calada al cigarro para hablar después al tirarlo a la fría nieve.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Estoy bien, Victoria.

-Insisto –le cortó prácticamente, sonriéndole después–. Pareces cansado, Eugene. Dame al menos esa alegría y trata de descansar un poco.

Él asintió mientras sus labios se curvaban levemente y volvía a darle las gracias a Victoria, dedicándole una cariñosa y agradecida mirada que no deseaba terminar nunca, pero se forzó a moverse dándole las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Eugene. Descansa.

Acto seguido, el hombre caminó hacía la puerta girándose al escuchar unas pisadas sobre la nieve caminar hacia aquella posición. A la luz de la pálida luna apareció Guarnere acercándose hacía Victoria, entonces, parte de aquel estado de paz y alegría se desvaneció y el doctor abandonó el lugar con aquella extraña y confusa sensación interior.

-Hey ¿Todo bien por aquí? –Saludó el recién llegado, encogido por el frío mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Sí, Bill ¿Se han ido los alemanes al fin?

-Sí, se han retirado. Esta noche podremos descansar.

-¿No tuviste suficiente en la enfermería? –Se mofó ella con una sonrisa ácida, haciendo que Guarnere riera.

-Juntarte tanto con estos chicos te va a convertir en una graciosilla toca narices. Hace un frío del demonio ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En realidad ya nada. Ven, pasemos dentro y así de paso examino qué tal va tu herida. La sala de estar está vacía.

-Bien; Dime que tienes café y me invitarás a uno bien caliente. –Agregó el moreno mientras comenzaban a moverse, y la joven reía levemente, siguiéndolo.

-Sólo si te comportas, Bill, y no te quejas más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 21

Bill y Victoria se encontraban en la sala de estar de la enfermería mientras el reloj iba acercándose a la media noche.

La joven revisaba el estado de las costillas y la herida casi cicatrizada de Bill, quien se había quitado las chaquetas para poder remangarse la camiseta y dejar ver a la morena, mientras conversaban y bebían el poco café que le quedaba a la doctora.

–Hoy has conocido por fin personalmente a Ledger, ¿no? Lo has curado tú ¿Qué te parece a primera vista? En el campo de batalla es jodidamente eficaz, y está como una puta cabra. No veas lo que se arriesga. –Comentó Bill mientras Victoria palpaba su costado.

Cuando la morena se incorporó y le dijo que se vistiera de nuevo, ya que todo estaba en orden, respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado del sargento.

–Será un buen teniente, pero a mí ya me está empezando a caer mal.

–¿Por qué, qué te ha dicho?

–Es otro típico machito que cree que las mujeres sólo valemos para fregar y cocinar. No me lo ha dicho así, claro. Pero su sonrisilla incrédula al decirle lo que fui, y al decirme `` _las mujeres no están hechas para la guerra_ ´´ ya me han puesto a la defensiva con él. No puedo evitarlo, no aguanto eso.

–Ya, te pones hecha un basilisco. –Agregó el joven mirándola con una sonrisa divertida, cuando ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos con un deje de reproche en la voz.

–¡Es que es para estarlo, Bill! No somos unas inútiles, ni siquiera nos dan la oportunidad de demostrar que podemos hacer lo mismo que vosotros ¡Tengo manos y voluntad para defender a los que lo necesitan!

–Lo sé, lo sé –agregó velozmente–. Yo pienso así, ya lo sabes. Antes quizás era más cerrado, pero tú me has abierto los ojos. Tienes razón; El mundo cambiará en ese sentido, estoy seguro.

–Pienso luchar porque así sea, haciendo lo que pueda desde mi posición, aunque apenas sea nada. –Dijo solemnemente tras sorber de su taza, siendo respondida por Bill, quien dibujó una sonrisa.

–No vas nada mal. Te has metido en una compañía militar de hombres, y los estás dejando con la boca abierta.

Victoria sonrió con gratitud y dulzura al moreno, hablando tras abandonar su frustración y enfado por el tema de la desigualdad.

–Sois maravillosos. Al principio tenía miedo de que me rechazaran por toda esta mierda, pero lo cierto es que nunca he sentido este abrigo. Muchas gracias.

–Gracias a ti por salvarnos la vida. Eres una mujer increíble. No hagas caso de Ledger, es un capullo arrogante.

–Al menos es un buen líder. Eso hace que lo odie menos. Me recuerda a uno de mis superiores de España. También tenía mucho arrojo y era muy serio. –Se burló sonriendo con ánimo.

–¿No decías que en tu bando no había hombres machistas?

–¡No lo era! –añadió a la par que reía-. En eso no me recuerda, sólo en ese punto de arrogancia por estirado. Los machistas sois los americanos y los italianos, Bill.

Guarnere se rió y dejó la taza de café en la mesa, echándose hacia atrás en la silla para volver a mirar a la joven.

–No todos somos así, ¿sabes? Algunos no queremos una mujer para que nos lave los calzones, sólo para poder abrazar a alguien por las noches... Ya sabes, esas cosas.

–Y la encontrarás, Bill. Eres un tipo encantador. No sólo eres divertido, sincero y buena persona. Además eres valiente y entregado. Y muy atractivo. –Añadió con una leve sonrisa que le contagió al chico.

–¿En serio piensas todo eso de mí? ¿Aunque sea un capullo a veces? –Preguntó con más seriedad, mirándola fijamente.

–Sí, desde luego que sí.

El soldado entonces se aproximó a ella hasta romper la distancia que los separaba, posando la mano derecha en la nuca de la joven para atraerla hacía sí mismo levemente, besando sus labios con una mezcla de ímpetu y dulzura, disminuyendo la fuerza a cada segundo hasta desembocar en un beso suave y vacilante.

–Bill... –Susurró Victoria desconcertada cuando se separaron. Él la interrumpió rápidamente, aprovechando el valor y la adrenalina para vaciar su alma.

–Lo siento, pero es que me gustas y no he podido resistirme más. Sé que aquí no podemos tener nada y que es mala idea, pero eres una mujer increíble; Eres perfecta, y yo tenía que hacerlo y decirte esto, aunque no quieras nada conmigo.

La española lo observaba intensamente, encontrando en su ojos una sinceridad pura que hizo encoger su corazón, y no sólo por su declaración, sino también por el vacío que se producía en su interior ante la difícil situación que vivía. Un nudo se apretó en medio de su garganta mientras el moreno esperaba una contestación.

–No puedo mas que ofrecerte mi amistad, Bill. Es algo que me apena porque de verdad que me encantas, pero no puede ser porque...

–Si no estás preparada puedo esperar –le cortó con rapidez-. La guerra terminará y dejaremos de trabajar juntos...

Victoria tragó saliva y cortó a Guarnere con un deje de tristeza en la voz y mirada. Aquello le sabía fatal por su amigo, porque sabía que el rechazo y el destino podían ser muy crueles. A la par sintió con intensidad el miedo de reconocer y decir en voz alta la causa verdadera.

–No es por nada de eso, Bill. Me temo que es algo más jodido. Y cómo cuesta decirlo... Yo no puedo darte lo que buscas, y no sería justo que tan siquiera lo intentara, porque en realidad me gusta alguien.

Bill mantenía los ojos centrados en los marrones de ella, totalmente atento a sus palabras que le dejaron algo perplejo y apenado, pero pronto abandonó su sensación de vacío al encontrar tanto temor e inseguridad en Victoria, a quien esos sentimientos nunca acompañaban. Aquello era serio de verdad.

–Entiendo. Entonces poco tengo que hacer. Es Doc quien te gusta, ¿verdad?

La joven suspiró y alzó la vista con derrota mientras asentía y miraba a su amigo; Entonces se llenó de valor y pronunció la temida frase, evocando todo el caos en su mente y corazón.

–Bill, creo que me he enamorado de él.

El silencio se hizo protagonista durante unos instantes, en los cuales el moreno contempló la desazón que aquello provocaba en su amiga hasta que fue capaz de hablar, intentando que pareciera que aquello no era grave.

–A veces lo miras de una forma que es muy difícil de describir, y lo intentas proteger anteponiéndolo a ti. Es un buen hombre y pasas mucho tiempo con él, es normal que te haya ocurrido.

–No sé qué hacer. No puede enterarse; Nadie debe enterarse, Bill. –Agregó con ansia en la voz, rogando con la mirada.

–¿Por qué? Los demás lo entiendo, pero él... Yo creo que a él le gustas y...

–¡No! Se entere quién se entere será fatal. A mí me echarían, lo cual no importa, pero a él podrían degradarlo, abrirle expedientes... Mil cosas, y todas problemas. Bastante estamos pasando como para que algo así nos pueda perjudicar. No, no quiero que nadie se entere, y él menos, porque podría afectarle en su concentración y... Nuestra relación podría cambiar y yo no lo soportaría.

Bill apretó la mandíbula ante la confesión de la chica, entendiendo que el miedo que todas esas posibilidades creaba en ella la apartaran por completo de la idea de hablar con Eugene, pero a la vez Guarnere sintió que aquello era un error, puesto que todos estaban convencidos de que al médico le gustaba Victoria, algo que se notaba, y dejar pasar el tiempo sin saber qué les depararía la vida era un fallo enorme si podía disfrutar de un amor verdadero que llenara sus almas.

A pesar de sus pensamientos contrarios a las palabras de su amiga, Guarnere habló de nuevo buscando palabras de consuelo y calma para ella, viendo que las necesitaba con urgencia.

–Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, y quiero que sepas que si necesitas desahogarte y hablar, aquí me tienes. Somos amigos. Nada cambiará entre nosotros, te lo prometo.

–Oh, gracias, Bill. Gracias. –Susurró con gran alivio mientras se abrazaba al chico, inclinándose hacia delante, notando como la correspondía tras un imperceptible suspiro de resignación.

 _Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde_. Pensó el sargento aún abrazado a Victoria con un punto amargo de resignación, pero sin duda Bill sabía que perdería más si ella desaparecía de su vida, con lo que haciendo de tripas corazón olvidaría aquella ilusión de que ambos se amaran, y buscaría la satisfacción de poder tener a aquella gran mujer como amiga, y ayudarla a salir de aquella situación.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 22

La penúltima semana de enero había comenzado amenazando con nuevas nevada y el mismo frío que día atrás, pero al menos la Easy continuaba en Rachamps, donde podían cobijarse dentro de las casas que estaban menos arruinadas, resguardándose de la cruel intemperie hasta que llegasen nuevas órdenes.

Aguantar y proteger la posición era su actual misión desde la toma de la ciudad hacía 5 días atrás, y es que los ataques esporádicos del ejército alemán no habían cesado, lo que había retenido al segundo pelotón en la ciudad belga.

Con suerte el bando americano no había perdido territorio de nuevo, a pesar de que varios días sus enemigos les atacaron con artillería, perdiendo varias vidas en los ataques que sumaban un nuevo peso en el ánimo de los soldados. Pero los pocos hombres que componían el batallón alemán tuvieron que retirarse ante la inminente llegada de refuerzos aliados para no ser masacrados y rodeados. Al parecer, Hitler estaba perdiendo la guerra a cada paso.

Eran alrededor de las 12 del mediodía, y los afortunados que no estaban haciendo guardia ni patrullando se encontraban en lo que había sido la plaza del pueblo, frente a una pequeña iglesia rodeada de casas bajas y destrozadas por los bombardeos.

Liebgott, Malarkey, Bull y Perconte se hallaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada al templo mientras charlaban, separados de otros pequeños grupos de soldados que caminaban portando cajas de suministros y hablaban animadamente, o simplemente fumaban y conversaban con compañeros, disfrutando de la paz.

Los jóvenes dejaron de reír para prestar atención a Roe, quien caminó veloz hasta llegar a ellos.

–Los chicos han vuelto. El teniente Ledger tiene que decirnos algo. Acaba de venir de hablar con Winters.

El grupo se miró perdiendo la sonrisa, sabiendo que aquello significaría que habría movimiento, y no para bien.

–Joder, espero que no sea nada grave y nos dejen ir a Mourmelon para descansar de una puta vez. –Agregó Liebgott mientras todos se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada norte, el cual era el punto de reunión.

–Por cierto ¿Alguno ha visto a Victoria?

Todos negaron con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Eugene, quien apretó sus labios hasta formar una fina línea, asintiendo mientras pensaba en qué estaría pasando por su mente como para tenerla tan solitaria y callada después de lo que vio hacía unas noches. No había sido malo.

Eugene había visto el beso de Bill a la joven cuando iba a buscarla para comentarle que le despertara tras unas horas para relevarla, y así ir a buscar suministros que escaseaban, pero el hombre no llegó a abandonar el umbral de la puerta del cuarto que comunicaba con el salón cuando vio la escena.

La sorpresa y una sensación de shock, mezclada con cosas muy diversas e inefables lo habían paralizado. El médico había optado por volver a la cama sin hacer ruido tras unos segundos, sintiendo la devastación del que pierde algo que ansía. Bill y Victoria estarían juntos, ya se veía venir de lejos.

A pesar de sentir tristeza por no tenerla de esa forma que anhelaba, pero prefería no pensar, Eugene estaba preocupado por la actitud que la española había adoptado desde aquella noche. Quería que estuviera bien, la estimaba mucho y la consideraba su amiga. Ahora él tenía el deber de ayudarla, como tantas veces había ocurrido al revés. Debía buscarla y hablar con ella para tratar de ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor fuera cual fuese su problema.

El doctor caminaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos detrás del grupo de compañeros, cuando llegaron ante la entrada de la enfermería y del puesto de mando, donde ya el resto del pelotón se encontraba reunido entorno al teniente Ledger. Eugene divisó a unos metros a Victoria salir de la enfermería con aquella mueca seria e inexpresiva, la cual jamás había mostrado antes.

–¡Compañía Easy, atiendan! –ordenó el teniente mientras alzaba la voz, mirando a los hombres con su aire solemne y altivo–. Se ha estado murmurando que podríamos ir a Mourmelon ahora que desde hace dos días las líneas enemigas cercanas se han retirado, pero el descanso tendrá que esperar. Hitler ha lanzado una contraofensiva en Alsacia. Saldremos dentro de dos horas hacia Haguenau, ayudaremos a mantener el frente y hacer retroceder a esos cabrones. Descansen.

El grupo empezó a murmurar con desánimo mientras se disolvía para continuar con sus tareas y comer algo, mientras el sanitario vislumbró desde su posición como la chica volvía a meterse de nuevo en la cabaña, a la vez que se deshacía con desgana el recogido que llevaba.

La voz de Victoria desde dentro dio permiso a Roe para que entrara. La muchacha se giró al escuchar los pasos del desconocido, tragando saliva inconscientemente al verlo mientras su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

–Hola, Eugene ¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó tratando de sonar como siempre, al ver que el chico la miraba demasiado fijo.

Él descubrió la falsedad en la sonrisa de ella, al igual que su mirada apagada dejaba ver que algo le preocupaba y no dejaba de rondar su mente torturándola. Sólo podía ser por el tema de Bill, ya que su extraño comportamiento había comenzado desde aquella noche. Pero aún así no entendía por qué huía de todos.

El moreno se obligó a sonreír con despreocupación, negando con la cabeza a su pregunta mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba en la mesa, empezando a hablar lentamente, vacilando.

–He venido a ver cómo te encuentras. He notado que últimamente estás muy callada. Parece que algo te preocupa. ¿Ha pasado algo con los chicos?

–No, claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Dijo con una fingida sonrisa templada.

–Bueno, estás muy separada últimamente. ¿Todo bien con Bill?

Victoria no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, arqueando las cejas mientras sus nervios aumentaban ¿Qué sabía él sobre el tema? No podía ser casualidad que lo mencionara.

No obstante, eligió continuar con su rol de no saber a qué se podía referir.

–Sí. Me extraña que me hagas esta pregunta, Eugene.

–Es que desde la noche en que os quedasteis solos a las puertas de la enfermería has estado diferente. Sólo quiero ayudarte, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres.

La morena bajó la mirada un instante, tomando aire mientras traba de pensar cómo salir de aquella encrucijada. Tras un suspiro volvió a mirar a Roe a los ojos.

–Te agradezco mucho tu interés, y que seas tan atento –murmuró sonriendo con dulzura–, pero no puedes ayudarme, Eugene. Estoy bien, gracias.

El doctor asintió esforzándose por sonreír, sintiendo la insatisfacción en su interior al ver a Victoria volver a sus tareas de aquella forma alicaída, arrebatándole todo lo que tanto le gustaba. Cuando Eugene comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, se giró y habló sin pensarlo. No podía dejar aquello así.

–Vi el beso de Bill esa noche sin querer–. La chica se detuvo súbitamente en su tarea de meter suministros en su bolsa médica, mientras el moreno continuó sin detenerse. -Guarnere es un buen hombre, y si de verdad te gusta deberías corresponderle. La situación y eso no ayuda, pero renunciar al amor y a todo lo que eso conlleva es aún peor idea sabiendo que podríamos morir en cualquier momento. Tienes derecho a ser feliz. Los dos lo tenéis.

Victoria se giró despacio para encararlo, aún sumida en un estado de shock que no conseguía manejar. Estaba contra la espada y la pared ¿Qué podía decir? No quería contar la verdad, pero a la vez su corazón se lo pedía desesperadamente al ver la entrega del médico por sacarla de aquel estado. Sus ojos sinceros, aquella mirada dulce y comprensiva atenazaban su alma.

–Yo quiero a Bill, y lo aprecio muchísimo... Pero como amigo sólo. Me impactó su declaración, y me da pena no poder corresponderle de esa forma. No puedo.

–¿Pero entonces qué te ocurre? Pensé que estarías así porque temes no poder estar con él por si lo expulsan o acaban matándolo. ¿Él se lo ha tomado mal? Si estás preocupada porque leo ves decaído, se le pasará. Él comprenderá que...

La morena no aguantó más el suplicio mental ni el latir desbocado de su corazón, y sin dejar acabar al hombre la frase se aproximó a toda velocidad hasta llegar a él y apretar sus labios contra los de Roe con ímpetu y deseo, perdiendo totalmente el control de sí misma.

Sintió que él estaba paralizado, conmocionado por aquel gesto inesperado, pero después de unos segundos la correspondió moviendo sus labios para acoplarse mejor con los de ella, hasta que Victoria se separó despacio.

Ante la gran vergüenza que la embriagaba, la joven se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la estancia sin decir nada, sorprendida porque sus piernas le hubieran respondido ¿Cómo iba a manejar la situación desde aquel momento, cuando sus planes se habían esfumado por completo?

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 23

Los jeeps cesaron de rugir al llegar al perímetro norte de la ciudad francesa de Haguenau, cuando la luz ya se había retirado hacía horas, dejando en una tétrica penumbra de claridad lunar el imperante bosque de la localidad.

Aquella visión tan parecida a Bastogne hizo que los hombres de la Easy sintieran escalofríos recorriendo sus espaldas. ¿Aquella campaña sería tan sangrienta como la belga? El ánimo temblaba sólo de pensar en la horrenda posibilidad.

Mientras los muchachos bajaban de los vehículos y seguían las instrucciones que gritaban los tenientes tras haber hablando con Winters minutos antes, Victoria se apresuró a imitarlos y poder alejarse del tumulto tras conocer que comenzarían la marcha hacia la nueva posición en las entrañas del bosque en media hora. Necesitaba estar sola.

La morena caminó rápidamente marcando sus huellas en la nieve cuando vislumbró a Eugene bajar de uno de los coches. El moreno la miró al encontrarla cerca, pero esta apartó la vista en seguida, continuando su marcha más apresuradamente mientras el nudo en su estómago volvía a formarse.

Tras varios minutos las voces de la Easy se escuchaban lejanas y distorsionadas, con lo que Victoria se detuvo jadeante en medio de los árboles, vislumbrando a unos metros la carretera, y se dejó caer rendida sobre el tronco caído de un árbol mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Una ansiedad terrorífica la sumió en un llanto silencioso y amargo. La sensación de vacío se acrecentaba en su interior al sentir que estaba perdida en un tormentoso mar de incertidumbre y miedo.

Los pasos de alguien muy cerca hicieron que la joven se girará asustada, encontrándose de frente con Bill. El moreno se mantuvo mirándola con horror al hallarla de esa guisa, preocupándose al instante.

–Victoria ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó agachándose a su lado mientras ella trataba de levantarse para huir.

El hombre la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, y mientras sujetaba sus brazos hizo que lo mirara a la cara, aunque esta no posó sus ojos en los del moreno, llena de frustración y vergüenza.

–Bill, déjame.

–¿Qué? No voy a dejarte así, no digas tonterías. Dime qué te ocurre.

La chica no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas continuaran brotando, y finalmente se rindió ante la presión del sargento, hablando casi sin mirarlo.

–He besado a Eugene.

–¿Y qué te ha dicho? –Preguntó con desconcierto ante la situación, esperándose lo peor.

–Me fui corriendo de la enfermería, no le di tiempo a decir nada.

–¿Entonces por qué estás llorando? Si él no ha dicho nada, ni te rechazó...

–¡No debía saberlo! ¡La he jodido, Bill!

El grito de Victoria retumbó levemente en el desierto bosque, haciendo que Guarnere la mirara desconcertado, no entendiendo el por qué de su percepción sobre el tema. Tras unos segundos Guarnere tomó la palabra con templanza y cuidado, esforzándose por apagar el débil dolor de no haber sido correspondido.

–No comprendo que digas eso; No va a ocurrir nada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enterase el general, o Winters? Le echarán de aquí, sólo tendría problemas, y todos por mi culpa. No quiero eso, ni perjudicarlo en la concentración en su trabajo. Bastante tiene con todo esto como para añadirle este problema. Además, ni siquiera sé si le gusto, y temo que llegue el momento en no ser capaz de controlarme. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo ahora a la cara?

La desesperación de la joven fue frenada por la nueva intervención del soldado, quien alzó un dedo para señalarla mientras respondía.

–Vamos a ir por partes –añadió Bill seriamente–. Primero; A Eugene le gustas, y si no lo viera claro no te lo diría. Segundo; Todo lo que me dices te preocupa, pero creo que sólo son excusas que esconden la verdadera razón por la que estás siendo tan cabezota e irracional. ¿Por qué iba a descubriros nadie si tuvieseis algo? No tendríais que montároslo en el puesto de mando, Victoria. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

–A que las cosas cambien, Bill –sollozó en un susurro lleno de devastación–. Tengo mucho miedo a que algo cambie si le cuento la verdad. Me aterroriza la idea de que algo pueda cambiar justo cuando empiezo a sentir que tiene algún sentido vivir. Desde que llegué con vosotros he vuelto a recordar lo que era la esperanza, y a sentir algo que no fuera dolor y remordimientos ¿Y si confesarle a Eugene lo que siento hiciera cambiar algo de esta atmósfera? No podría soportarlo.

–Oye, eso no ocurrirá ¡Ya has visto como somos! Eres parte de la banda, todos los chicos te aprecian. Y Eugene no es una excepción. El pasado ha quedado atrás, ahora tienes una familia y nunca te abandonará. –Agregó solemnemente Guarnere, mirándola fijamente.

–Me siento muy cobarde, Bill. Estos años me han cambiado tanto... Yo no era así, enfrentaba las cosas y tenía coraje. Me acuerdo tanto de mis padres y de mi hermano... Siempre me infundieron el valor como principio, y si me vieran ahora no podrían creer que soy yo.

–Has vivido cosas muy duras, Victoria. Lo raro sería que no te desmoronases por ese miedo que sientes, y ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuánto duele. No eres cobarde, estarían muy orgullosos de ti, pero debes seguir luchando contra el miedo. No sé qué pasará mañana, ni cuando acabe esta puta guerra. Pero te prometo que no estarás sola, y que haré lo que sea para ayudarte y que esa esperanza que sientes y hace que sonrías de esa forma tan bonita continúe aquí.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante sus palabras, limpiando rápidamente una nueva lágrima que rodó por su mejilla

–A veces siento una ansiedad tan grande al pensar en el futuro y en qué hacer si esto acaba, que no puedo respirar. Al igual que si os perdiera a alguno. Os habéis convertido en todo lo que tengo, en mi familia y en mis amigos. ¿Y sabes? Contarte esto llorando como una idiota hace que me sienta realmente mal después de que me besaras el otro día, porque aunque digas que no pasa nada sé que tienes que estar sufriendo, y odio eso.

Guarnere bajó la mirada un breve instante para inspirar con fuerza y alejar su desazón, observando que la joven continuaba llorando, de nuevo con más ganas.

–Oye, estamos bien. No quiero que ni un ápice de tu miedo se deba a que nuestra amistad pueda cambiar. A mí esto se me pasará, ¿Y sabes de qué haría que se me pasara de una forma rápida y efectiva? Que le digas a Roe que lo quieres y os dejéis de gilipolleces. Por lo menos que alguien sea feliz dentro de esta pesadilla.

–Sé que tienes razón. Y sé que le debo una explicación y una disculpa por hablarle besado, haber salido corriendo, y después estar evitándolo. Sé que tengo que ser más fuerte que toda la mierda que trata de ahogarme desde hace años.

–Y conseguirás reponerte, porque de verdad eres valiente y fuerte. Pero de momento habla con Roe. Poco a poco.

–Lo haré, de verdad. –Respondió tras sorber rápidamente, fijando sus ojos en los del hombre un segundo, cuando el abatimiento volvió a ella de nuevo ante el colapso de tantos recuerdos y dolores. –Pero antes de volver a mi rol de chica de acero necesito esto, Bill. Necesito drenar mi miedo y mi tristeza.

Victoria se abandonó de nuevo en la desolación, intensificando el llanto, mientras Guarnere la envolvía con sus brazos fuertemente, abrazándola en silencio para después susurrar con solemnidad que estaba allí con ella y siempre sería así.

Sentía un gran pesar al observarla tan derrumbada, y bien sabía que aquello se debía a todo el cúmulo de infortunios a su espalda, donde el tema de Eugene ocupaba un ínfimo lugar. Las pesadillas en la cabeza de la chica creaban gigantescas quimeras con la que tendría que convivir de por vida, y acostumbrarse a sobrellevar aquello era un trabajo largo y arduo.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que la pareja continuó abrazada y envuelta en el silencio, sólo perturbado por los leves sollozos de Victoria, quien ocultaba su llanto y vulnerabilidad en el cuello de Bill hasta que una voz a sus espaldas los distrajo.

–¡Eh, Guarnere, Victoria. Vamos a movernos!

Ambos se separaron con velocidad ante el comentario de Buck, quien preguntó desde su posición con voz vacilante si todo estaba bien.

–¡Sí, Buck. Vamos en seguida! –Se apresuró a intervenir el sargento, a la vez que ambos se ponían en pie con velocidad. Bill se giró hacia la morena antes de emprender el camino. –¿Estás mejor? Puedo intentar inventarme algo para quedarnos.

–No, no es necesario. Estaré bien. Muchas gracias.

–No tienes que dármelas. Me salvaste la vida, te debía una. –Se burló el hombre con una sonrisa torcida que la cirujana le devolvió antes de emprender el camino de regreso junto con los demás.


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 24

Eugene observó a su alrededor un instante, recibiendo el reflejo de la luz que impactaba en la nieve que cubría el suelo y los árboles del lugar.

De nuevo metido en una trinchera en pleno frío invernal, aguantando la línea mientras los tiros y los bombardeos se escuchaban desde Haguenau, ahora en manos alemanas.

Pronto entrarían a la ciudad para liberarla, pero mientras, el escenario de Bastogne se volvía a repetir, aunque con suerte con algo menos de nieve.

El médico se encontraba tremendamente meditabundo desde el beso de Victoria, el cual había sido revelador en cuanto a los sentimientos de la mujer y los suyos propios, pero desde entonces la morena había estado huyendo de su presencia.

Eugene se venía debatiendo entre dos posturas: Acercarse a la joven y hablar sobre el tema para acabar con aquella angustia de tenerla lejos, o continuar en aquella posición y respetar su distancia y silencio, a pesar de que de ese modo su cabeza no dejaría de dar vueltas y continuar con todas la preguntas que lo tenían confuso y agitado.

Roe suspiró cuando el lado de la balanza volvió a inclinarse hacia respetar el deseo de Victoria de continuar evitándose tras bochornoso encuentro.

–¡Roe! ¿Me estás escuchando? –Le distrajo la voz de Spina, quien le miraba de pie fuera del pozo de tirador. Eugene ni siquiera había advertido su presencia.

–Perdona, Spina. Estaba distraído. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Qué concentración –murmuró con mofa–. No tengo nada de morfina. En la patrulla de anoche gasté lo que me quedaba. ¿Tienes algo que poder darme? Voy a necesitar suministros para mañana, si al final entramos en la ciudad.

El moreno abrió su bandolera y comenzó a rebuscar, sacando varios inyectables con manos temblorosas debido al frío.

–Eso es todo lo que puedo darte, Ralph.

–Bueno, algo es algo. Gracias–. Comentó con resignación mientras guardaba los suministros, volviendo la vista a Eugene. -¿Cómo va tu hombro?

–Bien, ya me molesta poco. Aunque aún tengo rehabilitación para rato.

Eugene desconectó sin quererlo de la conversación con Spina cuando divisó a Victoria salir del improvisado puesto de mando donde solía estar Winters, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta acabar con varios de los soldados agrupados en corro a pocos metros de su posición. No podía soportar aquella situación más tiempo, sobre todo conociendo que los segundos pasados jamás regresarían al reloj.

Disculpándose con el sanitario escueta y velozmente, Roe salió del agujero en la tierra para avanzar hacia el corro de soldados, cuando de pronto el sonido ensordecedor de un obús lo invadió todo.

Al instante se escuchó a varios de los oficiales mandar a todos ocupar sus posiciones, mientras la lluvia de artillería alemana empezaba a invadir el lugar, sembrando el caos.

Roe observó alzando su cabeza del suelo como Heffron corría junto a Victoria hasta el pozo de tirador más cercano, cuando el horrible grito desgarrado de _sanitario_ surgió de una garganta lejana clamando ayuda.

Eugene apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a correr entre los bombardeos, contemplando a dos hombres tratando de alejarse del frente arrastrando a uno herido. No le costó reconocerlos.

–¡Doc, qué hacemos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! –Gritó Guarnere por encima del estruendo, deteniéndose junto con Bull para tumbar de cubito supino a Compton, quien había sido herido en un muslo.

–¡Saca el inyectable de mi bolsillo y pónselo en el otro muslo! ¡Randleman, presiona la herida mientras le pongo el plasma! Tranquilo, teniente. Se pondrá bien, no está tan mal.

Los hombres trabajaban rápido cuando una nueva voz retumbó con fuerza hacia el otro extremo, haciendo que el doctor se diera más prisa, dispuesto a continuar con su labor. Guarnere intervino cuando hubieron auxiliado a Buck.

–¡Ve, Doc. Lo sacaremos de aquí y pediremos un jeep! Vamos, Bull, agárralo de ese lado.

Todos comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas un segundo después, mientras el horror seguía cerniéndose sobre la linde del bosque.

Eugene tuvo que detenerse y cubrirse un par de veces, pero pronto comenzó a acercarse al foco del auxilio, contemplando a escasos metros a Victoria y Heffron ayudando a Liebgott, quien tenía un corte en el cuello del que manaba sangre con ganas. El doctor se fijo también en que tanto Babe como la española tenían rasguños en la cara.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado!? –Preguntó al arrodillarse junto a ellos, evaluando la herida del herido. Heffron contestó gritando fuertemente.

–¡Uno de esos pepinos ha caído muy cerca, y ha reventado varios árboles sobre nosotros! ¡Las astillas han volado por todas partes y Liebgott se ha llevado lo peor!

–No ha tocado nada importante, sólo habrá que limpiarlo bien y coserlo. ¡Vamos a sacarlo de aquí! –Dijo Victoria dirigiéndose a todos, terminando de anudar fuertemente la compresa entorno al cuello de Joseph, pero este intervino.

–¡Moverse es muy peligroso ahora. No estoy mal, aguantaré!

La mujer asintió y la voz de Heffron se alzó sobre una nueva bomba, instando a todos a que se cubrieran con velocidad y dejaran de estar expuestos, pero cuando el grupo empezó a moverse, llegando ágilmente a los pozos más cercanos, un nuevo proyectil impactó en el medio de la escena.

La onda expansiva hizo que todos cayeran al suelo entre una nueva lluvia de tierra y madera.

Victoria se puso en pie ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, ayudando a Liebgott junto con Babe, cuando empezó a sentir que sus fuerzas le fallaban al no divisar a Eugene. Fue entonces cuando halló sangre en el borde del pozo de tirador más cercanos donde el médico iba a refugiarse.

–¡Eugene, Eugene!

La joven salió corriendo hacia el hoyo, ignorando los gritos de Heffron para que se cubriera. Su menté dejó de pensar, y sólo podía notar el latir desbocado de su corazón y los pinchazos en su pecho a causa del pánico.

Victoria saltó dentro del agujero sin pensarlo si quiera, cayendo prácticamente sobre Roe al instante. Al sentir el quejido del médico ante su estrepitosa caída, la morena se relajó dando gracias al cielo al verlo vivo. La brecha de su frente le confirmó que aquella sangre en la nieve no era por nada serio.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con ansia al apartarse y ayudarle a incorporarse levemente.

–Sí. La onda me ha lanzado dentro. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Y Heffron y Liebgott?

–Están bien. –Alzó la voz sobre el ruido mientras continuaba mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo como los suyos se humedecían.

Eugene no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué ocurría al ver brotar sus lágrimas cuando un nuevo obús muy cercano hizo que ambos se encogieran dentro del pozo. El hombre casi instintivamente abrazó a la mujer para cubrirla con su cuerpo de la lluvia de materiales, protegiendo la cabeza de ella con sus manos mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

El silencio invadió el lugar unos instantes después, sumiéndolo en tal mutismo, que era imposible evitar un escalofrío ante tal tensa quietud. Parecía que el bando enemigo se había detenido por fin.

Roe no se atrevió a moverse ni a pronunciar palabra cuando encontró a Victoria aún abrazada a su cuerpo, esta vez de forma firme, y por propia voluntad. La española lloraba con ganas mientras continuaba con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Eugene, y su cuerpo temblaba ante la magnitud del llanto.

El médico no supo qué pensar, pero pronto sintió una oleada de tristeza y frustración al verla de esa forma. Lo único que quería era reconfortarla, aunque no tuviera idea del por qué ni el cómo. Con esa idea en mente y alma, Roe la envolvió con sus brazos firmemente, apoyando su barbilla con suavidad en la cabeza de la chica.

–Tranquila. Ya ha pasado. Todo está bien. –Susurró con dulzura después de unos segundos, frotando la espalda de la sanitaria.

–Perdóname.

–No hay nada que perdonar. –Añadió el hombre con seguridad, a pesar de no saber a qué se refería. No obstante continuó abrazándola.

–Prométeme que no te irás nunca. Prométemelo aunque no puedas hacerlo.

Eugene sintió unas inmensas ganas de separarla de sí mismo y besarla al escuchar aquella súplica que ocultaba el deseo de Victoria de sentirse querida y protegida por el calor de alguien, pero el médico se contuvo, conformándose con tragar saliva y hablar con la mayor solemnidad posible.

–Te lo juro, Victoria. Estaré siempre que me necesites. Me importas y quiero ayudarte.

Acto seguido, la mujer intensificó su llanto dándole las gracias de forma ahogada, a lo que Roe contestó depositando un beso en la cabeza de esta, y volviendo a abrazarla con más fuerza.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 25

 _Esto es lo mejor. Lo mejor para todos ¡No lo pienses más, joder!_

Victoria se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándosela hasta llegar a su cabello, suspirando con fuerza mientras continuaba caminando y luchando por aparcar sus dilemas internos, para llegar hasta Roe con algo de firmeza en su interior.

La mujer había pasado la noche dándole vueltas al asunto del beso, la conversación con Bill, y la última escena con Eugene en el pozo de tirador. No podía evitar sonrojarse con vergüenza ante el recuerdo, y más aún al saber que en escasos minutos tendría que tratar de arreglarlo.

Le había costado decidir qué camino tomar, ya que una parte de ella deseaba declararse sin tapujos y poder besar al médico. Pero su otra mitad, asustada y llena de dudas, había hecho que el miedo a perder equilibrara la balanza a favor de fingir y maquillar la verdad.

Aquel hecho hacía que se sintiera desanimada y colmada por la angustia, algo que una vez más la guiaba hacia la cobardía que tanto odiaba y avergonzaba, pero en aquella ocasión no quedaba más que cargar con su cruz para evitar un mal mayor, tanto para Eugene como para sí misma. De nuevo volvía a sentirse segura cuando las quimeras de la dolorosa soledad sin su nueva vida le susurraban lo que quería oír si continuaba con su estrategia.

Victoria caminó hacia Eugene al divisarlo sentado sobre una caja de munición fumando en soledad, alejado unos metros de un corro formado por Powers, Frank, Martín, George y Bull.

La morena repasó mentalmente su discurso, a la par que avanzaba entre las risas y comentarios de los hombres, divisando que por la derecha se acercaban hacia el grupo Malarkey, Lipton y Guarnere charlando. Maldijo interiormente ante la circunstancia de que todos estuvieran tan cerca precisamente en aquel momento.

Sin vacilar continuó el camino ignorando todo lo demás, presentándose ante Eugene en pocos segundos. Rápidamente dibujó su sonrisa despreocupada mientras él alzaba la vista, separando el cigarro de su labios.

Victoria ensanchó su sonrisa al vislumbrar la ya típica nariz roja del hombre contrastando con su gran palidez y cabello negro carbón. Tras tragar saliva imperceptiblemente, calmó sus emociones y habló.

–Hola ¿Cómo lo llevas? –Agregó señalando su hombro herido y los puntos que cerraban la brecha en su frente.

–Bien, con un poco de dolor, ya sabes. Pero estoy bien ¿Tú estás bien? Ayer me quedé algo preocupado, pero no quise molestarte... Parecías necesitar estar sola.

–Sí, un momento de debilidad, ya sabes. De eso he venido a hablarte, en realidad. Y a darte las gracias, por supuesto.

Eugene hizo ademán de sonreír, poniéndose serio en seguida, esperando que ella hablara. Parte de su nerviosismo era patente en la forma en que jugaba con sus manos. Tras un instante Victoria se sentó frente a él, directamente en la nieve.

–Siento haberte asustado ayer y no haber dicho prácticamente nada, desapareciendo hasta hoy. Llevamos un tiempo demasiado difícil todos con la mierda que está ocurriendo, y a eso debo sumarle que he estado más nostálgica de lo normal, acordándome de mi familia... Pero por lo que realmente te pido disculpas es por lo que ocurrió el otro día. Por lo del beso –escupió tras vacilar, centrándose en lo ojos azules de él, ahora indescifrables–. No sé qué me pasó, estaba nerviosa y... Bueno, no quiero que eso te pueda desconcentrar ni tenerte pensativo. De veras que lo siento. Sobre todo haber sido tan infantil como para no haber hablado contigo hasta ahora. Me siento muy idiota ahora mismo.

La morena sonrió con nerviosismo mientras apartaba la mirada de la leve sonrisa de Roe, la cual se desvaneció deprisa tras el monólogo. ¿No sentía nada hacia él? ¿Cómo iba a reprimir sus sentimientos cuando habían cruzado el límite? Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría en el corazón, no obstante, se obligó a contestar con normalidad.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada. Todos estamos demasiado agotados mentalmente, ya no sabemos ni lo que hacemos.

–Lo siento, de verdad. Supongo que el estar decaída es lo que hace que esté tan cariñosa. Eres siempre muy atento y bueno conmigo, Eugene. –Agregó mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa, volviendo a darle las gracias sintiendo que tenía que salir de allí corriendo antes de explotar de vergüenza.

–Victoria –Interrumpió la voz de Ledger llegando junto a la pareja–. El capitán Winters quiere verte.

–Gracias, teniente. –Cuando ella respondió, el hombre volvió a alejarse. Victoria miró a Eugene de nuevo. –Bueno, debo irme ¿Entonces todo bien y normal entre nosotros?

–Claro. Ningún problema. Si necesitas hablar o volver a abrazarte a alguien, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Victoria respondió de igual forma a su sonrisa mientras le agarraba fugazmente la mano, levantándose después tras despedirse con un _gracias_.

El suspiro de alivio que salió de la boca de la morena fue sonoro mientras se alejaba del soldado encaminándose velozmente sin saber que Roe la seguía con una mirada teñida de tristeza e incomprensión. ¿Desde cuándo y cómo se había hecho ilusiones con la ella? Eugene salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a los muchachos llamarlo para que se integrara en el corro, volviendo así a adoptar su pose de apacibilidad.

Victoria carraspeó cuando llegó al improvisado puesto de mando donde se hallaban Nixon, Winters, Speirs y Ledger hablando y observando documentos y mapas desplegados en una improvisada mesa hecha con una gran caja de cartón.

–Victoria, pase. –Dijo el pelirrojo al hallarla en la entrada de la improvisada estancia cubierta por lonas entre los árboles. Winters se apartó del grupo, el cual continuó centrado en su tarea.

–El teniente me dijo que quería verme ¿Ocurre algo?

–Tranquila, esta todo bien. Sólo quería informarle de que muy pronto comenzaremos con la toma de Haguenau y el teniente Ledger estará al mando del 2 batallón, así que usted estará bajo su orden también. Él le dirá qué hacer y la guiará ¿De acuerdo?

La española posó los ojos en Jack Ledger un instante, volviendo a contemplar los del pelirrojo mientras asentía, aunque no muy cómoda con la nueva noticia.

–Claro, capitán. ¿Ya tienen fecha programada para el asalto?

–Es posible que pasado mañana, pero no diga nada a los chicos, no es seguro. Los alemanes están aferrándose a la posición y reciben refuerzo.

–Sí, lo estamos sufriendo. –Agregó al recordar los bombardeos.

–Podrían adelantársenos y atacar. Intentan rodearnos y cortar el paso a nuestros futuros refuerzos por el este, bloqueando toda la parte del otro lado del río. Parece que eso ya lo han conquistado –suspiró levemente, cambiando el tono-. En fin, si necesita algo hable con Ledger. Puede volver con el resto.

Victoria asintió para después salir del lugar, caminando mientras pensaba en que con el teniente las cosas no serían tan fáciles como con Winters, pero poco le preocupó aquello cuando pensó en que si estaba en ese puesto, debía ser razonable en condiciones de gravedad, con lo cual ella no debería tener muchas trabas si su ayuda era necesaria.

–¡Eh, Victoria! –La nombró Malarkey a unos metros, reunido con el grupo de muchachos en el mismo lugar de antes–. Únete a nosotros. Babe estaba a punto de contarnos cómo perdió la virginidad. No te lo puedes perder. –Bromeó haciendo sonreír a la chica.

–Necesitamos una opinión femenina para que se conciencie de que es muy feo, y que por eso no ha vuelto a mojar desde entonces. –Agregó Guarnere mientras todos reían y el mentado se quejaba por encima de las mofas.

La chica se acercó para ocupar un hueco vacío entre Bull y George, sonriendo con malicia mientras hablaba en respuesta al comentario último de Guarnere.

–Dime, Bill ¿No estarás celoso porque lo ha hecho más veces que tú? Dicen que una vez es mejor que ninguna, ¿no?

El grupo volvió a estallar en carcajadas y bromas, y la mujer incluso pudo atisbar como Eugene esbozaba una sonrisa inevitable, a pesar de que se veía algo meditabundo.

–¿Sabes? No puedo ni recordar el número de chicas con las que he estado. –Dijo el moreno continuando la broma por encima de algunos comentarios jocosos.

–Cuidado, Guarnere. Dicen que es mejor la calidad que la cantidad ¿No te quedaste a medias con ninguna?

–George tiene razón –intervino Victoria a la par que Bill aseguraba que su virilidad era extrema–. Tendríamos que preguntarles a ella. Quizás te llevarías una sorpresa.

Entre el alboroto pasaron desapercibidas las pisadas del teniente Ledger, quien llegó a la altura del grupo, deteniéndose mientras todos callaban y se ponían serios.

–Estén preparados. El asalto a la ciudad se realizará pasado mañana si todo sale según lo previsto. Pero es más que probable que los alemanes nos lo pongan difícil hasta entonces. Hagan patrullas de vigilancia del perímetro hasta el asalto por si intentan rodearnos por otros flancos. Teniente Lipton, organice los grupos. Victoria, quiero hablar con usted, sígame.

Todo el grupo comenzó a moverse sin pronunciar palabra mientras los comentarios del teniente Lipton eran lo único que llenaban el ambiente, anunciando que el respiro había terminado.


	26. Chapter 26

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 26

Victoria caminaba detrás de Ledger sin decir nada, siguiéndolo hasta llegar a trinchera. El castaño se quitó el casco dejando al aire su pelo despeinado, pasándose la mano derecha para repeinarlo hacia un lado, empezando a rebuscar algo dentro de una mochila que había en el hoyo, a la par que habló despreocupado a la mujer.

–Como ya le ha avisado el capitán, yo estoy al mando de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, así que me gustaría darle algunas indicaciones antes de que las cosas se ponga feas.

–Usted dirá, señor. –Agregó la mujer mirando como salía del agujero con varias cosas en las manos, vislumbrando que parecía disponerse a preparar café.

–Primero, Eugene Roe es el médico de combate de este batallón, con lo cual él es el entrenado para correr entre los tiroteos y salvar a los heridos, no usted. Estará siempre detrás de la línea, y sólo allí atenderá a los heridos. Sé que hubo veces en las que se metió en el combate, y eso es inaceptable.

Victoria lo miraba trabajar con calma mientras ella fruncía el ceño, buscando las palabras y el tono adecuados para no parecer borde ante su desacuerdo con la noticia.

–Eso sólo ha ocurrido cuando la situación lo ha requerido, en momentos extremos y...

–No volverá a repetirse, esperará en su puesto. –Le cortó con la misma frialdad, levantando los ojos del casco donde removía el café. –Aunque usted esté aquí, no es militar ni forma parte de la compañía, pero a pesar de eso debe obedecer lo que se le dice porque está bajo nuestra custodia.

–Con todo el respeto, señor; Creo que vetarme el acceso al campo en caso de extrema necesidad es un error, porque podrían morir hombres. Sus hombres. Yo tengo experiencia en combate, ya he hecho esto antes.

El hombre alzó la vista y sonrió vagamente mirándola a los ojos. Aquel deje de tristeza en la mirada de Ledger hacía que pareciese que se compadecía de ella, y a la muchacha le confundió y enfadó, incluso antes de escucharlo de nuevo.

–Deje actuar a los que de verdad sabemos. Usted céntrese en sus heridos ¿Le apetece tomar un café? –Agregó al instante con indiferencia y una sonrisa, mientras ella lo miraba aún dolida y frustrada.

–No gracias, teniente. ¿Puedo retirarme?

–Sí, claro.

Acto seguido, Victoria giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con velocidad mientras apretaba los puños con enfado. _¿Deje actuar a los que de verdad sabemos_? Sólo le había faltado llamarla inútil y decirle que era un estorbo, lo cual irritó sobremanera a la joven, quien tenía claro que las palabras de aquel hombre no iban a disuadirla de salvar a uno de sus amigos si lo necesitaban. No vacilaría en demostrarle a Jack Ledger que ella estaba dentro de su círculo de privilegiados sabios.

Dándole vueltas al tema y maldiciendo entre dientes, Victoria siguió su camino hasta llegar al pozo de tirador donde solía estar, encontrando cerca de ella a Bill sentado en un tronco junto con Babe.

La morena dejó caer con brusquedad su mochila médica dentro del agujero, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para deshacer su recogido con una mueca de dolor un segundo después.

–¡Eh, Victoria!

La voz de Bill hizo que ella se girara y avanzara hasta los dos hombres ante el gesto que le profirió el sargento. Heffron tomó la palabra al observar su expresión enojadada.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Ledger? Pareces enfadada.

–Muy enfadada, diría yo. –Agregó Guarnere alzando las cejas mientras asentía.

–Me ha prohibido salir de mi posición bajo cualquier circunstancia, porque debo dejar a los que saben y quitarme del medio. Puto idiota...

–Bueno, es el que está al mando de todo ahora –dijo Heffron vacilando ligeramente–. Si le desobedeces seguro que habrá problemas, visto como es.

–Venga ya, Babe –interrumpió Guarnere veloz–. Ni que a Victoria eso le importara. No le importó ni estando el coronel delante, imagínate ahora con este pijo chulito ¿No piensas obedecerle, no? –Agregó dirigiéndose a la española.

–Si alguien puede salvarse por mi intervención desde luego que no, ya lo sabes, Bill. No me da miedo Ledger.

–Esa es nuestra chica. La chica de la Easy.

Guarnere sonrió dejando escapar una risita mientras se levantaba del tronco y el grupo que había salido en patrulla comenzaba a divisarse en la lejanía.

De pronto, todos se giraron veloces al escuchar a Shifty gritar mientras corría en la dirección de los muchachos.

–¡Nos atacan, vienen hacia aquí un montón, y con tanques! ¡El teniente dice que vayáis a vuestros puestos ya!

Antes de que el soldado terminara la frase, el sonido de los disparos y de la artillería comenzó a retumbar a metros de distancia en la dirección contraria, proviniendo de la ciudad.

Los muchachos de la Easy comenzaron a correr mientras preparaban sus armas y recogían el mortero, pasando de largo mientras empezaban las órdenes y los gritos.

–¡Te veremos luego, Victoria!

–¡Tened cuidado, Bill! Por favor. –Comentó veloz dejando salir su preocupación, observando como Guarnere y Babe se perdían entre la multitud.

La morena se sobresaltó cuando una explosión hizo temblar la tierra y varios árboles saltaron por los aires ante el impacto de un panzer, que incluso pudo vislumbrar junto con el resto de la tropa enemiga a unos metros colina abajo.

Victoria corrió hacia el lugar para poder contemplar lo que sucedía en la ladera del montículo, ya a sus pies, contemplando con horror como los disparos habían devastado las primeras líneas de árboles y un par de cadáveres yacían en el lugar, mientras los chicos se dividían para hacer frente al ataque desde varios flancos.

Una ráfaga de disparos de ametralladora hicieron que la muchacha se tirara al suelo veloz, a la par que varios soldados que se encontraban cerca disparando y montando el mortero, cuando alguien se tiró a su lado y la asustó al agarrarle de un brazo con fuerza.

–¡Victoria sal de aquí, están avanzando! ¡Yo me ocupo! ¡Han dado a Popeye, se lo llevan a retaguardia! –Gritó Roe por encima del tiroteo, haciendo que la chica asintiera con rapidez, observando un instante después como él se incorporaba y salía corriendo hacia otra posición entre las balas.

La mujer se obligó a dejar de contemplar con miedo el camino que hacía Eugene y a moverse, retrocediendo reptando para no ser herida, levantándose cuando consiguió salir del foco. Unos metros más allá encontró a Lipton dejado a Popeye en el suelo, quien sangraba a la altura del costado derecho.

–¡Estoy aquí, teniente! –Informó mientras el castaño se disponía a clamar ayuda, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ambos.

-Ya han llamado al jeep, debo volver al frente ¿Necesita ayuda, Victoria?

-¡Está bien, vuelva con el resto! Tranquilo, Popeye. Sólo ha sido una esquirla, no es muy grave.

La española trabajó rápido sacando un resto de metralla de la herida, para después desinfectarla y vendarla con fuerza, pero no pasó un segundo desde que completó el nudo cuando otra fuerte explosión resonó en todo el bosque, haciendo que los gritos de auxilio volvieran a llenarlo todo.

Victoria no podía continuar ignorando los gritos, a pesar de que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y se preguntaba dónde estaba Roe mientras esperaba junto al herido a que el jeep llegara. Entre aquellas cuestiones Malarkey apareció corriendo desde el frente.

–¿¡Qué está pasando, Don!? –Preguntó veloz mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al herido, escuchando a lo lejos el vehículo.

–¡Esos cabrones nos están dando pero bien! Le han dado a Smokey, pero Roe está desaparecido atendiendo a alguien ¡Encima nos hemos quedado sin proyectiles del mortero!

El nuevo grito clamando ayuda médica retumbó en la cabeza de la morena, quien maldiciendo interiormente ante las consecuencias venideras, habló con firmeza.

–Voy a por Smokey ¿Puedes ayudar a Popeye? El jeep está llegando, ya se oye.

El pelirrojo asintió y se acercó para cargar el peso de su compañero liberando a Victoria, quien se puso varios mechones tras las orejas de su melena al viento, saliendo corriendo cuando Malarkey la detuvo.

–¡En el pozo de tirador de Shifty o cerca hay algún proyectil, llévaselo a los chicos! ¡Ten cuidado!

La morena asintió y corrió como nunca antes hacia la posición indicada, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar frenético ante un mar de dudas y temores, que pronto disipó cuando tras hacerse con dos proyectiles que encontró en el lugar indicado, salió corriendo hacia la línea de combate.


	27. Chapter 27

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 27

La voz que clamaba ayuda médica a los pies de la ladera de la colina pertenecía a Perconte, quien estaba arrastrando a Smokey desde su pozo de tirador para ponerlo a cubierto tras los árboles lejos del frente, lo cual resultaba extremadamente complejo ante la cadencia del fuego enemigo.

Victoria observó como el hombre dejaba a su compañero y se agazapaba junto a él tras los restos de troncos en el suelo para escapar de las balas, con lo que sin pensarlo echó a correr en auxilio del herido aprovechando la protección de su posición.

Perconte se sobresaltó cuando el cuerpo de la mujer se abalanzó desde el otro lado y cayó junto a él, pasando a sorprenderse de verla en aquel caos.

–¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí! –Gritó por encima del ruido mientras la joven sacaba las vendas y la sulfamida, contemplando que el hombre había sido atravesado por una bala de hombro a hombro.

–¡Roe está muy ocupado y Smokey necesita atención urgente! ¡Vuelve a tu puesto, Luz te necesita! ¡Aquí estaremos bien!

El moreno apretó los labios sin mucho convencimiento, pero tuvo que resignarse y ponerse en marcha para volver a la batalla, corriendo lejos en cuanto el tiroteo se lo permitió.

La chica trabajó con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz, vislumbrando con ansiedad como muchas de la balas impactaban contra la frágil cobertura de madera, con lo que antes de sacar una botella de plasma de su bolsa médica tras acabar de taponar la hemorragia en sus dos puntos, se incorporó y agarró al herido de la guerrera, arrastrándolo con toda su fuerza hacia el interior del bosque, rodeando la colina.

El corazón de Victoria palpitó con más vehemencia cuando atisbó uno de los tanques apuntar hacia aquella dirección, y luchó contra su miedo para transformarlo en velocidad y fuerza física para ganar presteza.

Antes de que se detuviera y optara por esconderse de nuevo ante la gran complicación de mover a Smokey, Malarkey apareció corriendo colina abajo, agarrando a su compañero para ayudar a Victoria a apartarlo de allí.

–¡Hay que darse prisa y salir de aquí! –Gritó el pelirrojo mientras avanzaban mucho más veloces que antes.

–¡Hay que parar, tengo que ponerle el plasma!

Malarkey no pudo objetar ni siquiera cuando un proyectil impactó muy cerca, haciendo que cayeran al suelo con brusquedad.

Ambos cubrieron al herido ante la lluvia de restos de la explosión, y Victoria alzó la cabeza un segundo después para rebuscar el plasma y ponérselo ágilmente, mientras Donald volvía a gritar sobre el estruendo de los tiros, a la par que los compañeros más cercanos les ordenaban que se alejaran de aquella posición.

–¡Victoria, vienen hacia aquí, están disparando! ¡Ponte a cubierto, sacaré de aquí a Smokey!

La chica asintió incorporándose mientras veía al pelirrojo cargar sobre su espalda al compañero y salir corriendo acto seguido, imitándolo hacia retaguardia, pero tuvo que dar media vuelta en cuanto el tiroteo alemán le impidió seguir el camino de regreso.

–¡Ven aquí, Victoria! ¡Vamos, rápido!

La española corrió hacia Liebgott, quien le hacia señas a unos metros de distancia a la cobertura de unas rocas y de la natural inclinación del terreno, acompañado por John Janovec, quien continuaba disparando al enemigo.

Victoria saltó hacia el escondite cuando sólo le quedaban un par de pasos, pero notó como algo impactaba en su brazo izquierdo y le quemaba de dolor. Lo que no esperaba era sentir una intensa punzada en el omóplato derecho al caer sobre él.

–¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntó el joven mientras la miraba hacer una mueca de dolor y tratar de incorporarse hasta adquirir una posición más cómoda.

–Creo que me han dado. –Dijo moviendo el brazo herido.

Liebgott rápidamente dejó el fusil y siguió el reguero de sangre hasta la parte alta de su brazo izquierdo, rasgando la tela del uniforme militar para examinar la herida.

–Ha atravesado un poco de carne, pero no parece serio.

Victoria sintió mientras dirigía la vista a la herida, dándose cuenta de que Liebgott tenía razón. Asintió un par de veces y le pasó una de las vendas mientras le comentaba el problema de su espalda, quedándose a medias en la frase cuando descubrió que en una de los pozos de tirador de enfrente el teniente Ledger acababa de encontrar su mirada con semblante enfadado.

* * *

Eugene caminaba con agilidad entre los muchachos esparcido por el área del bosque en que aún continuaban tras haber conseguido que los alemanes volviera a cruzar el río y quedarse dentro de Haguenau, hacía apenas media hora, cuando la voz de Guarnere le distrajo, haciendo que se detuviera.

–Hey, Doc. Victoria está herida ¿Te importa echarnos una mano?

–¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó al instante, comenzando a seguir al sargento.

–No es grave, tranquilo. Un par de puntos y como nueva. Se metió en el campo a por Smokey cuando tú estabas con ese chico de Speirs.

Eugene supo al instante que eso se traducía en problemas en varios sentidos, y un inesperado miedo le golpeó, haciendo que tragara saliva mientras sus facciones se tornaban rígidas. Un minuto después llegaron al lugar donde gran parte de los chicos esperaban para comer haciendo fila.

Victoria se encontraba sentada sobre un gran tronco derribado y medio carbonizado junto con Luz, quien trataba de ayudarla con el problema de su espalda mientras sujetaba el cigarrillo con los labios.

–Ya puedes dejar de jugar a los médicos, George. Deja a Roe. –Bromeó Bill mientras le daba una suave colleja al chico, y este se quitaba para ceder el asiento al doctor.

Eugene se sentó detrás de la chica mientras la saludaba, observando que habían rasgado la tela a la altura del omóplato para dejar al descubierto la herida ensangrentada donde un pedazo de algo había estado insertado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó poniéndose en marcha para limpiar la herida, cuando Malarkey desde la fila los interrumpió alzando la voz.

–Que un pepinazo casi nos mata cuando estábamos sacando a Smokey de allí. Victoria lo arrastró sola como unos cien metros.

Varios de los chicos comenzaron a bromear animadamente mientras Victoria alegaba que ni de broma había sido tanta distancia, cuando el teniente Ledger apareció con paso firme y rápido, acercándose hasta quedar frente a la joven. Todos callaron de repente al ver su semblante severo.

–Creí haber dejado claro qué debía hacer y en qué lugar. Dentro de esta compañía usted ocupa una posición, y no la que le de la gana. No puede desobedecer, tiene que acatar. Respete las jerarquías.

La española no apartó sus ojos de los claros de él, y con la misma firmeza habló, sintiendo como las manos de Eugene se detenían. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio y atendía a la escena, aunque trataban de disimularlo.

–Se está contradiciendo, señor. Me dejó bien claro que yo no formo parte de la compañía, con lo que no sé por qué he de acatar dichas órdenes.

–Respete las jerarquías y las órdenes de quienes saben mejor que usted –dijo recalcando cada palabra –. Puede venir a opinar sobre las cuestiones de la cocina, pero no sobre táctica y estrategia militar.

–Creo que puedo ser más útil opinando sobre su trabajo que sobre lo que hace el cocinero. –Agregó con enfado sin achantarse, cuando Ledger alzó la voz, furioso.

–¡Usted es una maldita mujer! ¡Cree saber mucho, pero no tiene ni idea de nada! ¡Sólo es una carga, una debilidad de la que hay que preocuparse! –El castaño tomó una profunda inspiración y volvió a hablar sin gritar, pero con el mismo enfado. -Me encargaré de que el general sepa esto y la manden de vuelta a cuidar de su casa, porque es ahí donde debería estar, y no jugando a las guerras con estos hombres.

Acto seguido, Jack dio la vuelta y se alejó con el mismo ímpetu que al llegar, a la vez que la morena se ponía en pie con rabia y pretendía seguirlo, pero el agarre de Eugene levantándose velozmente la detuvo.

–No hagas ninguna locura, relájate. –Susurró él sin soltarla del brazo sano.

Victoria tragó saliva contemplando al teniente desaparecer, mientras sus ojos se humedecían debido a la impotencia y el miedo. Tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para no llorar, volviendo a sentarse mientras colocaba tras su oreja un par de mechones azabaches con gesto nervioso.


	28. Chapter 28

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 28

La noche tiñó de oscuridad y silencio el bosque francés, tras una tarde tensa y envuelta en el mutismo después de la reprimenda de Ledger a la cirujana.

Victoria había desaparecido tras que Eugene hubiera atendido la herida de la parte alta de su espalda, y ninguno de los chicos se había atrevido a invadir su soledad al conocer cómo era la joven, sabiendo que necesitaba desahogar su frustración y rabia en la intimidad, donde nadie pudiera atisbar sus momentos débiles.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que el teniente primero había dicho, y de sobra sabía aquello la morena, pero también conocía que la gran mayoría de hombres de los que dependía las decisiones importantes pensaban de la misma forma machista que Ledger, algo que le enfadaba de la misma manera que la aterrorizaba.

La joven meditaba qué diría Winters y cuánto tardaría en comunicarle su expulsión, sentada en la nieve fuera del agujero en la tierra, aún con el uniforme roto y manchado de sangre, el pelo suelto y despeinado, y el aire frío helando su cuerpo mientras alguna lágrima esporádica lograba salir de sus ojos.

Se sentía triste y furiosa, pero ya no sólo con Ledger, sino contra todo el sistema que trataba de ahogar a su sexo en la dependencia y la inferioridad. Por mucho que tratara de combatir aquel mal, los golpes volvían a derribar a cualquier mujer que plantase cara a la sociedad de aquel mundo.

La voz suave de Eugene hizo que se sobresaltara levemente, haciendo que limpiara su rostro húmedo en seguida, levantándose para plantarle cara.

–Vas a coger una pulmonía. Llevas horas aquí.

–Estoy bien. –Murmuró tras un leve carraspeo, girándose hacia el médico.

–Eh, la brecha de la frente te está sangrando. Deja que te examine.

Victoria suspiró y siguió al chico hasta un par de cajas de municiones donde los soldados solían sentarse, y apartando la mirada de la cara de Eugene lo dejó trabajar.

El moreno se quitó el casco y la bandolera médica para ponerse cómodo.

–Winters luchará para que no te saquen de aquí. Sabe cuán útil eres y cuantas vidas has salvado. Ninguno de los chicos piensa que seas débil, y mucho menos un estorbo.

La mujer tragó saliva lentamente pensando en todas las veces que había pensado en aquello hasta estar segura, posando la vista en Roe tras un instante, mientras este dejaba de limpiar la sangre de la herida de su frente, pasando a buscar lo necesario para coser un par de puntos.

–Sé que vosotros no sois como ese capullo, pero los que mandan... Winters ya se la ha jugado mucho por mí, y ya hemos tenido tanta suerte que me cuesta ser optimista.

–Buscaremos una solución. –Agregó con firmeza, haciendo sonreír tristemente a la chica al instante.

–Por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que podré desahogarme con ese tío si me echan. Deberías haberme dejado darle un puñetazo esta tarde. Iba a enterarse de que las mujeres no necesitamos a nadie que nos proteja ni nos ayude.

–Me hubiese encantado verlo –dijo con una sonrisa, terminando con la brecha–. Si hace que te echen de aquí se llevará unos cuantos puñetazos, incluido uno mío.

–Ojalá eso no tenga que pasar. Nada sería peor que tener que alejarme de vosotros.

Victoria perdió la sonrisa a medida que murmuraba su frase, luchando contra la nueva oleada de miedo y tristeza que Roe descubrió en su esquiva mirada, ahora de nuevo turbia. El moreno se puso serio y abandonó en el suelo los utensilios que portaba para coger las manos de la chica y hacer que lo mirara.

–No vamos a dejar que eso pase. Si hace falta escribiremos al mismísimo Eisenhower. –Bromeó, sonriendo a la mujer.

–Gracias, Eugene.

Ambos se miraron durante unos inquietantes segundos a la vez que entrelazaban sus dedos mientras reprimían su emociones intensamente, hasta que Victoria se dejó llevar por su marea de emociones, abrazándolo con ganas a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro y él correspondía su abrazo con cariño.

* * *

La mañana amaneció despejada, dejando que los rayos del sol calentaran algo más que en días pasados, llenando todo de claridad.

Unos pasos veloces sobre lo que quedaba de nieve hicieron que Victoria alzara la vista desde el pozo de tirador que había compartido con Eugene esa noche, encontrándose con Guarnere. El hombre se tomó un segundo para después hablar con firmeza.

–Oye, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre. Debes luchar. Tú no eres así. –Agregó con visible molestia.

–Bill, no puedo hacer nada salvo esperar y rezar porque Ledger se calle, o esto no llegue a oídos de los altos mandos.

–Nosotros te apoyaremos. Haremos un escrito al general si es preciso.

–No quiero que hagáis nada, yo trataré de resolverlo y defenderme. Esto no es el puto colegio, Bill. Sabes que podrían joderos bien si tratáis tan siquiera de hablar del tema.

–¡Claro que lo sé, todos lo saben! Pero somos un puto equipo, y tú estás dentro de él.

Victoria ignoró al moreno mientras salía del hoyo, tratando de continuar con aquella máscara de indiferencia y temple. Agradecía mucho las palabras de Guarnere, que le emocionaban e incluso aliviaban de su miedo, pero no podía darle pie a que hicieran alguna locura y poner en peligro sus carreras, e incluso sus vidas. Aquel era un terreno muy peligroso.

–Bill, en serio. Pon los pies en la tierra y olvídalo. –Espetó avanzando con el hombre siguiéndola de cerca, haciendo que los soldados cercanos se girasen al verlos discutir.

–¡Es injusto y una jodida mentira que seas la debilidad de la compañía! –Alzó la voz haciendo que la mujer se parara y lo mirara, igual que el resto a su alrededor. –¿A cuántos nos has salvado la vida? ¿Alguien sabe el número? ¿O las veces que hemos visto quejarse o flaquear a Victoria?

–Creo que Malarkey es la plañidera del grupo. –Se jactó Luz, haciendo que después Heffron tomara la palabra.

–Que pueda recordar, la doctora a salvado a Smokey, Perconte, Roe, Winters, Guarnere, a mí...

–Y ha matado más alemanes de los que mató Dike. –Intervino Malarkey pisando a Babe, haciendo que Luz tomara la palabra de nuevo.

–Sí, Dike si que era un inútil y estaba aquí dirigiéndonos. La excusa de echarte por ser una carga la tienen más que jodida.

Antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir y animar a la joven, el sonido de un jeep los distrajo, haciendo que se giraran para observar en la lejanía a Winters y Nixon bajar de él, seguidos de Speirs y Ledger. Todos callaron repentinamente cuando el grupo avanzó hacia la compañía. Únicamente las voces de los responsables sonaron para que todos se reunieran.

–Buenos días, chicos. Descansad –Agregó Winters cuando todos se cuadraron. -Mañana a las 10:00 horas procederemos a entrar en Haguenau y conquistar la parte este hasta el río. Hoy trabajaremos en terminar de detallar lo que quede suelto. Tienen artillería, pero el grueso de las tropas se mantienen al otro lado del río desde la batalla de ayer, por eso hemos adelantado el asalto. Los tenientes dirigirán la operación y os pondrán al corriente de todo. Nos veremos mañana, muchachos.

La tensión en el ambiente continuaba intacta mientras los tenientes comenzaban a dar instrucciones, cuando la voz del pelirrojo se alzó sobre el murmullo general para pedirle a Victoria que fuera con él un momento.

El corazón de la española se encogió hasta límites insospechados mientras avanzaba entre los hombres en dirección a Winters y Nixon, temiéndose lo que iba a ocurrir, mientras sentía varias miradas de sus compañeros clavarse en ella, las cuales trató de evitar a toda costa.

–Victoria, Ledger me dijo lo que sucedió ayer. Me ha contado todo lo que ocurrió y el coronel está al tanto también. –Comentó el hombre con lentitud, vacilando.

–Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería ayudar. No pude contenerme al escuchar a Smokey y saber que Roe no podía atenderlo. Entiendo que usted no pueda hacer nada...

Antes de que Victoria pudiera continuar y aceptar su destino, la voz de Guarnere se alzó potente dirigiéndose a Winters mientras se acercaba unos pasos para dejarse ver. Todo el mundo calló ante su intervención, y la morena maldijo interiormente con pavor.

–Señor, disculpe pero tengo que decir esto o no me lo perdonaré, y creo que muchos de los chicos tampoco. No pueden echar a Victoria de esta forma; No ha hecho nada salvo anteponer su vida a las nuestras y ayudarnos en todo momento, y jamás ha molestado al hacerlo o nos ha desconcentrado. Decir que es un estorbo y una persona débil es una soberana gilipollez. El espíritu de esta compañía siempre ha sido el de un grupo de hermanos que se apoyan y protegen entre ellos, y si eso va a cambiar, quizás yo al menos esté en el lugar equivocado.

Victoria se llevó una mano a la frente mientras rezaba interiormente porque Bill callara, vislumbrando que Ledger continuaba con su pose indiferente, escuchándolo sin inmutarse cuando la voz del capitán la devolvió a la tierra.

–La doctora va a quedarse con nosotros. No se irá a ningún sitio a no ser que ella quiera. Vuelvan al trabajo.

Todos quedaron sumidos en el silencio mientras el pelirrojo giraba sobre sus talones y desaparecía del lugar seguido de Nixon, quien tras dedicarle una leve sonrisa cómplice a la incrédula chica siguió al capitán, alejándose de las voces de los tenientes que volvían a tratar de poner al grupo en marcha.

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Próxima actualización el 26 de noviembre**


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 29

Los chicos de la Easy llevaban una hora atendiendo a los mapas y explicaciones de los tenientes en el mismo lugar del bosque donde les habían reunido, alejados del frente y cualquier distracción, mientras Victoria los observaba desde la lejanía aún sin dar crédito a las palabra de Winters antes de marcharse.

Aún no podía entender que aquello hubiese salido bien si había llegado todo a oídos del coronel, y no le cabía duda de que seguramente también hasta el mismísimo general, y todos ellos desde el comienzo habían dejado muy claras las pautas a seguir para ella. Además, a eso había que añadir el férreo ánimo de Ledger por sacarla de allí ante su desobediencia, y las conexiones que se murmuraba que tenía con algunos de los altos mandos militares, las cuales lo hacían protegido de alguien en la división.

Sabiendo que aún a los chicos les quedaba un buen rato de trabajo teórico, y no pudiendo sacar de su cabeza todas preguntas acerca del tema, se levantó de su posición encaminándose hacia el puesto de mando donde solía estar Winters, decidida a saber la verdad, y a agradecerle a quién fuera lo que había hecho.

La chica se asomó tras la lona que cubría la improvisada estancia que ejercía de cuartel general, y sólo encontró a Nixon sentado tomando café ante la caja que ejercía de mesa, llena de mapas.

–Victoria ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó con tranquilidad, invitando a la mujer a pasar con un gesto de mano.

–Quería hablar con el capitán Winters.

–Sí, eso pensé. No te puedes creer que aún estés entre nosotros, ¿eh? –comentó sonriendo, dejando la taza en la mesa–. Winters se la ha jugado bastante está vez, te ha defendido ante todos. Ahora está con Sink, detallando cosas de mañana.

–Espero no haberle metido en problemas. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Nixon alzó la cabeza y le ofreció sentarse con un gesto de mano, pero ante la negación de la chica volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Ledger llegó aquí hecho una furia después de descubrir tu espíritu rebelde, y clamó a Winters para que te expulsara por eso de que este no es sitio para una mujer y todo eso, y al descubrir que Winters no estaba por la labor de echarte, que incluso trataba de defenderte y que le estaba echando la bronca por haberte tratado así ante todos, se cabreó más y dijo que el coronel tendría que decidir y enterarse de que no respetabas las normas, y eso era imperdonable en un cuerpo militar, que los muchachos podrían hacer lo mismo y relajarse. Total, ambos acabaron en un jeep en busca de Sink para zanjar el tema y lo encontraron con el mismísimo general de la división.

–Dios mío... –Susurró la joven escuchando atentamente, haciendo que el moreno sonriera y continuara.

–Sí, ya lo creo. Por lo que me ha contado Winters debió ser duro aquello. El general es un hombre severo y estricto, pero logró convencerlo de que haces más bien que mal, desde luego no contando toda la verdad en tus hazañas. Tuvo que soportar una reprimenda por parte del general, y luego los gritos de Sink sobre que te mantuviera a raya, pero ninguno pudo obviar que desde que estás aquí las cosas han ido mejor, y no sólo en el aspecto médico. Saben que los muchachos te aprecian mucho y eso, están más animados.

–Espero que nadie les contara lo del discursito de Guarnere.

–No, tranquila –el hombre sonrió al rememorarlo–. Ni siquiera Ledger lo usó como argumento contra ti. Eso hubiera sido ir demasiado lejos. Tampoco a él le conviene ponerse a la tropa en contra. Así que eso es todo.

–¿Y qué pasa con el teniente?

–Ha tenido que resignarse. No ha vuelto a abrir la boca, pero Winters le dijo que hablaría contigo para que no lo desautorizases ante el grupo. Es un hombre tradicional y muy militar, aún así no creo que vaya a volver a darnos problemas.

–Sé que es indiscreto, pero usted y él son amigos –vaciló hablando despacio–, ¿por qué el capitán me ha defendido a pesar de encontrarse con esos problemas?

–Porque te lo merecías, y él es un bonachón –agregó con una sonrisa divertida–. Sería injusto que te echaran de aquí con todo lo que te entregas y haces por nosotros, y sin motivos de peso. Y que esto quede entre nosotros –dijo con jocosa solemnidad mientras la apuntaba con un dedo–. Quitarte a la que se ha convertido ahora en tu familia le superaría, juntándolo con tu eficacia. Me dijo tras la conversación con Ledger que tu forma de sonreír a cambiado, y que ahora lo haces con verdaderas ganas y no de una forma triste y fingida. Y tiene razón. Si no haces mal a nadie aquí, por qué quitarte de en medio y empujarte al abismo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como flechas certeras hacia el alma de la morena. Era absolutamente cierto; Lo sentía en sus carnes cada instante con aquel miedo persistente, mezclado con la alegría de una amena conversación, o las bromas con los chicos. Lo sentía al haber rescatado de la oscuridad el significado de la palabra esperanza y todo lo positivo que la acompañaba. Lo sentía al volver a amar y notar que su corazón seguía queriendo latir cada día, algo que había olvidado desde la muerte de los suyos y la caída de su país.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la española ante la oleada de gratitud en su interior cuando Winters entró en la pequeña estancia, y sus palabras hacia el oficial de inteligencia se apagaron al verla allí frente a Nixon.

–Victoria. ¿Ocurre algo?

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de hacer un sólo gesto o comentario ante la mueca de la joven, cuando ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, empezando a darle las gracias desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El capitán la envolvió levemente entre sus brazos, palmeando su espalda con suavidad mientras alzaba la vista sobre el hombro de Victoria, y ofrecía una mirada interrogativa y extrañada a su amigo.

–Le he contado todo –añadió volviendo a tomar la taza de café con una sonrisa–. Sabe que sigues siendo muy fan de ella.

Winters no pudo evitar sonreír ante la broma, y esta vez abrazó con energía a la chica.

–Perdóneme por el atrevimiento. –Se disculpó Victoria al separarse, limpiando sus lágrimas con velocidad y reponiéndose.

–No se preocupe, pero por favor. No desobedezca más a Ledger, o intente llegar a un acuerdo con él, porque el coronel no pasará el volver a hablar del tema.

–Le juro que no volverá a tener problemas por mi culpa. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

La mujer asintió a modo de despedida hacia los dos hombres manteniendo la compostura hasta que salió fuera, sonriendo ampliamente mientras reía, sintiendo una gran alegría en su interior.

Victoria caminó rápidamente por el bosque hasta la posición de los chicos, contemplando desde la lejanía que ya no se encontraban reunidos con los tenientes.

Su primer pensamiento fue buscar a Eugene, con lo que se encaminó hacia la trinchera donde solía estar el sanitario para agradecerle su apoyo y tacto en las horas malas. Su siempre permanente dulzura hacía que la chica sintiera aquel cosquilleo ya habitual en su estómago, al igual que la imagen de su tímida sonrisa y su mirada clara.

A unos metros de la posición de Roe la chica divisó a Jack Ledger, con lo que su mente recordó las palabras de los capitanes, y pensó que debería tratar de calmar los ánimos con el teniente para lograr poder hacer su trabajo y proteger a sus amigos.

–¡Teniente! –Alzó la voz para que este se detuviera, antes de ponerse en marcha tras encenderse un cigarro.

El castaño se giró exhalando el humo, sin inmutarse ante la llegada de la mujer a su posición. Victoria tomó aire al llegar frente a él, hablando firmemente.

–Mire, no pretendo desobedecerle ni tener problemas con usted, y mucho menos que otros los tengan por culpa mía. Sólo quiero ayudar a salvarlos a todos, no quiero demostrar nada ni desacreditarle. Por favor, simplemente déjeme ayudar si de verdad es necesario, si no lo es no me moveré de la posición que indique.

Ledger volvió a fumar, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a los de la joven. Su voz sonó rotunda, a pesar de las palabras que emitió.

–El capitán Winters me ha explicado cosas que no sabía, y da fe de que es capaz de no entorpecer el ritmo si debe atender a alguien por urgencia. Le daré permiso para atender a los heridos siempre y cuando el doctor esté desbordado; No obstante no podrá acceder a todos los lugares, y esperará a que alguien los acerque si están en un lugar muy conflictivo. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí, señor. Entendido. –Contestó con solemnidad.

El teniente asintió en respuesta, para después alejarse unos pasos, volviendo a detenerse para hablar.

–Discúlpeme por haber sido tan brusco, y en tan mala situación. Estaba enfadado. Espero que otro día acepte mi oferta de un café para que conozca como soy en realidad.

Tras una leve sonrisa que desconcertó a la mujer, el hombre dio media vuelta, y está vez continuó su camino para perderse entre los árboles hasta su posición.

Victoria se puso en camino mientras pensaba en si de verdad el teniente tendría intención de coquetear con ella, tal y como aquella última frase le había hecho sospechar. Ciertamente aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, y eso le hizo sonreír con diversión mientras llegaba a la trinchera donde Eugene se encontraba.

El médico la miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa al verla contenta mientras se quitaba el cigarro de los labios para hablar.

–Te veo muy bien ¿Ha pasado algo?

Victoria expandió su sonrisa, para acto seguido, besar la mejilla de Eugene.

–Que todos estamos aquí juntos y nadie va a marcharse.


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 30

Eugene abrió los ojos encontrándose con una nueva mañana de cielo despejado y claridad, bajando la vista ante el peso sobre su pecho.

El médico dibujó automáticamente una sonrisa tierna al encontrar a Victoria recostada sobre él, respirando lentamente.

El moreno dirigió una de sus manos al cabello suelto de la joven, acariciándolo con dulzura y suavidad para no despertarla sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Fue entonces cuando su sonrisa se disipó, dando paso a una mueca seria y entristecida ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Victoria tras su beso hacía días.

La sensación de sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, hizo que apretara la mandíbula. Cada vez era más duro estar a solas con ella, mirarla y escucharla sin romper la distancia y envolverla entre sus brazos, besarla y decirle cuánto le importaba y la quería.

Eugene volvió de su abstracción cuando la cirujana se movió, despertándose bruscamente e incorporándose mientras se disculpaba, pasando después a buscar en su muñeca la goma negra para recogerse el pelo, y evitar así mirarlo a los ojos.

El leve susurro de Roe ante las disculpas de la morena hicieron que esta se girara para encararlo en cuanto hubo recogido su cabello lo mejor posible. Su voz había sonado demasiado oscura, llena de un sentimiento que no pudo descubrir con exactitud, pero halló igualmente en su rostro.

–Eugene ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Estaba pensando en la misión. –Mintió con un esbozo de sonrisa, haciendo que ella asintiera.

–Todo saldrá bien. –Dijo mirándolo con cariño, haciendo que él respondiera con un asentimiento, para después acompañarla en su salida del pozo de tirador.

Los dos sanitarios caminaron hacia las trincheras cercanas, encontrándose a varios de los chicos preparándose para el asalto a Haguenau.

George y Perconte se encontraban dentro de su hoyo, mientras Babe y Malarkey hablaban con ellos de pie, preparando sus armas e intercambiando munición con los chicos.

–Las nueve de la mañana –anunció Luz mirando el reloj de Perconte–. Me extraña que no esté ya aquí Ledger dando órdenes con es cara que pone. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño exageradamente para parecer enfadado, imitando al teniente después. -`` _Avancen en todo momento y aseguren el objetivo. Y si ven una mujer, no olviden darle la camisa para que se la planche. ´´_

El grupo rió mientras la pareja de médicos llegaba a la posición con una sonrisa, tras haber escuchado la broma.

–Buenos días, doctores. –Saludó Malarkey con una sonrisa al verlos llegar, a la cual ambos respondieron.

–Nos alegramos mucho de que vayas a seguir por aquí, Victoria. –Dijo Heffron.

–Sí –agregó Frank–. También nos alegramos de que a raíz de eso Winters haya puesto firme a Ledger. Quizá así baje del altar en el que anda subido.

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir sobre la altivez que aparentaba el teniente, y si era legitima o no respecto a su competencia en el trabajo, cuando Guarnere y Liebgott se acercaron al grupo.

–Por ahí viene mi defensor favorito. –Dijo Victoria al girarse, haciendo que Bill sonriera con su característica sonrisa pilla. El moreno la abrazó por los hombros con un brazo al llegar a su altura.

–Todavía no me has dado las gracias por el discurso, y eso que lo di todo. –Bromeó mientras la miraba.

–Estuviste de patrulla y al volver yo estaba dormida. Muchas gracias, Bill. Si no hubiera estado alucinando y rezando porque Ledger no te pegara un tiro, hubiera aplaudido. En serio, significa mucho para mí, pero la próxima vez no seas tan capullo, porque si te echan de aquí ¿de quién nos vamos a burlar?

Guarnere sonrió mientras el resto reía tras la broma de la chica, quien abrazó por la cintura a Bill, concediéndole una mirada cargada de cariño y gratitud, cuando la voz de Ledger los hizo callar al momento.

–Prepárense, saldremos en veinte minutos. Nos reuniremos entonces en el punto acordado. Recuerden que es imprescindible que guarden estricto silencio. Victoria, venga conmigo, por favor.

La morena asintió y comenzó a seguir los pasos veloces de Jack hasta el borde de la colina, contemplando desde la altura el pueblo de Haguenau en la distancia.

–Entraremos por la parte este, y usted esperara en la retaguardia. –Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada de la joven con la mano. -Cuando limpiemos el flanco, y sólo entonces, usted podrá avanzar y colocarse a la cobertura del cementerio ¿Lo ve? –tras la afirmación de Victoria, continuó–. Esperará allí y los hombres llevarán a los heridos si el sanitario está ocupado. Sólo podrá moverse del lugar en caso de extrema urgencia, y siempre acompañada de un soldado. Todos los hombres están al tanto de las instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

–Todo claro, teniente.

–Muy bien. Puede regresar a su puesto. Recuerde ir en la parte trasera del pelotón cuando avancemos hacia la posición.

Victoria asintió firmemente para alejarse tras recibir un gesto de cabeza acompañado de una leve sonrisa por parte del castaño, que le devolvió vacilante, deseando que la misión venidera no hiciera que nadie se metiera en más líos.

* * *

El absoluto silencio reinaba en todo Haguenau mientras los muchachos del segundo batallón se encontraban acuclillados en un camino pedregoso tras un terraplén, esperando la señal para ponerse en marcha.

Ledger miró el reloj, y en el momento en el cual las agujas marcaron las 10 exactas, se giró para avisar del inicio a Lipton.

–¡Vamos, vamos! –Susurró el teniente segundo mientras todos se incorporan y comenzaban a avanzar y desplegarse.

Victoria contuvo la respiración un segundo mientras observaba desde la lejanía el avance, cerca de Winters y otros oficiales, cuando los disparos comenzaron a destruir la calma.

Varias ametralladoras rugieron desde dos puntos diferentes. Una provenía del edificio que justo el batallón encontró de frente, y la otra se hallaba pasada esta construcción, donde parte del grupo había llegado al rodear por el lado contrario.

La tensión se incrementó en la joven doctora, quien apenas divisiva a ningún compañero desde retaguardia, donde Winters hablaba rápido dando órdenes para comunicarse con el equipo.

Pocos minutos después, una explosión resonó desde el lado del cementerio, haciendo que los disparos más cercanos cesaran al instante, envolviendo a los hombres en retaguardia en un segundo de silencio.

–Los hombres han llegado hasta el cementerio, acabando con los francotiradores y la ametralladora que bloqueaba el acceso este, señor. Se está procediendo a asegurar los edificios. –Informó a Winters uno de los desconocidos para la chica.

La española pudo relajarse por un instante, pero entonces un nuevo tiroteo emergió desde la lejanía del flanco contrario, seguido de explosiones de granadas y gritos de auxilio. La voz del capitán hizo que se distrajera escuchando como pedía que informaran sobre la situación en el otro lado del pueblo.

Eternos parecieron los minutos de espera hasta que el mismo chico se alejó del portador de la radio, informando al pelirrojo de que la situación era más compleja en aquel flanco, y los heridos ascendían con velocidad ante el ataque de un francotirador por localizar, no obstante, la zona este estaba asegurada.

–Victoria –llamó Winters a la española con velocidad, haciendo que esta se levantara del suelo para aproximarse–, vaya a su puesto junto al cementerio para atender a los hombres. Stevenson –dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que informaba–, escolte a la doctora y no se vaya hasta que esté segura, vamos.

La pareja asintió y sin más dilación comenzó su carrera por el perímetro de los edificios, hasta llegar junto a una de las verjas del cementerio.

–Agáchese tras esos árboles, me aseguraré de que todo esté despejado.

Victoria asintió mientras se quitaba la bandolera y preparaba vendas y sulfamida sacándolas fuera de la mochila, cuando Stevenson cayó al suelo a unos metros de su posición, herido por una bala.

Sin perder un segundo, la mujer agarró las vendas y la sulfamida del suelo, y corrió hacia el soldado, comenzando a auxiliarlo con presteza.

–Va a ponerse bien, ya lo verá. –Lo consoló mientras sus manos trabajaban veloces sobre el cuello del chico, cuando notó el cañón de una pistola contra su sien derecha.

Al girar levemente y con lentitud la cabeza, Victoria se encontró con los ojos azules y sorprendidos de un alemán, el cual murmuró mirando a la chica algo que no entendió, para después pegar un tiro a Stevenson y agarrar a la mujer de brazo, levantándola.

Victoria trató de forcejear, pero el hombre la golpeó con la culata de su arma en la cabeza, haciéndola perder el sentido.


	31. Chapter 31

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 31

Eugene llevaba caminando por la parte conquistada de Haguenau varios minutos, llegando al río, el cual delimitaba el lugar hasta donde la pequeña población era bando aliado.

Contempló a varios de sus compañeros construyendo una trinchera con sacos de arena en el lugar, atentos ante cualquier posible ataque proveniente del lado alemán, silencioso desde hacía largo tiempo.

–Chicos ¿Alguno ha visto a Victoria? Llevo buscándola desde hace media hora, y no está en ningún sitio.

Guarnere y Malarkey se detuvieron en su tarea, dedicando al médico la misma mirada preocupada que se cruzaron ambos un segundo antes, mientras Cobb continuaba colocando sacos.

–Tampoco la hemos visto, Doc –añadió Donald–, y es muy raro que no haya aparecido por aquí. Hace una hora que hemos tomado el pueblo.

–Esto no me gusta una mierda –dijo Bill tirando al suelo con enfado el saco que sostenía–. Tiene que haber pasado algo; Voy a buscarla.

–Iré contigo. –Respondió Eugene, comenzando a seguirlo con velocidad.

Ambos se alejaron deprisa, escuchando como un segundo después Malarkey gritaba que lo esperaran, y Cobb decía que le enviaran ayuda.

El trío llegó a una de las plazas de Haguenau donde los oficiales de alto rango se habían asentado en lo que había sido el ayuntamiento. Lipton dejó de hablar con el teniente Ledger cuando observó al grupo cruzar la plaza, directos al nuevo cuartel general.

–Chicos, tengo que contaros algo. Creo que ya sé que ha pasado con Victoria.

–¡Y a qué esperas, Lip! –Le instó con premura Guarnere, mientras el teniente se ponía serio.

–Ledger acaba de decirme que Winters le dio luz verde para ir al cementerio en cuanto tomamos la zona este, la acompañó un muchacho de la Dog que no volvió a su puesto. Lo han encontrado con un tiro entre ceja y ceja y otro en el cuello que Victoria le vendó, pero no hay rastro de ella; Sólo estaba su bolsa médica tirada allí. Creemos que los alemanes se la han llevado.

–¡Pues hay que encontrarla! ¡Si han visto que es médico no la matarán! –Añadió Malarkey mientras su dos compañeros seguían procesando la noticia.

–Hablemos con Winters, nos dejará hacer un pequeño grupo para ir en su busca ahora que estamos asentados. Tenemos que ayudarla.

Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con Eugene, quien no esperó a que nadie pudiera decir palabra alguna, encaminándose hacia el ayuntamiento, seguido poco después por Malarkey y Guarnere mientras todos sentían que un gran nudo se formaba en sus gargantas.

* * *

La claridad aumentaba el dolor de cabeza de Victoria mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos, haciendo que el sufrimiento se incrementara con cada esfuerzo.

Cuando al fin pudo enfocar, se encontró tirada en el sucio suelo del cuarto de una casa donde sólo había un escritorio y algunas estanterías llenas de libros polvorientos y sucios.

Victoria se esforzó por levantarse, llevándose la mano a la sien derecha, hinchada y pegajosa ante el resto de sangre a medio secar.

La mujer recordó la muerte de Stevenson, y al alemán. Debía de estar en territorio enemigo, y no tenía ni idea de qué pretendería aquella gente, pero sin duda supo que no iba a ser agradable.

De nuevo ojeó la habitación, encontrando que la única ventana de la estancia estaba rota, y fragmentos de cristal cubrían el suelo, mientras que un pedazo del material había quedado en la parte baja, creando una forma puntiaguda.

Victoria se encaminó hacia la ventana para tratar de arrancar el pedazo roto y usarlo como arma, mordiéndose el labio ante el dolor que padecía, evitando hacer ruido. Un segundo después la puerta de la estancia se abrió haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

Un hombre alto, de unos treinta, entró en la estancia cerrando tras de sí.

Victoria no sabía diferenciar los distintivos alemanes en los uniformes, pero imaginó por su indumentaria, diferente a la de los soldados rasos, que tenía un rango importante.

El desconocido clavó sus fríos ojos azules en ella, acercándose al escritorio donde depositó la gorra que llevaba puesta, revelando su cabello corto y castaño para después volver a mirar a la chica clavada en su misma posición, luchando por no mostrarse asustada en demasía.

–Nunca he visto una mujer en una batalla. Y que yo sepa, los americanos no las aceptan en sus filas. Ni siquiera como médicos –Habló en inglés, con un brusco acento. –¿Quién eres, por qué estás con ellos?

La morena guardó silencio sin apartar la mirada, pero entonces el hombre avanzó y agarró a la chica de forma brusca por la mandíbula, volviendo a hablar.

–¿Eres una espía? ¡Habla!

–Soy médico. –Murmuró Victoria tras el grito, haciendo que el hombre la soltara.

–Así que esos americanos están tan jodidos que han tenido que integrar a una mujer entre sus filas, ¿eh? Eso les ha tenido que venir muy bien –Se burló caminando por la estancia, volviendo a girarse para mirarla con una malvada sonrisa. -Eso también va a venirme bien. ¿Cuántos hombres tiene ese batallón? ¿Qué planean?

–No sé nada.

El hombre sonrió ante la esperada respuesta, observando la frialdad que la chica mostraba. Unos instantes después avanzó despacio hasta ella, agarrándola del moño casi deshecho con violencia para hablarle desde muy cerca.

–Claro que sabes, y apuesto a que mucho. Los capitanes deben de tenerte como ramera, te contarán cosas para impresionarte y hacerse los héroes. Habla por las buenas, o tendré que obligarte, doctora.

Victoria apretó la mandíbula, y rápidamente guió la mano en que aún sostenía el cristal contra el cuello del hombre, fallando al moverse este y clavándoselo en un hombro. Lo que no esperó fue que el alemán apenas se inmutara, y agarrara a la mujer de nuevo del pelo antes de que echara a correr, golpeándola con el puño en la cara.

Antes de que la española pudiera reponerse del golpe que dio de lleno en su ojo izquierdo, el hombre volvió a golpearla en el rostro, tirándola al suelo justo sobre los cristales rotos bajo la ventana.

–¡Voy a preguntarlo una sola vez más, puta! ¿Qué planean esos hombres? ¡¿Qué sabes?!

La chica no respondió al grito furioso mientras luchaba fervientemente por no llorar ni quejarse por el dolor, a la vez que el militar volvía a agarrarle del pelo para que lo mirara.

Cuando el alemán se hubo alejado unos pasos, la morena se incorporó ante el agudo dolor en su muslo derecho, observando que varios cristales se habían clavado en su pierna. Controlando el temblor de su labio inferior ante el frío, el dolor y el miedo que la atenazaban, comenzó a sacarlos de su carne.

–¿No piensas hablar? Tengo mucho tiempo para torturarte hasta que te decidas. Dos horas concretamente hasta que mis hombres vuelvan. –Dijo en tono amenazante, agachándose para mirarla a su altura, sonriendo con burla cuando ella le escupió.

El hombre se levantó farfullando colérico en su idioma natal, sacando una luger para después apuntar a la mujer con rabia, volviendo a instarla a que hablara, pero Victoria calló luchando por no entumecerse por el miedo.

El alemán la levantó del suelo con una mano, empujándola sobre el escritorio mientras comentaba la lástima que era tener que matar a una chica tan bonita, añadiendo que aprovecharía para pasárselo bien antes de que eso ocurriera.

Victoria pensó en luchar de inmediato como pudiera mientras se encontraba apoyada sobre el escritorio, notando como el desconocido trataba de bajarla los pantalones del uniforme. Entonces su plan cambió al vislumbrar un abrecartas entre los papeles y suciedad.

Esperó pacientemente controlando sus nervios a que él pasara a desabrocharse los pantalones bajando la luger para girarse veloz y clavarle el objeto en el pecho, haciendo que el castaño gritara de dolor y soltara el arma, sacando el abrecartas de su carne mientras la chica cogía la pistola.

Apenas Victoria hubo conseguido la luger, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, y sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón se lo clavó a la distraída mujer en la zona alta del costado.

La española sintió el frió metal atravesar su carne entre un terrible dolor, pero se forzó hasta el límite para alzar la pistola y disparar con toda su velocidad, hiriendo al enemigo en el pecho, volviendo de nuevo a repetir el proceso para matarlo al instante.

En el segundo en que el alemán cayó al suelo, la morena dejó escapar un terrible gemido, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y liberar el miedo que había estado conteniendo, contemplando mientras se apoyaba en la pared el cuchillo aún clavado en su carne.

Con una profunda inhalación y mucho valor, Victoria lo extrajo con rapidez para poder moverse más rápido, comenzando a caminar para salir del lugar portando la luger con firmeza mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, y sus pensamientos volaban hasta Eugene Roe, y la tremenda desazón que le provocaba el pensar que no volvería a verlo, habiendo sido incapaz de decirle que lo quería profundamente. No volvería a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 32

La oscuridad avanzaba lenta pero inexorablemente en aquella tarde invernal envuelta en silencio, tenso y lúgubre ante la falta de resultados de la búsqueda de Victoria por los alrededores de Haguenau.

Seis hombres había salido en busca de la mujer, divididos en dos grupos para abarcar zonas distintas a mayor velocidad, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no había rastro de ella.

Liebgott y Perconte caminaban por la zona este del bosque a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad seguidos por Roe, quien apretaba la banda de su bolsa médica con fuerza, avanzando sigilosamente tras sus compañeros, quienes portaban las armas en ristre.

Los tres hombres iban separados por varios metros, tratando de abarcar más terreno con la vista, ya que la oscuridad y la niebla les dificultaban la tarea de búsqueda.

Frank avanzaba por el lado derecho, atento a discernir algún sonido que no fuera el de sus propias pisadas o las de sus compañeros, cuando en la lejanía tras varios árboles atisbó un cuerpo que parecía yacer en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre que teñía de carmesí violentamente la nieve.

De forma lenta y preparando su arma, Perconte se aproximó con cautela mientras la escena iba haciéndose más nítida con la cercanía. Pronto pudo descubrir que era la doctora tumbada sobre su costado derecho la que se desangraba.

El hombre corrió hacia ella velozmente mientras se colgaba el fúsil del hombro, empezando a gritar a sus compañeros para que acudieran raudos a su encuentro.

–¡Victoria, Victoria! –Habló con ansiedad mientras se arrodillaba ante la pálida mujer, pero está no respondía al estar inconsciente. -¡Doc, aquí!

Liebgott fue el primero en llegar, susurrando un _Jesús_ ante la cantidad de sangre y el estado de la española. Poco después Eugene se arrodillo junto a los chicos, quienes taponaban con sus manos la herida del costado sintiendo que el horror los paralizaba sin saber qué más hacer.

–¡Rápido, hay que abrigarla! ¡Toma, Perconte! –Agregó dándole su chaqueta, sacando una de las compresas más grandes de su mochila, pasando a taponar la herida sangrante con rapidez.

–¡Roe, también tiene una pierna herida! –Dijo Frank cuando la colocaron de cubito supino, descubriendo la sangre a la altura del muslo.

Eugene terminó con la herida más grave, ordenándole a Liebgott que sacara sulfamida de su bolsa para la pierna, mientras rasgaba la tela del pantalón de la joven y observaba los cortes y cristales aún en su piel, alrededor de la más profunda y sangrante herida.

–¡No es grave. Ponedle la sulfamida y vendadlo con esto! –dijo mientras pasaba a Perconte un vendaje nuevo, moviéndose de su posición–. Tengo que ponerle plasma, ha perdido mucha sangre. ¡Liebgott, avisa al otro equipo, que Luz pida ayuda. Necesita un cirujano!

El moreno asintió y salió corriendo del lugar mientras la pareja trabajaba. Perconte observó el rostro extremadamente pálido de Victoria y algo hinchado por su lado izquierdo, pasando después al de Roe, serio como nunca antes. Cuando vio que el médico había conseguido ponerle el plasma y miraba a la chica con el terror dibujado en cada una de sus facciones, el de ascendencia italiana habló con un murmullo lóbrego.

–Va a ponerse bien ¿verdad, Doc?

Eugene alzó la vista posado sus ojos asustados en los del compañero, obligándose a asentir mientras rezaba interiormente porque así fuera. No existía la palabra que pudiera expresar la tenebrosa oscuridad que le amenazaba cuando pensaba en que Victoria pudiera no sobrevivir a aquello.

El médico se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso, instando a Perconte a que le ayudara a mover a la chica para abrigarla más y moverla de aquel lugar en busca del resto, ganando tiempo, que sin duda ella necesitaba para sobrevivir.

* * *

Victoria abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo un gran cansancio y dolor en su cuerpo, acertando a vislumbrar que se encontraba en una habitación, tumbada en una cama junto a una lámpara que la molestaba infinitamente, con lo que cerró sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo.

Automáticamente la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, con miedo, tratando de incorporarse velozmente a pesar de que su cuerpo no se lo permitió, con lo que gimió de dolor a la vez que observaba el resto del cuarto y un gotero conectado a su brazo derecho. Fue en ese momento cuando su miedo se desvaneció al encontrar a Eugene sentado en una silla frente a su cama.

El joven se levantó rápidamente al verla, avanzando hasta sentarse en el camastro y hacer que volviera a tumbarse.

–Tranquila, Victoria. Ya ha pasado. Eso es, vuelve a tumbarte.

–Eugene...

Su murmullo quedó ahogado mientras el alivio calmaba su angustia, fijando su mirada en la del médico, llena de serenidad y cariño mientras él agarraba una de sus manos, llevando la otra a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla tiernamente.

–Te encontramos en el bosque a casi tres kilómetros de aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó tratando de no llorar, sonriéndole a media asta.

–Estamos en un pueblo cercano a Haguenau, allí están el resto de los chicos. Salimos a buscarte al ver que habías desaparecido, y te trajimos aquí al encontrarte mal herida, porque esta compañía tiene un cirujano. Ha tenido que operarte, pero todo ha salido bien. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó? –Añadió con cuidado, no sabiendo qué esperar. Aún así trató de mantenerse sosegado.

La chica inspiró débilmente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido, tragando saliva antes de centrar sus ojos nuevamente en los expectantes de Eugene.

–Un alemán apareció en el cementerio; Mató al chico de la Dog y me dejó inconsciente. Después desperté en una casa, y un oficial alemán intentó que le dijera qué planeaba la Easy, cuántos sois... Quería saber cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. No le gustó que no abriera la boca –dijo con una sonrisa, bromeando-, así que fue más persuasivo y terminamos peleándonos.

Eugene en cambio no sonrió. El moreno agachó la vista, volviendo a fijarla en la doctora tras unos segundos. Se veía tan serio que a Victoria le asustó, con lo que pronto intervino con un débil murmullo.

–Eugene ¿Qué pasa?

–Has estado a punto de morir. Ese hombre te pegó y te apuñaló; Te torturó para que hablaras.

–Lo intentó, pero logré escaparme y matarlo. Después tú me salvaste la vida trayéndome aquí.

–Los demás han sido igual de importantes en esto. Muchos quisieron salir a buscarte en seguida. –Dijo desviando levemente el tema, haciendo que la española sonriera.

–Son todos estupendos, y unos locos. Pero no te quites mérito. Además, ahora eres tú el que tengo delante. Muchas gracias, Eugene. Eres casi como mi ángel de la guarda.

–Tú también cuidas de mí, y me has salvado la vida. –Añadió con una cálida sonrisa que contagió a la joven, mientras esta volvía a tomar la mano del chico.

–No me refiero sólo a que cuides y salves mi cuerpo físico. También curas y has salvado mi alma, Eugene. Y de esa parte apenas te hablo, y es la más importante.

Victoria sintió que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, a la vez que la melancolía la invadía ante no poder sincerarse con él por completo, demostrándole que ya no podía concebir su vida lejos de la de él. Eugene se había convertido en los cimientos de su existencia con su amabilidad, ternura y apoyo constante. Realmente lo veía como un ángel, un regalo divino en su camino pedregoso.

–Ya te dije que te ayudaría. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. –tras una pequeña pausa, volvió a hablar con visible esfuerzo–. También me salvaste de la oscuridad y te mantuviste ahí para no hacerme volver. Eres muy importante para mí, y cuando te vi en el bosque al borde de la muerte... Cuando estuve esperando a que la operación terminara estuve pensando mucho... Pensé mucho en ti, y en que sería muy doloroso no tenerte más a mi lado.

–Yo también estuve pensando en ti –se sinceró ella mientras fallaba en retener las lágrimas–. Cuando luchaba por salir de aquella casa y por vivir para alejarme, pensé en ti y en lo horrible que era la idea de no poder verte de nuevo y decirte lo mucho que me importas.

Victoria sonrió con tristeza mientras disimulaba su llanto de mala manera, no pudiendo soportar aquel sentimiento en su interior ni el dolor del recuerdo de sus pensamientos en aquel momento pasado. Deseaba decirle que lo quería, pero no podía ser egoísta. La seguridad y bienestar de Roe era lo más importante.

Tras un par de segundos en silencio en los que el sanitario no apartó sus ojos azules de ella, clavados en una mirada profunda y llena de sentimientos, finalmente Eugene llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica donde limpió con su pulgar de forma delicada las lágrimas que derramaban. Un segundo después rompió lentamente la distancia que los separaba, inclinándose sobre Victoria hasta rozar sus labios, pasando a intensificar el beso cuando ella reaccionó.

La española se dejó llevar por el ritmo del chico sintiendo que su corazón le pedía continuar hasta el final de los tiempos, besando sus labios con aquel sentimiento tan profundo, y que incluso parecía surgir también del beso del soldado, lleno de una ternura inmensurable que la zarandeaba cada vez que él movía sus labios, apretándose contra los de ella.

En el momento en el que sus lenguas se encontraron, atreviéndose a jugar mezclándose por unos segundos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe ante la entrada abrupta de Guarnere, quien vio como la pareja se separaba velozmente mientras él clamaba el nombre de su amiga.

–Os dejaré solos, ya vendré luego. –Dijo Eugene mientras se levantaba raudo, cogía su casco y bolsa médica de una mesa cercana, saliendo disparado hacia la puerta para dejarlos a solas en un incómodo silencio.

 **Espero que os guste, y feliz año nuevo a todos!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 33

Bill se aproximó con velocidad a la cama de la joven en cuanto Eugene salió de la estancia, aparcando por un momento lo que acababa de ver para interesarse por la salud de su amiga, aún sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel tras no haberla visto desde su desaparición.

–Joder, menudo susto nos has dado, Victoria ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho esos hijos de puta?

La morena sonrió sin dejar de observar al sargento, instándole con un gesto de mano para que se sentara a su lado en la cama y se relajara.

–Estoy bien, Bill. Gracias por buscarme; Dáselas también a los chicos por mí, por favor.

–Supongo que para mí no hay beso. –Se burló mientras sonreía de forma pícara, abriendo el tema sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

–Voy a matarte por habernos interrumpido. –le continuó la broma, a pesar de que parte de su ser había deseado que Bill no hubiese entrado-. Pero en el fondo creo que debo agradecértelo, porque me has ahorrado una conversación. Bueno, más bien se ha retrasado.

–Dile ya la verdad ¿A qué estás esperando? Él siete lo mismo por ti. Tú no eres de las que se acojona, Victoria. No me decepciones.

–Bill, acaban de darme una paliza y de apuñalarme ¿Podríamos dejar los temas trascendentales para otro día? Cuéntame como os va ¿Ha muerto alguien?

–No, sólo hay un par de heridos leves. Otras noticias son que nos quedaremos bastante en Haguenau, también que ha vuelto uno de los veteranos que estaba en la enfermería. Webster es su nombre, le hirieron en Holanda. Y la mejor de todas –agregó con ironía–, van a ascender a Ledger a capitán por su actuación en batalla desde que ha llegado. Menudo capullo.

–Realmente lo merece, es muy bueno.

–Ya, bueno... Entonces te vas a poner bien pronto, ¿verdad? –Volvió a preguntar, recuperando la expresión seria.

–De verdad que sí, muy pronto estaré de vuelta. Ven aquí.

Guarnere sonrió levemente ante su orden, acercándose para abrazarla con cuidado mientras suspiraba con alivio, estrechándola contra él.

* * *

Los días nunca habían pasados tan lentos para Victoria como aquella semana en la enfermería, en la que sólo había recibido una visita de Eugene, ya que las cosas se habían puesto complicadas en el pueblo ante el intento de avance del bando enemigo, lo que había imposibilitado el ausentarse de sus puestos a sus amigos.

La morena había dado gracias en parte por aquello, ya que también había repercutido en las visitas del sanitario, quien se mostraba algo más tímido de lo que solía tras el último beso. Sólo esperaba que Bill no le hubiera dicho nada.

No obstante, Victoria pudo respirar aliviada porque el moreno se comportara como siempre, haciendo que sus miedos de que su nuevo mundo se tambaleara se mantuvieran en el rincón oscuro que ocupaban dentro de su cabeza.

Sin poder contener más su ansia por escapar de aquel lugar, y al sentir que podría moverse sin sufrir demasiado y su cuerpo respondía bien, la doctora había pedido que la dejaran abandonar la enfermería para regresar junto a la Easy, cosa que le fue concedida tras el visto bueno del cirujano.

La morena se encontraba sola en la habitación que había ocupado durante siete días en un despejado mediodía de febrero, mientras se vestía con el uniforme militar limpio que le habían entregado.

Victoria sentada en la cama se comenzó a poner los pantalones, para después levantarse con cuidado y continuar con una mueca de dolor, suspirando al conseguirlo, pero feliz a pesar de todo.

Antes de coger la camiseta blanca interior y cubrirse, bajó la mirada para observar la cicatriz en la zona alta del costado derecho. Se veía horrible, y desde luego dio gracias por no tener un espejo y verse la cara, que sabía estaría aún hinchada y amoratada tras los golpes. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la asustó, haciendo que se volviera.

–¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Dios, debería haber llamado, perdóname.

Victoria se ruborizó y volteó cuando Eugene entró en el cuarto encontrándola en sujetador, pero pronto rió al verlo enrojecer y darse la vuelta lleno de vergüenza.

La chica cogió la camiseta blanca para taparse y hablarle, aunque este no se giró.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Además, supongo que ya me has visto así. Para salvarme habréis tenido que quitarme ropa.

–Sí, pero... No es lo mismo. Hay que llamar a las puertas antes de entrar, es tú intimidad. He venido a buscarte –agregó para escapar del tema bochornoso–, informaron esta mañana de que te dieron el alta ¿Estás segura de que estás bien como para salir ya?

–Puedo hacer mi trabajo, que oficialmente no requiere ni que me mueva. Estaré mejor fuera de este sitio y de la soledad que lo acompaña. Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme a vendarme la herida? Me he quitado el vendaje para ducharme. Me ha costado muchísimo en sufrimiento y esfuerzo, pero ha sido recompensado igualmente en lo que lo he disfrutado. –Añadió con una leve risa, mirando al hombre aún de espaldas. -El vendaje tiene que estar bien apretado, pero no soy capaz de conseguir que se quede así yo sola.

–No hay problema. Voy a girarme entonces, ¿vale? –Dijo vacilando, haciendo que la chica sonriera ante su actitud, a pesar de sentirse incómoda.

–Sí, no pasa nada, Eugene. Es necesario que te gires.

Al chico no pareció aliviarle la broma y naturalidad con que hablaba la morena, pero se dio la vuelta despacio, mirándola a los ojos con el rostro compungido en una mueca que pretendía ser indiferente y relajada, pero no lo lograba, mostrando sus facciones rígidas y la tez rojiza por el rubor.

Eugene tomó de la mesa auxiliar las vendas limpias, mientras la chica continuaba estrechando la camiseta contra su pecho, manteniendo una sonrisa tensa en sus labios hasta que él llegó a su lado, listo para comenzar.

–Será mejor que alces un poco los brazos para que pueda hacerlo bien.

–Sí, claro. Perdona. –Se disculpó dejando la camiseta sobre la cama, obedeciendo después al médico.

Victoria notó que los dedos fríos del hombre rozaron su piel varias veces, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente ante la cercanía de Roe.

Trató de no mirarlo fijamente, desviando la vista hacia sus manos mientras continuaba enfrente suya. Le hubiese encantado saber qué estaba pensando él en aquel momento, y daba gracias porque no pudiera entrar en su mente y descubrir que se sentía nerviosa como una niña.

–Vale, ya está ¿Qué tal tu pierna, puedes caminar? La cara va algo mejor, aunque supongo que aún debe de dolerte. –Comentó tratando de mantener los nervios a raya mientras ella se cubría al fin.

–Lo peor de la cara es el aspecto que debo tener –bromeó–. La pierna duele, pero puedo andar y mantenerme de pie por mi misma a pesar de todo, gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

Eugene asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras ella se ponía la primera chaqueta de su uniforme, dejando que la morena saliera delante tras coger de la cama la guerrera. En aquel instante en que ella desaparecía, el hombre maldijo interiormente por no haber sido capaz de hablar sobre el beso y lo que sentía. Tenía que hablar de una vez con Victoria para poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella y las ganas que tenía de besarla cada vez que la tenía en frente.

* * *

Cuando Eugene y Victoria bajaron del jeep en la plaza central de Haguenau, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alegría y emoción ante su retorno junto a sus amigos, a los cuales hubo un momento que pensó que no volvería ver.

–Es por aquí. Nos hemos quedado en las casas del lado oeste, no muy lejos del río. –Explicó Roe mientras la guiaba, posando brevemente la mano en la espalda de la joven para encaminarla en sentido correcto.

–Me siento nerviosa y todo. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos otra vez. –Se sinceró.

–Ellos también lo están deseando. Se pondrán muy contentos.

La morena sonrió y continuó avanzando, tratando de apretar el paso para llegar cuanto antes, manteniéndose en silencio tras pedirle a Eugene que le contara cómo iban las cosas en el lugar.

La breve conversación terminó prácticamente cuando la pareja llegó a una estrecha calle con dos hileras de casas que se enfrentaban. Eugene se dirigió a las del lado izquierdo, metiéndose en una de ella con la chica a la espalda.

Ambos pudieron escuchar la voz de Winters dentro hablar al grupo, con lo que Roe pidió silencio a la joven mientras avanzaban hacia la voz, deteniéndose a unos pasos del umbral de la puerta de la sala principal.

Un gran número de los chicos se reunían en torno a una gran mesa rectangular escuchando al pelirrojo, quien terminó en unos segundos, disponiéndose a marchar cuando los dos entraron.

–Hey, chicos. Mirad quién ha vuelto. –Dijo con alegría el médico, dejando que todos observaran a la joven sonreír con ilusión.

Todos se levantaron entre un gran alboroto de alegría, acercándose veloces a abrazar y saludar a la recién llegada, hasta que Winters fue el último en quedar por saludarla. El capitán se acercó con una cálida sonrisa hasta ella.

–Bienvenida de nuevo, Victoria. Me alegro de que esté bien. Puede quedarse con los chicos, habrá algún cuarto libre en el que pueda dormir, y Roe le enseñará la enfermería y esas cosas. Por cierto, creo que es conveniente que se quede esto. Aunque que no se entere nadie fuera de aquí –Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas, ofreciéndole la luger con la que había escapado de la cabaña alemana.

–Gracias, señor ¿No le causará problemas si debo usarla?

–Prefiero correr el riesgo y seguir apuntando bajas alemanas que de las nuestras –dijo con una sonrisa–. Dadle una buena bienvenida a la doctora, chicos. Ya ha matado más alemanes que algunos.

Los hombres comenzaron a reír y vitorear ante la broma de Winters, que abandonó el lugar con una sonrisa ante la alegría de la compañía.


	34. Chapter 34

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 34

Aquella paz era un regalo.

También lo era poder dormir en un catre, y vivir dentro de cuatro paredes, protegidos de la intemperie a la que la Easy se había visto arrojada tanto tiempo atrás.

Haguenau se presentaba como el paraíso, sobre todo ante las noticias de que el bando alemán estaba acabado.

Apenas había movimiento enemigo desde que el grupo se había asentado en una de las partes en que río dividía la ciudad.

Los días transcurrían tranquilos entre patrullas y vigilancias, haciendo que desde hacía casi dos semanas nadie hubiera resultado herido ni muerto, cosa que se dejaba sentir en el ánimo de los hombres, quienes pasaban gran parte de su tiempo descansando entre conversaciones y momentos de tranquilidad individual.

Dentro de una de las casas más grandes junto al río, el bullicio del trasiego de personas y conversaciones inundaba el silencio en el exterior, donde el día nublado no se dejaba notar en el ánimo de los ocupantes de la vivienda.

Liebgott, Luz, Martín y Bull se hallaban sentados al rededor de la gran mesa rectangular del comedor, enfrascados en una divertida conversación gracias a la aportación de George, mientras Malarkey y Heffron los observaban desde el umbral de otra estancia, donde calentaban la comida de aquel día sobre un hornillo de gas.

A su vez, Perconte se hallaba sentado limpiando su fusil frente al grupo de compañeros en la mesa principal, y Victoria conversaba con Webster animadamente sentados en dos sillas dispuestas en un rincón, desde donde veían bien lo que ocurría en la improvisada cocina.

–Yo pretendo acabar la carrera de literatura cuando esto acabe. –Comentaba Webster tras haber respondido a la curiosidad de la chica sobre su antigua ocupación.

–¡Me encanta la literatura! –anunció con energía –. Haces muy bien en querer terminarla, podría ser profesor, o dedicarte a la traducción de grandes obras. Yo pensé un tiempo en estudiarlo cuando fuera a la universidad, pero al final decidí entrar en historia.

–¿En serio? ¡yo también pensé en hacerla! –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y gran sorpresa, mientras a unos pasos se escuchó la voz de Perconte acercarse a los cocineros, haciendo que la pareja atendiera a la escena cercana.

–¡Pero a qué huele eso! Por Dios, ¿quién ha dejado a Malarkey acercarse a la comida? Es irlandés, coño. Se come cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo has dejado que esto ocurra, Babe?

–Eh, Frank ¿Por qué no vas a ver que hacen los alemanes? Igual te gusta más su menú. –Se burló Donald.

Las bromas no se hicieron esperar mientras Perconte volvía al salón, riéndose sobre un comentario que Luz había hecho sobre la comida alemana, pero pronto el tema de mofa cambió hacia Webster, cuando Frank pasó frente a él y la sanitaria, observándolos muy animados y charlatanes.

–Qué, Webster ¿Intentando ligarte a Victoria? ¿Sabes qué pierdes el tiempo? –Habló mientras se volvía a sentar, y el resto del grupo escondía su risa ante la cara del mentado.

–Yo no trato de ligar con nadie, sólo estamos hablando...

Las voces de Webster y la de Victoria, quien salió a defender al chico, fueron cortadas de nuevo por la del moreno.

–Es la chica de Guarnere, tú sabrás dónde te metes, chaval.

–Frank, no digas tonterías, no...

–¿Eres la chica de Guarnere? –cortó Webster a la doctora con suma sorpresa mientras las risas se alzaban en la sala–. No tenía ni idea de eso, pero aún así yo no pretendía...

–¡Aquí llega el novio! –Anunció Luz cuando Bill entró en la sala seguido de Cobb.

–¿De qué habláis, chicos? –Preguntó el mentado mientras se quitaba el casco, y Malarkey aparecía con el cazo humeante, respondiendo a la par que le guiñaba un ojo.

–Webster está intentando ligarse a tu chica, Bill. Es un intelectual, y es difícil competir contra eso cuando eres un paleto de Filadelfia.

–¿Es eso cierto, Webs?¿Tengo que recordarte por qué me llaman Bill el salvaje? No eres alemán, pero si intentas robarme a la chica serás como uno de ellos para mí.

Mientras el castaño trataba de defenderse con calma encarando a Guarnere, Victoria se levantó, interrumpiendo a su amigo haciendo que los presentes bajara el volumen de sus risas y mofas.

–Ya basta, chicos –amenazó con la voz–. No les hagas caso, David. Ya quisiera Bill que fuera algo suyo a esos niveles.

–Está bien, no es verdad. Lo siento Webster. –Agregó Guarnere con una sonrisa pícara, volviendo a hablar mientras miraba a Victoria, alzando una ceja. -Pero igualmente no te esfuerces; Doc se nos ha adelantado a todos.

La morena le miró de forma asesina mientras abría la boca para discrepar, cuando los comentarios de sus compañeros haciendo bromas y afirmaciones sobre el tema la hicieron callar un segundo.

–Veo que hoy tenéis el día muy creativo y toca pelotas, chicos –comentó dirigiéndose a la salida con mucha calma, recogiendo su bolsa médica–, así que voy a irme a hacer algo útil. Que os aproveche el brebaje de Malarkey, y espero que no os hieran a ninguno en las próximas horas. –Amenazó bromeando, girándose antes de salir. -Adiós, David, ya seguiremos con la charla lejos de estos capullos.

Victoria salió de la casa mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa los comentarios de los hombres aún bromear y decirle que volviera, poniendo rumbo hacia la enfermería a tan sólo un par de casas más allá, en sentido opuesto al río.

La joven entró en la casa anunciando su llegada con un _hola_ que quedó sin respuesta, algo que la extrañó, ya que Spina siempre solía estar allí, y Roe gran parte del tiempo con él. Aún así la mujer no le dio muchas vueltas y se quitó su bandolera y la guerrera, observando que había varias cajas de suministros en la mesa y cómodas cercanas, aún por colocar.

Pocos minutos después de vaciar una caja, la morena divisó algo que parecía una pistola de nueve milímetros sobre un alto armario de madera pegado a la pared contraria a la puerta de entrada. Con el ceño fruncido por la extrañeza de que aquello estuviera allí, Victoria cogió una silla cercana, pegándola contra el armario.

La chica emitió un quejido de dolor mientras trataba de estirarse para alcanzar el objeto, sintiendo como la herida de su costado sufría con aquello, cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió, haciendo que se sobresaltara y tambaleara peligrosamente.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó mientras Victoria se precipitaba hacia atrás, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo cuando el creador de aquel estridente ruido la cogió en brazos, librándola de la caída.

Victoria observó en el suelo una caja de suministros médicos, ahora desparramados por todas partes, para después posar los ojos en los de Roe, quien aún la sostenía en sus brazos mirándola con el susto reflejado en su rostro. Aquello cambió con velocidad cuando empezó a reñirla, alzando la voz con enfado.

–¡Pero bueno ¿es que querías matarte?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre subirte ahí con el estado en el que está la madera? Y para colmo con los puntos aún frescos ¿Quieres que se te salten otra vez? ¡Maldita sea, Victoria, por el amor de Dios! ¡Imagina el golpe que te hubieras dado si no llego a aparecer!

Eugene calló súbitamente cuando los labios de la española se apretaron con fuerza contra los suyos, haciendo que de pronto todo el enfado se disipara, dejando su mente en blanco.

Ambos se miraron tras romper la escasa distancia de sus rostros, perdiéndose en los ojos del contrario, los cuales irradiaban la misma confusión y deseo.

Victoria estuvo a punto de disculparse al no poder aguantar la mirada del médico, cuando la sorpresa impactó contra ella al contemplar como Roe pasaba a besarla con el mismo ímpetu que la mujer había demostrado primero.

En cuanto se hubieron separados unos centímetros ninguno se atrevió a alzar la vista, pero a pesar de la emoción y los nervios que los embriagaban, la voz de Eugene se alzó levemente mientras guiaba sus ojos hasta los de la chica.

–Creo que debemos hablar después de lo que ocurrió en el hospital, y ha vuelto a suceder ahora. Me gustas, Victoria –soltó con valentía tras dudar–. No sé si tú sientes algo ni remotamente parecido, pero debo decírtelo porque cada vez me está siendo más complicado controlarme y...

Los labios de la mujer volvieron a callar al médico, está vez de forma fugaz, dando paso a las palabras firmes de la cirujana, quien sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle.

–Tú también me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Eugene. –Dijo con gran alivio mientras le mantenía la mirada. -Ahora déjame en el suelo y no digas nada, sólo bésame.

Roe obedeció rápidamente sin perder de vista los ojos marrones de Victoria mientras no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, pero no obstante no dejó que los nervios le bloquearan, y en cuanto dejó a la chica de pie en el suelo la tomó por la cintura para besarla con pasión, liberando en aquel instante todo lo que hasta el momento había retenido en su interior.

–¡Hey, buenos días a vosotros también, chicos!

La pareja se separó rápidamente ante la entrada de Spina en la sala, quien no se inmutó ante el descubrimiento del pasional beso, y continuó su camino hasta llegar a uno de los muebles cercanos donde depositó la caja de suministros que portaba.

–Iré yo a por lo queda. –Propuso Victoria avanzando hacia la salida, girándose para mirar a los dos sanitarios. Eugene asintió visiblemente avergonzado, con el rubor en las mejillas mientras Ralph sonreía pícaramente, aceptando la oferta.

–Siento haber interrumpido. –Dijo Spina en cuanto la mujer hubo salido. -Si me lo hubieras dicho antes os hubiera dejado un rato solos, hombre. Hay confianza, Eugene. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda, pasando después a comenzar a vaciar la caja. –Así que tú y Victoria, ¿eh?

Roe miró a su compañero y le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tenue, murmurando un _eso parece,_ mientras un intenso cosquilleo y alegría recorría su interior.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea, espero que os guste!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

 **Hola! Quería decir que hubo un error y la semana anterior subí el capítulo 36 en lugar del 35, así que aquí esta el correspondiente. Lo siento.**

Capítulo 35

El sonido del fuerte toser de Lipton al otro lado de la puerta hizo que Victoria se detuviera un instante, antes de llamar y entrar en el cuartel general cuando la voz del teniente le dio paso.

El hombre estaba recostado en un sofá en medio de la amplia y vacía estancia, tapado con una sucia manta mientras continuaba tosiendo con energía, incorporándose ante la entrada de la doctora.

–Veo que no mejora esa pulmonía. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Bueno, no me encuentro tan mal desde hace un par de días con esas pastillas que me dio, aunque la tos va terminar por matarme.

–¿Ha tenido fiebre? ¿el malestar físico ha aumentado? –Preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado, sacando un estetoscopio de su bolsa médica. Lipton se puso en una mejor posición para facilitarle el trabajo.

–Creo que sí.

–He conseguido un antibiótico que le ayudará, no desespere, teniente.

–Espero que tenga razón, llevo demasiado tiempo enfermo ya. –Comentó Carwood mientras volvía a arroparse cuando Victoria se levantó guardando el instrumento médico, sacando una caja pequeña de pastillas.

–Descanse y beba mucha agua. Tome una de estas cada 8 horas, y si se siente muy mal por la fiebre puede seguir con las pastillas que le entregó el doctor Roe. Cuídese y no dude en hacerme llamar si empeora.

–Descuide. Muchas gracias. –Dijo Lipton con una leve sonrisa que la joven le devolvió, comenzando a alejarse hasta la puerta.

Antes de que la morena llegase a la salida que comunicaba con el exterior, esta se abrió dando paso a Ledger, quien saludó a los dos presentes para después centrar su vista en la mujer cuando esta habló con tono cordial.

–Me he enterado de que lo han ascendido a capitán hace poco. Enhorabuena.

–Así es, ya es oficial. Muchas gracias, Victoria. ¿Qué tal está, se ha recuperado de sus heridas?

–Estoy bien, gracias. Aún tengo algunos problemas, pero nada que no pueda aguantar, capitán.

–Estupendo ¿Tiene algo que hacer ahora? –en cuanto Victoria negó con la cabeza, él prosiguió ignorando la mueca de extrañeza de ella–. Si no tiene trabajo podríamos conversar un rato, conocernos mejor ¿qué le parece?

La española respondió a la sonrisa de Ledger de forma falsa, aún sorprendida, pero aceptó su oferta con cortesía, siguiendo al hombre hacia el interior de la casa tras intercambiar una breve mirada con Lipton, quien parecía igualmente atónito por la actitud directa del hombre sin importarle quién estuviera delante.

Ledger se metió dentro de una de las salas del lugar, la cual había sido en otros tiempos una cocina, dejando su casco encima de la mesa cuadrada que ocupaba el centro de la sala, acercándose después a las encimeras que ocupaban la parte opuesta para preparar café.

–Estar aquí es estupendo. Por fin parece que los alemanes empiezan a asumir su derrota y nos dejan en paz. Escuché que usted mató a uno de ellos para huir cuando se la llevaron ¿es cierto?

–Sí. Conseguí arrebatarle su arma, señor.

–No tenemos por qué tratarnos de usted –dijo girándose para mirarla–. Llámame Jack ¿Puedo tutearte, Victoria?

–Sí, no hay problema si tú no lo tienes, Jack. –Agregó la joven con una sonrisa tensa. Le costaba sentirse cómoda con aquel hombre después de todo.

El capitán sonrió ampliamente, para después volver la vista hacia el café que preparaba, a la par que hablaba de nuevo.

–Los muchachos se preocuparon mucho y en seguida pidieron permiso para salir. Ha quedado patente que te aprecian mucho, alguno más que otro. Guarnere y tú estáis muy unidos, por ejemplo.

–Todos son estupendas personas. Guarnere es un buen amigo, me ha ayudado mucho.

–Es cierto, son buenas personas, y excelentes soldados. El doctor también es muy amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? –Dijo sentándose al lado de Victoria, depositando dos tazas sobre la mesa.

–Sí –respondió con titubeo–. Sólo son amigos, todos ellos. Nadie se desconcentra de su obligación nunca, y no pasará...

–No, claro. No pretendía decir eso. –agregó rápidamente el castaño, interrumpiéndola–. No estoy hablando contigo como capitán, tratando de reñirte o tenderte una trampa para descubrir algo que hagáis mal. Discúlpame, debía haber sido claro desde el principio.

Victoria mantuvo su sonrisa inexpresiva, mientras su mente pensaba velozmente y la incomodidad crecida en su interior, pero optó por continuar haciéndose la tonta mientras Ledger la miraba fijamente.

–No tienes que disculparte, Jack. ¿Por qué deberías?

La mujer bebió de su taza mientras el castaño bajaba la mirada, moviéndose en su silla para tomar la palabra, hablando con calma al volver a mirarla a los ojos.

–Sólo quería saber si estás libre o hay algo con alguno de ellos.

–Estamos aquí para trabajar. –Dijo Victoria reservándose su vida personal, deseando buscar una buena excusa para largarse de allí, pero el capitán parecía no desear lo mismo.

–Bueno, la guerra está prácticamente acabada. Ya podemos volver a pensar en otros asuntos.

El castaño sonrió de forma sensual, acercándose a la mujer con ánimo de besarla, pero Victoria se adelantó a hablar para evitarlo.

–No creo que sea buen momento, Jack. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto.

Victoria se levantó sin darle tiempo a intervenir, disculpándose otra vez antes de salir rauda de la cocina y encaminarse a la salida de la casa, aliviándose al instante de alejarse de Ledger.

La morena puso rumbo a la casa que ocupaba su grupo de amigos más allegados, pero cambió de destino al observar a Bill y Donald haciendo guardia frente al río.

–Hola, chicos ¿Alguna novedad en el frente? –Habló al llegar junto a la pareja.

–Todo tranquilo desde hace horas. Si que has tardado con Lipton, ¿no?

–Ledger me ha entretenido. –Dijo en respuesta al comentario de Guarnere, quien se despegó el cigarro de los labios mientras arrugaba el entrecejo y Malarkey se le adelantaba.

–¿Qué quería? ¿Se ha enterado de que anoche dormiste en nuestro salón y te ha echado la bronca?

–No, de nuestras partidas de cartas aún no se ha enterado ningún oficial. Quería ligar conmigo, ¿qué os parece?

–No jodas... ¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le has mandado a la mierda? –Preguntó Bill con una sonrisa burlona, mientras su compañero reía levemente.

–Claro que no. Es capitán y tiene influencia, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que venga a joder más. Le he dicho que no lo veía, básicamente.

–Es un tío y lleva a dos velas ni se sabe cuánto, Victoria –agregó Donald–; Si no eres clara con él va a estar detrás hasta que caigas.

–A Roe no le va a hacer gracia compartirte. –Dijo Guarnere, haciendo que ella le mirara de forma asesina un instante al estar delante del pelirrojo, quien se dio cuenta del gesto, e intervino.

–Oye, pensé que éramos amigos ¿Por qué no me has contado nada a mí de lo de Roe? Se veía claro, incluso antes de que bocazas me lo confirmara.

–Eh, eh. Tú me acosaste para que te lo confirmara, no me dejes mal. –Se apresuró a intervenir Bill, viendo que la morena suspirara y tomaba la palabra, no pudiendo evitar sonreír levemente al instante.

–Anteayer me dijo que le gustaba. Voy a decirle la verdad, y que quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida. Pero estas cosas no pueden ir hablándose por ahí –dijo mirándolos con seriedad–. Roe tendrá problemas si los oficiales se enteran de esto. Aunque él me diga que siente lo mismo, actuaremos como hasta ahora porque estamos trabajando. Además no quiero que ahora que he dado calabazas a Ledger se entere por nada del mundo de lo de Eugene. No creo que le hiciera gracia sabiendo lo estricto que es con todo.

–No le hará gracia porque no es él, eso nos pasa a todos. La frustración de no ser elegido. –Agregó Bill.

–Pues eso. No quiero que pueda pagarlo con nadie, si es que se diera el caso. Pero bueno, siendo como es no creo que vuelva a molestarme.

–La gente creída lleva mal el rechazo, igual no puede soportar la humillación de que le des calabazas una segunda vez. –Se mofó Malarkey haciendo que sus dos amigos sonrieran.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir un nuevo comentario, Liebgott avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, alzando la voz para que le escucharan.

–Eh, venid aquí. Parece que la calma se va acabar. Speirs y Winters quieren que nos reunamos.

El trío comenzó a encaminarse hacia la casa en silencio, sintiendo en el interior formarse el ya conocido nudo del miedo ante lo que pudiera avecinarse, ahora que todo el mundo albergaba la esperanza de poder sobrevivir a la guerra.


	36. Chapter 36

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

 **Hola! quería avisar de que me equivoqué al actualizar el capítulo anterior y en lugar del 35 de verdad subí este, que es el 36; Ya está arreglado!**

Capítulo 36

El sonido de varios pasos ágiles dejaron de escucharse en medio de la nocturnidad, cuando el grupo compuesto por 15 hombres de la Easy llegó a las inmediaciones de la casa de dos plantas en el bando alemán, envuelta en la penumbra que ofrecía la pálida luz lunar.

–Recordad, no los matéis. Hay que hacer prisioneros. –Dijo John Martín en un susurro antes de dar la orden de entrada, observando que el resto asentía en absoluto silencio.

Unos segundos después, el mutismo se rompió de forma brusca al estallar una granada de mano, dando paso al comienzo de la misión de captura de la compañía.

Los chicos se dividieron, corrieron escaleras arriba la mitad, mientras el resto entraba en la planta baja, todos en busca de soldados alemanes, los cuales pronto claudicaron ante los gritos de los americanos.

El escándalo se concentraba en la segunda planta, donde uno de los prisioneras no dejaba de gritar con terror en su lengua materna ante la agonía de uno de sus compañeros herido por la granda, y la tensión que creaban los bruscos movimientos del grupo enemigo mientras trataban de conducirlos fuera.

–¡Webster, haz que se callen o vendrán a freírnos a tiros! –Ordenó Martín mientras rebuscaba en los papeles de la mesa de la sala, a la par que Heffron y Guarnere se encargaban de movilizar a los dos alemanes sanos.

El mentado comenzó a hablar en alemán para hacer callar el soldado en shock, cuando de forma repentina el sonido de un par de disparos a escasos metros los conmocionó velozmente, haciendo que se miraran.

–Viene de abajo. Han dado a alguien. –Intervino Guarnere al escuchar los gemidos de dolor.

–¡Venga, vámonos de aquí, rápido! Heffron, Webster, ocupaos de estos dos.

Todo el mundo se puso en marcha tras la orden de Martín, saliendo con precaución y velocidad de la estancia, encontrándose con un gran revuelo en el exterior.

Las balas enemigas volaban en dirección hacia los americanos, siendo respondidas por las de parte del grupo mientras los chicos restantes trataban de portar a Jackson, quien había sido herido y sangraba copiosamente.

–¡Vamos, avanzad. No os paréis! –Gritó Martín por encima del tiroteo, quedando detrás del grupo para hacerlo avanzar hacia el río.

Los disparos del fuego de cobertura fueron cesando mientras todos trataban de llegar a los botes sin ser heridos, escuchando con alivio como las ametralladoras de su bando empezaban a apoyarlos desde la lejanía.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron años para los hombres, el grupo llegó a la orilla contraria tras cruzar velozmente las frías aguas.

Con rapidez, Liebgott y Malarkey se acercaron para ayudar a sus compañeros recién llegados a desembarcar y ocuparse de los prisioneros.

–¡Rápido, llamad a Doc! ¡Jackson está herido! –Alzó la voz sobre el ajetreo Bull, quien cargaba con el joven mientras corría hacia la casa más cercana, seguido del resto de compañeros.

Los presentes en la sala principal se sobresaltaron ante la llegada del grupo y sus gritos, levantándose veloces para despejar la gran mesa rectangular, donde Jackson fue depositado mientras gran parte de los hombres de arremolinaban en torno al joven.

–¿¡Dónde está Roe o Victoria?!

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a la pregunta de Martín, Eugene apareció corriendo con Heffron detrás. El grupo dejó paso al médico para que pudiera trabajar.

–¡Ponedle sulfamida y alzarle la pierna! –Ordenó tras quitarse velozmente el casco y sacar una de las compresas limpias para taponar la herida del estomago del moreno, la cual era más grave.

Mientras varios seguían las instrucciones del médico, otros se ocupaban de vigilar a los prisioneros y tratar de hacerlos callar. A su vez, los murmullos agónicos de Jackson se alzaban sobre el ruido ante el inminente miedo que se apoderaba de él, y lo hacía perder el control al entrar en pánico.

–Tranquilo, Jackson. No vas a morir. Todo va a salir bien. –Dijo Roe con convicción mientras el herido ignoraba su esfuerzo, sin dejar de moverse.

–Vamos, chico ¡tienes que relajarte! Haz caso al doctor.

Los ruegos de John Martín y otros compañeros no sirvieron para ayudar al muchacho, lo que contribuía a que la atmósfera se volviera cada vez más tensa y tétrica, cuando Victoria apareció con velocidad en el umbral de la puerta alertada por los gritos que habían llegado hasta la enfermería.

–Es la artería, no puedo detener la hemorragia. –Informó Eugene en cuanto la chica se puso a su lado para ayudar, pero encontró que era demasiado tarde para eso.

Los gritos de Jackson habían cesado, y con ellos el resto de sonidos de todos los presentes, que entendieron ante la quietud de ambos médicos que su compañero acababa de morir.

Eugene alejó lentamente sus manos ensangrentadas del cuerpo inerte mientras apretaba la mandíbula con impotencia, sintiendo aquella odiosa y familiar oleada de frustración y dolor.

El sanitario cogió una de las placas de identificación del collar del cadáver mientras Martín lo cubría después con una manta, aún en el silencio sepulcral de la sala.

Victoria observó como Roe se ponía en marcha junto con varios de los chicos para llevarse de allí a Jackson, cuando Heffron la llamó desde la lejanía para que atendiera a uno de los reemplazos más recientes, que presionaba un corte sobre uno de sus brazos.

La morena inspiró mientras se mordía el labio inferior con levedad, contemplando de nuevo aquella marea de sentimientos negativos en los ojos del sanitario antes de verlo desaparecer de la casa, con aquel nuevo pesar a la espalda.

–Victoria, ¿estás bien? –La sacó de sus pensamientos Babe, haciendo que asintiera y se encaminara hacia la pareja, sin poder dejar de pensar en Eugene y en la ayuda que necesitaba.

* * *

La tenue luz de una de las lámparas de la enfermería salir hacia el exterior confirmó a Victoria que Eugene estaba allí, y que había cambiado la guardia con Spina, a quien en realidad correspondía el turno de aquella noche.

Sabía que el moreno no debía encontrarse con ánimo tras lo ocurrido con Jackson, ya que desde el incidente Roe no se había dejado ver, manteniéndose ocupado y en soledad, lo cual ella había respetado hasta que no pudo aguantar más al saber que estaría dándole vueltas a algo tan destructivo como la frustración, y el sentimiento de culpa y fracaso.

Victoria entró en la enfermería cerrando tras de sí con suavidad, contemplando al moreno sentado sobre uno de los catres que ocupaban ahora la estancia principal, ya organizada. El sanitario no se inmutó ante su llegada, continuando con la mirada gacha en sus manos, que jugaban con una de las placas de identificación de Jackson.

–Nadie hubiera podido salvarlo sin los medios adecuados, ni siquiera el mejor cirujano. –Susurró con dulzura la chica, sentándose a su lado.

–Lo sé, pero aún así... Tenía 19 años, había mentido sobre su edad. He perdido a muchos hombres, tantos que ya ni recuerdo el número. Pero no me acostumbro a esta sensación. –Agregó revelando lo que le atormentaba.

–También has salvado a muchos, y eso es en lo que debes pensar, Eugene. Nadie tiene la culpa de las muertes. Sólo la puta y absurda guerra. Eres un buen médico, en serio. Siempre estás donde se te necesita, y no dudas en ir a ayudar por muy jodida que esté la situación.

El moreno se giró esbozando una leve sonrisa que ella le correspondió a la vez que Roe le agradecía su apoyo, volviendo a hablar tras unos segundos de silencio.

–¿Tú estás bien? He oído a los chicos decir que Ledger ha estado flirteando contigo.

–Todo está controlado. No lo mandé a la mierda directamente porque es un superior. –Bromeó volviendo a sonreír, mirando de soslayo al médico.

–No es mala persona. Un poco serio y estricto, pero no creo que sea malvado.

–Lo único malo es que es un poco gilipollas, y un machista aunque trate de esconderlo para ligar conmigo –rió contagiando a Roe–. Pero yo ya no puedo pensar en otro que no seas tú.

Eugene centró sus ojos en los de ella tras su última frase, encontrando a la chica nerviosa mirándolo fijamente. Aquella situación hizo que sonriera, sintiendo ternura hacia la española. Antes de tomar la palabra Roe dejó la chapa metálica en una mesilla cercana, cogiendo una de las manos de Victoria.

–Saber eso hace que me sienta muy feliz, porque no quiero alejarme de ti ni un minuto. Haces que me sienta renovado. Eres muy especial.

Victoria tragó saliva tratando de contener el latir desbocado de su corazón mientras contemplaba los ojos azules del chico, dejando que las palabras fluyeran solas.

–Te quiero, Eugene. Te quiero tanto que sólo puedo pensar en tu bienestar, y en hacerte feliz como sea, hasta en medio de todo esto. Contigo es como si no existiera nada de lo que ha pasado antes.

El chico amplió su sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla, para después soltar su mano y dirigirla hacia la mejilla de la joven, besándola con todo el amor del que fue capaz.

Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron con lentitud, y el médico susurró aún muy cerca de los labios de Victoria que también la quería con la misma intensidad.

 **Muchas gracias todo el que lea!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 37

Se suponía que la patrulla debía haber vuelto hacía un cuarto de hora tras cruzar el río para hacer más prisioneros, repitiendo el proceso que tan sólo dos días atrás habían llevado acabo los mismo hombres.

Victoria esta vez se sentía mucho más angustiada, ya que Eugene era parte del grupo debido a la mayor distancia y peligrosidad de la misión, que hacia precisar de un médico cerca.

La emoción y felicidad que había sentido durante casi 48 horas se había visto desvanecida, relegando en un diminuto espacio de su alma el recuerdo de la declaración hacia el médico, y la que este a su vez le dio y había hecho que su mundo lleno de dudas y temores se derrumbara.

Nada tenía por que cambiar ni hacer que él se alejara; La quería y sentía lo mismo, y estaba dispuesto también a luchar contra todo lo que tratara de interponerse entre ellos. Pero a pesar de todo, el potente recuerdo no ganaba al miedo que creaba la incertidumbre y que hacía que su sonrisa se borrara en segundos mientras caminaba dentro de una de las casas.

La joven doctora pudo darse cuenta de nuevo, como su negro pasado le había enseñado, que el miedo y la ansiedad eran mucho más potente cuando se tiene algo que perder. Algo tan importante como lo eran muchos de esos chicos para ella, sus amigos, su familia... Todo lo que tenía, y ahora estaban jugándose la vida por centésima vez mientras no podía hacer nada salvo esperar y rezar.

Victoria se paró en seco al escuchar sonidos en el exterior, con lo que velozmente se dirigió a la salida con el corazón en un puño, encontrándose con uno de los grupos de regreso. Pronto descubrió que aquel no era en el que iba Eugene ni Guarnere, no obstante, se alivió por la parte que les tocaba al resto de sus amigos que iban en la patrulla.

Los chicos estaban saliendo de las barcas en silencio, con caras decepcionadas y enfadadas mientras ella buscaba con la mirada a Malarkey y a Luz, pero no pudo acercarse cuando Ledger llegó frente a ella.

–Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda. –Dijo mientras el capitán presionaba cerca de su hombro un trozo de ensangrentada venda.

–Vayamos a la enfermería ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio mientras Victoria se posicionaba al lado izquierdo de Ledger, ocupándose de la herida.

–No hemos podido capturar a nadie. Nos han descubierto y han abierto fuego con todo lo que tenían. ¿No ha vuelto el otro grupo? –Jack continuó cuando la chica negó con la cabeza–. Joder, espero que no les esté yendo tan mal como a nosotros.

–¿Han herido a alguien más?

–A Powers y a García. Se fueron con Spina en un jeep. El cirujano tendrá trabajo con García, que es el que está jodido, pero dicen que se salvará.

Victoria suspiró ante la noticia, entrando con el capitán a la enfermería. Ledger se sentó en una de las sillas, manteniendo la presión sobre su brazo mientras la mujer sacaba lo necesario, sentándose después al lado de este.

–¿Hay nuevas noticias sobre el destino de la compañía, señor?

Ledger sonrió ante la última palabra de su frase, contemplando como la mujer le ponía morfina y preparaba el plasma sin mirarlo, aparentando naturalidad.

–Victoria, que me hayas rechazado no significa que tengamos que volver al pasado. Sigo proponiéndote lo mismo, que nos conozcamos más, y quién sabe, quizás pronto me dejes penetrar las barreras que has construido contra el amor.

La mujer no dijo nada, limitándose a mirarlo con su mejor expresión de tranquilidad y cortesía, esbozando una sonrisa fingida, prosiguiendo con su trabajo cuando él volvió a hablar para contestar a su pregunta.

–Sí que hay nuevas, sí. El mayor Winters, supongo que ya sabes que lo han ascendido –agregó haciendo asentir a Victoria–, nos comunicó a los oficiales que partiremos muy pronto hacia Alemania, puede que en un par de días. Hitler tiene los días contados.

–Esperemos que sea así, es una buena noticia.

El castaño asintió mientras sacaba su paquete de cigarrillos con el brazo sano, encendiéndose uno con tranquilidad, ignorando que Victoria había dejado de limpiar su herida y lo miraba de soslayo pensando en hablar a continuación.

–¿Entonces todo está bien entre nosotros, Jack? –Preguntó tras vacilar largo rato, escudriñando los gestos de su superior, tratando de hallar algún deje de falsedad en su respuesta.

–Claro. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Iré al ritmo que sea necesario, porque no me gustaría perder a una chica tan bonita como tú.

–Bueno, no todo son cosas buenas. Podrías salir ganando más cosas sin estar conmigo. No soy como la mayoría de mujeres, quizás no nos entenderíamos bien. –Agregó Victoria firmemente, ignorando el coqueteo del capitán.

–Sí, ya sé que eres muy independiente y esas cosas, pero en el fondo todas queréis lo mismo; Una buena casa, un marido que pueda manteneros, y un par de chiquillos. Yo puedo conseguir esa felicidad fácilmente, y créeme, te encantaría.

La mujer se forzó en sonreír, volviendo al brazo de Ledger mientras en su interior confirmaba que aquel hombre jamás podría caerle en gracia del todo, pero obvió el discutir con él, ya que sería una tarea absurda, así pues la chica se limitó a asentir y continuar trabajando riéndose en su interior del chasco que el capitán iba a llevarse cuando viera que iba a tener que buscarse a otra para llevar acabo su gran plan de felicidad.

* * *

Luz miró su reloj de muñeca mientras el silencio en la sala principal de la casa junto al río continuaba sumergida en el mutismo más severo, y los chicos seguían con la mirada perdida y las facciones rígidas, esperando que el segundo grupo volviera.

El lóbrego silencio fue roto cuando la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior se abrió, dando paso a Winters y Nixon. Ambos llevaban la preocupación impresa en el rostro, como el resto allí presente.

–Buenas noches, muchachos ¿Aún no ha vuelto el segundo grupo? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, apretándola mandíbula cuando el resto negó con la cabeza.

–Deberían haber vuelto hace una hora, señor.

El mayor asintió con seriedad mientras posaba la mirada en Malarkey, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Victoria.

–Buenas noches. –Susurró ante la imagen mientras aguantaba las ganas de preguntar, sabiendo que si Winters estaba allí, era por algo malo. Pronto entendió que el resto de los chicos no habían regresado.

–Malarkey, reúna una escuadra y salgan hacía la posición. Han debido quedar atrapados por el enemigo en algún punto. Llevaos grandas y el mortero –habló el pelirrojo firmemente, haciendo que todos se pusieran en marcha–. Luz, quiero que contactes conmigo en cuanto los encontréis, y que me informes de la situación.

–A la orden, señor.

El alboroto duró poco minutos, y entonces la sala se vació prácticamente, quedando en silencio con la única presencia en el salón de los dos oficiales y la española.

La morena habló tras vacilar un instante, haciendo que tanto Winters y Nixon se giraran al oír su voz, la cual se esforzó por no parecer trémula.

–Señor ¿podría ir con ustedes para saber qué está ocurriendo con los chicos? Por favor.

Winters se lo pensó un minuto tras mirar fugazmente a su amigo, pero terminó aceptando al mantener la mirada a Victoria, la cual derrochaba un sufrimiento demasiado intenso, que su conciencia no pudo ignorar.

–Está bien, vámonos.

–Muchas gracias. –Dijo con enorme alivio y gratitud la chica, encaminándose tras la pareja de oficiales hacia el exterior, agarrando fuertemente la banda de su bolsa médica mientras su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que estaría ocurriendo más allá del río.

Nunca había creído en algo parecido a un Dios, pero en aquella circunstancia ni siquiera se sintió ridícula al rogar interiormente con todas sus fuerzas a los cielos para que todos aquellos hombres estuvieran bien y regresaran.


	38. Chapter 38

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 38

El sonido de los pasos de Winters era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella sala convertida desde la llegada de la compañía en su despacho personal.

Victoria se hallaba sentada en una silla de madera pegada a una de las paredes de la estancia, justo enfrente de Lewis, más relajado que el resto.

Los ojos de la chica se hallaban centrados en el teléfono sobre la mesa, ignorando el paseo nervioso del pelirrojo. La lucha contra sus propios demonios la tenía demasiado atareada.

Nixon sacó su petaca con lentitud en medio del silencio, alzándola hacia la española en señal de ofrecimiento, pero esta negó levemente con la cabeza tras unos segundos, y observó como el capitán bebía un trago.

–Por Dios, Dick ¿Por qué no te sientas? Vas a ponernos más nerviosos. –Dijo el moreno tras guardar su petaca, haciendo que Winters se detuviera y atisbara un leve gesto de cabeza que su amigo hizo hacia Victoria.

–Lo siento, tienes razón.

El mayor se dirigió hacia la silla tras el escritorio después de posar sus ojos fugazmente en Victoria, comprobando su estado anímico, visiblemente más angustiada que antes, tal y como Nixon le había hecho ver.

El silencio se rompió bruscamente con el resonar estrepitoso del teléfono de la sala, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen y atendieran tras descolgar Winters.

–¡George! ¿Los habéis encontrado? –Se precipitó a preguntar, con la vista de la pareja clavada en él, pasando después a retransmitir lo que Luz decía al otro lado. –Han sido rodeados por dos grupos de alemanes, pero están disuadiendo al que los ha rodeado por la espalda.

–El lugar es complicado para ellos. Les han debido de coger en una cuneta rodeada por dos lomas. Debían haber evitado quedarse ahí. –Dijo el oficial de inteligencia sin entender que había pasado, pero calló ante una señal de Winters.

–¿Quiénes son los heridos, Luz? ¿Lo sabes?

Los dos oyentes se tensaron esperando a que el mayor comunicara más nuevas, sintiendo que aquellos pocos segundos transcurrían como largos años. Victoria sentía que el corazón iba a escapársele del pecho mientras escudriñaba el rostro del pelirrojo, quien habló de nuevo dirigiendo sus palabras a George.

–Heffron, Cobb y Roe. ¿Sabes si están graves? Está bien, George. Buen trabajo. Los refuerzos deben estar al llegar, aguantad.

Cuando Winters alzó los ojos se encontró con que Victoria se había puesto en pie y tenía la mirada fija en él, llena de miedo. Nixon se giró levemente para contemplar lo que su amigo miraba tan atento.

–Si Luz no ha podido precisar sobre el estado de ninguno, no creo que estén muy mal. Roe estará bien, Victoria. –Dijo Nixon mientras se ponía en pie, y la chica guiaba la vista hacia él, pero cambió rápidamente ante la nueva intervención de Winters.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Luz sólo ha podido confirmarme que Heffron fue herido en un tobillo, pero a pesar de que no tuviera certeza de lo que pasaba con Cobb y Roe, sabía lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas no están muy mal. Ya conoces a Eugene, es un tipo muy fuerte.

La morena tragó saliva mientras mantenía la mirada con vergüenza y temor en los ojos claros de Winters. Él era uno de los mayores de la compañía, y parecía saber qué ocurría entre ella y el sanitario. No pudo evitar sentir más nervios ante lo que eso implicaba., buscando las palabras para salir del embrollo.

–Yo me preocupo por los tres, sólo que Eugene es con quién más rato paso y...

–Victoria, no necesitas fingir con nosotros –agregó Nixon con una sonrisa burlona–. No somos de ese tipo de altos mandos rancios y altivos; Nos encantan los cotilleos, ¿verdad, Dick?

El pelirrojo miró fugazmente a su compañero con una media sonrisa, fijando la vista después en la aún asustada muchacha, pasando a explicarse.

–Los chicos comentan que Roe y tú tenéis algo. Sea o no así, sólo quiero que sepas que no pasa nada. Ninguno de los dos descuidáis vuestro trabajo, y nada se ve alterado por vuestra relación, al menos de momento.

–Aseguro que nada cambiará por eso, lo juro. –Soltó la chica, casi interrumpiendo al mayor, el cual sonrió un segundo.

–Eso espero. Confío en tu palabra, Victoria. Ahora relájate, vuelve a la enfermería y prepáralo todo. No tardarán mucho en llegar.

La española asintió con su primera sonrisa desde hacía largas horas, agradecida ante la gran suerte de que Winters formara parte de todo aquello, pues no sólo era un buen jefe, sino que era una persona excepcional y razonable.

Tras una breve despedida por su parte, Victoria se encaminó a la salida para ponerse manos a la obra, algo más tranquila al tener en mente las teorías sobre el estado de los chicos.

–Al final va a admirarte tanto como tú a ella –se burló Nixon con una sonrisa–. Richard Winters, el mayor que dejó que el amor se alzara por encima de la guerra y los deberes militares.

El pelirrojo rió levemente ante su broma caminando hasta coger su cantimplora, hablando antes de beber.

–Si no hacen ningún mal, no seré yo quien le quite la poca felicidad entre este caos a nadie, menos a ninguno de ellos dos. Que aprovechen de todo el tiempo que la vida les ofrezca juntos.

Acto seguido, el oficial de inteligencia alzó su petaca hacia Winters, haciendo que este le imitara y ambos bebieran a la vez porque aquello fuera así.

* * *

Victoria sintió como comenzaba a faltarle la respiración mientras observaba las siluetas de los chicos volver cruzando el río entre la oscuridad de la madrugada, pero en lugar de dejarse dominar por el miedo luchó contra él haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzando a correr hacia el lugar para ayudar.

Un gran grupo se ocupó de conducir con velocidad a los tres prisioneros que habían hecho hacia una de las casas entre gritos y prisa, a la vez que otros se encargaban de amarrar los botes, dejando que el resto se ocupara de ayudar a mover a los heridos y cargar con el equipo que habían llevado a la misión. Victoria se dirigió velozmente hacia los últimos, buscando a Roe entre las caras con el corazón palpitando frenético.

–¡Eugene! –Gritó en cuanto lo divisó saliendo de uno de los botes con ayuda de Perconte, corriendo hacia ellos. En aquel instante volvió a respirar al ver que estaba bien.

La chica observó que el médico llevaba las chaquetas desabrochadas, mostrando en la parte baja de su camiseta blanca una mancha de sangre fresca. En cuanto tocó tierra y la mujer llegó frente a él, le dijo a su compañero que estaba bien y podía seguir sólo.

–Estoy bien, no es nada serio –se adelantó a Victoria, mientras esta levantaba su camiseta para examinar la herida–. Cobb necesita ayuda, le han disparado en la espalda.

Antes de que la cirujana pudiera preguntar nada, Malarkey y Bull aparecieron portando al herido de gravedad, seguidos por Heffron y Guarnere, este último ayudando al pelirrojo a caminar hacia la enfermería debido a su cojera.

Nadie perdió un instante, y en un par de minutos se encontraron dentro de la cabaña.

Los dos sargentos dejaron a Cobb sobre la mesa indicada por Victoria preparada para las cirugías, desapareciendo después para que la sanitaria trabajase en la pequeña estancia de la casa usada como quirófano.

La chica comenzó a cortar las ropas de la espalda del soldado con unas tijeras, mientras escuchaba en la sala contigua los quejidos de Heffron, y las palabras de Eugene y Guarnere.

–Bill, saca con cuidado la esquirla con esto, y véndaselo hasta que llegue. Tengo que ayudar a Victoria. –Habló Eugene mientras le pasaba unas pinzas.

–Está bien. Deberías de mirarte eso, Doc. Estás sangrando.

El moreno se llevó la mano a la herida contemplando que la sangre continuaba saliendo levemente, pero siguió su camino hacia la sala interior, encontrando a Victoria limpiando la herida situada bajo el omoplato de Cobb.

–Le puse morfina. ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedes atenderlo aquí? –Preguntó mientras se posicionaba frente a la chica.

–Tiene la bala dentro, pero no es muy grave. No hará falta que se lo lleven.

–Bien. Voy a ponerle el plasma y te ayudaré con la bala. –Agregó el moreno, moviéndose para coger la bolsa con el líquido blanquecino y conectarlo al brazo del chico.

Victoria alzó la vista un segundo para mirarlo, pasando después a tomar la palabra mientras trabajaba.

–Eugene, estás herido, déjame a mí. Tú ve a sentarte y véndate hasta que pueda coserte. Por favor.

–Está bien –cedió el joven con una leve sonrisa–. Pero si me necesitas, avísame. Estaré ahí fuera.

–Lo sé, gracias. –Dijo con cariño mientras lo miraba, volviendo a hablar antes de que se fuera. –No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien.

Roe amplió su sonrisa manteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, saliendo tras susurrar que esperaba poder compensarla después por el sufrimiento que le había causado.


	39. Chapter 39

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 39

Roe miró su reloj comprobando que era las cuatro y media de la madrugada, fijándose después en el vendaje alrededor de su herida, el cual se hallaba ensangrentado después del paso de más de una hora desde que lo había puesto.

Con una mueca de dolor el hombre se levantó de la silla de la sala principal de la enfermería, acercándose hasta uno de los armarios para coger nuevas vendas cuando Spina entró, portando unas tazas humeantes. Pronto el olor del café inundó la estancia.

–Ya estoy aquí. He traído todo lo necesario. ¿Cómo lo llevas? –Preguntó dejado las tazas sobre la mesa cercana al asiento del moreno.

–Estoy bien. Has tardado mucho en volver del otro pueblo, casi una hora ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Sufrimos fuego de artillería, y luego encima no encontraba un maldito jeep para volver. ¿Aún no ha terminado Victoria?

–No. Sigue dentro operando a Cobb. Entré a ayudarla hace media hora, y desde entonces no la he molestado.

–Bueno, voy a darle la sangre para la transfusión y te coso la herida. Bébete eso.

Spina señaló con un dedo hacia una de las tazas, saliendo después de la sala mientras Roe se acercaba a su anterior puesto, sentándose con cuidado para después beber lentamente de uno de los vasos. Unos minutos después, Ralph volvió a entrar con una caja de cartón llena de cosas.

El sanitario la depositó sobre una de las pequeñas mesas, cogiendo la bolsa de sangre de entre las cosas para desaparecer después hacia la sala contigua. Roe escuchó levemente la voz de Victoria dar gracias, y poco después los pasos de Spina al regresar junto a él.

–Vale, ya estoy contigo, Roe. Voy a ponerte anestesia. Joder, que gusto no tener que estar contando lo que queda a cada puto segundo, ¿eh?

Eugene sonrió mientras asentía, dejando la taza sobre la mesilla de su lado para incorporarse levemente y quitarse la venda con cuidado.

–¿Cómo van las cosas ahí dentro? –Preguntó Eugene, observando como el sanitario arrastraba una silla frente a él, y le pedía uno de sus brazos para pincharlo.

–Bien, estaba terminando ya de cerrar la herida. No era tan aparatoso como aparentaba. Victoria me ha preguntado si seguías bien. Supongo que tiene miedo de que su nuevo novio se desangre. ¿Qué tal os va? Ahora que la guerra casi está ganada tendréis más tiempo para vosotros, siempre que ningún oficial se entere de lo que hacéis. –Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

–Spina, puedes empezar a coser.

Ralph rió levemente ante la evasiva de su compañero, vislumbrando como el muchacho se había ruborizado. No obstante, el sanitario no siguió con las bromas, empezando a limpiar la herida.

–¿Te has enterado de que vamos a Alemania? –rompió el silencio Spina–. No se sabe aún la fecha, pero los chicos barajan que podría ser antes de terminar esta semana. Como no nos demos prisa los rusos se nos van a adelantar y van a pillar a Hitler.

–Si te soy sincero, ya me da igual dónde vayamos. Lo único que quiero es que se mantenga la relativa paz. Ya hemos tenido suficiente guerra.

Antes de que ninguno volviera a hablar, Victoria apareció en la estancia, deshaciendo su coleta alta mientras suspiraba aliviada tras las horas de trabajo.

–Cobb está bien, la operación era más fácil de lo que parecía a priori. ¿Cómo vais vosotros?

–Iba a empezar a cerrar la herida de Eugene. Te he traído café, supongo que lo necesitarás.

La chica le dio las gracias al doctor mientras se acercaba a la taza señalada por Roe, hablado tras beber un buen sorbo.

–Ralph, esta noche me toca a mí la guardia, así que ve a dormir algo. Yo acabaré esto.

El chico asintió y se levantó tras guiñarle un ojo a Eugene con sorna, dando después las buenas noches a la pareja mientras Victoria ocupaba su lugar, vislumbrando que Eugene sonreía y negaba levemente con la cabeza.

–¿Qué te hace gracia? –Preguntó tomando el material de sutura, posando los ojos en los claros de él.

–Spina. Es un tipo gracioso y jovial.

–Sí. Me alegra que te haga reír, porque lo haces poco.

–Ya... Es una tarea pendiente. Estoy en ello. –Agregó con una sonrisa, contagiando a la joven.

–Eso espero. Estás más guapo cuando sonríes.

Victoria bajó la mirada para coser tras dedicarle una cálida y tierna sonrisa, cuando las manos de Eugene la detuvieron, haciendo que lo mirara.

El médico se inclinó con decisión hasta besarla en los labios, guiando una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la morena, quien se dejó llevar por el beso y la agradable sensación de tenerlo cerca de nuevo, y sobre todo a salvo.

Ambos se separaron tras unos minutos, centrando la mirada en la del contrario mientras dejaban que los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos hablaran por sí solos, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo haciendo que se separaran velozmente.

Ledger se detuvo en el umbral unos instantes, contemplándolos tras haber visto su brusca reacción, aunque no el beso.

–¿Interrumpo? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, escudriñando el semblante de ambos.

–No, adelante –agregó con aparente calma Victoria–. ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

–Un pequeño percance con una botella rota. Esperaré a que termine con el doctor. –Agregó el castaño, manteniendo el pañuelo apretado contra uno de sus pulgares sentándose en uno de los camastros cercanos mientras sacaba un cigarro.

Roe y Victoria se miraron un segundo, envueltos en el silencio que se acababa de instalar en la enfermería. La morena regaló una pequeña sonrisa divertida al sanitario, quien se la devolvió con discreción para no ser descubierto por Ledger, contemplando después a la española trabajar en su herida.

* * *

Eugene dio una profunda calada a su cigarro, haciendo que la punta rojiza se iluminara con fuerza en la oscuridad de la noche exhalando el humo mientras continuaba observando desde el lateral de una de las casas la enfermería, esperando a que Ledger saliera.

Pocos minutos después el moreno atisbó como el capitán dejaba la enfermería, seguido de la española.

Gracias al absoluto silencio que reinaba, Roe pudo escuchar las palabras de ambos mientras se ocultaba levemente para no ser visto.

–Intenta que el vendaje no se moje. Mañana le echaré un vistazo. Intente tener cuidado, capitán. –Añadió con una leve sonrisa que él respondió de modo seductor.

–Si tuviese cuidado no tendría excusa para poder venir a verla, doctora.

Victoria trató de mantener su sonrisa cordial, aliviándose cuando el castaño optó por darse la vuelta y alejarse tras darle las buenas noches.

La mujer suspiró mientras pensaba en lo terco que era aquel hombre al verlo alejarse. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no quería nada con él? Finamente tendría que optar por ser clara, tanto que temía pasarse, pero Ledger no parecía darle otra opción.

Antes de volver al interior de la enfermería, la chica encontró a Eugene apoyado contra la pared de la casa de enfrente fumando mientras la miraba. Victoria no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a su encuentro.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando. –Dijo la morena apoyando su espalda contra la pared, a la derecha del soldado.

–No estoy cansado. Estaba esperando a que se fuera para darte las gracias. Parece que no va a rendirse fácilmente.

Victoria asintió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tras suspirar, recordando sus pensamientos de hacía un momento sobre Ledger y su ciega persistencia.

–Va a llevarse una gran decepción cuando se de cuenta de que intento rechazarlo sutilmente, aunque igual tengo que cambiar la estrategia, visto lo visto.

–Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. –Agregó Roe mirándola con una leve sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

–Podré ocuparme de Ledger sola, tranquilo. Tú podrías ayudarme como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

–Seguiré con eso, pero hay otra forma mejor.

Eugene tiró la colilla del cigarro mientras exhalaba el humo de su última calada, despegándose de la pared para ponerse frente a Victoria, agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola son suavidad hacia sí.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron con rapidez, pero ninguno dejó que la premura los invadiera, besándose con lentitud mientras dejaban que sus manos acariciando al otro y hablaran de sus emociones, cuando escucharon las voces de tres de sus compañeros vitorear a unos metros.

La pareja se separó tratando de no demostrarse tan avergonzada, encontrándose de frente con Guarnere, Luz y Perconte, quienes regresaban de hacer su ronda.

–Idos a un hotel, joder. Nos estáis dando envidia. –Se burló George al llegar casi a la altura de los dos sanitarios, despegándose el cigarro de los labios.

–Déjalo descansar, Victoria. Ha perdido mucha sangre, igual no está a la altura de las circunstancias.

–Gonorrea, Doc es un tipo duro, no como tú –Dijo Frank en respuesta al comentario de Bill. –Ni caso, chicos; Guarnere es un envidioso. Buenas noches.

Victoria y Eugene no pudieron más que sonreír mientras los veían continuar su camino entre mofas y risas. Unos minutos después, y sin abandonar la sonrisa que la chica portaba en sus labios, Victoria le devolvió el beso al médico con una sensación de alegría en el interior que casi había olvidado se podía sentir.


	40. Chapter 40

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 40

–Vamos, chicos. Moveos y daos prisa. Saldremos dentro de una hora. Los camiones esperarán en la plaza.

La voz de Lipton resonaba con fuerza frente a la enfermería, movilizando a los hombres de esa zona mientras otros oficiales hacían lo mismo en el resto del pueblo. Francia pronto quedaría atrás y la compañía entraría en Alemania.

Victoria terminó de llenar una de las cajas de cartón con suministro médico vaciando uno de los armarios, tomándola en sus brazos después para salir al exterior y encontrarse con el trasiego de soldados, junto con Lipton en medio del caos tratando de que el mensaje llegara a todos. Cuando el hombre calló y se giró se encontró de frente con la morena, quien dejó la caja pegada a la pared de la enfermería junto con otras más que esperaban a ser transportadas por Spina y Roe.

–Me alegro de ver que ya está recuperado por completo, teniente. –Alzó la voz la chica, sonriéndole.

–Gracias, Victoria. Y lo mismo le digo. Estaba deseando volver al trabajo. Dígales a los doctores que las cajas deben ir al primer camión, ¿de acuerdo?

–No se preocupe, lo haré.

Lipton agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y una leve sonrisa, haciendo que la chica volviera al interior de nuevo, cogiendo otra caja vacía para continuar empaquetando.

Unos minutos después, el sonido de los pasos de los sanitarios junto con la voz de Ralph comenzaron a escucharse muy cercanos, anunciando la entrada de los dos hombres.

–A este ritmo, para el equinoccio de primavera en Berlín, ya veras... ¿Necesitas ayuda, Victoria? –Cambió de tema Spina, una vez ambos estuvieron dentro de la sala.

–No, casi no queda nada. Podéis llevaros las cajas. Dice Lipton que al primer camión. ¿Habéis podido saber dónde vamos?

–No. Nadie sabe el lugar exacto. Supongo que creen que es bastante para nosotros saber que es Alemania. Ni que a estas alturas fuéramos a asustarnos, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con mofa a Eugene, quien le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

–¿Sabéis quién cumple años hoy? –dijo Roe, esperando a dar la respuesta al tener la atención de la pareja–. Perconte.

–10 de Marzo, ¿eh? Cómo mi abuela, qué casualidad... –Murmuró Spina alejándose de la conversación, mientras Roe tomaba de nuevo la palabra.

–Los chicos quieren intentar festejarlo de alguna manera, pero quieren que sea sorpresa. Esperan que nos dejen en algún lugar tranquilo para poder robar unas cervezas y estar juntos unas horas.

–Pues ojalá se haga realidad, no se me ocurre nada mejor que eso. –Añadió Victoria, volviendo a su tarea.

–A mí sí; Que esas cervezas se convirtieran en whisky.

Los chicos rieron ante la broma de Spina, cuando Ledger entró en la enfermería haciendo que los dos hombres callaran y la joven se girara para observar al recién llegado, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se desdibujara rauda.

–Lleven esas cajas de fuera al primer camión. Debe salir antes que el resto.

Los dos sanitarios asintieron, dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes mientras se dirigían a la salida, a la par que Victoria dejaba la caja encima de una mesa pequeña, contemplando con una discreta sonrisa a Roe mirar a Ledger con cara de pocos amigos. En cuanto los dos salieron y el capitán se giró, la española borró la sonrisa.

–Pareces contento, Jack. –Dijo la mujer, volviendo a su tarea. Ledger caminó para acercarse a ella y mirarla.

–Sí, eso es porque lo estoy. Me ha llegado esto –el hombre sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado en dos–. Me han otorgado un permiso de 48 horas para ir a París. Supongo que consideran que necesito una dosis de civilización, al igual que otros oficiales.

–Vaya, eso es estupendo. ¿Cuándo saldrás?

–Ahora mismo. Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo y desconectar de la guerra paseando junto al Sena y tomando café en las terrazas frente a la torre Eiffel.

Victoria se esforzó por no quedarse boquiabierta ante la proposición, carraspeando antes de hablar mientras contemplaba la sonrisa enigmática en el rostro del capitán. Su mente pensó velozmente en pretextos.

–Pero eso no puedes hacerlo. El pase es sólo para ti, y yo soy algo que ocultar para el ejército, además aquí podrían necesitarme...

–Conozco personalmente al general de la división –interrumpió veloz–, mi padre era un buen amigo suyo. Seguro que pueden hacer una pequeña excepción ¿Qué me dices?

La morena reculó cuando Ledger acarició una de sus mejillas, haciendo descender su mano después hacia su cuello.

–No creo que sea buena idea. Debo estar aquí. –Contestó con cordialidad mientras se alejaba lentamente retrocediendo ante la cercanía de Jack, el cual comenzó a acorralarla contra la pared con una pícara sonrisa.

–Vamos, Victoria. No pasa nada, volverás a tu puesto después. Conmigo estarás segura, y nos lo pasaríamos muy bien.

Acto seguido el castaño trató de besarla mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, pero la mujer lo empujó con fuerza mientras hablaba, mirándolo directamente. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

–No quiero pasármelo bien con usted de ese modo, capitán. Ni ahora ni nunca. Veo que no pretende simplemente que seamos amigos.

–¿Bromeas? No te hagas la tonta, Victoria. Sabías bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué me asestado siguiendo el rollo si no?

–No lo he hecho. Simplemente pretendía ser amable y darte una oportunidad, a pesar de que venías demostrándome que sólo querías llevarme a la cama.

–¿Así que resulta que tú eres una santa y victima de todo? –preguntó amarrándola del brazo con fuerza para evitar que se fuera–. No lo creo. Todos utilizamos a todos, querida. Y tú lo has hecho igualmente conmigo para evitar que te largara de aquí. Dime, qué le has hecho a Winters para que te defienda de ese modo? ¿Pasas mucho rato bajo su escritorio?

–No me hace falta; Él es un hombre de verdad. Igual que el resto de los chicos, y no como usted. –Respondió Victoria con rabia, librándose del agarre bruscamente. Ledger sonrió con burla sin dejar de mirarla.

–He oído decir por ahí que al que le haces trabajitos de buen gusto es al doctor Roe. ¿Él no pretende llevarte sólo a la cama? ¿Qué te está prometiendo? ¿Qué te ayudará a buscar los cadáveres de tu sucia familia comunista?

Victoria sintió que la ira la cegaba instantáneamente, y sin pensarlo un segundo lanzó un puñetazo hacia la cara del capitán, haciendo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar rauda mientras él se llevaba las manos a la zona dolorida.

La española apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre la empujó contra una de las paredes con ira, alzando después uno de sus brazos con intención de devolverle el golpe, lo que hizo que ella se precipitara a empujarlo para alejarlo.

–No eres más que una zorra. –Murmuró Jack con terrible ira, dispuesto a volver a intentar golpearla cuando una voz firme y grave resonó en la estancia.

–¿Hay algún problema?

Victoria observó sobre el hombro de Ledger a Roe en el umbral de la puerta, con Spina detrás contemplando la escena totalmente asombrado. La morena dirigió la vista a Eugene para tratar de decirle que se fuera, pero este no la miró; Continuó con los ojos fijos en su superior, llenos de repulsa y enfado.

–Todo está perfectamente por aquí, doctor. No recuerdo haberlo llamado para nada. –Comentó Jack girándose para encararlo, aún con el rostro colérico. Eugene ignoró el último comentario al volver a hablar.

–Yo creo que sí hay algún problema. ¿Por qué no se aleja de la doctora? Creo que su conversación ya ha terminado, señor.

Ledger continuó perforándolo con la mirada, y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro se acercó hasta ponerse frente al sanitario, quien alzó la vista unos centímetros para aguantarle la mirada.

–No olvide con quién está hablando, soldado. Podría lamentar muchas cosas, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, y amiga. –Ledger echó un vistazo hacia Victoria antes de disponerse a salir–. Ya nos veremos de nuevo, doctora.

Los rápidos pasos del capitán hacia la salida fueron lo único que se escuchó en el tenso silencio de la enfermería, la cual quedó envuelta en un nuevo mutismo cuando él se hubo marchado.

Roe posó la vista en la chica, acercándose después con lentitud a ella.

Sus facciones se hallaban rígidas, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza mientras miraba hacia un lado para ocultar su impotencia, que amenazaba con reflejarse en forma de lágrimas.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Victoria? –Insistió Eugene para captar su atención, vislumbrando que el asentimiento de la joven no se correspondía con lo que transmitían sus ojos vidriosos.


	41. Chapter 41

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 41

El sonido del motor de los jeeps atravesando las desiertas carreteras alemanas hacia Stuttgart tronaba incansable, anunciando la llegada de los americanos al territorio enemigo desprovisto de resistencia militar.

En el cuarto de los camiones de la caravana, el grupo formado por Guarnere, Perconte, Liebgott, Malarkey, Luz, Heffron, Roe y Victoria, guardaba silencio para escuchar atentamente el escueto resumen de la escena que la cirujana había tenido con el teniente Ledger, hacía apenas un par de horas.

La morena se esforzó por demostrarse indiferente ante lo ocurrido, pero la sensación de impotencia y furia no la abandonaba, haciendo que aquel nudo continuara constriñendo su pecho ante varios pensamientos que la atormentaban.

Los ojos de todos estaban clavados en ella mientras relataba los sucesos, a la vez que deseaba que aquello no hubiera salido a la luz, o al menos sólo hubiese quedado entre Roe, Spina y ella. La cosa no había sido así, ya que el resto de los chicos habían observado velozmente que su natural aire alegre había desaparecido al subir a los camiones y abandonar Haguenau. Victoria no podía fingir que nada había sucedido, y optó por confesar la verdad a sus amigos cuando estos preguntaron.

–Hijo de la gran puta... –Murmuró Guarnere cuando la chica acabó el corto resumen. –No se le habrá ocurrido ponerte la mano encima, ¿no?

–Pretendía –respondió Eugene mientras ella negaba con la cabeza–, pero Spina y yo llegamos antes.

La doctora tomó la palabra con firmeza tras intercambiar una fugaz mirada con el sanitario.

–Me hubiera defendido, Bill. Igualmente yo le di antes un buen puñetazo en su puta nariz metomentodo.

–¿Pegaste a Ledger? –Preguntó con asombro Babe mientras miraba boquiabierto a la chica asentir, cuando la voz de Perconte irrumpió un segundo después.

–¡Hubiese pagado lo que fuera por haber visto eso! Se lo merece, por cabrón.

–Tienes que decírselo a Winters, o cuando vuelva ese tío te hará la vida imposible.

–No, Lieb. Ya le he metido en muchos problemas, y no podría hacer nada igualmente, así que... –Respondió Victoria mientras sacudía negativamente la cabeza.

Tras un segundo de silencio en el que todos cavilaban acerca de una solución posible, la voz de Guarnere se alzó potente mientras centraba sus ojos en los de ella, hablando con solemnidad.

–Nosotros podemos ayudarte. Decir que hemos visto que te acosa, incluso que ha intentado pegarte.

–Sí –intervino George–. O podría llevarse un tiro accidentalmente.

Antes de que Victoria pudiera parar la avalancha de comentarios en torno a cómo deshacerse del capitán, Bill volvió a intervenir y todos callaron rápido.

–Yo me ofrezco a lo que sea, porque no es justo que esto suceda. Vamos a ayudarte, y a mí me da igual lo que pueda venir a hacerme.

–Sí, yo estoy con Bill. –Se unió Malarkey con rotundidad.

El grueso del grupo comenzó a demostrar su acuerdo con el hombre, pero Victoria los hizo callar mientras alzaba la voz y los miraba seriamente, uno por uno.

–No vais a hacer nada; Yo resolveré esto si Ledger vuelve con ganas de más. Ese tío es amigo del mismísimo general. A mí no pueden hacerme nada salvo expulsarme, pero a vosotros puede putearos como quiera y meteros en líos muy serios, chicos. Esto no es ningún juego, y no dejaré que os lleven al paredón por mi culpa, ni siquiera que os degraden.

–¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Dejar que cuando vuelva de París haga lo que quiera y tengamos que verlo aguantando las ganas de estrangularlo? –Preguntó molesto Bill, más serio que antes, al igual que el resto.

–El plan es que me dejéis actuar a mí, y ayudarme sólo si las cosas se complican de verdad, cosa que no creo porque tiene una reputación que mantener y un batallón que dirigir. Me da igual lo que me diga; Me da igual que intente desprestigiarme y contar que soy una fulana, o putearme cómo sea. Él quiere sacarme de quicio para quitarme de en medio, y no puede hacerlo de otra forma o todo se daría la vuelta en su contra. Así que esto quedará en secreto entre nosotros y nadie hablará más del tema ¿De acuerdo?

Algunos de los chicos apretaron la mandíbula mientras otros asintieron con resignación, pero Eugene mantuvo la vista fija en Victoria, encontrando en su semblante de facciones compungidas un dolor especial, el cual no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente. Aquella mueca triste que la joven trataba de ocultar estaba desgarrándolo por dentro.

En el momento en que las miradas de la pareja se encontraron, la chica sintió miedo de que se aventurase a preguntarla, pero a la vez reprimir su dolor estaba destrozando su interior, con lo que habló en voz alta mirando sus pies, haciendo que todos fijaran la atención en ella de nuevo.

–Sólo hay una cosa que no podré aguantar de nuevo, y es por lo que fui tan imprudente y le pegué. –Tragó saliva con dificultad, reuniendo valor para decirlo en voz alta. -Habló de mi familia.

–¿Qué te dijo? –Rompió el silencio Malarkey, mientras todos esperaban pacientes a la respuesta.

–Se burló recordándome que mi familia está bien muerta por comunista, y que continuarán perdidos en alguna fosa o cuneta por mucho tiempo. –Victoria suspiró profundamente. -Puto idiota... Ellos ni siquiera eran comunistas.

La chica sonrió levemente al sentir el brazo de Luz posarse sobre su espalda, mientras escuchaba a Perconte maldecir a Ledger por lo bajo, y a Liebgott poco después tras un carraspeo.

–¿No encontrasteis ningún cuerpo?

–Sólo el de mi madre. Mi padre y hermano, al morir fusilados... No tengo ni idea de dónde pueden estar.

Los chicos guardaron un silencio absoluto pensando en aquellos años que la mujer había pasado en la guerra de su país, cuando la caravana empezó a detenerse en una gran plaza donde los soldados de la Dog y Fox apostaban sus nuevas posiciones.

El grito de Lipton y otros oficiales se escuchó poco después, anunciando que todos bajaran del camión ante el final de viaje y se dirigieran a la zona sur para recibir instrucciones.

Victoria aprovechó el revuelo para limpiar una lágrima silenciosa que había escapado de sus ojos mientras los chicos comenzaban a bajar, llegando su turno tras Luz.

–Déjame ayudarte. –Agregó George mientras Bill se acercaba, ayudando a bajar a la chica del camión, ya que su herida aún le causaba grandes impedimentos y dolor.

Los chicos igualmente echaron una mano a Roe y Heffron, para después ponerse en marcha mientras dejaban a Eugene y Victoria a solas, pero el médico no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando la voz de Nixon a lo lejos llamó a la joven haciendo que sus ganas de reconfortarla tuvieran que esperar para más tarde, mientras la contemplaba alejarse apretando la mandíbula.

* * *

La noche se cernía velozmente sobre la ciudad alemana, sumergiendo el ambiente en una silenciosa penumbra, acompañada de un perceptible descenso de las temperaturas.

La compañía Easy pasaría allí la noche sin saber cuánto tiempo les aguardaba en aquel lugar, antes de seguir con su marcha hacia Baviera, pero ninguno se quejaba ante la visión de que todo seguiría en calma, lejos de la crueldad de la guerra, y que se cobijarían dentro de casas, con lo que ya consideraban lujos tras sus meses a la intemperie.

Eugene caminó con sigilo a través de una de las calles para entrar en la casa de enfrente de la que él compartía con varios de los chicos, esperando hallar a Victoria tras largo tiempo sin haberla visto después de que desapareciera con Nixon tras llegar a la ciudad.

El joven entró en el recibidor oscuro del hogar, vislumbrando al final del pasillo la luz de la sala principal. Mientras se quitaba el casco comenzó a caminar hacia allí, llamando suavemente a la mujer.

Al legar al umbral encontró a la española de pie en la amplia sala frente a una gran mesa rectangular donde reposaban varias cosas que usaba para limpiar la herida de su costado.

–Hola, no te he oído entrar. –Mintió la joven sin girarse para mirarlo, limpiado con discreción sus lágrimas.

–¿Todo va bien? ¿Cómo estás?

Victoria se apresuró a terminar con su herida, cubriéndose después veloz con sus chaquetas para mirar a Eugene, quien se sentó en una silla cercana.

–Ha sido una tarde tranquila. He estado atendiendo a un chico de Speirs y enseñándole un par de cosas a los médicos de las otras compañías. Para eso me quería Nixon. ¿Qué tal vosotros?

–Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir, Victoria. Quiero ayudarte. –Dijo Roe tras un incómodo silencio, levantándose antes de proseguir para acercarse hasta la morena y poder mirarla a los ojos. -Sé que no estás bien, y es normal. Desahógate, comparte tu dolor.

La joven se tomó un segundo de reflexión mientras inspiraba para coger fuerzas y sincerarse con el hombre, quien continuaba clavando sus ojos en ella.

–Han pasado años desde que todo aquello pasó, pero lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Me siento culpable por muchas cosas, entre ellas por haberme ido y no haber luchado hasta el final.

–Eso no hubiera cambiado nada –murmuró Roe con todo el tacto del que fue capaz-. No los podrías haber salvado, y a tu país tampoco. Aquí estás ayudando a muchos, y estás demostrando que no eres cobarde. Eras muy joven y merecías poder tener una oportunidad. No creo que nadie de los tuyos te reprochara nada. Cuando las cosas vayan mejor y estés preparada podrás intentar buscarlos, yo te ayudaré.

Victoria esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Eugene, hablando después con ternura al encontrar aquel amor en sus palabras.

–Gracias, Eugene. Encontrar los cuerpos de mi padre y hermano será imposible mientras ese hijo de puta esté en el poder, pero lo que si me gustaría es poder visitar la tumba de mi madre. Siento que debo hacerlo.

–Lo harás cuando salgamos de aquí. Yo iré contigo. Todos necesitamos despedirnos de los que hemos querido tanto.

–Es verdad. Ojalá algún día pueda sentir que les dije todo lo que debía. El tiempo pasa tan rápido, y la vida es tan frágil...

–Demasiado, sí. –Agregó el chico con una leve sonrisa. -Lo único bueno de una experiencia como esta es que hemos aprendido esa valiosa lección pronto. Gracias a saber que todo puede cambiar en un instante y que en cualquier momento puede llegar el final, yo sé que quiero estar a tu lado, verte y hablarte todos los días. Escucharte sobre cualquier tema trivial o profundo; Conocer todo lo que no sé sobre ti, y que sé es demasiado como para acabar en un día, lo que me aterra porque no sé que ocurrirá mañana, y la impaciencia me presiona porque quiero tenerlo todo de ti ya, conservarlo para siempre y seguir descubriendo estúpidos detalles mientras envejezco a tu lado.

Eugene amplió su sonrisa conteniendo el rubor que quemaba su interior ante su sincera declaración, encontrándose frente a una Victoria más animada que había recuperado el calor en la sonrisa, y el brillo en la mirada.

–¿Sabes? A veces me siento horriblemente mal cuando me descubro dando gracias por esta guerra, y porque la aerotransportada americana acabara en el peor de los sitios de Europa, porque gracias a esas cosas tan horribles he podido tener la suerte de encontrar en mi camino a un ángel como tú, con el que me muero por poder compartir mis miedos y secretos, hasta los detalles más absurdos y sin importancia. Eres sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado, Eugene Roe. Y pienso amarte hasta que me duela y el tiempo nos deje.

Acto seguido, ambos unieron sus cuerpos con rapidez, juntando sus labios con total entrega mientras daban gracias por aquel destino que se tornaba iluminado entre tanta oscuridad.


	42. Chapter 42

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 42

Roe dejó escapar con lentitud una bocanada de humo tras dar una profunda calada a su cigarro, manteniéndose de pie junto a la ventana de aquella habitación donde se encontraban algunos de los chicos, sentados al alrededor de la mesa principal jugando a las cartas.

El moreno aún podía distinguir las formas en la oscuridad de la noche, manteniendo la vista fija en la entrada de la casa de enfrente donde Victoria dormía en uno de los cuartos de la segunda planta. Su concentración era tal, que Eugene ni siquiera escuchaba los comentarios y risas de los cuatro muchachos a su espalda.

Guarnere, Heffron, Perconte y Luz finalizaron su tercera partida de poker entre los lamentos de los tres primeros tras haber vuelto a perder, comenzando a moverse de sus asientos y prender nuevos cigarros.

Bill se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios de la sala, donde reposaba un paquete nuevo de cigarros que se dispuso a abrir, observando en ese momento que el médico continuaba pegado a la ventana, como desde casi el inicio de la primera partida de cartas; Los ojos fijos al frente, apoyado en el marco de la ventana o caminando de lado a lado muy despacio, manteniendo su eterno ceño fruncido y mirada seria.

–Doc, si tantas ganas tienes de hacer guardia, puedes ir a cambiarle el puesto a Malarkey. –Bromeó Guarnere mientras se llevaba un nuevo pitillo a la boca, hablando tras encenderlo. -¿Qué haces ahí pegado durante tanto tiempo?

Eugene soltó el humo de su cigarro, apagando la colilla contra el marco de la ventana para después mirar a los chicos y responder. Heffron continuaba sentado al lado de Luz, mientras Perconte se había levantado para coger su cantimplora. Todos esperaban la respuesta del hombre en silencio.

–Ledger volvía hoy de su viaje, y podría ir a buscar a Victoria después de lo que pasó.

–¿Crees que podría hacerle algo? –Preguntó Babe, observando al moreno asentir.

–Victoria no dijo nada sobre vigilar, así que eso hago. Ledger tiene el ego lo suficientemente alto como para dejarse llevar por la rabia.

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –agregó George–. Creo que deberíamos vigilarlo, sólo por si acaso.

–Sí –dijo Bill–, porque aunque no pretenda pasarse de listo puede ir a putearla, eso está claro. Y tú, Eugene, deberías tener especial cuidado porque tiene que tenerte en el punto de mira si sabe que ella te ha preferido a ti. Podría usar cualquier fallo o despiste contra ti, así que ándate con ojo.

El sanitario asintió dándole la razón de inmediato mientras Perconte volvía a la mesa y tomaba la palabra, hablando con tono solemne.

–Da igual lo que haya dicho Victoria. Si ese capullo quiere guerra, la va a tener. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Tenemos que vigilarlo, para pillarlo a la mínima y tratar de perderlo de vista cuanto antes, desde luego a espaldas de Victoria. ¿Estáis dispuestos?

Todos asintieron con firmeza manteniendo el silencio y la mirada fija en el soldado, quien asintió en último lugar firmando aquel pacto mientras comenzaba a escucharse en la lejanía el sonido de un jeep.

* * *

Victoria inspiró con fuerza antes de obligarse a levantarse de la roca en la cual estaba sentada a las fueras del pueblo que ocupaba la Easy, observando con desgana el lugar en la lejanía mientras limpiaba una lágrimas que consiguió resbalar por su mejilla.

No podía esconderse ni huir de Ledger, era imposible y cobarde, así que la mujer tomó fuerzas de aquel pensamiento y se puso en camino, preparándose mentalmente para encontrárselo de nuevo en cualquier momento, y ser capaz de gestionar la impotencia y el miedo ante posibles represalias, que sabía no irían directamente contra ella.

La mujer metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus amplios pantalones mientras caminaba aprisa mirando el suelo, deseando en realidad buscar fervientemente al capitán con la mirada. Intuía que la presión hasta el encuentro y tras él iba a ser horrorosa.

-¡Victoria!

La joven se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Eugene, girándose antes de entrar en la enfermería para encararlo. Su rostro se hallaba compungido en una mueca donde se mezclaban el miedo y la tensión, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada, el sanitario habló.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Estaba en el bosque. –Comentó sin ánimo para mentir, contemplando como la preocupación del rostro de Roe se tornaba en desaprobación.

-¿Sola? ¿Acaso quieres que te ocurra algo?

-Tranquilo, Eugene. Llevo el arma siempre encima, no va a pasarme nada.

A pesar de la sonrisa tranquila que la cirujana se esforzó por regalarle, él tardó en relajar su rostro. Cuando lo consiguió, habló en voz más baja mientras escudriñaba la cara de ella.

-Ledger volvió anoche. ¿Lo has visto?

-No. ¿Por eso me estabas buscando? ¿Crees que va a venir a vengarse por el puñetazo? –Agregó cambiando de tema tratando de no darle mucha importancia, observando que Eugene aún mantenía la misma seriedad en su mirar.

-No creo que lo deje pasar sin más. Prométeme que si intentara algo no vas a ocultarlo...

-Eugene -le cortó con suavidad-, tranquilo. Él no me hará nada, no se expondrá porque se la jugaría. Lo que debería preocuparte es que intente hacerme daño jodiendos a vosotros. No hagáis ninguna estupidez.

-No lo haremos –dijo de forma sincera tras un silencio, esbozando una leve sonrisa antes de volver a hablar-. Aunque no lo parezca somos más listos que él. No dejaremos que nos cace y pueda largarnos.

-Bien, eso es –sonrió Victoria-. Ver que podemos con ello es lo que más puede molestarle.

Roe le devolvió la sonrisa de forma cariñosa mientras fijaba sus ojos en los marrones de ella, pero cambió de expresión cuando observó la mueca de rabia que se dibujó en el rostro de la española, quien miraba por encima de su hombro a alguien a la espalda.

Ledger salía de uno de los edificios del otro lado de la ancha calle con su paso firme y decidido, encaminándose hacia la pareja con rostro frío y altivo, aunque un deje de odio y rabia logró escapar de sus ojos a pesar del empeño por aparentar indiferencia justo en el momento en que miró a la morena, a quien ignoró al instante para dirigirse al doctor.

-Se requiere su presencia en otro lugar, soldado. La guerra aún no ha acabado. Busque a sus compañeros y prepárese para partir.

-Sí, señor.

El capitán volvió a posar sus ojos en Victoria antes de marcharse tras la tensa contestación de Eugene, quien se quedó contemplándolo con la misma rabia que la chica hasta que sintió que esta posaba la mano en su hombro derecho y hablaba.

-Vayamos a buscar a los chicos para saber qué sucede.

Roe volvió a mirarla y trató de relajar sus facciones mientras asentía, y juntos se ponían en marca hacia la casa donde se refugiaban parte de los chicos.

La preocupación por la noticia del repentino movimiento de la tropa no hizo sino aumentar mientras la pareja de sanitarios se dirigía en busca de sus compañeros, observando el gran movimiento que se había creado en el pueblo. Hombres iban y venían en todas direcciones, cargando los coches y clamando por darse prisa para ponerse en marcha mientras el rugir de los jeeps se iba acercando.

-Allí están los chicos. –Susurró Victoria al distinguir a lo lejos a Guarnere y Malarkey, palmeando el brazo de Eugene para que la siguiera. -Bill, ¿qué está pasando? –Preguntó con rapidez cuando los hubieron alcanzado.

Guarnere suspiró levemente antes de hablar con seriedad, centrando los ojos en los de su amiga mientras Donald continuaba cargando armas en el jeep parado delante de la casa.

-Los alemanes están atacando para que no entremos en Baviera.

-Pero si se estaban replegando. –Intervino el doctor a ceño fruncido, observando como Bill asentía con el mismo rostro rígido.

-Y eso parecía. Pero el cabrón de Hitler no quiere ponerlo tan fácil, aún sabiendo que tiene poco que hacer ya. Vamos hacia una ciudad llamada Ulm, algo más al sur, al rescate de los del tercer batallón. Parece que las cosas están jodidas por allí.

Nadie pudo intervenir con ningún comentario tras las palabras del sargento, cuando la voces de Speirs y Lipton se alzaron con potencia mientras ponía orden, metiendo prisas a los chicos para que recogieran sus cosas, e informando de que saldrían antes de lo previsto y no volverían a aquel lugar.

-Iré a ocuparme de las cosas de la enfermería. Os buscaré en cuanto pueda. –Dijo Victoria con velocidad antes de que los hombres tuvieran que moverse ante la llegada de Speirs. -¡Si no os veo, tened cuidado! –Alzó la voz por encima del gentío mientras veía a Eugene y Bill ser empujados por el capitán entre gritos, perdiéndolos pronto de vista entre la multitud.


	43. Chapter 43

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 43

Victoria había dejado hacía rato de intentar encontrar con la mirada a Eugene, Bill, o a sus más allegados entre la línea de jeeps que desfilaban con velocidad hacia Ulm, intentando mantener a raya a sus quimeras más temidas mientras el sonido de las balas y explosiones se oían cada vez más cerca.

La mirada de la chica se posó en el capitán Ledger, quién iba en el vehículo que seguía al suyo. El hombre le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa cuando encontró sus ojos preocupados, haciendo que la española pasara con velocidad a apartar la mirada hacia sus manos, ocultando su odio hacia él al recordar cómo antes de abandonar Stuttgart la había ordenado subir en uno de los jeeps sin darle un segundo para poder reencontrarse con sus camaradas, algo que desde luego hizo a propósito.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, la chica alzó la vista para contemplar los rostros preocupados de los soldados de la compañía Dog que viajaban con ella. En seguida pensó que los de sus amigos no debían ser diferentes. Todo el mundo había pensado que la guerra había decaído hasta el punto de no tener que volver a disparar de nuevo un fusil, pero aquel ahínco por parte de los nazis en no dejarles cruzar a Baviera había disipado todas las esperanzas de vivir un día más. Al parecer las cosas tampoco les iban mejor a los de la acorazada, quienes se hallaban luchando en otra parte del país con fervor.

Los jeeps se detuvieron en medio de una carretera principal rodeada de bosque, y pronto los gritos de los superiores ordenándolos bajar con premura lo invadió todo.

-La Dog conmigo -alzó la voz Speirs bajando del jeep junto con Ledger-. Cubriremos la zona este y cerraremos el paso de los alemanes para que no nos rodeen.

Victoria dejó de atender a sus palabras cuando distinguió a lo lejos la voz de Lipton organizando a los chicos para entrar por el lado contrario a la Dog, pero antes de que la morena pudiera ponerse en marcha, alguien la agarró bruscamente de un brazo.

-Usted se queda aquí, donde se asentará la enfermería. El mayor Winters así lo ha especificado.

Ledger se marchó tras dejarle claro con su mirada que aquella vez no dejaría pasar la más mínima insolencia, con lo que Victoria no discutió, viéndole desaparecer entre el gentío.

* * *

-¡Ojalá estuviera aquí Shifty! –Gritó Guarnere por encima del sonido de los disparos, observando como Malarkey se escondía tas la pared que les hacia de cobertura, tras haber fallado de nuevo en acabar con un francotirador que boqueaba el paso.

-¡Hay que moverse, la artillería viene hacia aquí!

Ambos hombres alzaron la vista para encontrarse con Perconte, quien acababa de cruzar parte de la plaza donde se hallaban para conectar con sus compañeros.

-¡Hay francotiradores, dile a...!

El grito de Bill se ahogó tras un nuevo tiro y los gritos de varios hombres tratando de hablar al herido, seguidos de disparos hacia el alemán.

Malarkey se asomó rápidamente para tratar de vislumbrar lo que estaba sucediendo, maldiciendo en voz alta cuando vio la escena.

-¡Han dado a Alley! –Informó mientras veía al sargento tratando de reptar para ponerse al resguardo de una nueva cobertura, hablando de nuevo con sorpresa sin dejar de observar. -Me cago en la puta... Roe está loco.

Guarnere se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo al oír el apellido del doctor, vislumbrando con el mismo sentimiento de asombro que Malarkey como Eugene cruzaba corriendo la plaza para llegar al herido y resguardarlo en la nueva cobertura, detrás de una gran fuente en mitad de la plaza.

Entre maldiciones, Bill se puso en pie para avanzar y ayudar a los compañeros del otro lado a cubrir al médico, siendo imitado por Perconte y Donald mientras observaban con tensión como el francotirador no se rendía, y trataba de continuar aniquilando americanos desde su posición.

Eugene apretó la mandíbula tras el disparo del centinela que impactó a tan sólo unos centímetros de su posición, pero hizo acopio de todo su valor y fuerza para incorporarse levemente y volver a atender a Alley, presionando con fuerza sobre la herida de su cuello mientras rebuscaba las vendas en su bandolera con la mano libre.

-Tranquilo, sargento. –Susurró mientras pasaba a vendarlo, sintiendo que varios hombres llegaban a su lado con velocidad, tirándose al suelo, al abrigo del muro de la estructura.

-¡Roe, hay que largarse, tienen tanques!

El sanitario asintió sin dejar de trabajar, mientras Bill abría fuego contra el enemigo a su frente, cuando una explosión no muy lejana hizo que se sobresaltaran.

-¡Venga, vamos! ¡Yo me ocupo de llevar a Alley, venga! –Gritó Malarkey mientras guardaba el rifle colgándoselo al hombro, agachándose junto al sanitario. Pronto comprobó que algo iba mal mientras la voz de Eugene se alzaba con firmeza.

-¡Aguanta, Alley, vamos a sacarte de aquí! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Roe trató de detener la hemorragia una vez más con su hemostato tras deshacerse de las vendas empapadas en sangre, cuando la voz de Guarnere lo devolvió a la tierra, sacándolo de su rabia y shock.

-¡Ha muerto! ¡Tenemos que movernos, Doc!

Eugene se obligó a reaccionar y tomar el control de su cuerpo para que el hombre dejara de empujarlo, luchando por olvidar el rostro compungido de Alley y el calor de su sangre aún impregnando su manos.

* * *

Victoria tragó saliva con dificultad mientras trataba fuertemente de concentrarse en agarrar con su instrumental la arteria femoral de la pierna de un joven soldado postrado en una improvisada camilla de la enfermería de la carretera, a poca distancia de la ciudad que los americanos trataban de tomar.

Sentía que la ansiedad estaba ganando terreno en su interior ante cada explosión en la lejanía, ante cada soldado que llegaba a la enfermería con horribles heridas, ante cada muerto y lamento histérico que escuchaba, y ante la gran incertidumbre que bañaba todo.

La morena se sobresaltó, alzando la vista de la pierna herida de su paciente cuando un superior al que no conocía llegó veloz al lugar tras bajar de un jeep.

-Deben salir de aquí de inmediato. Los alemanes vienen para cerrar el camino y llegaran antes que nuestros refuerzos.

Victoria no supo qué hacer, quedándose un momento parada ante tantas incógnitas que se cernían, contemplando al hombre junto con otro soldado ayudar a los médicos a mover a los heridos con velocidad, escuchándose el sonido de nuevos motores acercarse.

Varios vehículos llegaron pronto para ayudar en el traslado, poniéndose en marcha los primero jeeps con heridos y doctores, dejando atrás a los pocos soldados recién llegado recoger las cosas para trasladarlas al nuevo emplazamiento.

La cirujana observó como la enfermería se desvanecía a lo lejos mientras avanzaban en dirección contraria a ella, acercándose a la ciudad para después rebasarla por la carretera, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con angustia al pensar en los chicos de la Easy.

-¡Agachaos!

Sin saber qué ocurría ni tener tiempo para mirar por encima de sus manos ante el grito de un soldado que iba de pie en el jeep de delante del de la chica, una tremenda explosión hizo temblar la tierra y envolvió en fuego el alrededor.

El jeep se paró bruscamente ante la emboscada de artillería alemana que empezó a surgir de la maleza del lado este, a la par que los gritos y tiros no se hicieron esperar.

Victoria atisbó con horror como el conductor de su jeep salía con premura y era alcanzando por las balas enemigas, con lo que la chica bajó rápidamente del vehículo mientras los alemanes iban acercándose a la posición con todas sus fuerzas y ninguna piedad, no dándole más opción que huir sin mirar atrás.

La mujer corrió hacia el bosque que tenía enfrente, tratando de esquivar las balas que impactaban cerca de su zona, sintiendo las voces alemanas gritar a su espalda y correr tras ella, y a algunos soldados que buscan cobertura.

En unos segundo Victoria llegó a la cobertura de un grueso árbol tras lanzarse al suelo desesperadamente para no ser herida, incorporándose mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y asomaba levemente la cabeza para contemplar el panorama.

Casi todos los americanos habían caído, los coches y la maleza de las inmediaciones a ellos ardían, y los alemanes a pie se acercaban a la carretera y a su posición para acabar con los que huían, y así poder continuar su emboscada en la propia ciudad, sorprendiendo al enemigo de nuevo.

Victoria sacó la luger que llevaba escondida en su cadera derecha, bajo el uniforme militar, concentrándose en controlar su miedo y transformarlo en rápidos planes para sobrevivir ante la inminente llegada de los alemanes.

-¡Eh!

El grito del soldado alertó a la morena de que alguien había descubierto su posición, con lo que rápidamente salió corriendo para internarse en el bosque mientras las balas comenzaban a volar hacía ella.


	44. Chapter 44

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 44

Cada latido del corazón de Victoria retumbaba en sus oídos con la misma intensidad que el miedo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que escuchaba el siseo de una bala que pasaba a escasos centímetros.

La pareja de soldados alemanes que la seguían bosque a través no cejaban en tratar de matarla, y la morena no había acertado ni remotamente cuando hubo tenido posibilidad de devolver el fuego con su luger. Ante la desesperación de intentar ser más veloz y pensar qué poder hacer, Victoria apenas escuchaba los tétricos bombardeos a unos metros.

Cuando el silencio retornó de nuevo haciendo ver que los soldados se habían quedado sin munición, la española se giró para echar un vistazo y tratar de acabar con ellos. Fue entonces cuando un disparo la sorprendió, dando milagrosamente en su arma en vez de en su carne, haciendo volar lejos la pistola.

No había tiempo para recuperar la luger, con lo que la joven salió corriendo entre maldiciones internas, sintiendo que el miedo y cansancio comenzaba a ganar terreno.

En un arranque desesperado por perder a aquellos hombres de vista, Victoria se internó entre una gran masa baja arbolada, llevándose las manos a la cara para que las múltiples ramas arañaran sus brazos en su vertiginosa carrera. No importaba el dolor de los cortes, ni siquiera los notaba ante tal adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo.

Pocos minutos después, casi llegando al final de aquel amasijo de ramas y hojas, la mujer cayó al suelo al tropezar con una gruesa raíz que ni siquiera vio.

-Joder... –Murmuró la joven en su idioma natal con un quejido de dolor al sentir que uno de sus tobillos se había llevado la peor parte, pasando un segundo después a contemplar el camino a su espalda.

No había rastro de los soldados, ni se escuchaban sus murmullos y pisadas, sólo los tiros y el estruendo de la batalla librada en ambos frentes que ahora la rodeaban.

Sin perder un segundo y sabiendo cuán al descubierto se hallaba, la española se arrastró hasta esconderse tras un árbol mientras examinaba su tobillo, dando gracias al observar que no se había hecho un esguince y el dolor empezaba a remitir poco a poco.

Su corazones encogió victima del pánico al contemplar su alrededor, vislumbrando a lo lejos un cuerpo cerca de un árbol, pero en seguida respiró de nuevo al darse cuenta de que era un caído.

Victoria se arrastró desesperadamente hacia el muerto, rogando porque llevase un arma encima con la que poder defenderse para salir de aquel lugar y dar con los americanos, cuando se detuvo al creer escuchar sonidos cercanos.

La desesperación volvió cuando logró distinguir que las voces eran en alemán, acompañadas de pisadas raudas que veían de su lado oeste, donde debía quedar otra de las carreteras de acceso a Ulm. Iban dispuestos a emboscar al grupo de dentro, después de tomar la zona de la carretera.

Apresurándose todo lo posible se incorporó y corrió agazapada hasta el cadáver, suspirando con alivio al contemplar un fusil. Aquella sensación de gozo aumentó al comprobar que estaba cargado y aún tenía 4 balas.

Volviendo a escuchar un grito imperativo alemán en la lejanía, la mujer se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria poniendo rumbo a la ciudad, con el arma preparada para acabar con cualquiera que pudiera interponerse entre ella y su supervivencia.

* * *

Eugene terminó de anudar con fuerza el vendaje que cubría la herida en la zona alta del brazo izquierdo de Luz, observando como Guarnere corría para alcanzar la posición, arropado por el fuego de cobertura que proporcionaba Heffron con la ametralladora.

-¡¿Cómo estás, Luz?! –Gritó Bill por encima de los disparos cuando se agazapó junto con sus compañeros tras un pequeño muro de cemento.

-Roe dice que estoy bien, habrá que creerlo –Respondió en tono jocoso, cambiando de tema después. -¿Cómo va todo por allí? ¿Han llegado los boches?

-Acaban de entrar por el oeste, pero han llegado los refuerzos y la acorazada no tardará en llegar.

-Eso espero, porque menuda paliza nos están dando. –Intervino Babe parando de disparar, mientras Guarnere se situaba a su lado para ayudarlo a cargar la ametralladora.

Los chicos se detuvieron alertados por el sonido de un tiro no muy lejano a sus espaldas. Guarnere y Luz se alzaron rápidamente con sus rifles en ristre para intervenir si era necesario, maldiciendo entre dientes ante la incertidumbre y el temor de un nuevo ataque.

-Viene alguien. Se oye gente correr. –Afirmó Bill tras haberse acercado al bosque que tenían a la espalda, preparándose para disparar cuando viera al objetivo.

Heffron dejó la metralleta para sacar una de sus granadas y así unirse junto con Luz al nuevo foco del peligro, preparados para actuar cuando de pronto Victoria salió corriendo de entre los árboles con un rifle en las manos, jadeante, llena de rasguños, sangre y manchas de tierra y hollín.

Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la sorpresa de verla allí y de esa guisa, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando ella se giró veloz hacia el bosque y apuntó con el arma, disparando segundos después. Acto seguido la chica se dejó caer al suelo con gran alivio, soltando el fusil mientras tomaba aliento al fin a salvo de su perseguidores.

-¡¿Victoria, estás bien?! ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó preocupado Eugene, quien corrió hasta arrodillarse frente a la chica, mientras el resto volvía a atender al frente ante una nueva explosión.

-Desalojaron la enfermería porque los alemanes se acercaban por el otro lado, pero emboscaron los jeeps... Me interné en el bosque para sobrevivir y empezaron a seguirme.

El sanitario no apartó sus ojos consternados y llenos de aprehensión de los de ella mientras la escuchaba y veía respirar aún con velocidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir haciéndole preguntas, ni de centrarse en su estado físico cuando a lo lejos empezó a escucharse un grito de auxilio, clamando por él.

-¡Roe, te necesitan! –Gritó Heffron dándose la vuelta, mientras Luz y Guarnere abandonaban la posición velozmente.

-Quédate con Heffron. No te muevas. –Dijo el moreno rápidamente mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella, quien asintió sin rechistar, contemplándolo echar a correr un instante después.

Eugene corrió sin pensar, esquivando balas y escombros entre aquel caos imperante en la ciudad alemana donde se había desplegado un inmenso horror entre cadáveres de ambos bandos en el transcurso de la batalla, guiándose por los gritos desesperados de Lipton pidiendo ayuda, hasta que finalmente logró llegar a él.

Roe sintió su cuerpo paralizarse totalmente durante un segundo al contemplar al teniente tras la cobertura de un edificio cercano a la plaza central, apretando con sus manos desnudas la horrible herida en el pecho de Bull, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

-¡Tranquilo, teniente! ¡Déjeme a mí! –Habló mientras se acercaba con presteza, comenzando a rebuscar en su bolsa la sulfamida y vendas.

-¿Es muy grave, Doc? –Susurró Lipton mientras lo veía trabajar, contemplando con angustia al sargento inconsciente.

-Es un hombre fuerte, teniente. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí aprisa.

La evasiva del médico no hizo sino aumentar los malos pensamientos del hombre, quien discernió en Eugene el mismo miedo brillar en sus ojos cuando terminó de taponar la herida y lo miró a los ojos para decirle que lo ayudara a cargarlo.

-Va a ponerse bien, va a ponerse bien, ya lo verá. –Dijo con firmeza el moreno mientras avanzaban todo lo rápidos que podían, sintiendo que Carwood necesitaba oír aquellas palabras, al igual que él.

Ambos necesitaban agarrarse a la ansiada esperanza, aunque en el fondo de su ser temiera la cruda realidad, de la que parecía imposible escapar, por mucho que la guerra pareciera llegar a su final.


	45. Chapter 45

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 45

La noche había tomado la ciudad de Ulm casi al mismo tiempo que las compañías Easy y Dog, habiendo conseguido con gran esfuerzo y bajas, hacer que las tropas alemanas se retiraran, y la entrada en Baviera fuera inminente por fin.

Las llamas que aún devoraban escombros eran la única fuente de luz en medio de la sangrienta plaza del lugar, donde se había producido una de las peores batallas del día. Aún se estaban retirando cadáveres y curando heridos en la improvisada tienda que funcionaba como enfermería.

Victoria caminaba en silencio junto con Heffron para llegar a aquel punto donde las tropas debían reunirse para nuevas órdenes, ambos pensando en cuánta habría sido la magnitud de la tragedia que pronto quedaría revelada, lo que hacía que aquel nudo en sus gargantas creado por el miedo se hiciera más grueso y tirante.

La joven agarró con fuerza la banda del rifle que portaba colgado a un hombro, examinando su alrededor con el temor de encontrar la cara de alguien conocido en entre los cuerpos, olvidándose de todos lo demás problemas que podrían venir después de las cosas que había hecho aquella tarde. La mujer dejó de pensar al vislumbrar a unos escaso metros a Guarnere, Luz y Malarkey acercarse, fue entonces cuando parte de su horror disminuyó.

-¿Qué hay, chicos? –Susurró Heffron mientras George palmeaba su hombro, y Victoria abrazaba a Bill.

-Ledger ha dicho que esperemos aquí. Ha ido a reunirse con los superiores para saber qué coño va a pasar. –Comentó Malarkey, recibiendo a la vez un abrazo de parte de la chica.

-¿Sabemos quienes han caído?

El comentario de Babe quedó suspendido en el aire sin respuesta mientras los recién llegados negaban con la cabeza. La voz de Luz rompió el mutismo tras saludar a Victoria con un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Por qué saliste del bosque con un rifle matando alemanes?

-Cuando supieron que llegaban sus refuerzos evacuaron la enfermería, pero en el viaje a la nueva posición nos encontramos con una emboscada y tuve que salir de allí antes de que me mataran. Esos cabrones estuvieron persiguiéndome, lograron desarmarme incluso. Suerte que encontré el fusil de un caído que había en el bosque.

-¿A cuántos has matado? –Lanzó la pregunta Bill, mirándola con semblante sombrío, al igual que el de la joven.

-A dos. Guardadme el secreto, no creo que a Ledger le haga gracia si se entera. Tendría una excusa perfecta para atacarme.

-No te preocupes por eso. Quedará entre nosotros.

Victoria sonrió con cariño a Malarkey mientras el grupo se encaminó a la destrozada fuente de la plaza, sentándose en trozos de cemento de la construcción.

-Tendrías que mirarte eso. Está sangrando –Dijo Guarnere dirigiéndose a la española, señalándole su antebrazo izquierdo, fijándose después cuando esta se remangó que tenía múltiples arañazos. -Parece que vienes de pelear contra un puma.

-Me ha pasado de todo dentro de ese puto bosque –le contestó sonriéndole levemente-. He perdido todas mis cosas médicas, así que no puedo curarme.

-Aquí hay vendas, ¿no? –Dijo Bill sacando su pequeño kit médico, pasándoselo a la joven.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Deja que te ayude. –Añadió tras una ligera sonrisa, moviéndose más cerca de ella.

Cuando Victoria despegó sus ojos del sargento y los perdió en la lejanía, encontró entre la maraña de uniformes destacar la cruz roja de la banda del brazo de Eugene. El chico se dirigía hacia ellos con paso lento y rostro compungido, siendo detenido en su avance por John Martin.

La mujer no despegó la vista de la escena, deseando saber qué ocurría al encontrar el cambio del rostro de Martin cuando Eugene respondió a su pregunta. El sanitario palmeó la espalda del sargento antes de volver a seguir con su camino. Sus facciones se veían aún más rígidas que antes.

Victoria hizo un gesto a Bill para que se detuviera, levantándose lentamente para encarar a Roe, aunque se mantuvo en silencio. En su lugar, fue Luz quién habló.

-Menuda cara traes. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Añadió tornándose más serio al contemplar que el médico apretaba la mandíbula antes de hablar.

-Alley ha muerto. Y el sargento Randelman fue herido... Está muy mal. No creen que sobreviva.

Todo el grupo se quedó mirando fijamente al médico tratando de asimilar aquella nueva noticia, devastadora y oscura.

Guarnere bajó la vista mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, y el resto se perdía en la desolación de sus pensamientos sin decir nada.

Victoria logró moverse tras unos segundos mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y avanzaba hasta Roe, abrazándolo en silencio, sintiendo como al instante él la correspondía con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho. –Susurró la joven al sentir el dolor del hombre en su abrazo, intuyendo que él lo había atendido.

Roe se obligó a sonreír con tristeza cuando pudo mirarla, dándole las gracias mientras luchaba porque su dolor no se reflejara en sus ojos después de aquel horrible día, donde el límite había sido rebasado de nuevo para todos.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda por aquí, Doctor! –Gritó un soldado que salió de la enfermería a pocos metros, haciendo que la pareja se girara.

-Iré yo, tú estás herida. Te veré luego.

Victoria no pudo replicar, siendo besada fugazmente por el médico antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la improvisada tienda de auxilio.

-¡Agrúpense, vamos!

El grito de Ledger hizo que la mujer se girara veloz, observando al teniente acercarse al centro de la plaza mientras los soldados se arremolinaban en torno a él. Victoria pudo vislumbrar que el castaño le dirigió una mirada furiosa un instante antes de dirigirse a la tropa. En seguida maldijo interiormente al saber que había visto la escena.

* * *

Eugene se sentó en un pequeño sofá pegado a las ventanas del salón del piso en el que se hallaba, contemplando la plaza y a lo soldados, esperando atisbar a alguno de su compañeros que ocuparían aquella vivienda vacía junto a él hasta que se movieran de nuevo.

No podía aguantar el silencio, con lo que el sanitario trataba de abstraerse de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de aquel día, observando la calma que comenzaba a reinar en la calle, y pensando en lo reconfortante de tener un uniforme limpio y un lugar donde cobijarse.

Roe se giró cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a Victoria, quien aún llevaba su antiguo uniforme sucio y roto, aunque la cara limpia. La mujer avanzó con una sonrisa hasta él, sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, es pequeño y por lo que veo sólo tiene un dormitorio –dijo ella al ver una única puerta a la derecha-, pero será mejor que estar en la calle, ¿verdad? ¿No han llegado los demás?

-No aún no. Han ordenado hacer patrullas. Yo he llegado hace poco. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-Ledger me mandó a cargar cadáveres y con los del primer batallón. Había mucho que hacer, les han jodido bastante también. ¿Él no te dijo nada? –Preguntó escudriñando su rostro, algo temerosa.

-No. Ni siquiera lo he visto, ¿por qué?

-Creo que nos vio antes de que te fueras a la enfermería, y bueno, ya sabes...

El chico sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Victoria entre las suyas, sonriéndola con ternura.

-No puede hacerme nada malo, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Has visto a un médico? –Cambió de tema mientras llevaba su mano a un corte en la mejilla de ella, examinando su herida.

-Me han curado, estoy bien. Sólo tengo rasguños y los cortes son leves. Lo único que me duele es la zona donde me apuñalaron, y la pierna; Por los movimientos bruscos y las caídas.

-¿Has dejado que te examinen?

-Lo he hecho yo misma. Todo está en orden, sólo necesito descansar. –Añadió sonriéndole, posando su mano en la del hombre que reposaba sobre su pierna. -¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí. Gracias.

La española le devolvió la leve sonrisa, sabiendo que ese _sí_ significaba que estaba en proceso de resignarse ante lo ocurrido, luchando para que todo continuase sin desmoronarse. La mirada de Eugene le confirmaba que gracias a su apoyo y cercanía aquella penitencia era mucho más liviana, algo que ella sentía de igual manera.

Victoria acarició la cara de Roe con cariño sin desdibujar su sonrisa, aún enfrascada en esos pensamientos y sensación interior, pasando después a unir sus labios con los del médico de forma lenta. Pronto sintió como él la abrazaba con suavidad mientras se entregaba a la calidez de sus besos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 46

La puerta principal del piso se abrió sin que Eugene, quien estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón, se percatara de la entrada de Victoria.

La chica cerró despacio al verlo allí tendido con los ojos cerrados y bañado por los rayos del sol que entraban desde la cristalera, y pensando que estaría dormido, se acercó sin hacer ruido contemplándolo con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Le provocaba una gran paz y felicidad verlo tranquilo y sin ápice de sufrimiento en su rostro, algo que podía contar con los dedos de una mano desde que lo conocía.

El sanitario se percató segundos después de la presencia de alguien a su lado, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a Victoria de pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Creía que estabas dormido. –Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde del sofá, haciendo un gesto rápido al hombre con la mano para que no se incorporara.

-No he podido dormir desde que los chicos se fueron hace unas horas. Están de patrulla –agregó ante la expresión de la joven, quien desconocía el paradero de sus amigos-. Esta vez han mandado a Spina. ¿Qué tal por la enfermería?

-Nadie a muerto desde ayer, así que bien. A primera hora han empezado a evacuar a los más graves. Parece que el regimiento va a tener por fin un hospital de campaña, con cirujano y todo.

-Espero que no te lleven allí y te obliguen a quedarte. –Susurró Roe sonriéndola levemente, a la par que la morena le devolvía el gesto.

-Sí, eso espero yo también. Alguien tiene que poner orden aquí y cuidar de vosotros, ¿no?

Eugene amplió su sonrisa ante la broma mientras asentía, pasando después a incorporarse levemente para agarrar a la chica de la cintura y atraerla hasta tumbarla sobre sí mismo para besarla. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, tomó la palabra.

-Asaltaré el hospital de campaña si es preciso para llevarte conmigo y traerte de vuelta.

-Me encantaría ver eso. –Se burló la chica sonriéndole divertida, sintiendo como las manos del médico volvían a abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla para besar sus labios.

Victoria sintió aumentar la pasión en aquellos besos y las caricias de Roe, mientras le respondía del mismo modo dejando de acariciar el rostro del hombre para jugar con el collar de sus chapas de identificación.

-¡Bueno, bueno, cerrad los ojos, chicos! ¡Dadles tiempo para vestirse!

La pareja de sanitarios se separó rápidamente ante el comentario de Luz, habiéndose enterado en aquel instante de que el grupo de chicos estaba entrando en la casa.

-Joder, chicos. Avisadnos para la próxima y nos damos una vuelta, que luego Malarkey se pone cariñoso y hay que aguantarlo.

El grupo de soldados rió ante la broma de Guarnere mientras Malarkey le mandaba callar entre risas. Victoria alzó la voz entre el alboroto, tratando de tragarse su vergüenza y encauzar la situación, levantándose del sofá veloz.

-No digáis tonterías, no estaba pasando nada. Yo había venido para deciros que he conseguido información sobre Bull, y vive. Está grave, pero puede que tenga una oportunidad.

Los chicos callaron y sintieron un gran alivio ante la noticia, dando gracias mientras se despojaban de su equipo para ponerse cómodos.

-Pues nosotros también tenemos nuevas. –Dijo Heffron mientras se sentaba en la mesa rectangular de la sala, y Malarkey continuaba.

-Nos vamos pasado mañana si todo va bien. Por fin entraremos en Baviera.

-Según han dicho, los alemanes se han retirado hacia Berlín. Aunque también nos lo dijeron la última vez, fíate tú. –Agregó George encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Mientras se hayan llevado la artillería lejos de aquí para proteger a su querido _Fuhrer,_ todo bien.

El grupo le dio la razón a Bill mientras seguían el ejemplo de Luz y comenzaban a fumar. Un momento después, la voz del operador de radio tomó protagonismo con burla mientras se giraba hacia la pareja de sanitarios.

-Doctores, podéis volver a vuestras cosas. El dormitorio está vacío, y juramos que vamos a estar aquí tranquilitos sujetando a Malarkey y a Guarnere.

La morena sonrió mientras trataba de evitar sonrojarse, golpeando de broma a Bill, quien había intervenido con una nueva mofa sobre ella y el sanitario. Victoria habló mirando a los soldados con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, disfrutad de vuestro tiempo libre mientras podáis... Y tranquilos, que viendo cuánto os interesa nuestra relación, ya os pasaremos la notificación cuando llegue el momento.

Todos la observaron en silencio, con una sonrisa pícara y socarrona mientras la joven se dirigía a la puerta, pero tras un par de pasos se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta Eugene con decisión, besándolo en los labios para después irse de verdad entre las risas y bromas de sus amigos. Victoria cerró la puerta sin poder desdibujar su sonrisa, ni alejar aquel sentimiento de felicidad que le provocaban aquellas cosas simples del día a día.

* * *

Victoria metió el trapo lleno de sangre en una palangana con agua rojiza, suspirando mientras veía como el líquido se teñía de intenso carmesí al introducir la tela después de haber terminado de limpiar una de las mesas usada como camilla.

Después de volver a coger fuerzas, la española se dispuso a limpiar el trapo en el agua tras apartarse con el brazo un mechón de pelo que había escapado de su recogido, agradeciendo interiormente que hubiesen evacuado a los hombres heridos, y el lugar hubiera quedado desierto y en silencio.

Mientras estrujaba con fuerza el paño escuchó unos pisadas adentrarse raudas en la estancia donde se hallaba, y esperando ver a Spina, se giró con una leve sonrisa que se perdió al segundo de ver al capitán Ledger frente a ella. El hombre la miró fijamente con rostro seco y mirada altiva.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, capitán? –Preguntó la joven volviendo a su tarea, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

-Cuando un superior le habla debe mirarlo. Es una norma básica.

La morena se mordió la lengua para no responder y entrar en una disputa, girándose para encararlo sin mostrar alteración alguna.

-Lo siento, señor. Dígame.

El castaño no cambió su expresión, pero Victoria pudo vislumbrar un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, pasando a centrarse en sus palabras cuando habló firmemente con tono reprobatorio.

-No quiero volver a verla distrayendo a ninguno de mis hombres. Aunque haya un momento de respiro, ellos siguen de servicio, así que déjese de arrumacos con el doctor, o tendré que recordarle qué está aquí luchando en una guerra, y no para distraerse con ninguna mujer.

-No pretendíamos... –Trató de excusarse Victoria sin saber muy bien cómo, cuando Ledger la cortó con su característica templanza.

-La advertencia también va para sus otros amigos. Guarnere, Malarkey, Luz... Las bromas y las tertulias los distraen de sus obligaciones, y usted a su vez se aleja de su puesto, que es este. No me obligue a tener que buscarles alguna misión complicada para hacer que vuelvan a tomarse esto en serio, y recuerden cual es su cometido.

Victoria apretó la mandíbula y los puños automáticamente por la rabia cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa extenderse en el rostro del hombre, quien sin duda estaba amenazando de forma subrepticia.

-Descuide, señor. –Logró responder con calma sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Muy bien, pues eso era todo. Espero que le haya quedado claro –dijo volviéndose tras haber caminado unos pasos, sonriendo a la morena-. Las líneas alemanas no se rinden, y necesitaremos intrépidos y valiosos hombres que se acerquen hasta ellos. De usted depende cuántos de los que más estima sean los elegidos. Que tenga una buena tarde.

La chica ni siquiera contestó, limitándose a ver como el castaño abandonaba la estancia.

Sabía que interiormente Ledger se sentiría feliz por haberla ganado en aquel asalto, habiéndola golpeado donde más le dolía.

La mano de Victoria golpeó con furia la mesa aún húmeda que tenía enfrente mientras maldecía a aquel hombre y a su suerte, pensando en que ahora no sólo tendría que lidiar con Ledger, sino con sus propios amigos para no darle pie al capitán de nada, manteniendo en secreto para los chicos todo lo que ocurría, algo sin duda difícil por la personalidad de ellos.

-¿Victoria, estás bien?

La joven alzó la vista de la madera oscura para mirar a Ralph, quien se hallaba frente a ella, contemplándola con rostro serio.

-Todo va bien, Spina. –Se forzó a mentir con una sonrisa fingida, volviendo a su trabajo mientras sacaba un tema de conversación para hablar con el médico y distraer su mente de aquella furia e impotencia.


	47. Chapter 47

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 47

Spina volvió a dar una calada a su cigarro mientras en su cabeza seguía reinando la indecisión de saber si aquello que pretendía era lo mejor, o debía hacerse el loco.

El médico exhaló el humo mientras contemplaba la plaza y a los compañeros ir y venir para cargar los jeeps y salir tras unas horas, habiéndose adelantado la marcha hacia Baviera de las compañías que quedaban en Ulm.

Ralph vislumbró a Eugene salir de la enfermería mientras se ponía su casco, dirigiéndose a cruzar la plaza para llegar al edificio de enfrente. Spina dudó un instante, y tirando su cigarrillo a medio consumir, se levantó raudo para acercarse al moreno.

-¡Eh, Eugene. Espera! –Alzó la voz corriendo tras él, haciendo que este se detuviera un segundo para dejar que le alcanzara.

-¿Qué pasa, Spina? ¿hay novedades?

-No, todo sigue fijado para la hora prevista y la enfermería ya ha sido recogida –Informó de forma escueta mientras caminaban, y tras un silencio cambiaba de tema-. Quería hablarte de algo que pasó ayer.

-De acuerdo. Habla, ¿qué ocurre?

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a un lugar menos lleno. –Agregó Spina tras echar un vistazo a la concurrida zona frente al edificio que actuaba de cuartel general.

Roe frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero agitó la cabeza en señal afirmativa mientras seguía a su compañero lejos del resto de hombres, deteniéndose unos metros más allá, frente a un edificio abandonado desde donde podían observar si alguien se acercaba.

-Lo primero que quiero es que me asegures que no vas a decirle nada a Victoria, porque escuché la conversación a escondidas y quizás no quiera compartir esto con nadie y voy a cagarla... Pero creo que debes saberlo.

-Esta bien, Spina, tranquilo. Habla ya. –Le instó con premura Roe, mirándolo fijamente con nerviosismo.

-Ledger fue a buscarla a la enfermería y le dijo que no te distrajera, ni a los chicos, o si no os iba a mandar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para quitaros de en medio, o al menos eso parecía querer decir. ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué le ha dicho eso? –Agregó al contemplar la mueca en el rostro del moreno, mezcla entre el enfado y la preocupación.

Roe alzó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Spina, respondiendo a su pregunta tras dejar de pensar en nuevas cuestiones relacionadas.

-Debió verme besarla el otro día... Gracias por decírmelo, Ralph –Dijo palmeando su hombro, saliendo corriendo después mientras volvía a darle las gracias en la distancia.

-¡Recuerda lo que me has prometido, eh!

Spina frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba alejarse, sintiendo aún aquella sensación de no saber si había hecho bien para con la cirujana, pero salió pronto de sus cavilaciones cuando una voz a su espalda lo llamó para ayudar a cargar.

Eugene caminó rápido entre la multitud de soldados directo hacia el cuartel general, no obstante, atento por si encontraba al capitán entre el gentío.

-¡Doc, eh Doc! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

-¡Ahora no, Perconte! –Respondió alzando la voz mientras seguía avanzando, entrando en el edificio con decisión.

Los pasillos y salas de lo que había sido la sede de algún organismo público se hallaban en la misma ebullición que el exterior.

El sanitario escuchó la voz de Nixon y Winters al pasar la primera sala, cruzándose poco después con Speirs y Lipton, quienes conversaban acerca de trabajo.

Cuando Eugene los saludó sin detenerse, la voz del teniente de su compañía lo hizo parar y girarse.

-Oye, Doc ¿dónde vas? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, teniente. Busco al capitán Ledger, quiero hablarle sobre un asunto. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Creo que en uno de los despachos de la segunda planta. Aunque creo que está atendiendo unas llamadas importantes.

-Gracias, teniente. –Respondió el sanitario sin darle importancia a aquello, volviendo a su camino hacia el interior ante la mirada curiosa de Lipton, quien supo por su actitud que ocultaba algo.

Ledger se levantó de la silla de aquel despacho tras colgar el teléfono que habían instalado para contactar con sus superiores, encendiendo un cigarro con parsimonia mientras se acercaban a una de las ventanas para contemplar la calle.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta no le inquietó, hablando tras exhalar el humo de su primera calada para dar permiso de entrada a la persona del otro lado.

-Doctor Roe, ¿a qué debo su visita? –Preguntó tras verlo aparecer, disimulando una sonrisa burlona y volviendo a observar por la ventana.

-Quiero hablar con usted sobre Victoria, señor. –Respondió con firmeza, viendo como el castaño asentía, girándose para mirarlo.

-Muy bien. Hable entonces. ¿Quiere un cigarro?

-No, señor.

-Adelante entonces. –Agregó Ledger volviendo a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, sentándose sobre la mesa enfrente del soldado.

Eugene ignoró su actitud de condescendencia envenenada, empezando a hablar, yendo directo al grano sin apartar sus ojos de los del hombre.

-Creo que si está insatisfecho con mi trabajo, o con el de alguno de mis compañeros debería decírnoslo a nosotros directamente, señor. Victoria no ha provocado nada que nos haya hecho distraernos. Lo que vio el otro día fue por mi culpa.

-¿Le ha contado ella nuestra conversación para que venga a defenderla? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que pretendía molestar al médico, ya que ambos sabían que no había sido el caso.

-No, pero eso no importa, señor. Lo que quiero decirle es que la deje en paz, y si tiene que amenazar a alguien, venga a mí.

Ledger sonrió más ampliamente, levantándose mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo apagaba pisándolo, acercándose hasta estar a unos centímetros de Roe.

-Es usted muy valiente, doctor; Pero debería recodar con quién está hablando... No es buena idea que venga a decirme cómo debo dirigir mi unidad. Usted está aquí para acatar órdenes y no cuestionar.

-Tampoco es buena idea que actúe con tanto descaro para fastidiar a Victoria, señor. –Añadió poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, mientras Ledger iba pediendo la sonrisa, tornándose más serio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué va a hacer usted para evitarlo, doctor?

-Lo que sea necesario. –Le respondió mirándolo con el mismo desafío, haciendo que Ledger se acercara más.

-¿Me está intentando amenazar?

-No, señor. Sólo estoy informándole.

-Muy bien; Pues sí es así y ya ha terminado, lárguese de mi despacho.

Eugene continuó mirándolo sin achantarse, controlando su rabia para no endurecer de más sus facciones mientras se daba la vuelta tras el saludo militar, dispuesto a salir del lugar. La voz serena del capitán lo detuvo cuando iba abrir la puerta.

-Por cierto, tengan cuidado ahí fuera; Las cosas podrían complicarse. También es simplemente informativo.

Roe observó con asco la sonrisa del castaño, saliendo sin más dilación de aquella sala mientras sentía su odio hacia él crecer un poco más.

Al llegar al exterior puso rumbo hacia las inmediaciones del jeep donde anteriormente había visto a Perconte para atenderlo, encontrándose a unos metros a Victoria hablando con un joven soldado herido levemente.

Roe la sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, continuando raudo su camino, pero apenas unos segundos después escuchó la voz de la española llamándolo en la distancia. Apretando los labios mientras se tragaba una maldición, el chico se detuvo para encararla.

-Eugene... ¿Qué hacías en el puesto de mando? ¿Ha pasa algo?

-No, sólo he ido a hablar con Winters –Mintió con una sonrisa discreta, volviendo a reanudar la marcha junto a ella hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Con Winters?

-Sí, sobre los suministros. Le he llevado el inventario y le he dicho que necesitamos con urgencia el plasma después de lo de los últimos días.

-Creía que Ralph se había ocupado de eso.

-He ido en su lugar, tenía algo que hacer. ¿Qué tal tú? No te he visto desde horas –Cambió de tema, agradeciendo que al final la joven dejara de preguntar y creyera su historia.

-Estuve con los chicos de la Dog, y en el hospital ayudando. Tengo que volver a atender a un chico, había venido a por material; Y de paso a verte a ti. –Agregó sonriéndole cuando ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada de la casa anteriormente ocupada, escuchando la voz de Perconte llamar a Roe.

-¡Por fin, Doc! ¿dónde coño ibas tan rápido? Hola, Victoria ¿todo bien, chicos?

-Sí, Frank. Bueno, debo irme. Os veo luego -Se despidió la morena de ambos, dirigiendo al doctor sus últimas palabras antes de dejar de mirarlos-. No vayas a meterte en ningún lío.

Eugene se esforzó por sonreírla sin mostrar su preocupación, pero en cuanto Victoria se hubo alejado perdió aquel gesto, cambiando por preocupación la mueca de su semblante. La voz seria del soldado a su lado lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, Roe ¿Va todo bien?

-Lo cierto es que no mucho, Perconte.


	48. Chapter 48

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 48.

Los jeeps comenzaron a detenerse en las calles de Landsberg tras algo más de una hora de viaje.

Aún quedaban un par de horas de sol, con lo que los soldados comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones de sus oficiales al mando para instalarse en la nueva posición antes de la llegada de la noche.

La Easy ocupaba los primeros jeeps de la caravana, los cuales comenzaron a vaciarse rápidamente mientras el murmullo iba aumentando. En el último de esos vehículos, el grupo de hombres permanecía algo más callado de lo normal por la tensión que se había creado tras haber conocido a espaldas de Victoria lo que había ocurrido. Aunque la morena lo había notado, los chicos habían mentido sobre la preocupación que los distraía, culpando a un inesperado avance alemán en el sur.

-¡Chicos, atended! –se alzó la voz de Lipton pasando frente a los coches-. ¡Hay que organizar controles, que se reúnan los sargentos!

La desgana de los hombres allí presentes se dejó ver en sus caras un segundo, pero pronto comenzaron a movilizarse para afrontar cada cual su tarea, mientras Victoria aún estaba en el jeep, dispuesta a bajar tras Eugene. La muchacha encontró los ojos de Guarnere antes de que este se marchara raudo tras dedicarle una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió de forma débil.

Victoria se obligó a dejar de mirar a sus amigos alejarse a la vez que a aparcar sus preocupaciones, dispuesta a bajar aquella altura que le pareció horrible en cuanto trató de encararla, y el dolor de su costado mal curado tras el apuñalamiento sufrido se lo recordó.

-Vas a hacerte daño, deja que te ayude.

La chica se resignó con fastidio de sentirse aún en ese estado, dejando que Eugene se pusiera delante para ayudarla a bajar con cuidado.

-Gracias. –Murmuró una vez en el suelo, mirándolo sonreír en respuesta.

-¡Victoria, el Mayor te busca! –Interrumpió la voz de Webster, haciendo que la pareja lo mirara.

-Gracias, David. Voy en seguida. Te veré luego. –Agregó volviendo a centrarse en el médico, quien asintió con una sonrisa tensa que hizo detenerse a la cirujana y volver a mirarlo. -¿Va todo bien?

Eugene se forzó a asentir fingiendo total calma, instando a la chica a que fuera a ver a Winters con una nueva sonrisa más convincente. Supo que Victoria no quedó muy convencida al instante de ver su expresión antes de alejarse, aunque afortunadamente no preguntó nada más, y se despidió con un rápido beso que depositó en sus labios tras observar unos segundos a su alrededor. El sanitario en seguida sintió aquella furia hacia Ledger al saber a qué venía aquel gesto de la chica.

Tras suspirar pesadamente, Roe se puso en marcha al escuchar la llamada de Spina a unos metros de distancia.

* * *

De nuevo el silencio volvió a invadir el amplio salón de aquella lujosa casa alemana, pero en contraste con el caluroso ambiente hogareño que desprendía su mobiliario de ricas maderas, la tensión creaba una atmósfera brutalmente incómoda para Victoria, ante aquel nuevo mutismo existente tras el último grito de Nixon hacia Winters.

El moreno volvió a moverse bruscamente en su silla para alcanzar el vaso de whisky de la mesa rectangular de la estancia, haciendo que la chica dejara de trabajar en cerrar la herida de este en su brazo izquierdo.

Nixon había tenido maniobras de combate pocas horas atrás junto con soldados de otro regimiento, y sus aviones habían sido alcanzados en el momento del salto, haciendo que sólo un puñado de todos ellos se hubiera salvado.

Al capitán le había tocado la cara de la moneda al sólo haber sufrido aquel corte profundo, pero sus problemas y crisis mentales lo habían sumido en un punto más que peligroso, dejándolo en completa dependencia del alcohol para soportar el cúmulo de horrores que la guerra iba dejando cargados a su espalda. La voz de Winters volvió a invadir la estancia, tratando de sonar más relajada que en su última intervención, no obstante era igual de seria.

-Nix, deberías hacer algo o Sink te acabará mandando a la sección de operaciones del batallón. Sabes que es peor destino que el que te asignaron al comienzo.

-¿Crees que puede importarme ya eso? –Le respondió mirando directo a sus ojos, volviendo a su antigua posición para que la cirujana trabajase. –Todo la división sabe que soy un alcohólico, puede dejarse de sutilezas y venir a degradarme si le apetece. Todo es ya un absurdo...

-Nix –le interrumpió el pelirrojo con un deje de angustia en la voz-. No puedes continuar así. Lo que haga Sink ya es lo de menos. Que recuperes tu vida es lo importante.

Victoria se esforzó por no mirar a ninguno a la cara, dándose prisa por terminar los últimos puntos de sutura mientras el moreno se reía con una amarga ironía, y respondía a la par que agarraba de nuevo la botella de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, en seguida me pondré a ello. ¿Está terminado ya? –Dirigió su pregunta a la chica, quien asintió levemente tras unos instantes. –Estupendo, me marcho a buscar más Whisky.

Victoria no tuvo tiempo de decirle que la dejara limpiar su corte de la frente cuado se levantó y salió raudo, dejándola a solas con el Mayor. Winters emitió un sonoro suspiro, dirigiéndose después a la española.

-Gracias, Victoria. Puede volver ya a la enfermería.

La chica asintió con una débil sonrisa, pero tras varios pasos hasta la puerta se detuvo, girándose para encarar al hombre hablando con algo de vacilación. Se sentía en obligación de animar y ayudar a Winters después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, al igual que sentía tristeza porque estuviera sufriendo aquel amargo trago, tal como le ocurría con Nixon. Ambos eran buenas personas.

-Señor Winters, sé que no es asunto mío pero... No se rinda ni desespere; Él necesitará a un buena amigo para salir de lo que quiera que lo tenga en ese pozo, pero seguro que gracias a usted logra superar cualquier cosa. Y si necesitara un poco de ayuda, con lo que sea, que sepa que puede contar conmigo si quiere.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la cálida sonrisa seguida de un nuevo _gracias_ , para después verla salir de la vivienda, con una pequeña llama de ánimo en el interior tras sus palabras.

La cirujana sacó la mano de uno de su grandes bolsillos del pantalón donde había guardado las pocas cosas que había llevado para la tarea, caminando por el pueblo repleto de chicos de la compañía Dog, observando a unos metros al teniente Speirs hablando con Lipton, y al fondo de la calle una columna de saldados de la Easy. Al parecer parte del grupo al menos regresaba ya de su patrulla.

Los pasos rápidos de Victoria hacia la enfermería se detuvieron cuando al otro extremo de la calle vislumbró a un soldado con una joven lugareña, que a diferencia de las otras que había en la zona, riendo y conversando con los americanos, parecía estar deseando librarse de aquel chico quien la retenía agarrándola bruscamente, y alzando la voz mientras le decía groserías.

-¡Eh, déjala en paz! ¿No ves que no quiere nada contigo? –Habló Victoria con mal humor mientras intervenía en la escena con velocidad, empujando al soldado de la Dog para liberar a la rubia con ojos vidriosos.

-Esto no va contigo, vuelve a tu enfermería –Le dijo en respuesta con tono chulesco, amagando para volver a por la alemana.

-Te he dicho que la dejes. Lárgate si no quieres tener problemas.

El hombre sonrió burlón ante la actitud de la cirujana, encarándola.

-Es una de ellos, debería servirnos por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar por culpa de su asqueroso pueblo nazi de mierda. Voy a tratarla con mucho amor, doctora.

-¿Qué te crees, qué puedes usar a las mujeres como te plazca por ser un soldado? Debería darte vergüenza. No te atrevas a tocarla, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra. –Lo amenazó con enfado y repugnancia, viendo como él sonreía y se acercaba a ella ignorando a la muchacha a quien Victoria instó a huir.

-Si quieres puedes ocupar su lugar, ya que te importa tanto y vas de buena samaritana.

La morena no permitió que el joven llevara su mano a su mejilla, y la apartó de un manotazo pasando a empujarlo cuando a los pocos segundos, escuchó unos gritos tras ella.

-¡¿Qué cojones haces!? –Gritó Guarnere al llegar junto a Victoria, pasando a empujar al chico con violencia mientras lo encaraba furioso.

-Bill, déjalo, no vale la pena. –Dijo la chica con velocidad para detenerlo, tratando de agarrarlo del brazo, pero él la ignoró.

-Entérate de esto, pedazo de gilipollas; Si se te ocurre tocarla te daré tal paliza que no te recocerán ni en tu casa, capullo.

El soldado de la Dog empujó a Guarnere y lo escupió, con lo que Bill trató de pegarle, pero Victoria lo detuvo a duras penas mientras alzaba la voz.

-¡No, Bill, te meterás en problemas! ¡Para!

-¡Si no quieres que se metan con tu zorrita, en la próxima guerra déjala en casa planchándote los pantalones!

Guarnere volvió a la carga escapando de la española, pero esta alzó la voz de nuevo recordándole que la policía militar estaba allí junto con sus superiores. La última frase de Bill quedó sepultada bajó la de la chica, quien añadió que se lo dejara a ella, antes de pegarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al soldado, que lo hizo recular varios pasos llevándose la mano al rostro entre gemidos mientras los gritos de Guarnere volvían a increparlo de nuevo con euforia.

-¡Qué pasa ahí! –El grito de Ledger se alzó por encima del alboroto. Cuando llegó al lugar continuó hablando con el mismo enfado, mirando a Bill. -¿Así que a esto se dedica, sargento Guarnere? Quizás no le ha quedado claro que está aquí para luchar contra el enemigo, y no para rescatar a las mujeres de su debilidad natural. La policía militar se ocupara de ustedes dos en el puesto de mando.

-¡No, señor! ¡He sido yo, yo lo he golpeado no Bill...

-¡Cállese y vuelva a su trabajo!

El grito cortó las palabras suplicantes de Victoria, quién observó impotente y conmovida por el repentino shock, como el capitán se llevaba a ambos soldados con premura mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes de que avisaran a la policía militar y le consiguieran un teléfono.


	49. Chapter 49

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 49

Guarnere ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos transcurridos en aquel cuarto, sentado ante el escritorio de lo que debió ser el despacho de algún hombre alemán adinerado.

Ledger lo había dejado allí esperando, y sabía que estaría tratando por todos los medios de fastidiarle lo que pudiera, y desde luego no le cabía duda de que tergiversaría lo que fuera necesario, algo que ya estaba ocurriendo, puesto que no se había esforzado un mínimo en creer ni preguntar por la verdadera versión de lo ocurrido.

Bill apretó la mandíbula pensando en el capitán y en su baja estrategia para ir contra Victoria, y contra él mismo por defenderla siempre, pensando en que era más que probable que el hombre hubiera visto lo que había ocurrido de veras, pero al no poder hacer nada contra la cirujana hubiera optado por ir a por él, vengándose de forma indirecta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el sargento disimuló un respingo ante la sorpresa, poniéndose rígido en su asiento mientras contemplaba de forma desinteresada la pared que tenía al frente, donde apareció un segundo después Ledger con mirada seria.

-El soldado Christensen no corrobora su versión, sargento. Dice que fue usted quién comenzó la pelea y lo golpeó.

-¿Eso dice? –Comentó Guarnere mirando con odio al castaño a los ojos, sabiendo al ver su expresión que habría conseguido que el soldado hiciera lo que él quería.

-Le aconsejo que deje estar las cosas. Nada va a mejorar si intenta cambiar la situación. No obstante, Christensen será sancionado por su parte de culpa. Ambos serán expedientados y degradados por lo sucedido, y esta noche permanecerán en nuestro improvisado calabozo para que reflexionen. Espero que eso le ayude a recodar para qué está aquí.

-Sé por qué estoy aquí, señor –escupió con mal humor el moreno-. Ese hombre pretendía violar a una mujer inocente, y pegar a otra que sólo trataba de defender a la civil.

-Para eso está la policía militar. Su trabajo no es defender a ninguna mujer, espero que le quede claro y no vuelva a salirse de las normas impuestas, o me encargaré de que le expulsen del ejército.

Bill tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no responder y saltar violentamente contra el capitán, quien había clavado sus ojos claros en los del sargento, observándolo con altivez preparado para actuar ante cualquier insolencia de forma rauda.

Ledger cambió de posición alejándose del escritorio mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas y buscaba su tabaco, escuchando como la voz del hombre se alzaba.

-Usted vio lo que ocurrió de verdad, ¿no es así? –Habló Bill con tono grave tras unos instantes de silencio. Un quejido a modo de risa escapó de los labios del capitán, quien se giró para mirarlo con una ácida sonrisa.

-¿Acaso prefiere que vaya a por Victoria directamente?

-Ya lo habría hecho de poder. Lo sé.

Ledger ensanchó su sonrisa y prendió su cigarro tras el comentario firme, hablando tras una calada mientras posaba su mirada victoriosa sobre Guarnere, quien seguía contemplándolo con el mismo asco.

-¿Por qué pregunta entonces si sabe la respuesta, sargento? –Dijo sin disimular su satisfacción maliciosa, sorprendiéndose de la respuesta firme de Bill.

-Para advertirle, señor, de que aunque yo acepte todas las consecuencias de esto y de lo que venga, si continúa jodiéndola como hasta ahora dará igual a cuál de sus amigos vaya a putear. Quizás tengamos que hablar seriamente con sus altos mandos sobre que no sólo algunos soldados se desvían de sus tareas.

El castaño avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Guarnere de nuevo, pero está vez había abandonado su sonrisa y expresión de triunfo, cambiándola por un semblante rígido y colérico ante la amenaza. Tirando el cigarro al suelo miró fijamente al sargento.

-Si alguno de vosotros se atreve a traspasar esa línea, me encargaré no sólo de echaros del ejercito, sino también de que no volváis a ver a vuestra querida amiguita.

-Déjela en paz y no nos ponga a prueba, porque se sorprendería de hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar.

Tas un silencio inmensamente tenso en que ambos se apuñalaron con las miradas, Ledger se obligó a mantener la calma y sopesar sobre las consecuencias, cambiando de tema mientras trataba de ocultar aquella pequeña derrota que acababa de apuntarse.

-Levántese, voy a llevarlo a su nuevo alojamiento hasta tiempo indefinido.

-Con mucho gusto. –Le devolvió el sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dejaba llevar por Ledger, quien lo agarraba de un brazo de mala gana comenzando a guiarlo hasta el exterior.

Guarnere se cuidó de retener su sonrisa llena de satisfacción ante la expresión malhumorada con la que el capitán había acabado reculando en aquella batalla por miedo a la amenaza de sacar todo a la luz, renovando la esperanza de que con aquel ultimátum se pensara dos veces volver a las intimidaciones.

* * *

Victoria llegó jadeando a las puertas del nuevo puesto de mando en aquel pueblo después de haber terminado con el trabajo, y de haber huido de cualquiera de los chicos que pudiera detenerla en ir en busca de información sobre Bill, a quien no habían vuelto a ver tras que Ledger se lo llevara.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de coger aire tras la carrera, encontrándose de frente con el teniente Speirs, quien salía del edificio con paso raudo. Victoria recordó que el soldado de la pelea era de su compañía, con lo que el hombre podría darle información.

-¡Teniente! ¿Sabe algo de qué ha pasado sobre el asunto de la pelea con Christensen? ¿Sabe qué ha pasado con el sargento Guarnere? –Preguntó veloz mientras lo seguía a paso rápido, observando a unos metros que Eugene avanzando hacia ella, algo que ignoró cuando Speirs habló con indiferencia.

-Ledger se ha ocupado de todo el tema. Van a degradar a ambos y expedientarlos. Va a tener a Guarnere algunos días en el calabozo para los prisioneros alemanes que se capturen, por haber empezado la disputa. Perdone, tengo asuntos que atender.

Victoria se detuvo mientras el teniente se alejaba yendo hacia uno de los oficiales, sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a quemar su interior.

Guarnere era inocente y Ledger lo había ignorado a propósito, eso era algo que tenía claro. Debía actuar, no podía permitir que su amigo sufriera tal humillación e injusticia sólo porque ese hombre quisiera fastidiarla y no tuviera otra forma más eficaz y segura para sí mismo.

Antes de volver a emprender la nueva marcha en busca del capitán, la joven lo encontró saliendo junto con Lipton de uno de los edificios del final de la calle, y sintiendo aumentar su furia interna puso rumbo sin pensarlo hacia ambos, dispuesta a decir todo lo que deseaba de una vez. Unos instantes después sintió que la agarraban de un brazo y la detenían.

-Espera, Victoria. –Habló Eugene haciendo que se girara a mirarlo. Su rostro preocupado le informó de que imaginaba lo que pretendía al ver al capitán cruzar la calle hacia otro edificio.

-¡No, déjame! Ese hijo de puta no va a salirse con la suya.

La española se soltó del agarre con brusquedad, amagando con volver a reanudar la marcha cuando de nuevo el sanitario la detuvo, forcejeando con ella al instante mientras la hacía entrar en razón.

-Así sólo empeorarás las cosas ¡No vayas a decirle nada!

-¡Ha degradado a Bill y va a meterlo en un calabozo por algo que hice yo! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Y qué pretendes, que te escuche y haga caso? ¿Vas a pegarle a él también? ¡Sabes que lo hace para provocarte! –Alzó la voz mientras conseguía retenerla, haciendo que le mirara.

-¿¡Y qué si voy y le parto la cara!? ¡Así no podría inventarse la historia que le diera la gana!

-¡Es un capitán, por el amor de Dios, Victoria! –espetó el médico tras un nuevo forcejeo-. Debes calmarte y ser inteligente; Si sigues su juego podrá conseguir lo que quiere.

-¡Prefiero que me echen a que algo así ocurra, Eugene! ¡Él va a ir a por vosotros cada vez que vea la oportunidad!

-La oportunidad de conseguir chantajearte, eso es lo que busca –dijo mientras bajaba la voz, mirándola con seriedad-. ¿No te das cuenta? Nosotros sólo somos medios para llegar a ti, para preparar el momento en que él pueda herirte directamente.

-Si vosotros no os metéis, él no podrá hacer nada. ¿Entiendes tú eso? –Habló con enfado mientras veía a lo lejos como Ledger subía en un jeep y este se alejaba un minuto después, perdiendo su oportunidad.

-Victoria, quiero ayudarte. Sola no podrás contra ese hombre.

-¡Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas! ¡He sufrido mucho más que tú en todos los aspectos! ¿¡Crees que no puedo luchar contra esto?! –Gritó con enfado, observando el rostro ceñudo de su interlocutor para después volver a un tono normal, pero cortante y frío. -Hazme un favor y deja de intentar ayudarme, Eugene. Quiero estar sola y resolver mis putos asuntos sin que nadie venga a tratarme como la desvalida de la historia. Estoy harta de esto.

La chica se giró con violencia deshaciéndose del agarre de Roe, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta en la dirección contraria a Eugene para buscar la soledad que necesitaba y desatar su rabia mientras el médico la contemplaba alejarse, apretando la mandíbula entre una marea de sensaciones y pensamientos que lo preocuparon e hicieron sentir perdido al instante.


	50. Chapter 50

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 50

Las tenues luces del interior de algunas de las casas de Landsberg junto con la luna llena facilitaban la visión en la calle del silencioso pueblo, anunciando una noche tranquila donde parecía que la guerra había quedado atrás, perdida en un tiempo lejano, ahora que ni siquiera a lo lejos resonaban los ecos de disparos u obuses.

Victoria había salido hacía escasos minutos del cuartel general, donde había esperado a que Winters pudiera atenderla para conocer detalle sobre el asunto de Bill y tratar de poder verlo, cosa que el Mayor no había podido concederle, aunque se esmeró por tranquilizarla sobre la situación del sargento.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo había intervenido para ayudar a Guarnere y había afirmado que sería degradado sólo a cabo, y la policía militar simplemente haría un informe sin juicios posteriores, como Ledger había pretendido desde el comienzo de todo, la española no se sentía mucho mejor al conocer las buenas noticias. Bill seguiría en el calabozo hasta nueva orden, culpable siendo inocente mientras el odioso capitán sentiría la satisfacción de haber ganado de nuevo.

Junto con aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad y coraje se juntaba la tristeza y el malestar de haber perdido las formas con Eugene, quien había obrado con su mejor intención salvándola de una gran metedura de pata, y ella se lo había pagado descargado sobre él su frustración y miedo.

Victoria se apoyó en la pared exterior de la casa que actuaba de enfermería sintiendo todos aquellos problemas sobrepasarla, pensando en cómo iba a mirar a Guarnere y a Roe a la cara tras haber sido tan desagradecida.

El sonido de unos pasos rápidos hizo que alzara la vista en busca del caminante, encontrando una silueta avanzar con decisión en la penumbra, que no pudo reconocer a hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Sin decir nada, Jack Ledger agarró bruscamente a la chica de un brazo y la introdujo en la enfermería, cerrando la puerta para después acorralarla contra la pared más cercana, susurrando mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos en los marrones de ella. Victoria trató de controlar su miedo para que él no lo notara, dando gracias porque no hubiera encendido la luz y la penumbra ayudara en la tarea.

-Fíjate que llegué a tragarme que eras una excepción para tu débil género y tenías valor, pero ya veo que es todo fachada y dejas que sean tus amiguitos quien hagan el trabajo por ti. Apuesto a que al doctor le gusta esa actitud cuando estáis solos, igual que a tu amigo Guarnere.

-No sé a qué viene eso. –Escupió la chica con repugnancia, esforzándose por mantenerle la mirada con frialdad.

-¿No me digas? –dijo con ironía-. ¿No les has contado acerca de nuestros problemillas, ni sobre nuestra pequeña charla del último día? Porque tu querido novio no tardó ni cinco minutos en venir a amenazarme, al igual que Guarnere ha hecho hoy. Creía que eras inteligente y sabías leer entre líneas que todo este asunto de nuestras rencillas estaban mejor entre nosotros solamente.

-Claro que no he contado nada. No quiero que te cebes con ellos. –Respondió la morena tratando de que la sorpresa y las preguntas temerosas no bombardearan su mente en aquel instante.

-Ahí está la valentía y camaradería propia de los comunistas –se burló el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin creer lo que decía, pasando a ir al grano. -La verdad es que me trae sin cuidado lo que les digas; Pero si esos idiotas se pasan de listos y me buscan algún problema, vas a desear no haber abierto la boca. No tienes ni idea de hasta donde puedo llegar con la influencia que tengo por mis contactos en la división. Está avisada, doctora. Espero que ahora lo tenga claro.

A la española no le dio tiempo a articular vocablo cuando el castaño salió con premura y visible enfado de la enfermería, dando un portazo a su salida del lugar donde el silencio volvió a hacer protagonista, aunque sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que los leves sollozos de la joven resonaron en la sala.

Victoria no se esforzó más por retener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, explotando ante aquella marea de dudas, miedo y rabia que se apoderó de ella, haciendo que se dejase caer hasta el suelo, rindiéndose ante la desesperanza.

* * *

Eugene entró despacio en la recién estrenada enfermería, encontrándose el salón de aquella casa llena de material médico y camillas a la media luz amarillenta de una pequeña lámpara, pero no halló allí a Victoria.

El médico avanzó introduciéndose en la estancia, poniendo rumbo a la segunda planta tras un breve pasillo estrecho al pasar la sala principal.

Esperaba que ella estuviera en uno de los dormitorios de arriba descansando ante la apacible noche que se presentaba, aunque en su interior sabía que no la encontraría en calma después de lo ocurrido horas atrás, y ese era el motivo que lo había empujado en su busca al dejar que los ánimos se templasen.

Tras pocos pasos el sanitario se encontró ante la puerta entornada del último cuarto, escuchando los sollozos de la española al otro lado. Pensó en volver más tarde al conocer que ella necesitaba su tiempo en soledad en aquellas circunstancias, pero no podía ignorar su sufrimiento por más tiempo, con lo que suavemente empujó la puerta.

-Victoria... –Susurró en el umbral, contemplando a la joven a la luz de unas velas sobre el escritorio del cuarto.

La morena alzó la vista desde su posición en la cama individual, pasando a levantarse despacio mientras limpiaba su rostro con una de sus manos, sin mirar al recién llegado a la cara. Por más que se esforzaba en detener el llanto, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo silenciosas.

Roe se acercó de forma lenta pero firme, agarrando la chica de la mano para que volviera a sentarse en la cama, está vez junto a él. Tras darle un minuto, el moreno comenzó a hablar.

-He oído que Guarnere volverá con nosotros pasado mañana y que Ledger no ha conseguido que lo degradaran a soldado raso. Le abrirán un expediente y bajará un escalón en el rango militar, pero estará bien y no lo expulsarán.

-Sí, lo sé –agregó débilmente sin mirarlo a la cara-. Winters me lo contó cuando fui a verlo. No pudo dejarme ver a Bill, pero me aseguró que estaba bien.

-¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

Victoria centró sus ojos en los de Eugene por primera vez mientras la mano derecha del hombre se posaba en las suyas sobre sus piernas.

-Me da tanta rabia... -Consiguió hablar, pero sin contener el llanto. -El cabrón de Ledger debió verme pegando al de la Dog, y aún así ha ido a por Bill sin remordimientos. Se supone que no puedo dejar que tengáis problemas por mí, y aún así he dejado que Ledger gane ¡Mira lo que ha pasado! Tengo miedo constantemente. –La mujer hizo una pausa sorbiendo mientras inspiraba, hablando a la par que alejaba la vista del hombre. -Encima me porté fatal contigo antes; En vez de darte las gracias por pararme de hacer una estupidez y joderlo todo más, voy a te grito de esa forma... Oh, lo siento mucho. Perdóname, Eugene.

Al médico no le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando la morena se abrazó a él con fuerza tras suplicarle perdón con una mirada llena de tristeza. Roe correspondió el gesto envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras apoyaba un instante su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, susurrando a la vez.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar. Todo está bien, Victoria.

-No, no está bien. Eres la última persona a la que quiero hacer daño.

-Lo sé. Estabas enfadada y asustada. Sé como eres en realidad. –Susurró dulcemente, sintiendo que la chica rompía el abrazo para mirar su ojos de nuevo.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo –dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con una débil sonrisa, antes de volver a ponerse seria-. Espero que pase lo que pase y las veces que pueda joderlo todo, no olvides nunca lo mucho que te quiero, Eugene.

El moreno sonrió débilmente mientras volvía a aferrarla contra su cuerpo con ternura recordándole que él sentía lo mismo por ella, pero el silencio tras el comentario fue breve. Victoria tomó la palabra con aire vacilante sin moverse de su posición.

-Ese día que salías del cuartel general no venías de hablar con Winters, ¿verdad? Hablaste con Ledger.

-Sí. Fui a verlo a él –después de un breve mutismo dio paso a explicarse ante la mirada silenciosa y preocupada de la española-. Spina escuchó lo que te dijo antes de irnos de la ciudad. Sé que nos dijiste que no nos entrometiéramos para evitar que él pudiera ir por nosotros. Siento no poder cumplir la promesa, pero de verdad creo que todo será más fácil si nos mantenemos unidos contra Ledger, preparados ante cualquier nuevo intento que tenga de molestar. Él te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-Sí –susurró tras pensárselo unos minutos, decidida a ser sincera al rendirse ante las ideas de Roe-. Hará una hora que vino a advertirme de que vosotros os mantuvierais al margen. No sé qué le habrá dicho Bill, pero estaba muy cabreado, y parecía temer que fuerais contra él.

-Supongo que lo mismo que yo le dije. Que te dejara en paz. Hemos estado vigilándolo desde el principio de todo esto –Agregó sonriéndola débilmente, aunque ella no correspondió, pasando a hablar de forma solemne.

-Voy a contaros la verdad de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, pero a cambio nadie puede actuar por su cuenta, o empeoraremos todo como está pasando. Tenemos que ser más listos que Ledger.

-Y lo seremos. Verás que las cosas mejoran ahora que no tienes que guardarte todo para ti misma.

Victoria sonrió esta vez al sanitario, volviendo a abrazarlo con ganas mientras suspiraba descargando su tensión y miedo, sintiéndose mejor entre el calor de sus brazos.


	51. Chapter 51

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 51

Los ojos de Victoria llevaban lo que le parecía, debido a su nerviosismo, una eternidad fijos en la calle principal de aquel pequeño pueblo donde los hombres de la Easy se asentaban.

El cuartel general de donde debía salir Bill por fin de su cautiverio se encontraba al frente de la casa donde ella estaba junto con parte de los chicos, los cuales descansaban en aquel momento.

Las voces de su compañeros hablando sentados en torno a una mesa rectangular en la vacía estancia apenas llegaban a sus oídos ante la concentración de la joven.

-Victoria, van a salirte ampollas en los pies. Por Dios, ven y siéntate, que Bill se sabe el camino de vuelta –Bromeó George mientras un cigarro colgaba de sus labios a la vez que barajaba las cartas para iniciar una partida nueva con Heffron y Talbert

-Winters dijo que lo dejarían ir pronto y ya son más de las 11. –Respondió sin mirar al hombre.

-Es posible que se hayan retasado las cosas por el jaleo de esta mañana. El Mayor y parte de los tenientes se fueron –Intervino Webster, quien se hallaba junto con Eugene al otro lado de la mesa mientras el médico curaba un corte que se había hecho en la mano derecha.

-Sí, pero tranquila, Victoria –habló Talbert-. Hemos oído que al final los boches se rindieron ante la 82, así que ahora que no hay nada que organizar. Seguro que en seguida están aquí y seguimos sin hacer nada con Guarnere.

La chica se dio la vuelta tras un suspiro resignado, dirigiéndose a una de las sillas vacías de la estancia para dejarse caer con exasperación. Sus ojos encontraron fugazmente lo de Roe un segundo después, y una leve sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

-Juega con nosotros, eso te distraerá.

Antes de que Victoria rechazar la oferta de Luz, Heffron interrumpió con tono irónico, clavando una mirada reprobatoria en el técnico de radio.

-Sí, intentar que Luz no amañe el juego distrae mucho, desde luego. ¡Eres un tramposo, reconócelo!

-¡Claro que no! –agregó velozmente el entado-. Esto que estás viendo, pelirrojo, se llama habilidad, chaval.

Los tres soldados que jugaban empezaron a hablar a la vez, bromeando sobre las artimañas de Luz, lo cual hizo que la cirujana dibujara una nueva sonrisa en su rostro al contemplarlos. Aquellos chicos y su forma de ser tan vital siempre conseguían evadirla del peor de los casos, algo que realmente adoraba.

-Ya veo que no me echáis mucho de menos.

Todos callaron súbitamente cuando la voz de Guarnere inundó la sala con potencia, haciendo que el grupo de jugadores se levantara rápidamente entre un animado alboroto por su regreso, yendo directamente a saludarlo con efusividad.

Victoria por su parte se sorprendió de quedarse anclada en la silla vislumbrando los abrazos y apretones de manos entre ellos, dándose cuenta de que el miedo a la reacción de Bill tras lo ocurrido por su culpa acababa de hacer que su mente girara rápidamente, y con ella su ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a saludarme? –Preguntó Bill mirándola directamente tras acabar su reencuentro con todos.

La sonrisa pícara y característica del soldado fue suficiente para que la española borrara toda quimera de su cabeza, levantándose con velocidad para correr hasta su amigo y abrazarlo fuertemente, sintiendo que él respondía con más ganas incluso, levantándola del suelo unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien, Bill? Dios, perdóname por todo esto, de verdad que lo siento. –Dijo con premura Victoria tras romper el abrazo y escudriñar su rostro, que continuaba alegre.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada. La culpa es de Ledger, que es un toca pelotas. Pero se le va a acabar tanta mierda.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada. Sólo dejarle claro que todos podemos jugar a su juego. Sólo lo he acojonado un poco con ir a contar lo que hace.

-Estás como una cabra. –Rió George ante el comentario, palmeando su espalda con energía.

La chica, a la par que el grupo comenzaba a hablar sobre la conversación de Guarnere con el capitán, se limitó a contemplar anonadada a sus amigos hablar sobre el tema como si no tuviera importancia, cuando volvió a prestar atención al escuchar su nombre en labios de Bill.

-Teníais que haber visto el puñetazo que Victoria le dio a Christensen. Cuidado con ella, que está cambiando a los alemanes por americanos.

-¿Vas a dejar que nosotros nos acerquemos a confraternizar con las alemanas, o también van a llovernos palos, doctora? –Preguntó George en tono jocoso, haciendo que la chica sonriera sin tensión.

-Sólo si no os pasáis de desesperados con ellas. Ya estáis avisados.

El grupo rió de nuevo con aquel comentario mientras la voz de Heffron se alzaba entre el barullo.

-Claro, es muy fácil decirlo cuando una está bien servido, pero nosotros no tenemos novia en el frente.

Victoria no puedo evitar sentirse incómoda al instante mientras los chicos comenzaban a bromear sobre el tema, y ella posaba la vista en Eugene, encontrando el mismo deje de vergüenza que pronto se desvaneció para sorpresa de ella, cuando lo cambió por una sonrisa.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que Victoria había disfrutado un atardecer, y parecía hacer más desde que había tenido esa sensación de tranquilidad, en la que su mente había olvidado las guerras y el dolor, dedicando su esfuerzo en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo con una sonrisa gozosa a pesar del esfuerzo físico que requería.

-Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable, señorita.

La mujer sonrió a la anciana alemana que hablaba un torpe inglés mientras seguía cargando fardos de paja hacia el interior del granero vacío, mientras ella alimentaba a sus tres gallinas en el exterior.

Victoria se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme militar quedándose únicamente con la camiseta blanca de tirantes ante el calor que la embriagó tras cargar el tercer y pesado fardo, dando gracias interiormente ante el alivio que sintió, y también por tener el tiempo y materiales necesarios en la nueva posición para poder depilarse y estar aseada.

-Voy a traerle unos huevos y pan para agradecerle esto. –Habló la anciana al terminar su labor con los animales viendo a la joven coger el ultimo fardo.

-No se moleste, señora. –Dijo tras un gemido al incorporarse con al carga, comenzando a caminar.

-No, no, no. Insisto. Iré a por las cosas y las traeré aquí. Usted espéreme que volveré en seguida.

La española sonrió ante la efusividad de la mujer de pelo cano, observando como la pobre caminaba con la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas hinchadas, alejándose hasta su casa a varios metros del granero.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Victoria tropezó y se tambaleó hacia un lado con la carga en brazos, haciendo que chocara contra la pared al desestabilizarse, notando como la madera basta y sin lijar hería la parte delantera de su hombro y clavícula izquierda.

Tras emitir un quejido de dolor, la joven volvió a estabilizarse y colocar el fardo en su lugar, pasando a mirar las magulladuras con un par de astilla clavadas. Cuando la chica logró deshacerse de la última y se disponía a rebuscar en sus bolsillos vendas para limpiar el débil hilo de sangre, Eugene apareció en el lugar.

-Victoria, Spina me ha dicho que necesita que vayas a ayudarlo con... ¿Qué ha pasado? –Cambió de tema al verla herida, adentrándose en la estancia para ayudarla.

-No es nada. Me he arañado con la puerta. Estaba ayudando a una anciana a meter todo esto aquí. La pobre se ha ido muy contenta a traerme comida para darme las gracias.

Roe se contagió de su sonrisa mientras sacaba de uno de su bolsillos un pañuelo con el que limpió con cuidado la herida de la chica.

-Gracias –Dijo con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos-. Puedo hacerlo yo, no te molestes.

-Tranquila, no es nada. Me gusta ayudarte.

La joven volvió a sonreírle levemente, esperando a que terminara para darle de nuevo las gracias con un susurro, mientras lo seguía mirando a aquella escasa proximidad.

Roe cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando vislumbró aquella mirada extraña en sus ojos marrones, descodificando en ellos un deje de deseo. Fue entonces cuando rompió la distancia que los separaba y acarició la mejilla de la joven, pasando a besar sus labios con suavidad.

Victoria fue eliminando progresivamente la sensación de intimidación y nerviosismo que aquel intenso cruce de miradas la había provocado, aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo del médico mientras la pasión de los besos de ambos iban intensificándose y sus respiraciones se agitaban.

La morena sintió el cosquilleo de la pasión recorrer su cuerpo mientras el hombre acariciaba su piel desnuda, abrazando después su cintura con firmeza, pero Roe deshizo la postura cuando ella desabrochó su chaqueta y se deshizo de ella con rapidez sin dejar de besarlo.

El momento en el cual la voracidad de los besos los condujo a un punto de no retorno, Eugene apoyó a la chica contra una de las paredes mientras ella besaba su cuello y lo mordía, pasando a introducir con ansia su mano derecha bajo la camiseta blanca varias tallas mayor que ella llevaba, ascendiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo con fervor por debajo de su sujetador.

Victoria ahogó un gemido de placer al notar como él había llevado sus dos manos hasta su pecho al desabrochar el sostén, pasando a la par a imitarla y dedicarse con esmero a su cuello. La chica se dejó llevar por el deseo y dirigió sus manos hasta la cadera del hombre para desabotonar su pantalón, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar pasos correr hacia el granero.

-Viene alguien. –Murmuró alarmada mirando a Eugene, quien se contagió de la misma preocupación mientras ambos se apresuraban a arreglar sus ropas, sin tener tiempo de sentir vergüenza.

Unos segundos antes de que terminaran de adecentarse apareció Malarkey en el umbral, hablando jadeante.

-Chicos, nos vamos en seguida. Han descubierto algo a las afueras.


	52. Chapter 52

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 52

La caravana de jeeps discurría entre los bosques de la comarca de Landsberg mientras las voces animadas de los soldados se alzaban por encima del sonido el trafico, ya que no había motivo de preocupación de ser conducidos a algo peligroso, puesto que se comentaba que sólo iban a un extraño campamento encontrado por una patrulla de la Easy, y había que averiguar qué era aquello.

El buen ánimo que otorgaban las duchas, camas y comida caliente se dejaba notar en los rostros de todo el mundo. Igualmente, la desaparición del miedo que provocaba la guerra había eliminado la tensión poco a poco, a pesar de que el recuerdo de la muerte jamás se disiparía de las mentes de aquellos hombres.

Eugene sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho al recordar todos esos malos recuerdos, pero se apartó de aquello cuando escuchó las risas de Guarnere y Victoria, quienes iban en el mismo vehículo que él.

La pareja conversaba animosamente sobre anécdotas divertidas que les habían sucedido en el campo de batalla, y en aquel momento en que Roe volvió a alzar la vista para contemplar a la chica con una sonrisa, esta comenzó a cantarle a Bill una canción en su lengua materna, explicándole el significado de la letra y su relación con su historia, lo cual hizo al moreno reír y bromear de nuevo con la española.

La sensación de felicidad y calma que el médico sentía al ver a Victoria de esa forma, despreocupada y alegre, alejada del dolor de los últimos días. Le creaba un gran alivio y satisfacción.

Cada vez que la contemplaba de aquel modo se daba cuenta del fuerte sentimiento que se había abierto camino en su interior y no dejaba de expandirse. Sentía que la necesitaba, que quería protegerla de todo cuanto pudiera perturbar su mundo casi devastado. Deseaba regalarle uno nuevo para que no perdiera jamás esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Los ojos del médico recorrieron el rostro de Victoria con lentitud, perdiéndose en sus facciones cuando de pronto, vislumbrando la belleza de la mujer, la escena del granero de hacía unas horas atrás asaltó su mente, y junto a ella el calor del deseo que había sentido entonces.

Roe apartó la vista rápidamente para no recrearse en lo ocurrido, dándose cuenta de que aquel deseo había estado en un estado de letargo por culpa de las circunstancias del pasado, y poco a poco desde que la guerra entraba en segundo plano, iba despertando y haciendo que estar con la chica a solas fuera cada vez más complicado.

No había pensando mucho acerca de la cuestión física y la pasión con tantos problemas y miedo al rededor, pero parecía que al entrar en aquel granero todo había explotado de repente tras haber perdido el control por primera vez, y ahora su mente le recordaba el tacto suave de su piel, el calor de sus ardientes besos, y su figura sin aquella ropa ancha militar.

La tensión del joven desapareció gracias al alivio de sentir que el jeep se detenía, haciendo que fuera más fácil aparcar todos eso pensamientos mientras se ponían en marcha, bajando del vehículo para esperar instrucciones.

-¿Qué cojones es este sitio?

Roe escuchó el comentario de Guarnere tras bajar del jeep, posicionándose junto a sus compañeros de viaje y Victoria, encontrándose con la gran puerta de entrada de un enorme recinto vallado. Un importante número de personas demacradas y vestidas con el mismo uniforme rallado se agolpaban al otro lado, observándolos con gran inquietud.

Los murmullos fueron disminuyendo a medida que las puertas eran abiertas y los soldados se adentraban en aquel lugar, vislumbrando gracias a la cercanía que en aquel sitio debía haber sucedido algo realmente tétrico. Aquellos hombres estaban famélicos, sucios y apiñados como reses en pequeños barracones de los que comenzaron a salir para avanzar hacia sus salvadores. Algunos de ellos eran incapaces de caminar a pesar del alivio que demostraban sus lágrimas y débiles sonrisas.

-Dios... ¿Podéis creer esto? –Susurró Luz mientras avanzaban hacia el interior, encontrándose cadáveres de hombres en los huesos por todas partes.

Antes de que nadie pudiera expresar el horror que sentía en contestación a George, uno de aquellos hombres se detuvo frente a Guarnere, y comenzando a darle las gracias en alemán lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. El soldado le dio leves palmadas en la espalda mientras trataba de encontrar palabras para consolarlo.

-Eugene -le distrajo la voz de Victoria de la escena-, yo iré por el otro lado con los de la Dog.

El moreno no pudo desdibuja su mueca compungida, pero asintió hacia la morena, quien se veía igual de abrumada que el resto a pesar de esforzarse por regalarla una dulce mirada antes de girarse. No obstante, Victoria no llegó a irse cuando la voz de un hombre se alzó con alegría hablando en castellano.

-¡Americanos! ¡Las fuerzas aliadas, por fin! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Ambos médicos observaron a un joven igualmente rapado y delgado agitando las manos de los soldados que se encontraba a su paso. La alegría no sólo se notaba en su voz firme, sino también en sus ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

Victoria sintió un golpe dentro de su pecho cuando el muchacho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en aquel lugar remoto del bosque en Alemania.

-¿Miguel? –Susurró con un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía sus ojos arder. El mentado centró su vista en ella, abriendo los ojos excesivamente por la sorpresa.

Tras contemplarla mencionando su nombre con el mismo pasmo, el muchacho corrió hasta su amiga, abrazándola con intensidad mientras el grupo de alrededor contemplaba la escena sin entender nada.

-Es amigo mío. –Anunció Victoria a sus compañeros mientras deshacía el abrazo y con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, empezando a hablar en su lengua materna con el chico. -¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es este sitio, Miguel?

-Campos de muerte y esclavitud de los Nazis. Todo lo que no encaja en su mundo está aquí... Gitanos, librepensadores, gente de la resistencia, y sobre todo judíos. Los odian a muerte. Llevo aquí más de dos años. –Cambió de tema mientras sollozaba, sonriendo mientras agarraba la cara de la chica y cambiaba de tema de nuevo. -Cómo me alegro de que estés viva; No supimos si habías sobrevivido a la emboscada; Carlos nunca volvió, debieron de pillarlo después de dejarte en Portugal. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Cuando empezó la guerra volví a Europa para ser médico. He acabado trabajando de cirujana para los americanos. Cuéntame que pasó, Miguel. Cuéntame todo, por favor. –Suplicó la chica mientras limpiaba la lágrimas de su amigo, y este asentía.

Los chicos de la Easy siguieron su camino al comprobar que ambos necesitaban su tiempo. Roe echó un último vistazo a la pareja con una mezcla de emociones encontradas por Victoria, desapareciendo del lugar cuando el joven volvió a hablar a la española.

-En el 40 Ana y yo nos exiliamos a París, donde todavía vivían sus abuelos, pero los Nazis se hicieron con el control y poco a poco las cosas se fueron poniendo cada vez peor... Empezaron a detener y perseguir gente. No se cómo, pero se enteraron de que éramos de la resistencia republicana y que ayudábamos y acogíamos a brigadistas internacionales, y nos encarcelaros. Me separaron de ella y no volví a verla más, Victoria. –Lloró el hombre al recordar a su mujer, haciendo que su amiga se obligara a no derrumbarse para apoyarlo.

-Miguel, si tú has sobrevivido ella también puede haberlo hecho. La buscaremos juntos, te ayudaré.

-Ana está muerta, Victoria –sentenció con un sollozo-. Estaba enferma del corazón, lo supimos unos meses antes de ir a París, y estos hijos de puta se cargan en este sitio a los enfermos que no pueden trabajar como esclavos. Sé que la han matado, me la han matado.

La chica abrazó a Miguel con fuerza mientras no pudo contener más su llanto, que dejó se derramara de forma silenciosa durante unos minutos hasta volver a mirar a su amigo con el fuego de la rabia y la tristeza ardiendo en su interior.

-Miguel, no vas a estar solo ya. Ahora me tienes a mí, nos tenemos el uno al otro como antes –esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras sorbía para continuar-. Todo se ha acabado, y aunque nos han destrozado nos vamos a levantar de nuevo, ¿eh?, ¿verdad? Ellos nunca habrán ganado, Miguel. Acuérdate de eso. Nunca habrán ganado aunque nos hayan destrozado.

El joven asintió mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las de ella, asintiendo con solemnidad sin detener su llanto, pasando a abrazarse de nuevo a Victoria para compartir aquel dolor que lo desgarraba, y podía sentir incluso en su amiga. Sabía que ella hablaba desde la más horrible experiencia también, y esa leve conexión hacía emerger un alivio y fuerza tan reconfortante como gratificante.

Por otro lado, Victoria sentía que la pesada losa del doloroso pasado cargada con el peso extra de la impotencia, vencía más en su interior. Los recuerdos de su familia, de los tiempos en su patria, las luchas y muertes se mezclaban con aquel amargo y oscuro hallazgo. ¿Hasta dónde más iba a llegar el sufrimiento de tantas y tantas personas? ¿Algún día podrían todos ellos vivir con sus recuerdos?


	53. Chapter 53

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 53

La casa número 12 de aquella calle de Landsberg estaba totalmente a oscuras y en silencio cuando Victoria llegó a ella a altas horas de la madrugada, sabiendo que a pesar de su gran cansancio por el duro día de trabajo, no podría dormir después de lo que habían visto en aquel campo.

La morena entró despacio, encendiendo un mechero que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos para ver en la oscuridad y poder dirigirse a su habitación, molestando lo mínimo posible a los compañeros que dormían en los sofás del salón.

Victoria apagó el mechero tras haber subido la escalera, avanzando a oscuras hasta la habitación que la habían asignado. Una débil luz salía hacia el pasillo por la pequeña rendija que quedaba al estar la puerta del cuarto entornada, lo que hizo que la joven arrugara el ceño con extrañeza.

Por un instante la española sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando le vino a la mente el nombre de Ledger, pero se obligó a deshacerse de cualquier idea nefasta y caminar sin miedo hasta el lugar, abriendo despacio para enfrentarse con quién estuviera allí.

-Hola. –Susurró con alivio y una sonrisa al ver a Roe sentado sobre la cama. El médico se levantó rápidamente para encararla con un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás?

La chica sonrió débilmente al vislumbrar su interés por ella, patente en su característico ceño fruncido y mandíbula ligeramente apretada. De inmediato sintió ternura y gratitud. Victoria se acercó despacio al doctor y lo abrazó con cariño, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Roe.

-Ha sido horrible ver todo eso y estar en el hospital. Pero estoy bien –Respondió mientras se alejaba de él, sintiéndose mejor al tenerlo cerca. -¿Tú como estás?

-Asimilándolo también. Como todos.

Eugene esbozó una débil sonrisa tras su comentario, haciéndose el silencio al instante. Sabía que la española tendría mil cosas en la cabeza tras haber encontrado en ese horroroso lugar a un viejo amigo, que a su vez habría traído consigo de vuelta una tempestad de imágenes y dolor, pero el moreno dudaba en preguntar sobre el tema ante la nula mención de este por parte de la chica. Finalmente se lanzó a ello, encontrando en la muchacha una expresión demasiado pensativa y seria, la cual delataba su necesidad de apoyo.

-Victoria, no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. No puedo imaginar lo que debe ser descubrir a alguien a quien quieres en un sitio así. Lo siento. –Agregó tras un segundo de silencio.

La chica inhaló aire profundamente para sentarse en la cama, mirando con una dulce sonrisa a Eugene, instándole con un gesto a que se sentara a su lado antes de hablar.

-No se me ocurre nadie mejor para reconfortarme que tú, en cualquier circunstancia. Siempre eres muy generoso, gracias. –Dijo para dejarle claro que no le molestaba que hablara sobre lo sucedido. Él sonrió levemente.

-No tienes que dármelas. Si quieres podemos hablar mañana, pareces muy cansada.

-No, estoy bien. Necesito sacar esto de mi cabeza. Ha sido horrible encontrar allí a Miguel en esas condiciones. Llevaba allí encerrado casi tres años por ser de la resistencia republicana exiliado en París. Los nazis se lo llevaron junto con su mujer, Ana. También era amiga mía. Miguel dice que debe estar muerta porque le detectaron una dolencia en el corazón antes de que se los llevaran.

-Lo siento –Susurró Roe mientras agarraba una mano de la chica suavemente, volviendo a hablar cuando ella lo miró. -Piensa que él ha sobrevivido y podrá empezar de cero. Te tiene a ti ahora.

-Sí –respondió la chica con una sonrisa, apretando la mano de Roe-. Le he dado los datos de la compañía para que me escriba y podamos estar en contacto. Cuando he estado hablando con él sobre el pasado en España, la vida de nuestros amigos después de que yo me fuera, he sentido tantas cosas diferentes... La alegría de saber de los que continuaron luchando y sirviendo de ayuda a los nuestros como enlaces, y de los que escaparon. También fue como una sensación de no estar sola, ¿sabes? Tener a alguien de mis raíces, que ha pasado lo mismo que yo, pero eso en parte es lo que ha traído lo malo. Todo el pasado y los recuerdos. Es como volver a verlo todo pasar por la mente. –Agregó con un murmullo, buscando la mirada de Roe con el dolor palpitante en el pecho. -Tengo miedo de no poder superarlo. Quiero recordar a mi familia, mis amigos, mi ciudad... Pero bloqueo todo lo relacionado con ello porque a pesar del tiempo la herida no cicatriza, sigue sangrando. Ni siquiera han desaparecido las pesadillas. ¿Y si nunca puedo volver a recordarlos, y termino recluyendo los recuerdos para dejar de sufrir? Bueno, para fingir que ocurre.

Eugene apretó los labios con impotencia mientras observaba a Victoria apartar momentáneamente la vista para limpiar una lágrima que recorría su mejilla izquierda, buscando las palabras y el consuelo necesarios para ella, que sin duda sabía no existía ante tal tragedia.

El moreno agarró las manos de la chica, haciendo que esta volviera a mirarlo, clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de Victoria. Quería hacerle llegar todo el amor y ganas de protegerla de sus monstruos, era una necesidad para él después de todo lo que ella lo había ayudado en el pasado.

-Victoria, eres de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, y aunque no es nada fácil, lograrás superar esa fase. Ellos estarán en tu memoria de la forma en que necesitas. El dolor se mitigará con el tiempo.

-Intento poner actitud para ello, te lo juro. Además que desde que estoy con vosotros todo es mucho más llevadero. Pero sintiéndome así soy inútil, no puedo ayudar a los que me necesitan porque no tengo fuerzas y...

-Siempre has ayudado a todo el mundo muchísimo, y lo sigues haciendo sin fallarle a nadie –le interrumpió el hombre, posando una mano en su mejilla-. Victoria, deja que cuiden de ti. Tómate un respiro.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Roe asintió al comentario de ella, sonriéndola con ternura mientras la atraía hacia su pecho y la abrazaba con cariño y calidez.

-Yo voy a cuidarte. Siempre estaré cuando me necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás sola.

-Gracias. –Susurró la española aún entre sus brazos, hablando de nuevo al deshacer el abrazo. -Oh, Eugene, te quiero tanto... Nunca podré devolverte todo lo que haces por mí.

-Ya lo has hecho –respondió con una sonrisa amplia-. Tú me salvantes primero a mí de mi crisis, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste como una bendición caída del cielo, y rezo cada día desde entonces porque Dios te mantenga a mi lado, porque eres todo lo que necesito para seguir. No quiero hacer otra cosa que no sea cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo de todo para agradecerte a ti y a Dios que sigáis siendo tan generosos conmigo.

La morena se acercó despacio para besarlo en los labios con todo el amor del que fue capaz, con la respiración entrecortada por sus palabras, viéndose por primera vez rezando a cualquier cosa superior y tejedora del destino para poder estar con él para siempre. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan dulce como aquel, reparador para ella como el mejor bálsamo. Roe era su personal definición de ángel.

-Te has quedado hasta tan tarde sólo porque sabrías que estaría así. –Dijo Victoria con algo más de ánimo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí. Te dije que iba a cuidarte –añadió esbozando una sonrisa. -He podido descansar algo, llegué antes. Tú deberías dormir, últimamente estás descansando muy poco, Victoria.

-Lo voy a intentar, aunque no es la mejor de las noches para ello.

-Lo sé, pero debes hacerlo. Yo estaré justo al lado, tranquila.

La española le devolvió la sonrisa suave, pero no pudo reprimir el miedo de la amenazadora soledad cuando el chico amagó con levantarse para dejarla descansar. Victoria habló en cuanto Roe estuvo de pie.

-Eugene. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, pero... Quédate conmigo por lo menos hasta que me duerma, por favor.

-Claro. –Respondió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, recordando como al comienzo de aquello, él le había pedido lo mismo cuando pasaba por horribles momentos en Bastogne.

El médico volvió a sentarse en la cama cuando Victoria se hubo tumbado de costado, contemplando como él se colocaba a su lado con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando la cirujana se abrazó a su cuerpo, suspirando con alivio al sentir su pánico disminuir.

-Gracias.

Roe no respondió, simplemente acarició el cabello suelto de la joven y la apretó contra sí mismo a la luz de una sonrisa satisfactoria por hacerla sentir mejor.

Todo vino de golpe a su mente; Jamás habría imaginado que todo aquello pudiera haber sucedido, en un lugar lleno de horrores y muerte había encontrado el amor, y una felicidad que no pensó sentir. Una fuerte oleada de gratitud lo invadió mientras apretaba más a la joven contra sí mismo, hablando en un susurro al sentir aquel impulso de demostrarlo.

-Victoria, te quiero.

La morena deshizo su postura para poder mirarlo, respondiéndole tras una leve sonrisa para después pasar a besarlo de forma lenta.


	54. Chapter 54

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 54

Roe despertó al escuchar el ajetreo y murmullos de soldados tanto en la calle como en al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Victoria, donde se había quedado dormido junto a la chica, apenas sin haberse enterado.

El médico observó a la mujer abrazada a su cintura, dormida plácidamente por primera vez desde hacía mucho, y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque pronto desdibujó el gesto al pensar en que debía estar atendiendo sus obligaciones. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba ya recogiendo para volver a moverse de posición, y eso quería decir que debía ser entorno a las 11.

Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de la española y salió de la cama sin importunarla para que pudiera descansar lo máximo posible, llevándose las manos al cabello para tratar de colocarlo un poco mientras se dirigía a la puerta con un deje de nerviosismo. Sería mejor que nadie lo viera salir del cuarto de la chica, no porque fuera a enterarse algún oficial o fueran a llamarles la atención, pero si podía ahorrarse las bromas de sus compañeros mucho mejor. Eso lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo, y las cosas serían peor si empezaban a usar el tema del sexo como chanza, sobre todo en aquel momento en el que él se encontraba respecto al tema.

Eugene se acercó a la puerta agarrando el pomo mientras trataba de escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado, esperando unos instantes hasta cerciorarse de que el pasillo y escaleras estaban despejados, para abrir despacio y salir.

Antes de que Roe se girara para abandonar la segunda planta con velocidad, la voz de Guarnere sonó tras él, saliendo de la última habitación cargando con sus pertenencias.

-Con razón no se te veía por ningún lado, Doc. ¿Está Victoria dormida aún? –Añadió el hombre dirigiéndose a la escalera, observando al sanitario asentir a ceño fruncido. Bill rió antes de descender. -¿Tan cansada la dejaste anoche?

Eugene trató de disimular su vergüenza mientras Guarnere seguía sonriendo bajando la escalera, deteniéndose tras un par de pasos para volver a dirigirse a él.

-Oye, coge las 2 bolsas que quedan en la habitación. Estamos cargando los jeeps ya.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-A las 12. Aún puedes dejar a Victoria descansar un poco más.

Guarnere volvió a sonreír pícaramente volviendo a emprender el camino de descenso mientras Roe lo contemplaba por unos instantes, aparcando a un lado su bochorno para ponerse a trabajar, ateniéndose a lo que le esperaba por parte de sus bromistas camaradas.

Las calles circundantes estaban llenas de soldados cargando jeeps y recogiendo el asentamiento. Frente a la casa, Malarkey, Luz, Perconte y Talbert se ocupaban de uno de los vehículos y varias cajas de munición que habían llegado.

-Hombre, al fin apareces, Roe –comentó George mientras pasaba una de las cajas a Perconte, quien estaba sobre el jeep-. ¿Dónde coño has estado? Martin se hizo un corte de la hostia hace como dos horas y casi se nos desangra buscándote. Suerte que dimos con Spina.

-Vamos, Luz –intervino Frank-. Tú eres el primero que ya ha hecho alguna escapadita para dormir como un puto lirón.

-Sí, y además sin terminar tu turno de guardia.

El comentario de Talbert hizo que las bromas empezaran a fluir entre el grupo, pero Guarnere los cortó alzando la voz.

-Eh, eh. Esto ha sido por algo más importante que una triste siesta. El chico ha estado atendiendo las necesidades de su novia, joder. Dejadlo en paz y no seas envidiosos.

-¿Qué pasa Bill, has estado pegado al otro lado de la puerta? –Se mofó Malarkey acercándose a pasarle a Perconte varias mochilas.

-No me ha hecho falta. Pillar a Doc saliendo del cuarto de Victoria ya es suficiente.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Perconte mirando al sanitario, quien respondió tratando de no parecer abrumado por las bromas.

-Dormida. Voy a ir a despertarla.

Los hombres rompieron en exclamaciones mientras el moreno se dirigía al interior de la casa, cuando la voz de Luz sobresalió sobre la de sus compañeros.

-Quién iba a decirlo, en Doc habita una bestia ¡Eh, Roe, vas a tener que controlarte con los polvos si siempre llevas ese ritmo, o Victoria se convertirá en la Bella Durmiente!

Eugene se giró para encarar al grupo, tragándose la vergüenza para hablar de forma firme, respondiendo la broma.

-Ya está bien, chicos. No me obliguéis a hacer que la bestia cambie de objetivo.

Los soldados comenzaron a reír con ganas tras la primera broma de Roe que habían escuchado desde hacía mucho, continuando con las mofas a la vez que perdían de vista al moreno, quien no pudo reprimir esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

Thalem era un pueblo más pequeño de lo que habían imaginado, pero había sufrido enormemente los desastres de la guerra, algo que desde la llegada de la Easy un par de días atrás, y la retirada del bando alemán, estaba intentando remediarse con la imposición de la ley marcial, la limpieza de las calles abarrotadas de escombros, y la llamada a la solidaridad para restablecer de nuevo el orden y la concordia entre pueblos.

A pesar de que la guerra había decaído para la compañía hasta límites sorprendentes que auguraban una tranquilidad perpetua sin más muerte, y la rendición en poco tiempo del enemigo, las caras serias y el mutismo eran los grandes protagonistas entre los soldados. En sus mentes se acumulaban demasiados recuerdos y temores, a los que se sumaban las noticias tétricas de nuevos campos de concentración y crímenes allí cometidos.

Aquella era la tercera noche que el grupo de americanos pasaba allí.

Gran parte de los chicos habían estado alejados del pueblo, bien haciendo guardias en diferentes puntos de la comarca, o ayudando en la liberación de otro campo de concentración encontrado el día anterior.

Victoria había sido una de las personas que había estado prácticamente todo el día fuera, ayudando a otros médicos del ejército a hacer chequeos a niños y mujeres de aquel lugar de muerte, donde las escenas encontradas habían sido igual de oscuras y aterradoras que en Landsberg.

La mujer trataba de borrar las imágenes, el llanto, el hedor y el dolor de aquella miradas de su mente, pero era algo imposible ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan cruel, vacía de empatía como para hacer semejantes cosas? Pensar en ello la sumía en una rabia y horror inabarcables, que la conducían en bucle hasta el dolor de su pasado al saber que el destino de muchos de sus compatriotas también había sido acabar así de forma semejante, incluso dentro de España. La diferencia es que sabía que allí nadie había ido al rescate de los inocentes.

Con la ansiedad agarrada al pecho dificultándola respirar, y las lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos, Victoria se obligó a inspirar con fuerza y a bloquear cualquier pensamiento para no colapsar, acelerando el paso hasta la casa donde varios de los chicos y ella misma se alojaban.

Entró con rapidez mientras seguía luchando contra sus demonios internos, logrando evadirse totalmente al encontrar en la estancia desnuda de la pequeña casa a Liebgott, sentado frente a la mesa cuadrada de aquel sucio salón. La mirada devastada y semblante serio del chico hizo que la morena se acercara rápidamente, sentándose a su lado.

-Eh, Lieb ¿Qué pasa?

Joseph tragó saliva mientras sorbía rápidamente, alzando la vista tras unos segundos para mirarla al notar que ella acariciaba su espalda con dulzura, preocupada al hallarle así.

-He estado en ese campo todo el día, traduciendo las barbaridades que esos hijos de puta han hecho durante años a todas esas personas. Dicen que han ido encontrando más por todas partes, y que los rusos han encontrado uno que supera a todos en proporción, con cámaras de ejecución y hornos crematorios.

-Sí, lo sé. Es horrible e incomprensible. –Susurró la española mientras Liebgott se llevaba las manos a la cara un instante, sin volver a mirarla a los ojos para que no lo viera llorar.

-Casi todos eran judíos. Los alemanes los han estado matando todo este tiempo y...

La cirujana se mordió el labio con fuerza para no llorar al ver al muchacho derrumbarse, recordando que él también era judío, con lo que aquello debía de dolerle especialmente.

Victoria limpió con rapidez una lágrima que consiguió escapar de su ojo derecho, inhalando para tomar la palabra, sin saber qué decir para consolarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Lieb... Sé que es tan horrible que no se puede describir. –Susurró acariciando el cabello del chico, quien continuaba con la frente apoyada sobre sus manos.

-Yo también lo siento –Murmuró sin mirarla tras unos minutos, con la cabeza gacha. -Sé que lo entiendes bien.

Joseph dirigió sus ojos vidriosos a los de ella, quien no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas derramaran mientras asentía conteniendo su mueca de tristeza y dolor, pasando a abrazar al chico con fuerza tras darle las gracias.

-Ahora todo ha acabado, ya está –susurró Victoria, apretando más al chico contra ella cuando este volvió a sollozar-. Tranquilo, Lieb. Sé ha acabado.

Ahogando sus propios sollozos, la chica dejó fluir su llanto silencioso ante el gran dolor dentro de su pecho mientras mantenía aferrado al soldado contra ella, rezando por creerse sus propias palabras.


	55. Chapter 55

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 55

El atardecer iba cerniéndose sobre un Thalem algo más habitable tras varios días transcurridos, aunque aún quedaba mucho por hacer en el lugar para borrar la huella de la guerra.

La compañía aún no había recibido nuevas órdenes, con lo que el grupo continuaba asentado en el pueblo y sus alrededores, haciendo vigilancias y cubriendo trabajos menores que todos agradecían al haber aparcado a un lado el miedo constante a la muerte.

El trabajo de Victoria lejos del pueblo había finalizado aquel día, y agradecía enormemente poder alejarse de todo aquel horror de los prisioneros después de esos días intensos de ayuda, aunque la sensación de egoísmo por ello la hacía sentir también mal, pero necesitaba alejarse y dejar de pensar, o las quimeras la devorarían.

El primer paso que la ayudaría a volver a controlar su mente era aquel cambio de trabajo que tan bien había recibido por parte de Lipton al regresar a Thalem, y que consistiría en dedicarse a atender a los civiles del lugar, por fin cerca de sus amigos de nuevo.

Sin duda la cercanía con sus compañeros sería una ayuda valiosísima para desconectar del dolor y empezar a sobrellevarlo.

Había estado tantas horas fuera, que apenas había compartido tiempo con ellos en los días que llevaban en el pueblo alemán, y era evidente que aquello afectaba a su ánimo.

Mientras caminaba atravesando la plaza principal para dirigirse a la casa donde se alojaba en busca de sus más cercanos amigos, observó a lo lejos a quién más deseaba ver, haciendo que su rostro esbozara al instante una sonrisa.

Roe se hallaba de espaldas a la chica, fumando en soledad a las puertas de la pequeña casa que ejercía de enfermería.

Victoria centró su atención en la blancura inmaculada de la banda distintiva de médico que llevaba, dándose cuenta de que nunca antes la había visto de ese modo. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio al pensar que aquellos horribles momentos habían quedado atrás, y poco a poco ellos caminaban hacia delante para dejarlos en el pasado.

La española esperó a que el médico bajara su brazo derecho hacia el suelo tras dar una calada al cigarro para abrazarlo por la espalda con anhelo. En aquel instante fue más que consciente de lo que lo había extrañado.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa dulce, pasando a abrazarla mientras hablaba.

-Me alegro de verte por fin. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Ahora mucho mejor –confesó al volver a mirar su rostro relajado-. Mi trabajo en el campo ha terminado. Estaré aquí ya. ¿Tú qué tal por aquí?

-No he tenido mucho que hacer. Ya ni siquiera me mandan ir con las pocas patrullas que realizan. Los alemanes se han retirado del todo.

Victoria asintió con alegría por escuchar aquello mientras él daba su última calada antes de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo con parsimonia, volviendo a hablar tras unos segundos de silencio entre ellos, en los que la chica saludó a Babe y Webster, quienes entraban en una de las casas de enfrente.

-Estarán deseando verte. Deberías ir a verlos. –Comentó con una leve sonrisa. La joven se acercó y sin decir nada lo besó en los labios con ímpetu.

-Eso puede esperar –Dijo tras separarse de él para mirarlo a los ojos. -Con quien quiero estar es contigo.

Eugene le devolvió la sonrisa, pero un instante después fue él quien rompió la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó con las mismas ganas que ella había demostrado.

Ambos olvidaron por completo que se hallaban en el exterior, a la vista de todos demostrando su amor con un deseo cada vez mayor. Tanto era así, que no escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse hasta detenerse frente a la pareja, hablando con frialdad tras unos segundos.

-Creí haber dejado claro que no permitiría que ningún hombre de esta compañía se distrajera.

La pareja se separó con velocidad al sentir la firme voz de Ledger hablar a su espaldas, haciendo que se giraran para encarar al recién llegado. Ninguno pudo hablar cuando el capitán volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Doctor, quiero que se ponga en marcha de inmediato y vaya con la patrulla de reconocimiento, y después quiero un inventario completo de los suministros médicos en mi despacho antes de que acabe el día.

-¿Qué patrulla, señor? –Intervino Roe, mirándolo con la mandíbula apretada al observar el disfrute en sus ojos.

-La que voy a crear en este mismo momento para ir hacia el sur, donde ha habido movimiento de tropas enemigas. Dígales a sus compañeros de casa que vayan preparándose, y a la escuadra del sargento Talbert. ¿A qué está esperando, soldado? –Agregó Ledger con altivez al no ver al médico moverse.

Eugene inspiró sin apartar la vista del hombre mientras murmuraba un tirante _sí, señor_ , alejándose después con paso firme, girándose al darle la espalda a Ledger para mirar a Victoria con fugacidad. La chica apenas pudo centrar sus ojos en los claros de él un segundo cuando Ledger la habló.

-Si continúas desafiando mis órdenes, me encargaré personalmente de meterte en uno de esos campos a recoger cadáveres hasta que nos vayamos de Alemania. Igual con suerte encuentras a alguien más que conozcas.

Victoria se esforzó muchísimo por no seguir su juego ni perder los nervios, manteniéndole la mirada con dignidad mientras el sentimiento de repulsión que le profesaba aumentaba un poco más.

-Estaré encanta de acatar su órdenes, capitán. Pero creo que ningún reglamento impide a ningún soldado hacer lo que quiera con su tiempo libre.

-Debo liderar una patrulla –Agregó cambiando de tema, reservándose el disfrute que le provocaba el enfado que la joven contenía. -Salude a su amigo de mi parte, doctora.

Tras una sonrisa y aquel comentario cruel, Ledger giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con paso firme mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño, siendo observado por la española, quien maldijo con ganas interiormente, aún anclada contemplándolo con rabia.

* * *

Victoria miró con preocupación su reloj de muñeca comprobando que casi eran las dos de la madrugada, y aún los chicos elegidos para la absurda patrulla no habían vuelto.

Odió a Ledger de nuevo con toda su alma al recordar la escena de la tarde, y sintió su odio desbordar al pensar que de nuevo había involucrado a sus amigos más cercanos sólo por molestarla a ella.

La morena se levantó de la vieja silla de madera de aquel salón mal iluminado, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la casa para tratar de buscar algo de información sobre el grupo. Quedarse allí sentada mientras lo que quedaba de café en su taza se enfriaba, la estaba exasperando sobremanera.

Apretando el paso para paliar el frío de la noche alemana, la morena puso rumbo hacia el lugar donde se había establecido el puesto de mando con la esperanza de hallar allí a alguien despierto que supiera sobre el asunto.

En la plaza del pueblo ya medio despejada de escombros, encontró una silueta sentada sobre un gran trozo de cemento bebiendo directamente de una botella, a pocos metros de la entrada del puesto de mando. Cuando Victoria descubrió que era Jack Ledger expiró con frustración, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-No pierda el tiempo, doctora. Sus amigos no han llegado. –Alzó la voz el hombre, levantándose y encarándola. Cuando vio que la chica lo ignoraba volvió a hablar. –Creo que han encontrado resistencia, si no ya estarían aquí, ¿no? Dicen que una compañía entera se retiraba hacia la zona de los Alpes.

Victoria se paró en seco al oír aquello, girándose para mirar al hombre, quien avanzó unos pasos mientras bebía.

-¿Qué sabe sobre la patrulla? –Preguntó seria, viendo como Ledger sonreía y con algo de dificultad caminaba hacia ella. En cuanto lo tuvo a escasa distancia pudo corroborar que había bebido algo de más.

-Querida doctora; Aquí yo hago las preguntas. Aunque quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo y yo podría darle su información y dejarla un poco en paz si usted me da otras cosas a cambio.

La chica reculó un paso cuando él acarició su cuello, pero Ledger optó por la fuerza bruta ante la negativa de ella, agarrándola bruscamente de un brazo y de la cintura para atraerla a sí mismo.

-¡No se atreva a tocarme! –Amenazó Victoria con enfado mientras lo empujaba con fuerza para deshacerse de él, pero el castaño se burló de ella mientras volvía a sujetarla, intentando ir más allá con sus caricias.

-Sólo tienes que imaginarte que soy tu querido doctor y...

-¡Capitán Ledger!

La voz de Lipton saliendo del edificio de sus espaldas hizo que la pareja dejara de forcejear. Victoria trató de frenar su respiración agitada mientras vislumbraba al teniente segundo ponerse delante del hombre y separarlo de ella. Sin embargo, su expresión de alivio cambió radicalmente cuando encontró a Eugene cruzando la plaza velozmente, dejando atrás a parte de los chicos que lo seguían. No lo había visto con aquella mueca de rabia jamás, y en seguida el pánico de lo que pudiera hacer se apoderó de la española. Por suerte para ella, Lipton también lo vio.

-Roe, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Vete de aquí, llévate a Victoria. –Susurró con templanza el hombre mientras se interponía en el camino del médico y lo agarraba de un brazo, intentándolo calmar.

Eugene continuó parado totalmente rígido por el enfado, observando como Lipton obligaba a Ledger a salir de allí, y a meterse dentro del edificio para evitar problemas. Pronto cambió su mirada hacia la chica, perdiendo la rigidez de sus facciones al ver su semblante pálido y asustado mientras las pisadas de sus compañeros se oían avanzar a su espalda.


	56. Chapter 56

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 56

El salón de la casa en la que Victoria y varios de los chicos del segundo batallón se alojaban, quedó engullido por un tenso silencio entre ella y Eugene tras la partida de parte de los que habían visto la escena de apenas unos quince minutos atrás.

La joven había agradecido que sus amigos no hubieran insistido en peguntar acerca de los detalles, y se hubiera marchados a dormir tras cerciorarse por palabras y una leve sonrisa fingida por parte de la cirujana, de que estaba bien. Con Eugene aquello no fue así, y tuvo que contarle lo sucedido cuando se vieron a solas.

El médico después del relato volvía a tener las facciones rígidas y el ceño fruncido mientras meditaba paseándose de un lado a otro en el cuarto con visible enfado. Victoria lo seguía con la mirada, sentada en una silla apoyada contra una pared, hasta que Roe habló con firmeza.

-Mañana hablaremos con Winters de esto. Escribiremos donde haga falta para que hagan algo con ese cabrón si él no puedo actuar. Esto no va a quedarse así, ¡todos los de la patrulla lo hemos visto, ahora hay testigos!

-Eugene... –El susurro cansado de la chica fue cortado por nuevas palabras del moreno.

-Debí haber ignorado a Lipton... Pero mañana pienso dejarle bien claro a ese bastardo que si vuelve a tocarte, me dará igual a que oficial tenga que empujar para partirle la cara.

-¡Eugene! –Llamó su atención alzando levemente la voz, hablando cuando él la miró, aún con rostro serio. -Por favor, déjalo. No ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

-Estás bien porque Lipton apareció, Victoria. –Añadió el hombre a ceño fruncido aunque con más calma, acercándose a la chica a la par que esta se levantaba.

-No podemos hacer nada contra él, Eugene. De todos modos estaba borracho. No te metas en líos por esto, por favor. Yo hablaré con Winters y veré si podemos hacer algo.

-Victoria...

La chica no le dejó volver a hablar, sabiendo que por su tono de reproche trataría de rebatirla, con lo que tomó su cara entra las manos y lo miró a los ojos hablando con un deje de súplica en la voz.

-Por favor, Eugene. No quiero que te ocurra nada. Déjame ocuparme de todo esto, recuerda nuestra conversación. Ahora vámonos a la cama, ¿de cuerdo?

-Está bien –susurró tras un suspiro de rendición, abrazando a la chica por la cintura con suavidad-. Pero estaré pendiente de lo que pueda hacer. No pienso dejar de vigilarlo.

Victoria sonrió y aceptó aquello, pasando después a besar al médico con dulzura y dejar de sostener su rostro.

Pronto sintió que la rigidez provocada por la furia disminuía en el cuerpo del hombre, y sus brazos la apretaban con cuidado mientras sus manos surcaban su espalda hasta posarse en sus caderas, para volver a envolverla y atraerla más hacia sí.

La chica aumentó al pasión en sus besos al sentir crecer el deseo con su tacto, olvidando por completo el desagradable suceso ocurrido con Ledger, abandonándose poco a poco al desenfreno que le pedía su interior.

A Eugene le iba ocurriendo lo mismo a cada nuevo segundo transcurrido, llegando el momento en que su cuerpo lo manifestó, el cual coincidió cuando la joven lo había empujado contra una de las paredes del habitáculo y acariciaba su pecho por debajo de su camiseta mientras guiaba sus fogosos besos al cuello masculino.

El médico escuchó un sonido proveniente de la segunda planta de la casa que lo devolvió de nuevo a la tierra, sin embargo, la chica no se había dado cuenta de nada y continuaba con su tarea hasta que escuchó el susurro entrecortado de Roe.

-Victoria, deberíamos parar... Aquí...

-Lo siento, tienes razón. –Murmuró rápidamente tras separarse del hombre, tratando de disimular su vergüenza mientras él volvía a colocar su camiseta por dentro del pantalón, susurrando que todo estaba bien.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar de nuevo, la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Winters. La pareja se quedó mirándolo hablar con semblante serio.

-Lipton me ha contado lo que ha sucedido. Me gustaría hablar con usted, Victoria.

La joven asintió reteniendo su miedo interior a raya, dirigiéndose hacia el capitán para salir fuera mientras Eugene los observaba, de nuevo con preocupación tras un profundo suspiro.

* * *

 _La mirada de Ledger clavada sobre ella le quemaba._

 _Victoria se apresuró en terminar con la herida de su antebrazo, pasando a vendarla con fuerza para poder alejarse de él, del silencio, y de la gran tensión._

 _-Ya está. Intente no mojar el vendaje. –Dijo la morena lacónicamente sin mirarlo mientras se levantaba para marcharse con velocidad._

 _-No. Todavía no has terminado. –Agregó el castaño con voz ronca, deteniéndola tras asirla del brazo._

 _El miedo afloró en el mismo instante en que la doctora encontró los ojos ávidos del capitán, ahora a escasos centímetros de ella. Su sonrisa fría ocultaba oscuras intenciones que pronto dejó salir a la luz._

 _Victoria no pudo zafarse del hombre, quien la agarró de los brazos con más fuerza mientras la empotraba contra la pared más cercana, pasando a tirarla del pelo con violencia para deshacerse del recogido de la chica. Sin perder un segundo, Ledger empezó a desnudarla con brutalidad._

 _-¡No. Para, por favor!_

 _Sus gritos y pataleos no servían de nada contra la fuerza del castaño, quien parecía excitarse más ante sus vanas súplicas, riendo a la par que la amenazaba y tocaba sin remordimientos._

 _De pronto aquello se detuvo, y lo siguiente que la joven contempló fue a Ledger y a Roe envueltos en una marea de puñetazos y furia desatada._

 _La morena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Jack derribó al médico de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, aprovechando los segundos en que Eugene volvía a ponerse en pie para atacar tras sacar una navaja de entre sus ropas._

 _-¡No!_

 _El grito de Victoria llegó tarde, y en completo shock observó como Ledger sacaba la hoja ensangrentada del vientre de Roe, regalándola una sonrisa maligna para después salir de la enfermería tras recordarle que él siempre ganaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando._

 _-¡Eugene, Eugene! –Gritó arrodillándose junto al moreno, cubriendo con sus manos desnudas la herida para detener el flujo incontrolable de sangre, sin éxito._

 _Roe esbozó una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza mientras trataba de hablar, pero su cuerpo se inmovilizó poco después, y sus ojos vidriosos quedaron fijos en un punto entre el llanto desgarrador de la cirujana al verlo morir._

Victoria abrió los ojos súbitamente, incorporándose en la cama tras aquella pesadilla.

Aún resollando fuertemente miró a su alrededor, y trató de tranquilizarse al descubrir que el horrible sueño había terminado. Estaba en el pequeño cuarto que habitaba en aquella casa alemana, Eugene estaba bien y debía ser cerca del mediodía por la luz que entraba desde la ventana.

Saliendo rápido de la cama, la joven trató de centrarse en el trabajo que la esperaba mientras se vestía con su uniforme militar dos tallas mayor, pero distraer su mente fue imposible cuando a raíz de pensar en aquella pesadilla, todas las escenas de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron en su breve conversación con Winters. El pelirrojo, tal y como ella había temido, la informó de que muy a su pesar no podría hacer nada para ayudarla, y la aconsejó cautela con el capitán para no lamentar más escenas así, a la vez que con un deje de impotencia le había asegurado que trataría de alejarlo de ella y vigilarlo.

Victoria había sentido la inseguridad como nunca antes cuando al salir del cuartel general tras esa charla y aún el susto en el cuerpo, había vuelto a ver a Jack Ledger en una de las salas. La mirada que el hombre le había lanzado hizo que su interior se removiera inquieto. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿Habría sido un hecho aislado, o las cosas iban a ponerse más feas?

La joven se obligó a dejar de pensar y salir del cuarto con premura, mientras forzaba a su cuerpo para desdibujar su ceño fruncido por la preocupación al entrar en el pasillo de la segunda planta. Pronto el enorme silencio en la casa la sorprendió.

Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de llegar a la escalera al observar en el cuarto de en frente movimiento, con lo que avanzó hasta llegar al umbral y terminar de abrir la puerta del todo, encontrando a Eugene en la sala frente a una de las viejas cómodas de madera con un recipiente lleno de agua, afeitándose con concentración. Como por arte de magia, la chica se sintió mucho mejor al instante.


	57. Chapter 57

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 57

Eugene tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Victoria estaba en el umbral de la puerta observando como terminaba de afeitarse. El chico se apresuró a aclararse la cara con el agua que tenía sobre el pequeño mueble para mirar a la joven, quien se adentró en la habitación.

-Hola –Saludó ella con una sonrisa cuando la encaró. -¿Dónde están todos?

-Haciendo guardias y patrullas. Otros han sido llevados a ayudar con un montón de soldados alemanes que se han rendido –el médico se secó la cara con una toalla, tomando la palabra con seriedad al mirarla de nuevo. -¿Lipton le contó a Winters lo que ocurrió anoche?

Victoria asintió mientras trataba de ocultar su desasosiego y miedo interior para hablar de forma despreocupada. No pudo evitar que el recuerdo de su pesadilla volviera a pasar por su mente.

-Winters está al tanto de todo, pero no puede hacer nada más que tratar de vigilar a Ledger. Es amigo del general, y su padre al parecer fue un hombre muy importante en el ejército. Además, es un militar excelente y los altos mandos lo tienen en gran estima.

-Eso no es una excusa –agregó él con un deje de indignación-. Además, empezó a perder lo bueno que tiene como líder militar cuando inventa cualquier excusa para mandar a sus hombres a que los hieran o los maten sólo para joderte a ti.

-Lo sé, pero es su palabra contra la nuestra –dijo perdiendo parte de su disimulo, centrando sus ojos en los de Roe-. En realidad el problema que nos ata de pies y manos es que si habláramos de esto me echarían de inmediato de aquí. Se supone que debo ser como un fantasma, y lo de Ledger sería un escándalo inaceptable para el ejercito. Podrían ir contra Winters, y si jodiera a Ledger pero no lo echaran, iría a por vosotros. No quiero eso, no puedo dejar que pase. Ya has visto de las cosas que es capaz.

Eugene suspiró tras mantener su mirada cargada de impotencia en la de la chica.

Victoria tragó saliva permitiéndose por un segundo sentir aquel miedo e impotencia, para después acercarse hasta el moreno, quien había apoyado sus manos en la cómoda perdiendo la vista en el cuenco lleno de agua turbia.

-Voy a estar muy atenta. No va a pasarme nada –agregó abrazando al chico por la espalda suavemente, tratando de no sonar angustiada-. Además, sé que diga lo que os diga tú y los chicos vais a estar ahí para ayudarme.

-Por supuesto –Se apresuró a responder girándose para encontrar sus ojos, pero sin el atisbo de broma usado por la joven. -Esto es totalmente injusto. Ledger no tendría que salirse con la suya.

-Lo es, sí. Pero no pienses más en eso porque no cambiará nada. Sólo te puedo decir que si vuelve a pasarse de la raya, volverá a encontrarse con mi puño en su cara –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba a la altura el cuello. -De verdad, vamos a tranquilizarnos. No quiero que estés enfadado todo el tiempo, aunque estés muy guapo así.

El comentario y sonrisa cálida de la chica relajó la expresión de Roe, quien finalmente se rindió a devolverle el gesto con levedad mientras sus manos se posaban en las cadenas de la morena.

Victoria ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como se calmaba, pasando a depositar un casto y rápido beso en sus labios, observando restos de la espuma de afeitar cerca de la oreja derecha del médico al separarse.

-Espera un momento –comentó agarrando la toalla sobre la cómoda, volviendo a ponerse frente a Eugene para limpiarle con suavidad. -Ahora ya está perfecto, doctor. –Sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro rasurado del sanitario, deteniendo su mano sobre su pecho. Comprobó que su camisa blanca de manga corta estaba mojada en aquella zona.

La segunda mano de la chica se posó también en el pecho de Roe, y sin decir nada, aún envueltos en el silencio, acarició su torso despacio pasando después continuar por los brazos desnudos del hombre hasta llegar a su rostro.

Eugene no dejó de mirar sus ojos ni un instante, sintiendo que algo comenzó a encenderse en su interior al tacto de su piel. La chispa saltó en el momento en el que los labios de Victoria volvieron a tocar los suyos, pasando de rozarlos con cuidado y suavidad, a buscarlos con un deje de ansias.

Las manos del médico abrazaron la cintura de la española con ganas mientras sus besos se intensificaban, pasando pocos segundos después a deshacerse de la chaqueta de la chica para dejarla con la camiseta blanca, volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

Victoria se sintió incapaz de contener su deseo, y no se pensó dos veces el deshacerse de la camiseta del chico, volviendo a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Muy pronto Roe imitó a la chica, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Victoria, descendiendo hasta su cintura para volver a subir con su mano derecha hasta su pecho. Unos segundos después, el médico la desabrochó el sujetador al sentir que ella desabotonaba su pantalón.

No había vuelta atrás. Ambos habían perdido la noción de las circunstancias que les ataban a controlarse. En aquel momento inflamado de deseo no existía la guerra, Ledger ni el dolor, sólo ellos dos comiéndose a besos, acariciando sus cuerpos con unas ganas magnificadas que creían imposibles mientras continuaban desnudándose mutuamente sin perder un segundo.

Desnudos cayeron en la cama de Eugene y el respirar acelerado de ambos sustituyó al silencio del cuarto, hasta que los gemidos ahogados comenzaron a escapar de sus gargantas en el momento en que la pasión los llevó más lejos.

Eugene aceleró el ritmo al sentir que Victoria iba a alcanzar el clímax cuando la chica acarició con fuerza su espalda mientras luchaba por no emitir sonido alguno, optando por buscar la boca del moreno para apagar sus reprimidos gemidos hasta que pasados unos minutos, ambos consiguieron culminar el acto tras llegar al orgasmo.

El cuerpo de Roe aplastó ligeramente el de la española unos segundos mientras recuperaba la respiración, sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba, acariciando su nuca.

Antes de recostarse a su lado, al volver a levantarse de encima de ella, Victoria sujetó su rostro y lo besó con amor, susurrándole sin dejar de mirarlo que lo quería.

-Yo también te quiero. –Le devolvió el murmullo Eugene con una sonrisa, pasando a ser él quien buscara sus labios.

Victoria respondió con el mismo esmero y dedicación a sus besos, volviendo a recorrer la anatomía del soldado como la primera vez, obligándolo poco a poco a que cambiaran de posición.

Roe apartó con suavidad los mechones de cabello azabaches cuando ella quedó encima, buscando poder contemplar sus orbes marrones de nuevo y besarla con cariño, volviendo a recorrer con sus manos la piel clara de la cirujana.

La joven dejó después de unos segundos que el hombre se incorporara y la sentara sobre él, sintiendo su boca recorrer con mucha suavidad su cuello y hombros mientras la abrazaba para aferrarla contra su cuerpo. En aquel instante el sentimiento de amor que le profesaba sacudió tan violentamente su corazón que por un segundo le faltó la respiración. No podría vivir sin él nunca más, lo sabía.

Ambos reaccionaron a la vez a escuchar unos pasos sordos de botas ascender por la escalera, mirándose unos segundos extrañados tratando de descubrir si realmente alguien se aproximaba.

-Viene alguien.

El susurro preocupado de Roe hizo que ambos deshicieran rápidamente la postura y trataran de buscar sus ropas. El primero en levantarse fue Eugene, quien corrió a recoger las prendas esparcidas por el suelo de la estancia, pero antes de poder alcanzar la primera, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Todavía estás en la cama, Eu... –El comentario de Heffron se perdió en cuanto observó con sorpresa y vergüenza la escena del interior. El médico desnudo en pie tapándose los genitales con las manos mientras lo miraba estupefacto, y Victoria en la cama con el pelo suelto y revuelto cubriéndose con la sábana el pecho. –Volveré más tarde. Vosotros... No he visto nada.

Babe esbozó una rígida sonrisa y cerró la puerta vertiginosamente, volviendo a dejar en soledad a la pareja.

Eugene maldijo interiormente, aún muerto de vergüenza por dentro y deseando que la tierra se lo tragase, y tras una profunda inhalación se giró lentamente para encarar a la joven, aún manteniendo sus labios apretados en una fina línea por la preocupación y vergüenza. Victoria le mantuvo la mirada seria sólo un segundo antes de hablar.

-Quizás deberías dejar de afeitarte. –Se mofó sin poder reprimir una divertida sonrisa, pasando a estallar en risas.


	58. Chapter 58

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 58

Parecía que ningún pueblo de ningún lugar de Europa había salido indemne de los bombardeos y la guerra, o al menos ese era el triste pensamiento que se repetía en las mentes de los hombres de la Easy a cada nuevo lugar que conocían.

Esta vez le había tocado el turno a un pequeño pueblo muy rural del sur de Alemania, a varios kilómetros de Thalem, donde preveían que no estarían mucho.

Sentados sobre vigas de madera destrozadas en una de las calles más devastadas del lugar, Liebgott, Guarnere, Webster, Malarkey y Victoria observaban a los lugareños recoger el estropicio, mientras la policía militar se paseaba por las calles para asegurar el orden entre todos.

-Me gusta este nuevo trabajo. Vigilante de tareas de limpieza. –Comentó Bill rompiendo el silencio, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Espero que no nos quede mucho tiempo más haciendo esto ni nada. –Agregó Malarkey con un deje de cansancio en la voz, encontrándose con los ojos de Victoria sobre él al instante, preocupados por él. Joseph intervino con ánimo.

-Los Boches están acabados, la guerra acabará pronto, estoy seguro. Habrá que ir pensando en volver al trabajo normal en casa, chicos. Hitler está bien jodido.

-Hitler ha muerto.

Todos los presentes se giraron veloces ante el comentario de Nixon, quien había llegado por la espalda del grupo sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia. La noticia los dejó a todos envueltos en el silencio y la sorpresa durante unos segundos.

-¿Cuándo, qué ha pasado?

-Se ha suicidado. Los rusos han tomado Berlín. –Respondió el capitán a Guarnere, observando la destrucción que contemplaban los muchachos antes de su llegada. La voz de Webster lo distrajo.

-¿Ha terminado la guerra entonces, señor?

-No, que va. Partimos dentro de una hora hacia Berchtesgaden, en los Alpes. Será mejor que os vayáis preparando.

Los hombres comenzaron a levantarse con desgana mientras el murmullo decepcionado de David sobre la inutilidad de aquello a esas alturas se alzaba entre los suspiros resignados. Victoria sé quedó sentada en la viga, procesando aún la noticia sobre Hitler, volviendo a la tierra cuando la voz de Liebgott se alzó jocosa.

-Os lo dije, esto tiene las horas contadas. Tendré que ponerme a pensar en lo que voy a decirle al jefe para que me readmita en mi antiguo taxi. Me voy a forrar con tanto soldado volviendo, ¿qué no?

La cirujana sopesó aquello que el comentario guardaba. Volver a Estados Unidos era ya prácticamente una realidad tangible, y no por mucho más tiempo podría seguir bloqueando pensar en ese asunto que tanto la atemorizaba. El futuro incierto, sin escribir, pero amenazando con volverse presente a pasos agigantados.

-Eh, Victoria, ¿vienes? –Dijo Bill palmeando su hombro, haciéndole volver a la tierra. Antes de responder que no, Nixon intervino.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento con ella, Guarnere.

-Claro, señor.

Tras una leve sonrisa que ocultaba la preocupación al ver a su amiga tan abstraída en sus cavilaciones, el soldado desapareció de la escena siguiendo a sus compañeros para dejar a solas a la pareja. Nixon se sentó al lado de la joven, hablando tras un leve suspiro.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas? ¿Todo bien con el capitán Ledger después del incidente?

-Sí –contestó algo extrañada por la pregunta, fijando sus ojos en el hombre-. Ni siquiera he vuelto a verlo ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? ¿Todo va bien?

-Lo cierto es que no mucho, por eso estoy aquí. –La seriedad de su expresión preocupó a la morena, quien esperó impaciente a que prosiguiera. –Últimamente está un poco desatado, aunque no deja que trascienda más allá y por eso no lo habréis notado. Hace un par de días pegó a un teniente, también iba bebido. Últimamente en realidad pasa más tiempo borracho que sobrio. Nos preocupa que pudiera volver a... Ya sabe. Sólo quería advertirla para que esté alerta.

La joven asintió y le dio las gracias, aún pensando sorprendida en aquella noticia. Una pregunta le vino a la mente con rapidez.

-¿Saben qué le ocurre para que de pronto actúe así? No le pega mucho teniendo en cuenta como se comporta al mando de los hombres.

-Lo cierto es que no suele hablar mucho con nosotros sobre temas ajenos a la guerra, pero al parecer se enteró de que su madre murió hace una semana. Podría ser una causa de que esté perdiendo el norte. En fin, sólo quería avisarla. –Dijo mientras se levantaba y se despedía, para dejarla sola.

Victoria siguió con la mirada al capitán mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho, y para su sorpresa, un deje de lástima por Ledger cruzó su mente. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor que suponía perder a una madre.

* * *

Guarnere terminó de cargar uno de los jeeps con un suspiro aliviado ante unos minutos de descanso sin tareas que realizar, hasta que salieran del pueblo en menos de media hora.

Se puso a caminar para salir en busca de sus compañeros, cuando se desvió del camino al observa en la lejanía a Victoria, sentada en soledad cerca de un antiguo puesto de socorro. Automáticamente supo que algo debía ocurrir para que estuviera aislada del resto.

-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el moreno al llegar a su lado, sentándose junto a ella.

-Sí, claro. No pasa nada, ¿qué habría de pasar? –Respondió tratando de sonar convincente. Bill confirmó sus sospechas, pero no insistió.

-Está bien, está bien.

El chico sacó su cantimplora y la abrió lentamente, bebiendo tras que Victoria rechazara su oferta. Un minuto después la voz de la joven se alzó con tono vacilante.

-Bill, ¿has pensado que harás después de la guerra, al volver a casa?

Guarnere se tomó unos segundos de reflexión mientras deducía el por qué de la preocupación de Victoria, no obstante, respondió con despreocupación mientras jugaba con la cantimplora.

-Volveré a Filadelfia, con mi madre por un tiempo. Supongo que estará jodida después de lo de mi hermano, y se sentirá sola sin tener a nadie a su lado. Buscaré trabajo de lo que sea, lo que tengo claro es que no quiero seguir en el ejército. ¿Y tú que harás? –Preguntó tras un silencio, mirando como ella se tensaba y dejaba salir su preocupación. -Eso es lo que te preocupa, por eso estás tan pensativa, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Oh, Victoria ¿Aún estás comiéndote la cabeza con ese tema?

-Pues sí –añadió ella con exasperación-. No sé que va a ocurrir, no sé qué hacer.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto ahora. Estás con Eugene. –El hombre se explicó ante su cara de incomprensión. -Él te pedirá que os caséis, formaréis vuestra vida juntos, tendréis chiquillos... Roe te seguirá a donde necesites ir, te quiere.

-Lo sé, pero él tiene parte de su vida esperándolo en Louisiana, y eso es algo que me da miedo. No encajar en su mundo, o cambiarlo. Me siento perdida en todo esto, y si pienso en el futuro, mucho más.

-Oye –habló con firmeza Guarnere, agarrándola de un brazo para que lo mirara-, que temas por eso no tiene sentido, Victoria. Si quieres que él viva cerca de su familia y su vida, pues síguelo ¿Crees que algo cambiará entre vosotros? Roe es un buen hombre, y te quiere de verdad. Si algo fallara estoy seguro de que amoldaría lo que fuera para que tú encajaras a la perfección en su mundo. No tengas miedo, habla con él lo que te preocupe y verás como te estás montando películas por nada.

-Chicos, nos vamos ya.

El comentario rápido de Grant al pasar junto a la pareja los distrajo, haciendo que observaran al batallón en movimiento subiendo a los jeeps.

Ambos se levantaron un segundo después, encaminándose con velocidad hasta el resto del equipo mientras Bill volvía a tomar la palabra.

-No quiero verte con esa cara, ¿eh? Habla con Roe o lo haré yo.

Victoria sonrió con cariño a su amigo antes de que se alejara de su lado, pensando en que debería hacer lo que le había recomendado para alejar sus quimeras, aunque no le fuera sencillo.

Encaminándose hacia el vehículo donde le correspondía viajar, se topó con Eugene entre la multitud agitada. El moreno se acercó antes de subir en su jeep, desdibujando levemente su sonrisa al ver la mueca seria de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras con discreción acariciaba una de las manos de la cirujana.

-Sí, claro –dijo con una fingida sonrisa mientras fijaba sus ojos en los claros de él-. Te veré luego y podremos hablar por fin con calma.

Roe asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa al sentir que esta vez ella era quien buscaba su mano para brindarle una furtiva caricia antes de irse, obedeciendo lo que los oficiales decían.

Sólo dio tiempo a que anduviera un par de pasos cuando varios se giraron al alzarse el grito malhumorado de alguien.

Ledger gritaba a Lipton que lo dejara en paz mientras se tambaleaba buscando el equilibrio tras sacudirse el agarre del teniente segundo. Victoria pronto pudo comprobar que lo que Nixon le había dicho era más que real. La compasión por el hombre al contemplar su decadencia volvió a manifestarse, pero esta vez también se encendió la alerta. Aquello no traería nada bueno, lo presentía.


	59. Chapter 59

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 59

La nueva explosión hizo que la tierra temblara levemente, pero aún así el camino de aquella carretera que conducía a Berchtesgaden seguía bloqueado por la gigantesca mole pétrea que el ejército Nazi había preparado a conciencia, retrasando así la entrada aliada en el que era el último bastión de la resistencia alemana, el cual tenía los días contados tras la pérdida de su líder.

Victoria apartó la mirada del camino bloqueado y los chicos que trataban de despejarlo con granadas y el lanzacohetes, paseándola una vez más por la caravana de jeeps parados en el lugar hasta poder avanzar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Winters y Nixon, quienes apoyados contra uno de los vehículos conversaban con la calma reflejada en sus rostros, adoptando una pose más formal ante la llegada del coronel.

El recorrido por el paisaje la condujo a vislumbrar a los soldados de los batallones allí reunidos en una tranquilidad y alegría que le hicieron sonreír. La guerra era tan sólo una sombra cada día más corta, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo acabara.

Antes de poder pensar sobre su incierto futuro y perderse entre el temor que aquello le producía, la española perdió la sonrisa y el hilo de sus pensamientos al dar con Ledger apartado del resto, bebiendo de una petaca con velocidad para volver a guardar el objeto del mismo modo.

El capitán volvió a apoyarse en la pared rocosa que delimitaba un lado de la carretera, perdiendo su mirada en el suelo con aire pensativo mientras su cara se compungía con una mueca de enfado y tristeza. Victoria no pudo apartar la vista de él mientras su cabeza rondaba las incógnitas y curiosidad que el estado de Jack Ledger le provocaba. No obstante, a pesar de que sintiera compasión por él, la alarma de su interior no se apagaba ni un instante.

-Eh, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La voz de Eugene la distrajo. No lo había visto acercarse si quiera, y se sobresaltó levemente cuando él se posicionó a su derecha, apoyando la espalda contra el vehículo tal como ella hacía.

-Hola, simplemente observaba. Nada importante. –Respondió con indiferencia mientras fijaba sus ojos en él. Roe sin embargo miraba a Ledger.

-Todo el mundo habla de su escena con Lipton. Últimamente está desatado. –Habló en un susurro receloso sin dejar de mirar al capitán.

-Creo que no pasa por un buen momento, pero no debes preocuparte –agregó tratando de perder toda la seriedad en la voz, haciendo que la mirara mientras agarraba una de su manos con disimulo-; Voy a mantenerme lejos de él, y todo irá bien.

Eugene le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena mientras sus facciones se relajaban al perder al fin la tensión, pasando a agarrarla de las manos para conducirla con rapidez fuera de la vista de Ledger hasta llegar al otro lado del jeep. Victoria no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando el sanitario buscó sus labios raudamente, abrazándola unos segundos.

-¡Eugene! –susurró entre risas Victoria al separarse de él-. Está aquí hasta el coronel, ¿estás loco?

-Sí, pero por ti.

Esta vez fue la mujer quien rompió la distancia para buscar los labios masculinos en un fugaz beso tras no poder contener su alegría, pasando a hablar mientras recobraba la compostura y las distancias.

-¿Me buscabas por algo? ¿Todo va bien?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo. Te he visto demasiado pensativa, aquí sola sin los chicos. No es algo habitual.

Rápidamente la conversación con Guarnere y todos su pensamientos golpearon la mente de la cirujana. No podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, debía echarle valor y dejar de ser tan ridícula. No había motivo para estar asustada ni sentirse tan insegura, aquello no era para tanto.

Victoria habló sin tratar de parecer vacilante, rememorando las palabras de su amigo y repitiéndose interiormente sus frases de ánimo.

-Bueno, en realidad hay algo que me ha tenido distraída últimamente, y quería hablar contigo sobre ello. Es una tontería, no vayas a preocuparte –aclaró en seguida al vislumbrar que levemente fruncía el ceño con preocupación-. Es sólo que la guerra está llegando a su fin, y pronto si todo va bien podremos regresar a los Estados Unidos así que...

Las palabras de Victoria se vieron cortadas por una nueva explosión, seguida de los vítores de algunos soldados ante el triunfo de haber despejado el camino. Pronto las voces de los oficiales se hicieron oír para proseguir el camino de ascenso.

-Sigue, ¿qué ocurre con que acabe al guerra? –La instó a seguir Roe, volviendo a mirarla.

Victoria no podía concentrarse con las órdenes que les metían prisa para subir a los vehículos, y sintiendo mermar a pasos agigantados su decisión, terminó por renunciar a confesar sus quimeras.

-No importa. Hablaremos luego, cuando estemos tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré luego. –Se despidió con una fingida sonrisa mientras acariciaba furtivamente una de las mejillas del moreno antes de correr hacia su jeep.

* * *

La caravana de jeeps estaba a punto de entrar en Berchtesgaden, visualizándose ya en la corta lejanía alzarse las casas y edificios de los cuales colgaban banderas del partido Nazi.

Aquello no fue un aliciente para que el grupo que viajaba en el jeep de Victoria desviase su atención de la conversación que estaban manteniendo acerca de Ledger, a raíz de una nueva escena creada por este en el momento de volver a emprender la marcha.

El capitán se había cebado a gritos con un soldado que había tardado más que el resto en subir a su vehículo. Ledger se enfureció irracionalmente con el chico cuando este trató de defenderse alegando que si había abandonado su puesto era para orinar, habiendo estado ausente sólo dos minutos, los cuales no afectaron al arranque de la caravana. Speirs fue quien había solucionado el problema ante la mirada asombrada de todos, llevándose a Ledger hasta su jeep.

-Si yo hubiera sido Janovec le hubiera dado un puñetazo a ese gilipollas. –Sentenció Bill tras darle una calada a su cigarro, al terminar el relato Malarkey sobre lo ocurrido.

-Y seguro que aún teniendo razón hubieras pagado las consecuencias –agregó Perconte-. Estoy seguro de que aunque Sink cuente al general lo que está haciendo Ledger, no van a mover un dedo.

-Pues yo no pienso dejar que me trate como a una mierda aunque esté jodido. Todos tenemos nuestra propia cruz, y no por ello nos comportamos como alcohólicos y déspotas.

-Nixon me dijo que su madre murió. Quizá mantenía una relación muy estrecha con ella.–Dijo Victoria tras el comentario de Donald, haciendo que el grupo la mirase con extrañeza, en silencio.

-¿Y qué, eso es excusa? Todos hemos perdido a gente muy importante estando aquí.

-Ya lo sé, Bill. No todo el mundo es capaz de gestionar sus problemas, igual también le ocurre algo más. –Respondió Victoria tratando de no pensar en el dolor aún candente que la supuso perder a su madre de aquella forma abrupta en el pasado.

-Venga, ya, Victoria ¿vas a defender a ese capullo precisamente tú?

La morena fijo sus ojos en Luz, quien la contemplaba atónito con un deje de rabia. La voz de Babe continuó al instante, rebatiéndole con el mismo sentimiento de resquemor que sus compañeros.

-Sigue siendo un cabrón y eso no cambiará. Deberías no tenerle compasión, porque no la merece, al menos no la tuya. ¿Sabes además de que nos enteremos el otro día cuando nos tocó a Liebgott y a mí trabajo en suministro? De que Ledger está casado, y mira lo que va haciendo mientras su pobre mujer le espera en casa. No está bien que lo diga, pero sinceramente me alegro de que sufra por algo viendo todo lo que le hace a la gente que lo rodea.

-Sé que tenéis razón, Babe. Y no es que vaya a ir a abrazarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él al verlo en ese estado de decadencia y autodestrucción. No puedo odiarlo ahora mismo porque me recuerda a lo que yo sufrí cuando murió mi madre y me enteré de repente, al igual que con mi padre.

Los chicos callaron al escucharla sin saber qué añadir, algunos suspirando resignados ante la empatía de la joven, que aunque lograban comprender, no compartían. Antes de que nadie pudiera volver a intervenir, la caravana se paró a la entrada de la ciudad mientras la voz de Lipton se alzaba a la par que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Segundo batallón, a pie. Vigilad las ventanas. Atentos a cualquier movimiento. No os confiéis porque hayan dicho que los nazis se han retirado del pueblo.

Los chicos nombrados se levantaron con desgana obedeciendo las órdenes mientras Victoria los contemplaba ocupar los dos flancos de los vehículos, poniéndose en marcha para la entrada en el pueblo fantasma que ahora parecía ser Berchtesgaden.


	60. Chapter 60

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 60

Berchtesgaden había resultado ser una población de buen tamaño, donde la parte de mayor altitud coincidente con el centro del pueblo, había sido el lugar de residencia de los más acérrimos seguidores y altos mando del partido Nazi, mientras que las zonas más alejadas de aquel epicentro de lujosas casas independientes de madera, eran ocupadas por gente de a pie.

La compañía había pasado rápidamente a instalarse antes de la llegada de la noche en aquel foco desierto donde había prevalecido el poder nacionalsocialista alemán, eliminando todos las grandes banderas del partido que adornaban las calles y fachadas de los edificios.

Los altos mandos ocuparon un lujoso hotel, mientras que las tropas fueron repartidas por las viviendas colindantes, dejando que los aldeanos pudieran estar separados de ellos, ya que la policía militar era la encargada de ocuparse de aquellos asuntos.

Eugene se encontró en cuanto hubo terminado sus obligaciones recorriendo la plaza que presidía el gran hotel, encaminándose hacia la nueva enfermería en busca de Victoria para terminar aquella conversación que había quedado a medias, pero el joven tuvo que poner nuevo rumbo al no hallar allí a la española.

Victoria debía estar en la casa que se le había asignado junto con otros compañeros, dada la hora que era ya. La mayoría habría acabado el trabajo y estarían durmiendo o disfrutando de la paz de aquel nuevo lugar.

Pasadas un par de calles perpendiculares a la plaza, Roe entró en una de las casas de dos plantas del lugar. Ya en el pequeño vestíbulo pudo escuchar voces en el salón, débilmente iluminado por una lámpara.

Malarkey, Liebgott y Victoria se hallaban en la sala, sentados en torno a una bonita mesa de madera rectangular. Cuando vieron al doctor entrar, las voces y débiles risas cesaron.

-Hey, Doc, ¿qué tal? Siéntate con nosotros. –Ofreció Donald mientras lo miraba y Liebgott se encendía un cigarro.

-Gracias, pero Venía buscando a Victoria, chicos. Teníamos una conversación pendiente. –Dijo mirando a la mujer con una leve sonrisa que ella se esforzó por responder, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Sí, ya... Conversación. –Murmuró divertido Liebgott, buscando la sonrisa cómplice del pelirrojo, quién le siguió la broma mientras la pareja se alejaba.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

Tras la frase de despedida de Victoria, esta perdió la sonrisa y se encaminó con Eugene hacia la cocina de la casa, desierta y polvorienta. Allí estarían solos.

-Si que te han tenido tiempo fuera. Ya pensé que no te vería hasta mañana. –Habló la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-Las guardias duraron más de lo que dijeron. Luego tuvimos que estar transportando suministros. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Bien. He conocido al cirujano de la compañía, y Winters me ha dicho que no me preocupe por nada, que me mantendrán aquí.

La voz de Victoria sonó dubitativa mientras veía a Guarnere aparecer por el pasillo, haciéndola señas para que hablara con Roe. El soldado desapareció antes de que el doctor se percatara de que algo ocurría. La española no tuvo tiempo de centrarse en el tema importante cuando Roe tomó la palabra, yendo al grano.

-Victoria; Creo que sé que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa últimamente. El final de la guerra está próximo, y supongo que no sabes muy bien qué vendrá después. ¿No es así? –La chica asintió algo seria, haciendo que Eugene continuara. -Hoy por hoy no sé si después de esto me mandarán al Pacífico o podré volver a Estados Unidos. Lo que sí sé es que quiero que estemos juntos, y sé que he hecho todo esto muy mal desde el principio, y entiendo que debes estar muy confusa en cuanto a nuestro futuro por ello.

-¿A qué te refieres, Eugene? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la joven sin comprender, mirando como el rostro del chico se tornaba solemne antes de hablarle, mirando sus ojos.

-Te quiero, Victoria. Y me encantaría estar contigo para siempre porque eres maravillosa en todos los sentido. Tendría que haberte dicho esto desde el principio, pero supongo que mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Quieres salir conmigo formalmente?, ¿qué seamos novios?

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo una gran ternura al verlo declararse así. Sin perder su sonrisa respondió mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la aún seria de él.

-Claro que quiero, Eugene. No hacía falta que hicieras esto; Está bien.

-Claro que sí. Hay que hacer las cosas bien –respondió él de inmediato-. Cuando esto acabe y volvamos, si tú quieres, podrías venir conmigo a Louisiana. Allí un amigo de mi padre me ofreció trabajo en su empresa de construcción por si quería en algún momento. Pero también podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar si tú lo deseas. Trabajaré en cualquier cosa, no me importa si puedo estar contigo.

-Oh, Eugene. Me encantaría ir contigo a Louisiana. Lo que no quiero es que tú dejes tu mundo ni a tu familia por mí. –Dijo con gran alivio al ver que el joven quería incluirla en su mundo más personal.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo? Las dos cosas pueden unirse, si tú quieres. A mí me encantaría. –Agregó regalando a la joven una sonrisa.

-A mí también. Aunque lo que me da miedo es no encajar en él, o estropear las cosas; Que algo cambie entre nosotros. He estado pensando en todo eso este tiempo. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. –Susurró sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

El hombre rompió la distancia que los separaba para abrazarla con ganas y cariño, sintiéndose feliz de que Victoria quisiera seguirle a su tierra natal y compartir su vida por completo.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte pensando en el futuro –habló Roe tras separar a la española para mirarla, limpiando una lágrima que resbaló por una de su mejillas-, estaremos juntos pase lo que pase y seremos muy felices. Compraremos una casa, nuestra casa; Y seguramente mi madre nos invitará a comer los domingos y tratará de hacer que nos casemos en cuanto te vea.

Victoria rió mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas y el médico agarraba su rostro sonriéndola con ternura, pasando después a besarla a la vez que deshacía la postura y abrazaba a la joven contra su cuerpo por la cintura. Pronto los besos comenzaron a intensificarse hasta que ambos se detuvieron al oír la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Chicos, traemos buenas noticias. –Se escuchó la voz de John Martin mientras avanzaba junto con Webster por el pasillo.

Roe y Victoria fueron al encuentro de los recién llegado, reuniéndose en el salón con el resto, incluido Guarnere.

-Nos van a conceder un pequeño descanso –dijo Martin-. A partir de mañana a las 8 de la tarde estamos libres para hacer lo que queramos hasta el día siguiente.

-Genial. Ya iba siendo hora. –Agregó Malarkey con buen humor, hablando después Webster.

-Nos han dicho que hay un bar muy bueno por la zona a la que entramos a la ciudad, y que mañana planean hacer algo especial por nuestra llegada. Podría ser un buen plan para desconectar.

-Sí, no suena mal –dijo Bill-. Unas cuantas cervezas, unas risas; Miraditas con esas alemanas rubias. Igual con un par de bailes se sueltan las melenas. Ya va siendo hora de divertirse un poco, ¿no? –Se burló con una sonrisa pícara. La voz de John intervino de nuevo cortando las risas.

-Reserva fuerzas para el entrenamiento físico de mañana, Bill. Winters ha dado orden a los oficiales para que nadie se duerma en los laureles. Así que ahora todo el mundo a la cama o mañana a estas horas te habrás dormido antes de tocar a ninguna chica.

El grupo comenzó a movilizarse del salón entre mofas y risas tras el comentario del sargento mientras volvían al tema de las mujeres y la necesidad de tener a alguna cerca después de tanto tiempo solos. La voz de Webster habló con decisión tras la de Malarkey mientras se agrupaban en el vestíbulo que comunicaba con las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

-Una pena que no hubiéramos tenido esta oportunidad en Francia. Me gustan las francesas.

-Las alemanas están bien, Webs –agregó Liebgott ascendiendo la escalera, girándose para mirar a sus compañeros-; Además, tienen mejores tetas que las francesas, más grandes.

-Venga, chicos. Moveos de una vez. –Dijo Martin desde el vestíbulo, ordenándoles seguir subiendo y callarse, girándose después hacia la pareja de sanitarios a su espalda.- Roe, lo de dormir también va para ti. Lo siento, Victoria.

-Sí, sargento. Descuide. –Respondió el médico tras la mirada de su superior, siendo dejados solos tras unos instantes. -Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme.

La española sonrió tras su susurro, pasando a besar los labios del hombre con lentitud y cariño mientras agarraba su rostro, hablando tras unos instantes al separarse de él.

-Te quiero, Eugene. Que descanses, novio formal. –Se burló sonriéndole divertida, contagiando al hombre que no tardó en devolverle el beso, esta vez de forma más pasional.


	61. Chapter 61

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 61

La luz del sol era brillante, y aún lo parecía más al reflectar en las cumbres nevadas y escarpadas que rodeaban la ciudad tranquila, donde ningún sonido procedente de los militares podía ensombrecer la paz del bello paisaje montañoso, recordando que la guerra aún permanecía en otros lugares activa.

Victoria había bajado a la zona del pueblo donde ahora vivían todos los civilices, ya que su trabajo no la había retenido durante mucho tiempo cerca del batallón.

Pensó en invertir aquel tiempo libre que tendría que pasar sola esperando a que los chicos terminasen su entrenamiento físico obligatorio, en caminar por las pintorescas calles y dejarse embriagar por la paz y la alegría que la situación le regalaba.

La mujer dejó atrás verdes praderas cuando llegó a la zona urbanizada con casas bajas de madera y pequeños comercios, observando a las gentes locales ir y venir haciendo vida normal, dejando todo el horror pasado atrás, sólo patente en los dejes de culpabilidad y miedo que reflejaban sus ojos cuando se encontraban con extranjeros, sobre todo militares.

Un escaparate de una tienda de ropa llamó al atención de Victoria, haciendo que se parara frente a los maniquís con faldas y vestidos elegantes de vivos colores.

Qué lejos había quedado esa vida para ella, ya ni recordaba como se sentía el llevar uno, y arreglarse delante de un espejo maquillándose y peinándose para salir.

Recordó entonces que aquella misma noche habría una pequeña fiesta. Se consoló pensando que al menos podría ponerse aquella ropa que una de las monjas del monasterio de Rachamps le había regalado, y no tendría que ir con su horrible uniforme enorme de siempre, pero contemplando aquel escaparate deseó poder comprarse un simple vestido para volver a sentir otra vez aquella sensación de mirarse al espejo tras dedicarse unos minutos y verse guapa.

La chica se obligó a seguir su camino, obligándose a dejar de pensar en aquellas nimiedades sin importancia mientras caminaba volviendo a dibujar una leve sonrisa ante lo que esperaba aquella noche, cuando perdió la concentración en sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien llorar cerca de una forma amarga.

Victoria encontró a una mujer rubia joven y bastante delgada recogiendo unas monedas que se le habían caído al suelo. Aquella chica no podía frenar su amargo llanto, pareciendo tristeza y desesperada, con lo que la española no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella para ofrecerle ayuda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó con suavidad mientras se arrodillaba y le entregaba una moneda. Al ver que la joven tras mirarla a los ojos fue incapaz de dejar de llorar, continuó. -Quizás pueda ayudarte si me cuentas qué te pasa.

La alemana se dio unos instantes, sorbiendo antes de contestar.

-Mi hijo está enfermo y no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar sus medicinas. Desde que mi marido murió en la guerra no puedo ganar lo suficiente con mi trabajo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo? –Preguntó la española sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Tiene mucha fiebre.

-Puedo ayudarte, tranquila. Soy médico, te daré lo que necesite. Llévame a verlo.

La mujer dejó de sollozar y tras mantenerle la mirada contemplando su sinceridad, asintió levantándose para incorporarse y guiarla hasta su casa.

* * *

Victoria se levantó de la cama donde el niño pálido de 5 años yacía ahora feliz comiendo una barrita de chocolate que la cirujana le había dado.

-Auf Wiedersehen, Claus. –Se despidió Victoria con una sonrisa del niño en su idioma, saliendo con su madre del cuarto.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Creo que con la medicación que te he dejado será suficiente, pero si no se recuperara del todo ven a buscarme donde te he dicho y volveré.

-Gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte esto. –Respondió con una sincera sonrisa la rubia.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Noiholt.

-No puedo, necesito compensarte de alguna manera o no me quedaré tranquila. Oh, ya sé qué podría hacer por ti, si quieres –agregó con entusiasmo la alemana, haciendo que Victoria esperase a que le contara su plan. -Supongo que si estás con los americanos irás con ellos en sus permisos también, son tus amigos. Irás a ese bar esta noche, ¿no? Todo el pueblo habla de esa fiesta.

-Sí, iré también pero, ¿y qué ocurre con eso?

-Bueno, ir con ese uniforme no es muy tentador. Podría regalarte uno de mis vestidos. Tengo varios que ya no uso. Déjame prepararte para esa fiesta, quizás encuentres un hombre guapo allí.

La española sonrió pero no dijo nada, pensando un instante para después responder mirando la alegría en el rostro de Noiholt.

-Vale, me parece bien si tú quieres.

-¡Genial! Ven esta tarde un rato antes de ir a ese bar y no te arrepentirás.

* * *

Victoria caminaba con los últimos rayos anaranjados del atardecer a su espalda mientras divisaba en una de las plazas de la ciudad, la entrada del famoso bar al que los chicos acudirían a beber en su primer descanso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se sentía muy extraña con su nuevo atuendo, pero debía reconocer que le encantaba y Noiholt había hecho un trabajo excelente con el leve maquillaje y su cabello, que a pesar de ir suelto y algo más corto que antes, tenía un color y viveza no vistos hasta entonces.

La joven dio gracias porque las claras sandalias que la alemana le había dado y complementaban el vestido corto de corte recto color blanco roto, no tuvieran tacón, sino una ligera cuña. Por lo menos podía despreocuparse de atender a su caminar.

Se detuvo a unos paso de la entrada tras ver entrar a dos chicas con entusiasmo, subiéndose levemente uno de los tirantes anchos de su vestido, para imitarlas más tarde tratando de no sentirse estúpidamente nerviosa como estaba.

El interior del pub ya estaba cargado de humo y risas alegres de hombres y mujeres, los cuales lo abarrotaban.

Apostados en la larga barra del bar se encontraban Luz, Malarkey y Babe hablando con Lipton en aquel momento sobre lo que la tropa extrañaba tener cerca al teniente segundo, cuando la voz de Donald se alzó cortando la conversación mientras veía aparecer a Victoria.

-Eh, Mirad quién ha llegado.

-Sabía que tenía que haber pedido que me hicieran sanitario. –Susurró Heffron cuando el grupo encontró a la chica avanzando hacia ellos al reconocerlos. La mujer sonrió divertida al contemplar la mueca de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-Hola, chicos. Teniente. –Saludó jovial a todos, pasando a hablar Luz automáticamente después.

-Joder, Victoria ¡menudo nivel! Lo que es capaz de ocultar un uniforme roñoso, ¿eh?

La joven no tuvo tiempo de responder al comentario cuando Guarnere llegó a su lado a paso raudo, interviniendo al instante.

-Estás guapísima, joder. Por qué sé que Roe estará por aquí, que si no sería capaz hasta de pedirte matrimonio. Me había hecho ilusiones cuando te había visto entrar desde lejos al no reconocerte. Ya sabéis que me van más la morenas –se mofó sonriendo pícaramente, volviendo los ojos a la chica-. ¿De dónde ha sacado la ropa? Creía que no tenías dinero.

-Ayudé a una mujer con su hijo enfermo y me lo ha agradecido regalándome esto.

-¿Te gustaría lucirlo bien bailando una canción conmigo? –Bill volvió a hablar al ver dudar un poco a la morena-. Venga, ayúdame a darles un poco de envidia, anda.

-Está bien. –Respondió Victoria sonriéndole mientras cogía la mano que le ofrecía el soldado, acompañándolo hasta el centro donde otras parejas danzaban, despidiéndose ambos levemente del grupo de compañeros que los observaban.

Victoria se dejó llevar por el paso del hombre, quien mientras agarraba su mano derecha en el aire, la sujetó por la cintura con la contraria guiándola al son de la animada canción.

-En serio. El blanco te favorece mucho, yo que tú tendría cuidado. –Habló jocoso el moreno alzando la voz mientras ella sonreía.

-Usted tampoco está nada mal con su uniforme de gala y bien aseado, soldado.

-Eh, que lo importante es la percha. Hay que saber llevarlo –se mofó-, si no mira como le queda a Babe o a Perconte. No hay comparación.

La española rió mientras continuaba burlándose de él y bailando a la vez, sin darse cuenta de que Eugene acababa de descubrirla entre la multitud y la observaba sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, sonriendo a la par al verla tan feliz.


	62. Chapter 62

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 62

Victoria por fin se había sentado tras haber bailado no sólo con Bill, sino también con alguno más de sus amigos, ahora reunidos con ella en torno a una de las mesas del bar.

Todos reían mientras el grupo contaba anécdotas de su entrenamiento en Toccoa, de lo cual la chica poco había oído hablar en aquel tiempo, seguramente porque el recuerdo de aquel momento en el cual todos estaban vivos, lejos de una cruenta guerra que tanto había cambiado en ellos, era difícil de llevar.

La morena se levantó de la mesa para pedirle al camarero un trapo con el que limpiar la cerveza que Liebgott había derramado sin querer, debido a su leve estado de embriaguez.

Tras una sonrisa, el empleado se dispuso a darle el paño a la joven, dejándola sola par a ir en su busca. Cuando lo dejó sobre la barra y Victoria se dispuso a cogerlo tras dale las gracias, alguien posó sus manos en su cadera, haciendo que se girara asustada pensando en que podría ser Ledger, o algún desconocido pasado de copas.

-Eugene –susurró atropellada al verlo de repente, pero pronto sonrió, volviendo a hablar-. ¿Acabas de llegar? Es un poco tarde, ¿no?

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo. Estaba mirándote. Quería dejar que te lo pasases bien con ellos, porque no estaba seguro de poder dejarte sola uno a vez te tuviera cerca.

Victoria no pudo contenerse tras aquel comentario y la sonrisa que el chico dibujo para acompañarlo, abrazándose a su cuello para besarlo con ganas, olvidándose de que casi todo el batallón estaba allí y sus amigos aún la esperaban, contemplando la escena desde lejos.

La joven encontró a Malarkey recogiendo el trapo que el camarero había dejado en la barra tras separase del médico, pero entendió por la sonrisa cómplice de su amigo que no tenía que preocuparse de nada salvo de disfrutar su momento con el moreno.

En aquel momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, y Victoria miró automáticamente a Roe, aún sintiendo que su corazón estaba acelerado por el beso.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro. –Susurró devolviéndole la sonrisa, siguiéndola cogidos de la mano hasta el resto de personas en el centro del local.

Ambos adoptaron la pose para bailar de forma lenta, estando muy cerca el uno del otro mientras comenzaban a moverse al son de la música, manteniendo el silencio por un rato hasta que Eugene habló.

-Estás muy guapa. –Susurró cerca de su oreja, mirándola segundos después.

-Y tú, en serio.

Y ciertamente ella lo sentía así. Lo veía increíble con su uniforme inmaculado y su cabello siempre revuelto, sonriendo de forma leve pero sincera, mirándola de una forma que incendiaba su interior mientras sentía su calor por la proximidad de ambos.

Roe abrazó a la joven por la cintura con suavidad deshaciendo la primera posición, haciendo que Victoria le sonriera mientras pasaba las manos por su cuello, pegándose a su cuerpo aún más. Pronto sintió como el joven ascendía por su espalda desnuda, acariciando toda la superficie que el vestido dejaba a la vista, la cual era bastante.

La chica no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada ante la sensación de que iba a explotar de un segundo a otro por culpa de aquella mezcla de amor y deseo, y poniéndose de puntillas llegó a juntar sus labios con los de Eugene, de forma lenta pero pasional.

-Espero que no haya muchos oficiales por aquí. –Bromeó en un susurro la joven tras separarse de los labios del sanitario, mientras volvían a cambiar de postura para continuar bailando.

-Da igual, Victoria. Estamos de permiso. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo sé. Los chicos nos miran, y eso tampoco está bien.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañado el moreno sin abandonar los ojos de la chica.

-Hace que tenga que contenerme más de lo que me gustaría –Murmuró con algo de vergüenza, pero no permitió que su mirada ardiente abandonara los ojos azules de Roe. -Bueno, en realidad estar en un lugar como este tampoco me deja mucho margen para demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas.

El soldado se quedó perplejo, mirándola fijamente mientras sentía que su excitación comenzaba a ser peligrosa, y cuando Victoria se dio cuenta, no perdió un segundo en agarrar a Eugene de la mano y guiarlo con velocidad entre la multitud hasta la puerta de salida.

La cirujana continuó andando rápido con el chico detrás hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin iluminación cercano al bar, donde los comercios sacaban la basura. Fue entonces cuando Victoria se paró y comenzó a besar al sanitario de forma desatada.

Roe le siguió la corriente al instante, y un minuto después la empujó contra la pared del pub, alzando una de las piernas de la morena para acariciar su muslo con ansía mientras le subía el vestido hasta legar a rozar su ropa interior.

Victoria apenas podía contener aquel deseo mientras notaba las manos del médico recorrer su cuerpo de aquella forma, sobre todo cuando Eugene pasó a cogerla a horcajadas sin abandonar la ardiente pasión en sus besos, intercalada con los jadeos surgidos cada vez que se alejaba para tomar aire velozmente antes de seguir. Sin embargo, la situación no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando el sonido de un disparo retumbó en el ambiente envuelto en el silencio, haciendo que se detuvieran en seco.

-Ha sonado como un tiro. –Dijo con la respiración entrecortada la mujer, mirando ambos en dirección a la plaza.

-Entra en el bar, avisa a algún oficial.

-¡No, Eugene! –Alzó la voz con miedo viendo como el moreno se alejaba de ella para ir a investigar, continuando sin detenerse.

La española maldijo interiormente, y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el bar, abriéndose paso una vez dentro entre la multitud en busca de algún oficial.

-¡Eh, Victoria! –La llamó Bill agarrándola del brazo al verla pasar sin que lo viera-. ¿Dónde te has dejado a Roe?

-Bill, creo que hay problemas fuera ¿Has visto a algún oficial? –Dijo con velocidad, haciendo que el hombre perdiera la sonrisa.

-He visto a Lipton hablando con Martin hace un momento. Están en la barra, mira.

La chica le dio las gracias y continuó con velocidad mientras Guarnere preguntaba qué había ocurrido, siguiéndola a no ser respondido. Al llegar junto al grupo y escuchar lo que Victoria contaba, salió corriendo detrás de ellos a la calle.

Al llegar al exterior encontraron a un pequeño grupo de personas hablando asustadas. Lipton preguntó qué había ocurrido, y una de las mujeres mayores respondió.

-Un soldado borracho ha disparado a otro dos calles más allá.

El grupo cambió de semblante, y después de que Lipton diera las gracias, todos salieron corriendo para buscar el incidente.

Al llegar a la carretera pasando un par de calles, encontraron a Roe arrodillado junto con un soldado de reemplazo taponando la herida sangrante del pecho de Grant, quien estaba inconsciente.

Victoria corrió a arrodillarse junto a Eugene para examinar al herido mientras le decía al soldado de menor rango que le dejara ocupar su lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, O'keefe? –Preguntó Lipton con rapidez.

-Paramos al encontrar a un soldado borracho agrediendo a un civil, señor, y cuando el sargento se acercó y trató de detenerlo, el hombre lo atacó y después sacó un arma y le disparó. Mi compañero ha ido a pedir ayuda, señor.

-Bien hecho, O'keefe –agregó el teniente, pasando a hablar a Martin y Guarnere-. Avisad a los chicos, hay que montar controles de carretera para encontrar a ese soldado.

Mientras el hombre daba órdenes, Victoria habló rápidamente mirando al teniente segundo.

-Tiene un traumatismo severo de tórax, necesita ser trasladado ya, hay que intubarle. No puede respirar, no sé cuánto aguantará así.

-¿No puedes hacer nada? –Preguntó Eugene sin dejar de tratar de frenar la hemorragia.

-Tiene los pulmones colapsados y hay que sacar el aire –murmuró más para sí que para el esto, pensando veloz cómo actuar para salvar a Grant. Tras unos instantes dio con la solución, mirando a los hombres-. Si puedo pincharle en la pleura podrá respirar ¡Necesito un bisturí, algo afilado! ¡Y algo largo, un tubo, lo que sea para poder acceder y sacar el aire!

Cuando su voz cesó, Lipton ya estaba desapareciendo de la calle para ir en busca de algo que ayudase, dejando solos a la pareja de sanitarios.

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien? –Preguntó el moreno tras unos instantes de silencio, mirando los ojos de la chica, quien se esforzó por parecer calmada y sonreírle levemente.

-Seguro que sí, ya verás. Tenemos que descubrirle el tórax, Eugene.

El médico asintió y le cedió su puesto para aplicar presión en la herida, pasando él a desabrocharle la chaqueta, y después a rasgar su camiseta ensangrentada, rompiéndola en dos mitades por completo para que quedara semidesnudo.

Lipton llegó unos minutos después, cediéndole a la española una navaja bien afilada con la que la mujer se dispuso a provocar al incisión sin premura, cogiendo después el objeto alargado que el teniente había podido conseguir.

-Espero que sirva. No se nos ocurría otra cosa. –Comentó pasándole una pajita de plástico, relajándose cuando Victoria sonrió al ver que funcionaba.


	63. Chapter 63

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 63

Victoria apartó la vista cuando el soldado que había disparado a Grant fue de nuevo golpeado por Guarnere, tras no responder a la pregunta que Martin había formulado sobre dónde estaba el arma que había usado.

John apartó a Bill calmándolo mientras este amenazaba verbalmente al soldado de la compañía I, y Talbert se acercaba en su lugar. La morena nunca lo había visto con el rostro tan tenso, emanando furia por doquier con su mirada penetrante apuñalando al soldado sentado en la silla en medio de la sala, rodeado del grupo de la Easy.

-Es un hombre de Toccoa, un veterano; No un niñato de mierda como tú que no ha hecho nada en esta guerra. Contesta; Dónde está la pistola.

-¿Qué arma? –Susurró tras toser sangre, haciendo que la furia del buen amigo de Grant se desbocase.

-¡Habla pedazo de mierda!

En cuanto el castaño gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó a golpear con saña al hombre, Malarkey, Perconte y Martin corrieron a detenerlo. Guarnere volvió a ponerse frente al culpable para amenazarle nuevamente mientras Victoria sentía que no soportaba más aquella tensión, ni ver cómo lo golpeaban.

La española contempló como Luz se llevaba a Talbert de la sala para que se calmara. Comprendía lo que debía sufrir, pues Grant era uno de sus mejores amigos en la compañía. Sin pensarlo salió para reunirse con los dos chicos.

-Venga, Talb. Por qué no jugamos a las cartas, ¿eh? Distráete de esto. Ya has participado bastante.

-Estoy bien, George. –Respondió Floyd con algo de enfado.

Victoria se acercó despacio hasta los chicos de pie en el amplio y lujoso salón del hotel, ahora de espaldas a la puerta donde continuaba el interrogatorio, intentando no mirar el gran espejo que había en la pared de en frente, para no encontrarse con la escandalosa sangre que impregnaba parte de su vestido.

Cuando la pareja se percató de su presencia, ambos la miraron sonreír levemente mientras encaraba al sargento primero.

-Tranquilo, Floyd. Sé que es fácil decirlo, pero seguro que Grant lo logra. El jeep llegó muy rápido y logré estabilizarlo. Pronto tendremos noticias.

-Gracias, Victoria. –Susurró tratando de sonreír un poco a la joven, mientras ella palmeaba su hombro.

-Venga, salgamos de aquí, chicos. –Dijo Luz.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, la puerta del salón en el que se encontraban se abrió con gran brusquedad y dio paso a Speirs, quien portaba una pistola nueve milímetros en su mano derecha, seguido de Ledger. Unos pasos después, Eugene apareció en la sala siguiendo a los hombre con calma y rostro serio.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó el teniente de la Dog con voz gélida.

-¿Qué pasa con Grant?

-¡Dónde está! –Gritó de nuevo el moreno, ignorando el comentario de Talbert.

Los dos superiores caminaron veloces hacia la puerta que señaló Luz, prestando atención a Roe cuando la pareja desapareció de la estancia.

-Grant se pondrá bien. Lo han salvado.

-Gracias a Dios, joder. –Susurró Talbert mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara con gran alivio.

El trío guardo unos segundos de silencio mientras daban gracias por la buena noticia, escuchando de nuevo un fuerte golpe venir de la habitación que les hizo mirar al cuarto, observando a Speirs delante del soldado limpiándose la mano sobre la chaqueta de este.

Antes de que ninguno comentara nada, vieron que Ledger hablaba con su compañero de alto rango, y un minutos después todos los hombres salían del cuarto para dejarlo solo con el culpable del suceso.

Speirs caminó veloz para dejar a los chicos de la Easy, yéndose por donde había entrado unos minutos antes. Fue entonces cuando Luz habló mirando a sus compañeros, y después a Jack posicionarse delante del reemplazo con rostro indiferente.

-¿Qué coño pasa?

-Ledger ha dicho que nos larguemos, que él se ocupa hasta que venga la policía militar. –Respondió Guarnere en un murmullo. Tras un breve mutismo, Martin tomó la palabra.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos todos y no lo cabreemos.

El grupo asintió y le dio la razón, empezando a salir del amplio salón cuando Ledger gritó con furia al soldado que lo mirara, reanudándose entonces el sonido de los puñetazos.

Algunos de los miembros de la Easy se giraron, pero aún así ignoraron lo que ocurría en el cuarto al conocer el carácter del teniente. Victoria sin embargo no podía pasar por alto aquella paliza desmesurada que cada vez veía iba a más, vislumbrando a Ledger colérico, desahogando sus frustraciones y rabia contra aquel pobre diablo.

La cirujana apretó los puños para tratar de dejarlo estar, pensando que a pesar de todo el hombre no llegaría al punto de no retorno, pero sus temores ante el gran abismo que habría la duda se disiparon de repente cuando vio que el capitán levantaba al hombre de la silla y lo derribaba al suelo con brusquedad, agachándose para volver a la avalancha de puñetazos.

Eugene, el único ya presente en la sala junto con Victoria, se alejó de la puerta de salida y corrió hacia ella nombrándola para que se parara.

-¡Victoria! Para, no entres. –Susurró agarrándola de la mano, haciendo que lo mirara.

-Va a matarlo, no podemos mirar para otro lado. La ley debe ocuparse de él, no Ledger.

La morena se soltó del agarre de Roe para entrar en la sala, haciendo que el sanitario la siguiera con la mandíbula apretada, tenso ante lo que pudiera suceder.

-¡Pare, capitán! ¡Va a matarlo! ¡Ya está bien!

Victoria corrió al ver que Ledger la ignoraba, tratando de apartarlo del chico sin moverlo un ápice, siendo alejada un segundo más tarde por Eugene para sustituirla en la tarea.

Mientras la joven se ocupaba del soldado inconsciente, el capitán se zafó del agarre de Roe con la misma furia, mirando a la morena mientras alzaba la voz.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que haga lo mismo contigo?!

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el castaño trató de ir hacia ella, y el médico lo empujó para detenerlo, pasando a posicionarse delante de él para volver a frenarlo, con rostro serio.

Jack mantuvo la mirada fija en Eugene un segundo, para después lanzar un puñetazo que el sanitario no pudo esquivar, sin embargo, se repuso pronto gracias a la rabia, y le devolvió el golpe.

Victoria corrió llena de miedo a ponerse en pie para acabar con la pelea, observando que ninguno parecía tener intención de detenerse, pero no tuvo que intervenir cuando la policía militar entró en la sala junto con Winters y Speirs.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Exigió una explicación el Mayor mientras detenía a Ledger con ayuda de Speirs, ayudando a Victoria al contemplar la escena.

-Nada, Mayor. Todo en orden ¿Verdad, doctor? –Comentó con calma Ledger, dejando intuir un leve deje de ironía.

-Márchense todos de aquí. Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas por esta noche.

Ledger asintió mirando al pelirrojo, saliendo después de la sala con premura mientras Roe lo seguía con la mirada aún ardiente por la furia.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Winters. -Susurró Victoria mirándole aún temblando, y sujetando a Eugene de un brazo con fuerza.

El pelirrojo relajó sus facciones mientras asentía con suavidad, a la par que la policía militar y Speirs se encargaba del soldado inconsciente llevándoselo de allí. El Mayor habló con templanza antes de abandonar la sala detrás de los militares.

-Tranquila, Victoria. Cure al doctor y váyanse a dormir.

La pareja observó en silencio salir al pelirrojo, quedando envueltos en el mutismo.

Tras un suspiro profundo, la chica se giró para encarar a Roe, contemplando que sangraba por la nariz mientras mantenía su mandíbula apretada.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Victoria con voz temblorosa, centrándose en los ojos del hombre, quien limpió con su mano la sangre que se acercaba a su labio superior, asintiendo.

-Perdóname.

A la morena le bastó escucharle hablar para sentirse más relajada, pasando a abrazarlo sin decir una palabra mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo, tratando de deshacerse del miedo tan grande que le había invadido en segundos.


	64. Chapter 64

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 64

El reloj había dado las tres de la madrugada, y la pareja de médicos aún se hallaba despierta, aunque esta vez lejos del gran hotel de la plaza principal.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Victoria, donde la chica curaba a Roe a la débil luz de una pequeña lámpara de mesa, mientras el resto de compañeros ya se hallaban dormidos en los otros cuartos.

La joven terminó su tarea levantándose para dejar las gasas ensangrentadas sobre una cómoda, lavándose las manos en un cuenco grande lleno de agua. Cuando se giró para encarar al chico, se esforzó por sonreír al verlo tan serio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Estoy bien. He tenido suerte de que no me la rompiera. –Agregó el hombre con una fugaz sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz.

Eugene se mantuvo mirando a la española unos instantes, contemplando su vestido manchado de sangre y suciedad, ahora también arrugado tras todo lo ocurrido, pero sonrió cuando se encontró pensando que a pesar del desaliño, la seguía encontrando muy guapa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella viendo como se levantaba para acercarse y besarla despacio, respondiendo al separar su labios de los de la joven.

-Sigues estando muy guapa –su fugaz sonrisa se perdió al hablar de nuevo-. Siento haberte asustado; No debí seguirle la corriente, pero no pude contenerme.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Ten cuidado, Eugene, ¿de acuerdo? No me fío de él.

-No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Victoria asintió a pesar de que en su interior no estaba tan segura, abrazándose al sanitario mientras sentía que él la correspondía con fuerza. Pasados unos minutos se separó del hombre para mirarlo, hablando con una sonrisa divertida para rebajar la tensión del ambiente.

-Tengo que reconocer que me ha encantado ver como le pegabas a ese idiota.

-Lo cierto es que a mí también. –Respondió de igual forma.

-Bueno, no debe acostumbrarse, doctor. Su trabajo es curar a los hombres, no mandarlos al hospital.

-Me esforzaré, lo prometo.

La española sonrió ante su broma, pasando a besarlo con cariño mientras se alzaba para abrazarse a su cuello. Pasados unos minutos la joven centró sus ojos en los claros de él, terminando de deshacer el nudo de la corbata que adornaba el uniforme de gala.

Eugene entendió lo que Victoria pretendía al volver a sentir el fuego de su mirada clavarse en él, mientras sus manos se posaban en el primer botón de su camisa, empezando a desabotonarla de forma lenta.

El médico no dejó de mirarla un instante, contemplando que a pesar del deseo que a ambos embriagaba, aquella vez todo era más sentido y lento. No había prisa.

Una vez que Roe había quedado con el torso al descubierto, pasó a tomar la iniciativa en aquel juego, colocando detrás de la oreja izquierda de la chica unos mechones de su cabello, para después bajar por su cuello en una suave caricia hasta llegar a su hombro y detenerse en el grueso tirante del vestido.

Primero bajó la tira izquierda a la par que acariciaba el brazo de ella hasta quitárselo, pasando a hacer lo mismo con el tirante derecho hasta provocar que el vestido cayera del cuerpo de la española tras que esta ayudara levemente en el proceso, quedando únicamente con su ropa interior color blanca.

Ambos de nuevo volvieron a juntarse para que sus labios se unieran en un beso más apasionado, recorriendo el cuerpo contrario con dedicación y esmero mientras seguían desnudándose mutuamente hasta acabar por completo.

Eugene acabó tumbado con Victoria encima, sintiendo a cada beso suyo en el cuello su autocontrol iba alejándose hasta que aquello llegó al límite en el momento en que la española comenzó a moverse sobre él, volviendo a buscar su boca con fervor.

-Espera. –Susurró Victoria unos minutos después, quitándose de encima de Roe para tumbarse a su lado, al borde derecho de la cama para buscar algo bajo ella.

La chica le entregó un preservativo, alegado con una sonrisa que no podía dejar que ocurriera lo que la vez anterior, haciendo que Eugene le devolviera la sonrisa, para después de cogerlo dejar que la pasión se hiciera protagonista absoluta.

* * *

Victoria despertó encontrando la habitación bañada por el sol, girándose para dejar de mirar la ventana, encontrando a Eugene dormido plácidamente a su lado.

Era difícil encontrar el rostro del médico relajado, y cuando aquello ocurría era imposible para la joven no sonreír y alegrarse. Ojalá pudiera llevarse todas las preocupaciones y miedos que hacían que aquel hombre al que tanto amaba no fuera plenamente feliz.

Tras deshacerse de los pensamientos desagradables, la chica depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Roe, para después salir de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

Una vez se hubo puesto la ropa interior que habían dejado tirada en el suelo al noche anterior, recogió su vestido y la ropa de Eugene para dejarla sobre una silla de la estancia, pasando a sacar de la cómoda del cuarto su pantalones de uniforme y la antigua camisa blanca que le había dado aquella monja de Rachamps.

Victoria bajó la escalera de la casa mientras terminaba de abotonar la camisa, escuchando las voces de varios compañeros en el salón. Al entrar en la estancia encontró a Malarkey, Liebgott, Martin y Webster hablando mientras calentaban el almuerzo de aquel día en un hornillo de gas.

-Hombre, ya era hora. Buenos días. –Se burló Donald al verla entrar.

-Hola, chicos ¿qué hay? –Saludó con una leve sonrisa, quedándose de pie frente los que se hallaban sentados en torno a la mesa.

-Buena hora para despertarse, eh Victoria. Son las doce.

-Dios, lo siento mucho –dijo ante el comentario de Liebgott, pasándose una mano por el rostro antes de volver a hablar-. Anoche me fui a dormir muy tarde ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Vamos a movernos dentro de unas horas. Vamos a tomar el Nido del águila. La casa de Hitler en los Alpes.

Antes de que la joven pudiera demostrar su asombro, la puerta principal fue abierta anunciando la entrada de dos personas por el sonido de las múltiples pisadas. Segundos después, Babe y Guarnere aparecieron en el umbral.

-Buenas, chicos –saludó Bill-. Dicen que salimos a las 3 y que nos preparemos para desbloquear las carreteras a mano si hiciera falta para que no nos adelanten los putos franceses.

El chico se sentó junto a Malarkey mientras sacaba un cigarro aún sonriendo debido a su comentario, cuando Babe habló.

-¿Habéis visto alguno a Eugene? No estaba en su cama esta mañana cuando hemos despertado. No le hemos visto desde anoche.

-Está en mi cuarto. –Respondió Victoria tratando de no darle importancia al hecho, haciendo que los ojos de todos se posaran en ella unos segundos. Joseph intervino con tono de mofa.

-Había que celebrar lo de Grant, ¿no?

Entre las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros, la voz de John se dirigió a la chica mientras removía al comida puesta al fuego.

-Deberíais tener cuidado, Victoria. Como se entere algún teniente, igual Roe tiene problemas.

-Sí, tiene razón, sargento. Aunque en realidad él estaba en mi cuarto por otro motivo anoche...

La frase de la española se vio interrumpía cuando Eugene entró en la sala, y algunos comentarios sorprendidos por el moratón de su pómulo izquierdo desviaron la atención.

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado, Doc? –Preguntó Malarkey mientras el resto esperaba paciente la respuesta del hombre.

-Anoche me pegué con Ledger.

Casi al unísono se alzaron las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las preguntas sobre los detalles. Tras una fugaz mirada a Victoria, Roe contó lo ocurrido, resumiendo.

-Victoria trató de detenerlo cuando le estaba dando aquella paliza al reemplazo de la Compañía I. Él amenazó con ir a por ella y yo le empujé, entonces me golpeó y yo se la devolví.

-Y justo después entró Winters con la policía militar. –Añadió la chica, haciendo que el grupo terminara por alucinar.

-Joder, ¿y qué te han dicho? –Preguntó Heffron, aún incrédulo mirando al sanitario.

-Nada, al menos por ahora. Pero creo que Winters ha resuelto el conflicto de alguna manera, o ya habría tenido problemas.

-La culpa la tiene ese gilipollas, como siempre. –Dijo Guarnere tras despegarse el cigarro de los labios. -Pero igualmente, pase lo que pase, enhorabuena, Doc. Has sido el primero en poder desahogarte con Ledger.

-Habría pagado por haberle visto la cara.

Todos rieron y le dieron al razón a Liebgott mientras las chanzas volvían a hacerse protagonista en la sala, y la pareja de sanitarios intercambiaba una rápida sonrisa.


	65. Chapter 65

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

capítulo 65

El sol de las primeras horas de la tarde bañaba aquellas escarpadas montañas de paisaje idílico por donde avanzaban despacio los jeeps de la compañía Easy, ascendiendo hacía el Nido del Águila, una enorme casa que el partido Nazi había regalado a Hitler como presente por su 50 cumpleaños.

Cuando la caravana llegó ante las puertas de la increíble vivienda, los tenientes comenzaron a dar órdenes a los chicos, formando grupos para asegurar el lugar y los al rededores antes de que el sol se pusiera.

Victoria bajó de su vehículo, obviando la majestuosidad del lugar mientras trataba de encontrar a Eugene y a Ledger entre el caos, temerosa tras lo ocurrido el día anterior. El simple hecho de saber que tendrían que verse le ponía de los nervios, a pesar de saber que el capitán no era idiota como para dejarse llevar hasta un punto de no retorno delante de todo el batallón, pero visto que cada día Jack Ledger estaba más desquiciado, la chica no descartaba cualquier barbaridad.

-¡Victoria! –su nombre en labios de Lipton hizo que se girara, desistiendo en su tarea. –Victoria, el Mayor está buscándote. Está a las puertas, encabezando la caravana.

-Gracias, teniente. –Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, para después abrirse paso entre los soldados.

Pronto encontró a Winters junto a su jeep, terminando de hablar con Speirs y Wells. En cuanto los dos hombres partieron, el pelirrojo se giró y encontró allí a la española.

-Victoria, sólo nos quedaremos aquí un par de noches, así que no instalaremos la enfermería como tal. En cuanto inspeccionemos la casa, no obstante, haré que le comuniquen donde puede atender a los hombres si tuviera que hacerlo, y donde dejaremos los materiales.

-Sí, señor. Esperaré entonces aquí fuera.

La joven notó en la expresión seria que tomó el hombre que aquella conversación no había acabado aún, y se iba a dirigir por senderos escabrosos. Un minuto después, las nuevas palabras de Winters le dieron la razón.

-La policía militar y yo tuvimos una charla con Ledger después de que viéramos la escena de la otra noche. No le gustó mucho aquello, ni que tratáramos de castigarlo e informar. Hoy iba a tener una charla con el comandante y no sé qué ocurrirá; Supongo que sabes que lo conoce –el hombre continuó cuando Victoria asintió-. Sí, lógico. Todo el mundo lo sabe. En fin, no sé que esperar de todo esto, y por eso le pido el máximo cuidado. Sobre todo después de que vuelva de su cita con el comandante.

-Descuide, no volveré a interponerme en su camino, ni Eugene tampoco. Lo siento mucho, señor, y se lo agradezco en igual medida.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Usted no tiene la culpa, Victoria. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, despidiéndose acto seguido.

La chica lo observó caminar deprisa hacia la entrada de la casa, donde le esperaban algunos oficiales, pensando una vez más en lo que apreciaba a aquel hombre justo y cabal, al que todo el mundo respetaba.

Al llegar la noche, toda la explanada ante la imponente casa, y la de las planicies metros más abajo, estaban llenas de tiendas de campaña del ejército estadounidense donde los chicos dormirían aquellas noches antes de moverse de nuevo, quedando la residencia del Führer únicamente para los oficiales de alto rango del batallón.

Los soldados comenzaban a volver de sus rondas y patrullas por el perímetro, dirigiéndose hacia las tiendas para distraerse antes de irse a dormir, y esperar un nuevo día de aburrimiento como aquel transcurrido, en el que no habían encontrado ningún tipo de resistencia.

Victoria aún continuaba dentro de su tienda, la cual sólo ella disfrutaría, sentada sobre aquel básico camastro plegable mientras leía una carta con avidez, que le había sido entregada hacía no mucho tiempo atrás cuando el correo pudo ser repartido.

La morena ni siquiera se percató de la entrada lenta de Eugene en el lugar, quien frunció el ceño al encontrarla enfrascada en la lectura, sin saber qué podría ser aquello. Cuando se hubo acercado unos pasos la chica alzó la vista, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿cómo fue todo? –Preguntó mientras palmeaba a su lado derecho para que él tomara asiento.

-Todo muy tranquilo, esto está desierto totalmente. Me he dedicado gran parte del tiempo a montar tiendas abajo. –Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió. -¿Y tú?

-He ayudado a montar aquí, el resto del tiempo dando vueltas. La verdad es que este sitio es precioso.

-Sí. ¿Y por eso estás tan contenta? –Preguntó Roe mientras ella plegaba la carta, sonriendo abiertamente al oírlo.

-No, lo estoy por esto –dijo moviendo el papel un instante-. Es una carta de Miguel; Dice que aún está en Alemania recuperándose, pero que pronto les dejarán marchar y estará bien, al menos físicamente. Pero me ha alegrado saber que ha podido contactar con el hermano de Ana, la que fue su mujer, y volverá con él a París por un tiempo. Son grandes amigos.

-Eso es genial, así le será mucho más sencillo sobrellevarlo. Todo saldrá bien.

Victoria devolvió la tierna sonrisa a Eugene mientras acariciaba brevemente su mejilla dándole las gracias, hablando después.

-Al menos tiene un lugar al que volver. Francia es mejor opción que España, me temo. Además, ahora que ha logrado hablar algo de francés sería una lástima que no volviera. –Bromeó rápidamente para alejar los malos sentimientos, notando que Roe había posado su mano en su rodilla.

Pronto él continuó con aquel nuevo tema, ayudándola a alejar el dolor.

-¿No hablaba francés cuando llegó a París?

-Ni una palabra –rió la joven-. Ana le enseñó lo que sabe. Menos mal que se aplicó en aprender porque no me imagino el horror de no poder comunicarte para nada. ¿Sabes?, me encantaría aprender francés –agregó cambiando de tema un instante después-. Me encanta ese idioma, el acento... No sé. Y ya que tengo la gran oportunidad de poder hacerlo, deberías enseñarme, y en general hablar más francés; Te queda muy sexy.

El médico rió ante su comentario mientras ella lo contemplaba con su sonrisa divertida, pero cargada de amor, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-Deberías haberlo dicho antes, entonces.

-Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? –agregó Victoria-. Venga, dime algo en francés.

Él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al fijar sus ojos de los de ella, hablando tras un leve suspiro.

 _-D'accord, mon amour._

-¡Ah, eso sí lo he entendido! –Intervino la chica con efusividad, haciendo que él volviera a sonreír antes de hablar.

-Muy bien, habrá que aumentar el nivel entonces. –Murmuró mientras pensaba, escudriñando el rostro de la española cuando pensó su nueva frase. _-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

-¿Qué significa?, ¿qué has dicho?

-He dicho que te amo con todo mi corazón.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente cuando le respondió, aún clavando sus pupilas en las suyas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por luchar contra la vergüenza, contestándole en su idioma natal en lugar de en inglés.

 _-Yo también te amo, tanto que jamás dejaré de hacerlo._

-Tú turno. –Dijo Eugene para que ella tradujera.

El soldado dibujó una sonrisa tierna en su rostro al escuchar la traducción, pasando a besar a la mujer con amor y cariño, siendo correspondido al instante.

Pocos segundos después, la voz de Luz en el exterior los distrajo, haciendo que se separaran.

-¡Eh, parejita! Salid con nosotros, que hemos conseguido una buena botella de champán. Ya tendréis tiempo luego de hacer vuestras cosas.

La pareja obedeció, encaminándose al exterior tras una divertida sonrisa entre las bromas de sus amigos en el exterior, encontrándose sentados en el suelo frente a la tienda de Victoria a Guarnere, Babe, Malarkey, Perconte, Liebgott, Webster y Talbert.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? –Preguntó Victoria mientras se unían al corro, siendo respondida por George mientras abría la botella.

-De la casa de Goering. Menuda bodega tenía el cabronazo.

-Bueno, ahora gracias a él vamos a montarnos mañana una buena fiesta, cuando Winters nos deje sacar lo que hay dentro. –Intervino Bill.

-Al final la guerra va a tener una parte buena. –Se mofo Babe antes de beber de la botella que le pasó Luz.

-Porque la veamos pronto terminar oficialmente. –Dijo Malarkey antes de beber en su turno, observando a sus compañeros asentir con solemnidad.


	66. Chapter 66

**Advertencias**

 **Nada relacionado con la maravillosa mini-serie Band of Brothers me pertenece, salvo los OCs que aparecerán.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión. Estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **El hilo de la trama se basa en el de la serie, de este modo, escenas, diálogos, etc, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de ella. Otras muchas cosas son ficción y surgidas de mi imaginación.**

 **Esta historia puede contener violencia y lenguaje soez, así cómo escenas de carácter sexual subidas de tono.**

 **Aunque esta historia surge del entretenimiento, no pretende ofender ni herir a nadie al tomar nombres y personajes que realmente existieron, ni al revivir acontecimientos históricos, ni al inventar cosas que jamás sucedieron**

Capítulo 66

La que había sido la casa de retiro de Hitler ahora estaba llena de soldados americanos disfrutando entre risas y alcohol del triunfo aliado en Europa.

El patio y salón principal del lugar estaban repletos de hombres de varias compañías mientras el atardecer ofrecía el mejor paisaje de aquella zona montañosa, envuelta ahora en un color anaranjado casi ficticio.

Los presentes estaban totalmente despreocupados de sus actos y comentarios jocosos a pesar de que en la zona varios oficiales pasaban el rato como ello, no obstante, era más que evidente que ninguno de aquellos altos rangos estaba por la labor aquella tarde de ejercer su poder.

En la amplia terraza se hallaban gran parte de los chicos de la Easy, quienes con diferencia eran de los más ruidosos de la fiesta, concentrados en un amplio circulo varios, y otros sentados sobre los muros bajos de piedra que ejercían de barandillas.

Una botella de whisky pasaba de mano en mano tras que varios terminaran de rememorar un día en el cual Sobel los hizo subir al Currahee tras haber comido espagueti, recordando entre chanzas los problemas que aquello hubo ocasionado. Pronto los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre el ex capitán.

-Por el cabronazo de Sobel, y porque no tenemos que verle más la cara. –Ofreció un brindis Malarkey mientras bebía de una de las botellas, haciendo que George pasara a descorchar una nueva.

-Esta vez si hay que brindar es por Goering y su excelente gusto para el champán. Pillad los vasos y brindemos como Dios manda, joder. Quién quiere acordarse de Sobel.

Luz fue llenando las copas de sus compañeros mientras estos continuaban con los comentarios sobre el tema, deteniéndose en su tarea cuando Victoria tapó su copa con la mano.

-No, no, George; No puedo beber más.

-Venga, Victoria. No pasa nada, hoy es nuestra noche.

-En serio, ya estoy lo suficientemente borracha. Además tengo que volver a ir al baño. Seguid sin mi, y si no vuelvo en 10 minutos, es que me he quedado dormida haciendo pis. -Se burló mientras reía, levantándose para ponerse en marcha.

La chica se tambaleó un instante al incorporarse, haciendo que Eugene la agarrara de la cintura, preguntándola si necesitaba ayuda. Victoria sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla fugazmente, respondiendo que estaba bien, para alejarse después.

-¡No te entretengas por el camino con los chicos de Speirs otra vez! –Alzó la voz Guarnere, haciendo que ella se girara para responder a su broma.

-Si tanto quieres estar conmigo puedes venir a buscarme, Bill.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, la chica desapareció entrando en la casa, dirigiéndose a uno de los baños del lugar.

Victoria salió del baño tras varios minutos, cerciorándose antes de ponerse en camino que se había subido la bragueta del pantalón militar, y su camisa blanca estaba metida por dentro.

La chica caminó por el pasillo desierto para dirigirse al gran salón y así poder volver con sus compañeros, cuando de una sala cercana, la cual fue despacho de Hitler, el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose hizo que se asomara.

Ledger se hallaba solo dentro de aquella habitación, observando los pedazos de una botella rota en el bello suelo pétreo. El hombre maldijo entre dientes mientras hurgaba entre los cristales, pasando después a caminar dando tumbos hacia el escritorio del lugar, cogiendo una nueva llena.

-¡Doctora, qué grata sorpresa! –Dijo con ironía al sentarse sobre el escritorio, descubriéndola en el umbral.

-Lo siento, capitán. No quería molestarlo. –Respondió seriamente, pensando en salir de allí y obviar su sentimiento de lástima por él, pero este habló mientras corría a acercársela.

-Por favor, pase a tomarse una copa conmigo. Dejemos atrás el pasado, venga.

Victoria tuvo miedo de resistirse a entrar cuando él la agarró de un brazo, pasándole la botella automáticamente. La joven bebió un sorbo y dejó la botella en el escritorio, hablando cuando él la tomó de nuevo.

-Quizá debería dejar de beber ya, capitán.

-¿Por qué? ¡Esto es una fiesta, querida! ¿Vas a pararme tú, Victoria?

Ella ignoró su mirada y tono desafiante, aparentando normalidad para volver a hablar sin vacilar tras unos segundos de reflexión.

-Entiendo que la bebida le ayude a refugiarse del dolor la muerte de su madre y lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo, capitán. Pero seguro que tiene por lo que seguir, quien pueda ayudarlo y lo espere en casa, como su esposa.

Los segundos que acontecieron mientras Ledger perdía la mirada en el suelo, hicieron temer a la joven enormemente por su reacción, no sabiendo si habría hecho bien después de todo en dejarse llevar por su pena.

De pronto Jack emitió un quejido a modo de risa, volviendo a beber antes de hablar sin mirarla.

-Se está divorciando de mí, así que me temo que no, Doctora. Pero si quieres consolarme se me ocurren varias maneras para que me ayudes. –Respondió acercándose a ella, haciendo que esta instintivamente retrocediera.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme. –Susurró Victoria antes de girarse, siendo parada de nuevo por él, quién le hizo mirarlo mientras susurraba cerca de ella con lascivia.

-¿Ya no quieres ayudarme, Victoria? ¿Puedes acostarte con medio batallón pero no conmigo? No tienes que tenerme miedo, te trataré muy bien, ya verás. Te gustará tanto que no volverás a pensar en Roe.

-Déjeme –susurró con enfado mientras se soltaba bruscamente, hablándole seriamente-. Está borracho y no sabe lo que dice, váyase a dormir, capitán.

-Estoy perfectamente –se apresuró él en responder con visible enfado, agarrándola de nuevo-. Vamos, ¿en serio te gusta tanto ese niñato? ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que te hace?

La tensión en la joven rebosó el límite cuando el hombre comenzó con vehemencia a tratar de abrazarla a su cuerpo, llevando una de su mano al trasero de ella. Pronto Victoria se revolvió bruscamente para alejarlo de ella.

-¡He dicho que me deje! –Le gritó con fuerza empujándolo, pero Ledger se encolerizó al instante, propinándole una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Cállate y obedece! –Gritó a viva voz, volviendo a golpearla varias veces al volver a hablar. -¡Es lo único para lo que servís las mujeres!

El silencio se hizo cuando Jack terminó de gritar, derribando a Victoria tras un puñetazo. La chica se giró lo más rápido que pudo, llena de miedo mientras sentía como la parte superior izquierda de su labio sangraba profusamente.

El miedo pronto se magnificó cuando el capitán se abalanzó sobre la española, levantándola con suma brusquedad del suelo para estamparla contra la pared más cercana, intentando besarla mientras la desnudaba.

Victoria comenzó a gritar y a luchar contra él de forma desesperada, notando como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando el castaño volvió a pegarla, pasando a abrirle la camisa haciendo saltar los botones, para después lograr quitársela con brutalidad pasando después a proseguir el camino hacia su pantalón.

-¡Pare, por favor, no! ¡Ayuda!

Aquel grito de socorro fue el último que la cirujana pudo emitir antes de que Ledger tapara su boca, pero aquello no duró más dos segundos cuando Eugene entró a bocajarro en el cuarto, empujando violentamente a su superior.

La morena se sintió tan atropellada por lo que estaba aconteciendo que fue incapaz de moverse por un segundo, observando como Roe se hallaba sobre Ledger mientras lo acribillaba a puñetazos en la cara, hasta que este lo derribó de encima de él tras un fuerte golpe.

-¡Eugene, basta, por favor! ¡Parad! ¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude por favor! –Chilló Victoria mientras trataba de separarlos cuando ambos continuaron la violenta pelea en pie.

Pocos segundo pudo dedicarse la chica a la tarea hasta que fue empujada y tirada al suelo, contemplando con terrible angustia como esta vez Eugene era quien recibía varios golpes.

De nuevo Victoria se puso en pie clamando auxilio con todas sus fuerzas, quedando completamente paralizada por el miedo cuando observó como Ledger sacaba una pequeña pistola, pretendiendo disparar al sanitario, quien agarró aquel brazo para arrebatarle el arma.

La chica se esforzó por dominar su histeria y correr hasta el capitán, ayudando al médico a desarmarlo mientras guiaban el cañón de la pistola hacia el techo, cuando en medio de aquel caos de frenéticos movimientos el estruendo de un disparo retumbó en la sala.


End file.
